The Third Generation
by juniperfalcon17
Summary: After all he had been through, Artemis II thought he was prepared for the worse but apparently he was wrong; there are concepts even a genius like him can't fully grasp. His life is already full twists to begin with but when a certain visitor came with a dreadful news, he found himself in the most important turning point ever wherein every decision is crucial. (still on correction)
1. Prologue

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, from the plot up to the characters, sadly. **

**But it would be great if I did. I'd be rich and I'd be famous**

**But, sadly, I don't.**

**The only thing I own is my OCs and some of the story's plot (since I would be taking a few scenes from the books). Anyway, hope you like my story and since this is my first time to write a fanfic, I have to apologize in advance if I'm not good at it.**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**juniperfalcon17**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-(TEMMY)-o-o-**

_**Pant….gasp….gasp….pant….pant…gasp…**_

Have there been times wherein you experience that indescribable yet dreadful feeling when you are entangled in some sort of deep trouble and everything goes out of assessment? The way your body just goes on auto-pilot and then you just do the first thing that enters your mind, internally wondering if it is the most reasonable thing to do? Have you wonder why despite of all those mix emotions and thoughts that keep on swirling inside your head like a tornado, conjuring every worse case possible, and physical exhaustion is taking its toll on you with every second that passes, you haven't broke down and gone insane yet?

Well, if you haven't, believe me it's something you would hope not to experience.

My name is Artemis Fowl, third of that name but usually everyone who knows me well enough refer to me as Temmy, the pet name my dear grandmother gave me. I'm thirteen, tall, pale, devilishly gorgeous, normal physical physique, a genius, the second heir to the Fowl Empire and currently running for dear life.

No matter how I tried to think it over and over, no matter how much of a genius I am and no matter how childish and cowardly it sounds; at this moment, running and hiding is the only sensible thing to do.

That nagging voice inside my head kept repeating: _we can't let them catch us, we can't let them catch us, we can't let them catch us -_ like some survival mantra.

A new found courage burned in my being and it's a wonder why I would have hid somewhere deep in the manor, curl up in a fetal position and wait for a miracle to happen or wish that this was all just some nightmare. Being a part of the Fowl family, I guess it was a plus. Even when the family started to embark a peaceful living, the most interesting events always seems to happen around its members and so situations like this aren't so incredibly nerve-whacking - yet nerve-whacking still.

Well, who wouldn't be shaken up when the entire existence of your family depended on you? One foolish decision, no matter how small, and everything will be over. But no, failure is a word that does not appear in the Fowl family dictionary.

I can do this. I just have to believe, hope and pray to every deity that existed that they grant me favor. First off, I hope I could reach the machine alive before _them_.

"Get down," someone shouted behind me; interrupting my train of thoughts. Before I could do anything that someone tackled me then covered my head ever so protectively. As soon as our bodies hit the floor, an explosion shook the entire manor.

_Booooooooooooommmmmmmmmm!_

"Are you okay?" the person covering my head asked; concern evident in her tone.

"Cerise?" I managed to say as I turned to look at her for a while. How she escaped, I don't know but one thing is for sure I never felt so relieved in my entire life. At least she escaped too and I'm not alone.

A few rumblings from below us interrupted my mental celebration; causing me to look at the damage behind us. There was a huge hole in the floor just a few meters behind us and below were several of those huge creatures.

I quickly stood up and looked back at Cerise "We need to get to dad's lab,"

"Your grandparents, your dad -"

"We don't have much time. They're heading for the machine, stick to the plan," I told her, not entirely caring of what she was going to say or if she knew the plan or not. I glanced at her and by that look she gave me, she didn't look convinced; so apparently she knew the plan and doesn't like it. However, I was not in the mood to argue about it. We didn't have much of a choice anyway. The existence of my whole family now depends on that plan.

"Look, they want us dead, all of us. If we don't get to the machine in time, we won't exist. Our only hope is to get there before they do," I pointed out and started running towards the stairs. I didn't bother to look at her expression but I knew she agreed; reluctantly, if anything. In a few moments, she already caught up with me. How she did that, I'm not interested to know.

Then there was another explosion followed by a sound I've never heard before. A growl?

Well whatever it was, it only meant one thing to me, those creatures are getting closer.

"Hurry," I said though she was the one pulling me along with her as we ran to my father's laboratory

Once we entered we quickly locked the doors, though it won't hold long against those creatures; but at least it would slow them down a little. Making sure that the door is entirely secured, I ran to my father's latest work; the one project mankind thought it was impossible. It wasn't tested yet but Father showed me and my brother how to use it once and I'm very thankful that I'm genius.

"Go inside the machine, I'll set the dates" I ordered Cerise.

Once again, Cerise gave me a doubtful look, "Are you sure this will work?"

I groaned as I rolled my eyes, now is certainly not the time to start a pointless argument so I just shrugged and smiled at her as I entered the compartment, "My dad is a genius and so am I, so trust me,"

She smirked, stood beside me and held my hand as the machine started working, "All Fowls are,"

After that, everything was hard to describe.

Our assailant, the crazy woman who was behind all of this chaos, finally entered the room; I got a good glimpse of her screaming her head off when she saw us. She quickly grabbed a pistol from who-knows-where and pulled the trigger. I didn't know what just happened but the next thing I felt was the unbearable pain on my side. I heard Cerise calling my name as she tried to help me stand up. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone

Or maybe we were gone.

Or I was dead.

I'm not entirely sure.

Oh, wait I'm not dead yet.

I recalled what happened earlier.

There was a grand event held at the manor for my grandparents. Despite of some unavoidable disappointments, the event was successfully executed. But it was like the calm before a storm. After the event, someone attacked the manor and held everyone captive. I barely managed to escape, thanks to my brother and the Butlers.

Apparently that deranged, psychotic and not to mention mentally cracked up human-pixie is one of the numerous individuals that my father has vexed so much in the past. But unlike the others who planned on seeking revenge, this particular person brought the word revenge into a different level. Along with her were a group of bloodthirsty trolls - yes, TROLLS, believe it or not they're real, and ugly - that acted like a bunch of henchmen. I've never seen a troll before in person; I've heard stories, I've seen pictures and videos but never did I see, let alone meet, those creatures in person and after that moment back there, I never want to see them again.

Never Ever.

While how she managed to control them is still an unanswered question, I'm determined to find out. That is if I made it out alive. For the first time, I thank God that the manor was huge. If it weren't I would have been caught in three seconds flat.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm in this really fast rollercoaster that I can't even turn my head to glance around because of the speed. The feeling was terribly haunting. I felt like I just kept on going and going and going, falling into an endless pit of darkness; not really knowing if there was a bottom or not. Then, finally I felt myself falling faster than ever and the last thing I caught a glimpse of is the sudden change from darkness to light.

And then I felt myself hitting something hard. Clearly, it wasn't a very nice landing at all; it was like I fell 10 feet above the ground and landed on some sort of furniture with a loud crash. The pain I felt doubled immediately but even though, I still tried to open my eyes to see where I was and if I am in a complicated situation or worse. So far, it seems to be like that.

Then a boy stood up from his desk at the same time the door flew open and in came a huge man with his gun pointed at me.

"Are you alright Artemis?" the man asked the young boy, who was now walking towards us, without taking his eyes off me. Funny, considering that I am Artemis too.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt," the boy answered. I quickly shifted my attention to him. Though my vision is slightly blurry, I was able to get a good look at him; he was pale as a vampire with jet black hair and blue and hazel eyes - characteristics that I have obviously inherited.

Despite of the rather unsettling situation and despite of the fact that a gun is pointed at my direction, I couldn't help but to feel relieved at the sight of him.

We made it, the time machine worked.

Realization then it hit me. Cerise! Where was Cerise?

I heard a moan not far from me, and turning my head ever so slightly so I could get a glimpse at who made the sound; it was Cerise. She was just lying there, she may have also hit on something hard but at least she wasn't shot by the deranged cracked idiot.

"Who are you and what do you want?" someone asked. I can't tell who because my vision is blurring and I was starting to lose consciousness.

So I let a deep breath in and slowly spoke "My name is Artemis Fowl III, I'm from the future to warn you because…" I stopped, the pain is unbearable.

I am about to pass out…_no don't, not yet, they won't believe not unless you say something worth it,_ my brain shouted

So finally with my last strength I said one word that I know will make them understand "Koboi,"

Then I passed out.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl II sat patiently in his study, tapping his slender fingers lightly on the cherry wood desk. It was the day before Christmas and as usual the family is going all-out in terms of preparations for the said event. Hisparents have already sent out invitations to the family's close friends and business partners for the Christmas Ball that the family hosts annually. Juliet even came all the way from Mexico to celebrate the season holidays with the Fowls. However, unlike the past Christmas events, this year's event will be different from the usual. Aside from having lots of VIPs attending the ball, the family will be joined by some special visitors; two special visitors to be exact.

At the thought of his visitors, Artemis bit his lip but couldn't stop smiling.

Holly informed him that Commander Kelp granted her a week off and Artemis took this as an opportunity to invite his best friend over for Christmas; after his mother's constant prodding. Of course, Holly couldn't say no, half of it was because Artemis Fowl is very good in persuasion, but the real reason why she couldn't turn down the offer is because the Fowl matriarch herself was there when Artemis extended the offer through a video call. The scene alone gave Holly the impression that it was all the Mudboy's doing, by which he denied without missing a beat.

Holly said she would be a few hours late though she didn't exactly tell the reason why but she promised to come the day before Christmas. And due to some unknown reason, Foaly will be coming too, though Artemis wasn't sure who invited the centaur in the first place. Artemis suspected his Mother did it since Foaly helped curing in Artemis' Atlantis Complex.

Then he remembered another visitor.

Two days ago, he received a call from Minerva. She was planning on visiting him in the past months but couldn't because of some family matters and that day she called, telling him that she was coming for a visit. Of course, Angeline Fowl overheard the conversation and gladly invited the French girl to the Ball.

Artemis slightly smiled at this thought; this is something to look forward to. The last time Minerva and Holly were in the same building it didn't go well because of the abducting incident but he trusts that they would be on their best civil behavior for the sake of his parents and the twins. Of course, without a doubt, Foaly would love to show off his intelligence to Minerva like the way he always does to him, Artemis was sure of that.

Artemis closed his eyes and sighed.

As of now, his family went for the last minute shopping for the said event and Artemis gladly volunteered to stay and wait for his guests to arrive. Juliet accompanied the rest of the family to provide security and of course, Butler stayed to watch over Artemis.

So far, everything is under control - or so he thought.

Something fell with a loud crash.

Artemis immediately stood up from his chair to look at the one who made such noise. He initially thought it was some box or a stack of files that just tumbled over, so imagine his inward surprise when he saw two teenagers lying on the floor. The girl is already drifting to unconsciousness but the boy is fighting to stay awake; pain clearly evident in the boy's facial expression. Then suddenly, in a heartbeat, the door opened and in came Butler with his gun and immediately pointed it at the boy.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" the bodyguard asked not taking his eyes off the unknown boy

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt" answered Artemis as he walked cautiously towards the two teens.

The boy looked at Artemis for a while and then his expression relaxed and somehow he looked relieved. Somewhat perplexed by this, Artemis studied this boy's appearance. He must be around thirteen or fourteen; normal physical built, pale skin, tousled raven black hair and blue eyes. He has a few wounds and cuts and it didn't look comforting.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Artemis, he didn't mean to sound so frank but these two people are intruding and not to mention, by passed his security.

The boy winced. He moved his arms and it's only then did Artemis notice the big blood stain on the side of his sky blue long sleeve shirt. He let in a deep breath, obviously trying you calm his nerves and then spoke in a surprising even tone. Though Artemis is not surprised of the male teenager's calmness and collectiveness, what he said next definitely caught him unaware.

"My name is Artemis Fowl III, I'm from the future to warn you because -" he stopped, wincing. Artemis felt his heart skip a beat with dread as he started to break into cold sweat. Normally, he would mask his uneasiness but the weight of what the male teen said made him froze on the spot, gaping, dumbfounded and clearly surprised. Of course, it has to be a delusion, an imagination; a joke for there is no possible way that what the male teen was saying is true.

He heard the male teen gasp for air as his facial expression showed the pain he is feeling. If Artemis had to guess he would easily conclude that the male teen was slowly losing consciousness. However, there was a faint hint of determination in his eyes that showed that he was struggling to stay conscious to finish what he was saying. Apparently, try as he might, the male teen was in no position to fight so when he could take it anymore the teen gathered his last strength and said one word that Artemis didn't expect to hear.

"Koboi," the boy said, sounding more like a whisper because he doesn't have enough energy to say it out loud.

But Artemis was good at lip reading and he caught what the male teen uttered; clear as a crystal.

There was a moment of silence. As Butler checked on the teens on the floor ever so cautiously, not even letting his guard down, Artemis on the other hand, felt paralyzed; it was like as if a glass of cold water was poured down his spine. Though he just stared at the unconscious form of their sudden intruder, his mind was already working - putting the pieces together, trying to draw a sensible conclusion at this unexpected encounter. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Butler's worried look when the huge manservant glanced up at him.

"Artemis?' inquired Butler, stopping Artemis in his train of thoughts, "What are your orders?"

"Tend the boy's wound and then take them to one of the spare rooms. Don't put them together. And keep an eye on them from time to time." Artemis ordered. The manservant nodded and lifted the boy on his shoulder and the girl on the other shoulder as if they weigh nothing. He was about to leave when Artemis remembered something, "And Butler?"

The manservant turned, "Yes Artemis?"

"Keep it secret. Don't let anyone know the boy's name, not even Juliet." Artemis answered, then he turned away and walked towards the huge glass windows of the study, taking sudden interest in the snow covered landscape before him.

"Of course," was all the answer Butler could say before he left.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-(TEMMY)-o-o-**

_Temmy went to his room and locked the door behind him before he sat down in front of the Grand Piano and began playing the first piano piece that entered his mind; the La Campanella by Franz Liszt. It doesn't hold any special significance, he just like because it's a good piano exercise; a great piece to show of his piano skills to every listener._

_It was his Grandfather and Grandmother's 49th wedding anniversary and to celebrate the occasion they held a banquet in the garden; for relatives, close friends and acquaintances. Everybody was already dressed up for the occasion and some of the servants were busy hurrying thru and fro getting things ready since the guest are starting to arrive. His Uncle Beckett and Uncle Myles would be arriving from Sweden and France with their families any time soon to join them in the said celebration. Mylyne, his Uncle Myles's daughter, was already two years old and his Uncle Beckett's wife was already pregnant with their first baby; making his Grandmother Angeline extremely happy._

_Of course in every Fowl celebration, the Butlers are always present. Juliet and her husband along with Theos and Jordan, their two sons, flew all the way from Mexico to Ireland since his Grandmother insisted that they should come and join the celebration. Butler's wife deliberately took a day off from work and immediately took the first flight from Japan to Ireland just to attend the event. And, of course, Temmy was looking forward to seeing Cerise again. She's his best friend and since she has to study in Asia, the two teens haven't seen each other in two years._

_Young Temmy Fowl was in the middle of his favorite part in that piano piece when someone knocked on the door. He stopped reluctantly and stood up to open it and was about to say something about disturbing other people but those words never came out when he saw who it was. _

_It was his brother Julies Riley, wearing one of his best suits and best poker face on. With his brother, holding his hand was their little sister, Angel, dressed as a sparkly pink fairy; complete with wings and a wand - it was quite ironic really._

_"Guests are arriving, we should be heading down," Riley said._

_Temmy nodded and stepped out of the room; closing the door behind him in the process. None of them said a word as they walked towards the garden. Since it was a special gathering for all the Fowls, young Temmy couldn't help but to feel a little tense. Half of his was expecting to find someone special in this gathering, someone he hasn't seen in years; five years to be exact._

_"Don't expect so much Tem or else you'll just end up disappointed," Riley said, not even bothering to look at him; his face expressionless._

'_Was I that obvious or Riley is just good at expression reading?' Temmy thought_

_Temmy looked at his brother for a while then he noticed Angel looking up to Riley then to him with a slight confused expression. He smiled down at his sister reassuringly as they walked across the garden. Temmy scanned his surroundings, looking for the face that he was looking for._

_Some of the guests were already there. Majority of them were his Grandparent's friends and business partners - as always. His Uncle Beckett has just arrived and they were being welcomed by Angeline Fowl, who was obvioiusly gushing over her grandchild. Some of the Butlers were talking to some of the guests, acting ever so casual as if they were just normal attendants of the event. (But be not fooled, they just sometimes use that as a cover as they scout the surroundings.) Theos and Jordan were already sampling the food laid on the table and Cerise was talking to his Grandfather and his Father. Then, his Uncle Myles arrived so his Grandfather and his Father welcomed them._

_Everyone was there._

'_Everyone, except Mom.' Temmy thought bitterly He let out a sigh as he looked at his brother, who was at that time looking at back at him_.

_Riley was right, expectations hurt. _

'_Maybe I should give up and accept the horrible the fact that she will never come back,' Temmy thought as he bit his lip and before he knew it, he was spacing out._

_"Temmy, are you alright?" Angel asked, dragging Temmy back to reality._

_"I'm fine," Temmy lied, smiling reassuringly, not wanting to trouble the peaceful mind of his four-year-old sister "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."_

_Riley's eyebrows shot up but didn't say a word. Then he looked down at Angel "Do you want to go to Daddy?"_

_The little girl nodded and smiled sweetly "See you later, Temmy"_

_Temmy watched as they walk towards their Father, who was sitting near the banquet table. Artemis Fowl II was watching the dancing couples with an expression Temmy always saw in his face whenever he saw him alone. He missed their Mother. It's been five years since their mother left their father, up till now, didn't get over it._

-o-0-o-

_Temmy remembered coming home one day. The house was so gloomy. His Grandparents were in Spain that time and Juliet, who was visiting for the week, was rocking a baby to sleep in her arms. Young Temmy was about to ask whose baby was that when he heard a loud crashing sounds and thuds coming from upstairs. Curious, he went up to check on it. Surprisingly the noise came from his father's usually quiet study and when he was near enough he could hear Butler trying to calm his father down but instead more noise escaped the room, this time it wasn't a thud, it was the shattering of glass._

_Temmy, being the kid he is, was getting curious so he peeped inside. The whole place was a mess. His father's new computers were on the floor, his books thrown here and there and some of them were ripped to pieces._

_"Why? Why Butler, why?" Dad asked. Temmy never saw him so stressed in his entire life._

_"Artemis…" Butler began but somehow couldn't continue what he is going to say._

_"Butler, she left. She left me. She left her own children, saying that she never want to see them again." Artemis II said, tears streaming down his eyes. Young Temmy couldn't believe his own eyes, for the first time, he saw his father cry. "After all these years, how could she do this to me? What did I do wrong? How am I suppose to raise our daughter- our children without her,"_

_It's only then did Temmy realize everything; their Mother left them - she abandoned them._

_Before Temmy could realize it his eyes suddenly hurt and then slowly he felt tears flowing down to his cheeks as he ran away from his father's study. Frankly, he doesn't understand. They were happy together as a family. Honestly, he can't see the reason why she would leave them. Young Temmy was only eight years old back then and even though he finished psychology and all, he couldn't supply himself with answers and advices he expected to know. _

_How could his mother do this?_

_Temmy sat on the stair case and cried. Then someone sat beside him, it was Riley; he looked miserable as their father is._

_"Why did she leave?" Temmy asked immediately_

_Riley sighed, "I…don't know," he answered in a pained tone then wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. Temmy smiled a bit at the sign of affection from his brother. Riley was always having trouble with expressing his emotions due to his somewhat distant attitude but now he is stepping out of his usual demeanor for his brother._

_"Have you seen our sister yet?" he suddenly asked. Temmy shook his head as Riley let go of him, "Then come and let's have a look at her,"_

_Riley led his brother to the nursery and there Juliet lovingly placed the baby in the crib so that both brothers can look down to her to see her clearly. Like them, their sister's hair was black but her eyes were similar to their mother's eyes. The baby looked at them for a while then giggled playfully, uttered some baby words and happily lifted her arms, as if she wants them to carry her._

_She's like an angel._

_"Does she have a name yet?" Temmy asked_

_Juliet shook her head, "Do you want to give her, her name young Master Fowl?" she asked_

_"Angel," both brothers answered in unison._

-o-0-o-

_"Temmy?" he heard a voice inquire curiously. Temmy bit my lip as he remembered that incident. Ever since she was born, Angel never met their mother in person. She just saw her thought pictures and videos. He and Riley haven't told her much about their mother's sudden 'decision' either._

_"Artemis III," the voice repeated and shook his arm._

_Once again, Temmy was back to reality. He looked at the girl beside him. She was wearing a dashing sky blue dress and black high heeled sandals. Around her neck was a diamond necklace in the shape of a snowflake and her hair was pulled back in a stylish bun with some sort of glittery stuff decorating it. The person caught him off guard and now he was trying to figure out who that girl is._

_"Are you alright, Temmy?" the girl asked, worriedly. Then finally it hit him. How could he not notice, it was Cerise. Honestly, he didn't recognize her in that dress._

_"I'm fine," Temmy lied hoping that he sounded truthful enough so that she would believe him and just let slide but Cerise knew him better than that. She is his best friend after all._

_"Oh really," she said, raising one delicate eyebrow and smiled "You mean spacing out like that is considered fine?"_

_Temmy gave her a smile._

_She looked at him in the eyes and sighed "I know you missed your Mom and probably hate her for leaving you and for breaking your father's heart but Temmy, please at least try to make this event memorable to your grandparents. They are worried about you,"_

_Temmy looked once again at where his father was sitting but he wasn't there anymore. He was dancing with Angel while Riley was dancing with their Grandmother. Temmy looked back at Cerise, she just smiled and shrugged._

_"I guess you are right," Temmy finally said at last then he bowed in front of her like a gentleman and mockingly asked, "Then can I have this dance?"_

_At first she just stared at him, and then she rolled her eyes. "You're trying to annoy me are you?"_

_"More or less, you look good by the way." he answered. She scowled "I'm telling the truth, it's only through this kind of occasions that you would look like a girl,"_

_This time she glared at him while he just laughed and added, "You wanted me to make the best out of this event right? So I'm asking you for a dance,"_

_She sighed and took his offer with a 'you-owe-me' look._

_Temmy indeed tried to enjoy the event as he had promised to the Butler Girl but unfortunately for her, she became the object of Temmy's entertainment as he teased and teased her for the whole day; especially about her dress knowing well that she hates those kinds of dresses. _

_But nevertheless, Temmy still wished for the event to end. Unfortunately, it's a truthful fact that when you're waiting, the hours seem to stretch till it seems like forever._

_Finally, much to Temmy's relief, the grand event ended and soon the all of the guest were gone; with Myles and Beckett being the last to leave before the rest of the family finally entered the house._

_"That was very tiring," His father said as he entered the living room carrying the already asleep Angel in his arms._

_"Yes very," Temmy agreed as he sat down on the couch next to Riley. That was when their grandparents entered the living room, still holding hands and had a big smile on their faces. Temmy mentally smiled, 'I guess this is a really special day for them,'_

_"Once again, Happy Anniversary," Riley greeted_

_Artemis Sr. smiled, "Thank you, Julius"_

_Temmy grinned while Riley tried his best to hide his scowl. Artemis Sr. never liked calling his eldest grandson Riley, as it seems so plain to hear, so instead he keeps on calling him by his first name, Julius. However, Riley on the other hand, preferred to be called as Riley than Julius but of course the young Fowl couldn't tell his grandfather that._

_There was a peaceful moment of silence._

_And then…._

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_There goes the living room wall. The Butlers immediately turned to defense positions preparing for anything; all weapons out._

_A growl was heard followed by a shrill laugh; the kind of laugh that one would hear whenever a witch in a movie is depicted. A woman walked in the room through that huge hole in the living room wall, her short black hair was a little dusty due to the explosion and she was wearing something that looked like a designer hunting outfit._

_"Remember me Arty?" she said with a menacing smile. Artemis II's expression changed. He immediately gave the now awake Angel to Riley and stood up. Good thing the woman is so preoccupied with Artemis II to notice Temmy as he started to slowly backaway from the couch towards the door._

'_I hope this is not one of those women that wishes to marry my father after hearing that his wife left him,' Temmy thought_

_"Opal Koboi," Temmy heard his father say which sounded more like a hiss than anything else_

_"You remembered, I'm touched, but I don't go by that name anymore. You see I got married and now I am Belinda Chevlette," the woman answered_

_"Really and who would want to marry you?" Artemis II answered back in a somewhat surprised yet disgusted manner. Instead of being insulted the woman just laughed like an idiot._

'_Opal Koboi.'Temmy mused. He had heard that name being mentioned many times by his Godfather before. According to his Godfather, this Opal Koboi was a paranoid pixie who turned herself into a human and wants to kill anyone who foiled her plans in the past. To put it quite simply, she is a psychopath seeking revenge._

_"Mock all you want Artemis," Opal answered threateningly, "After all, this day will be the last you'll ever mock me,"_

_"What do you want Koboi?" Artemis II asked bluntly, no longer in the mood for wise cracks or modest questions._

_"Revenge, Arty. Sweet Revenge," Opal answered with a smile "Revenge on you and your despicable race,"_

_Then she laughed like there is no tomorrow. _

'_Yep, He was right alright. This woman is demented,' Temmy thought_

_"I heard you have a machine. A time machine," she continued "That's why I'm here. I'm going to use this little machine of yours to help me against you,"_

_"And how do you expect to do that?" Riley asked, speaking for the first time._

_"The past is the root of the future," she answered simply "If the root dies, so does the plant."_

_At that moment, both Temmy and Riley looked at each other; immediately understanding what she meant with that statement. Now Temmy is convinced that the woman before them is far from crazy; she is demented. She's going to stop the Fowl family from existing. _

_The demented woman smiled contently as she studied all of their facial expressions._

_Her smile grew as a group of huge creature walked in the house, almost robot like. Temmy felt cold inside, as if his insides dropped to his feet and his soul ran out of his body to hide. Temmy only saw those creatures in his father's archive pictures before and they are a lot different in real life._

_They were big, scary and obviously not in the nicest mood. They were Trolls._

_Then two small people, pixies as Temmy guessed, appeared entered the room with a device that looked like a modernized version of the most modernized gun that Temmy has ever seen._

_"All family members in that corner now or I'll shoot you," one of those pixies threatened. All of the Butlers sprang into action, attacking every troll who tries to harm the family. For a while Temmy just stood there watching them fight with his hand resting on the door knob._

_"Tem!" Riley shouted, Temmy looked and was not surprised to see him helping the Butlers with the fighting. He wasn't as skilled as they are but at least he is helping. Theos and Jordan were already unconscious and Juliet was carrying them to safety-wherever that is given the current situation. "Escape now. You know what to do,"_

_Every attention was diverted to the young Fowl._

_Thinking quickly, in a blink of an eye, he immediately ran out of the room. The demented woman ordered the trolls, though Temmy wasn't sure how she managed to do that, to follow him and even kill him; if necessary. That was enough to make his heart pound faster than before. Temmy even didn't have time to use the elevator and instead he just ran up the stairs to his father's study, formulating a plan as he ran; switching on every source of light he passed by._

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Lights…

He can see lights

At that moment, after he opened his eyes, all Temmy wanted to do is to shut them again but something inside him keeps on shouting to fight and open those heavy eyelids.

After a few attempts, he finally forced them to open and tried to sit up but that sudden movement made him feels dizzy so he just simply slumped back to the bed.

"You're awake at last," a man said

Temmy looked around the room to see who it was and wasn't really that surprise to see the huge Eurasian bodyguard, Butler. Once again he tried sitting up and fortunately, this time, he managed.

"What happened? What's going on?" Temmy asked immediately, rubbing his hands on his face to wipe away the weariness. Something popped inside Temmy's mind, recalling something as his hand immediately went to his side where the deranged woman shot him; no wound.

It was healed.

'_So, that's the reason why I passed out,_' Temmy mused

"I believe that's the question I should be asking," a cold voice answered. Temmy's head snapped up just in time to see the Irish Genius walk in the room with his usual pokerface façade on.

"Where's Cerise?" And yet despite of his intimidating presence, this is the only question Temmy could think of. Maybe he had a concussion or something because for some reason his brain is not functioning well.

"She's still unconscious but fine," The Irish Genius answered, his expression not changing.

Temmy was speechless. Thunderstruck.

Hedidn't know what to say. True the teen in front of him is his father in the far future but honestly speaking they weren't close. He even hated him for years. The family bonding, which is not much, slowly faded ever since his mother, Lady Fowl, left. That, plus the fact thatthey hardly talked to each other because Temmy was always at school; like every Fowl offspring he and his brother were sent to Saint Bartleby to study.

"Butler, I think you should give us some privacy." Artemis II said

Butler nodded and left without a word. Temmy watched his father, now in teenage form, as he walked across the room to sit on the couch, crossed his legs and rested his temples against his pointed fingers while his elbows rested on the arm of the couch.

'_This could get a little hard to get used to_,' Temmy thought then he mentally scoffed, '_Who am I kidding, a little? I'd never get used to this_'

"I believe you said your name is Artemis III, am I correct?" Artemis began, not entirely sure how to take this conversation.

"Just call me Temmy. That's what Grandmother Angeline calls me," Temmy answered with a nod.

Artemis II looked at him, blinking twice so Temmy just gave a casual shrug as a response to the blink.

"So, Temmy," Artemis started once again and this time he wasn't sure how to phrase his question. He just could bring himself to ask but he knew that he needed to, "Areyou…are you my -"

"Yes, I'm your son." Temmy cut him off, saving him from further uneasiness. However, the answered itself was not at all calming either but nevertheless, Temmy continued, "Your second son to be precise. You have three children, if you must know. Julius Riley, age 18, is the eldest. I'm the second, age 13 and the youngest is Angel Nichole Hannah, age 4."

"And you mother?" he asked

"Well, Mother…she's…well she…" Temmy sighed.

He didn't have much of a choice so he just told him their family story, starting from how his parents got married - leaving some details, of course - up to how he and Cerise ended up crashing in his study moments ago; assuming he wasn't unconscious for more than a day. Temmy also told the Irish Genius if front of him that he had temporarily paralyzed the time machine so Opal can't use it immediately. When Temmy finished the story,Artemis II just sat there in that sitting position with his eyes closed. For a moment, he looked as if he fell asleep while Temmy was retelling the events.

Temmy was about to say something when Artemis II looked up, suddenly, as if he made a very mind-conflicting decision and sat properly.

"So Opal wants to erase the Fowls from existence," he said.

Temmy nodded. If it is true that he and Riley think the same, especially on certain situations like this then Temmy was positive that Riley would surely find a way to give him the help that he need.

"How do plan on stopping Koboi then if you just temporarily paralyzed the machine? She is too paranoid to just stop." Artemis II asked

"If it is true that Riley and I think the same when it comes to troubles like this then he would surely find a way to give me the help that I need" Temmy answered, not sure where he got his sudden confidence.

Artemis II raised an eyebrow, "And if he doesn't?"

Temmy swallowed "That means he's dead,"

There was a moment of silence.

"Then Temmy lets make an agreement to keep all of this a secret till the time is right. We'll deal about this later when the occasion is over,"

Temmy nodded automatically because he knew the reason why.

There was another moment of silence. But it was short lived because it was only a few minutes after then someone knocked on the door and before either of the Fowls can move to open it, Butler's head appeared into view. But, the huge manservant just looked at them; making both Artemis II and Temmy looked at him inquiringly

"Is there a problem, Butler?"

"No. I'm just here to inform you that the young lady has gained consciousness." The bodyguard answered

Temmy immediately stood up, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine,"

"Father, can I go and see her?" Temmy asked his father. He and Riley never called him 'Dad'or 'Daddy'or anything besides 'Father' and 'Sir' and it would take a miracle for that to change.

"Yes you may and please stop calling me Father. Remember the agreement," Artemis answered with a stern look

Temmy nodded, mentally slapping himself for forgetting. Then without any delay Temmy darted out of the room. That's when he realized that he didn't even asked where his companion's room is. So sheepishly, Temmy returned and ask where the room was. Artemis II gave him an annoying smile.

"Third room on the left,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	3. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Temmy knocked on the beautifully carved door twice. He heard someone stood up hastily, knocking a chair over in the process. Then he heard faint footsteps walking towards the door to open it. Cerise that time had just finished taking a bath so she was still wearing a bathrobe and was combing her hair when she opened the door. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Temmy but before he could say something, Cerise immediately hugged him as tight as she could, as if she hasn't seen him in years.

"You missed me that much?" teased Temmy when Cerise let go of him. Even with his teasing she was still smiling

"You're not dead," she said, then hugged him again

"Gee, what joy," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes but returned the hug nevertheless, "You really missed me that much? We saw each other only five hours ago,"

"I was so worried about you and you were shot by a crazy woman…" she paused for a moment to stare at the huge bloodstain on Temmy's polo. She gave him a worried look, "Is your wound…."

"It's fine. All healed," he answered immediately before Cerise could continue her question. Cerise raised her eyebrows, looking directly at his eyes, so in order to stay away from further interrogation about his current physical condition, he smiled at his best friend and interrogated her instead, "You fret so much. How about you, are you alright? No wounds? No broken whatsoever?"

Instead of answering, Cerise laughed, indicating that she was alright and went inside the room. Temmy took this as an invitation so he walked in the room also, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll just get dressed for a moment," Cerise said and went inside the walk-in closet; a typical furniture in the Fowl house hold. So far, the largest walk-in closet Temmy has seen belongs to his Grandmother; it's about half the size of his own room.

"Sure," Temmy answered absent-mindedly. He was too busy examining the room, wondering if he has been there before or if that room still existed in their manor in the future. They have been doing a lot of remodeling lately for some reasons Temmy didn't bother to ask; it was a natural occurrence as well.

"So how did it go so far?" Cerise asked the moment she stepped out of the closet.

Temmy quickly turned around to his best friend. Unlike her fashion-loving mother, Cerise rarely wore stylish girly-girl clothes because for some reason she doesn't feel comfortable with them and would just settle on wearing simple printed t-shirts and jeans.

Since she doesn't have any of her own clothes with her, Temmy guessed that his father must have let Cerise borrow some clothes from Juliet's wardrobe. Temmy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater with some sort of glittery stuff on it and a knee-length black velvet skirt. Also, to Temmy's surprise, she was wearing high heels.

"What?" she asked irritably, feeling a little uneasy with the high heels and the way Temmy is staring at her.

"Huh? What?"

"What are you staring at?" Cerise asked still a little irritated because he was still staring at her with an annoying smile on his face.

"A miracle," he teased still smiling annoyingly at her.

Cerise scowled, "Hey, stop it. For your information, you've seen me wearing these kinds of dresses so it's not much of a miracle,"

Temmy chuckled. "Yes it is,"

"Prove it," she snapped back. Temmy could not help but smile. She looked so irritated and uneasy and he loves it when he teases her, especially when it is about her outfit.

"Simple," Temmy answered grinning, "One you are wearing something that is glittery. Two, you are wearing a skirt. Three you are wearing high heels. Four, you are wearing it inside the house and lastly, you are wearing all of that without any special occasion. That, my dear friend, is considered a miracle."

"Oh shut up," Cerise said and rolled her eyes as she faced the mirror, brushing her long blonde hair.

Temmy chuckled then stared out the window; that's when realization strikes.

The view from the window is the exact one from Angel's room, so this must be Angel's room before. At the thought of Angel, Temmy couldn't help but to worry. Even though he was safe for now, his entire family is still in danger and he doesn't have any idea how to turn everything around. He would never forgive himself if someone died and he didn't even try to do his best to help.

"Temmy, are you alright?" Cerise asked looking worriedly at him. His eyes were watery and his face was paler than usual. He looked as if he doesn't have any blood left.

Temmy didn't give a reaction to the question so Cerise placed a hand on his shoulder, jolting the young genius back to reality. He blinked twice as he turned to her, "Huh? What? Did you ask something?"

"You been spacing out a lot lately, are you alright?" she answered

"I'm fine." Temmy replied looking blankly again outside the huge windows then he callously put his hands in his pocket as he smiled sweetly at his best friend, "Stop worrying so much,"

"I have to, it's my job," answered Cerise, shaking her head lightly

"You're not my bodyguard," the young genius answered back

"True. But in the absence of my father...and cousins, I'll watch over you for a while," Cerise snapped back

"But technically he is here, I just saw him a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, but still you need watching over." Cerise argued back

"You Butlers really do this guarding thing seriously," he said, raising his eyebrows

"Because you Fowls love to get yourselves into trouble," Cerise answered.

Temmy smiled then returned to serious mode as he sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and hands together under his chin.

"I thought I could turn things around when I thought of traveling to the past but I just foolishly saved myself. All of this is pointless, I can't pull this off," he said, eyes looking down on the floor. His voice was full of regret, "I can't do this,"

"A Fowl is saying those things?" Cerise said in fake astonishment with a little chuckle, "You must be the first in your family,"

Then she kneeled in front of him, lifting his chin so that their eyes were on the same level, "And you didn't just save yourself, Tem. You saved me too," she added

Temmy smiled a bit at this.

"I know this is hard for you. You're under a lot of pressure and everything, but don't worry, I'll always be here to help you out. We're in this together no matter what," she said, kissed him on the forehead. They always do that when they comfort each other during serious situations such as this. It was part of their friendship. She smiled and hugged him tight, then added sweetly with a faint smile, "So don't push you self too hard, okay? I don't want my best friend to go crazy. He still needs to save his family,"

Temmy smiled and hugged her too, "Thank you Cerise. I never wished for you to get involved in our family trouble, so don't overexert yourself also. I don't want my best friend to get hurt because if something terrible happened to her, her father will kill me,"

Cerise laughed as she pulled away from the hug. "Don't be silly. You are the one who is capable of getting hurt all the time. Remember when you nearly got yourself killed in Brazil. It's a good thing Theos and Jordan were there to save you."

Temmy laughed at the memory as he laid his back on the bed. It was his first wild venture and didn't tell his father that he was going to Brazil to meet up with a company owner but unfortunately something went wrong and everything didn't go as planned. To cut the story short, he would have been dead if Theos and Jordan didn't show up. He was grounded for weeks after that.

"That was very amusing experience," he said smiling. Cerise raised her eyebrows and muttered something about not caring about other people's safety.

"Pardon?" Temmy inquired

"I didn't say anything," Cerise answered immediately. He could have argued but Temmy decided to let it slide.

"So have you seen your Father?" Temmy asked.

Cerise sighed and sat beside him, "Yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago,"

"And?"

"And," she started hesitantly but continued anyway knowing that Temmy will keep on pestering for answers, "For the first time, I got scared of him. Now I know how other people felt when Daddy stares at them. I don't know. It's like I don't even know him. I even forgot to introduce myself to him,"

At this Temmy began laughing, much to Cerise's annoyance. Apparently, among the Fowl children, Riley was the one who adopted their father's attitude, even though Temmy was the one named after their father; a thing that annoys Temmy sometimes. The only difference is that Riley is the athletic one, which is very much unlike their father while Temmy on the other hand only preferred horseback riding in physical activities. Butler once told Temmy that he has more of Angeline's personality in him than anyone else in the family. Angel, on the other hand, was very much like their mother; sweet and charming.

"What's so funny?" Cerise asked slightly irritated

"You…got…scared…of your dad?" Temmy said in between laughs. In her annoyance, Cerise whacked him with a pillow more than three times. "Hey, one is enough."

"Serves you right," she answered and whacked him again playfully. Then with satisfaction, she slumped on the bed next to Temmy, "So you talked to your father?"

"Yes, a few minutes before I came here," Temmy answered, staring at the ceiling blankly. Cerise wondered if he was spacing out again but before she could say a word, Temmy moved his head side ways to glance at her, then he smiled, "Our first lengthy conversation in years since Mother left,"

"How did it go?"

"Reasonable enough," he answered emotionlessly as he stared at the ceiling again, waving his hand like a maestro conducting a concert.

Cerise frowned then before she could say something a pillow wacked her in the face, courtesy of Temmy of course.

But before either of them could speak a word, someone knocked on the door. They both immediately sat up and Cerise proceeded to open the door since she was the decent looking one. At the sight of the one who knocked, Cerise gasped and immediately gave a short bow.

"Please there is no need for that," someone said and in came Artemis Fowl II and his huge bodyguard. Temmy stood up from the bed and tried to look formal but Artemis didn't look his way that time. He was looking at Cerise, who was feeling nervous that Temmy had to bite his tongue so he won't laugh out loud. Artemis II looked at the young Butler girl for a while then he shifted his gaze to Butler then back to Cerise.

"Cerise Butler, I presume?" he asked

"Yes Master Artemis," she answered politely.

It was forbidden for bodyguards to say their first name but however when the new Butler kids were born, the rule was stripped off. However, they still serve the Fowls as their bodyguards. Even at a young age, the Butler kids were already trained to protect the young Fowl heirs.

Temmy watched the scene with great interest. A normal person wouldn't notice the slight changes in Butler's expression but being a Fowl, Temmy noticed how Butler's eyes grew a little wide when he heard Cerise's full name. Artemis II noticed that too and gave an amused grin at the sight of his bodyguard. Cerise on the other hand, blushed.

"So I got married in the future?"

"Yes you did. You married a lawyer who is also fashion designer. Her name is Alexandra Stiller, to give you a head start," answered Temmy with a grin. Butler raised his eyebrows, glancing at the young boy. "And, Cerise looks like her Mother but never actually acts like her,"

Butler nodded slowly not sure how to take this all in. Artemis Fowl II, however, frowned at Temmy's appearance. Though he still cannot force himself to say that this teenager is his son, he is already growing attached to him for an unknown reason; like a some sort of magnetic force. Temmy was a complete mess; his ruffled black hair almost looked gray because of the dust and plaster from the previous wall explosion. His long sleeve polo was torn on the left shoulder and there was a huge bloodstain on his right side where Opal shot him. His trousers were also dirty and ripped at some parts.

That made Temmy a little uneasy, it's like his father is looking through his soul. He knew where this is going and honestly, Temmy was never fond of wearing suits the way his father and brother did. He looked at Cerise for a moment, who just shrugged as a form of answer.

"Temmy, go and clean yourself before someone sees you in that state. Butler will give you the clothes you can temporarily borrow," Artemis II ordered, in a close-to-fatherly way.

Temmy looked at Cerise in defeat. He smiled wearily at her then followed Butler out of the room.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**(Meanwhile in the future)**

In the midst of the silence a high pitched scream filled the air.

"Fowl, why isn't it working?" Opal shrieked pulling Artemis II by the hair and dragged him to the said machine.

"Temporarily…shut down…" Artemis II grunted as he cannot speak properly with his beaten state plus the pain caused by Opal pulling his hair.

"What?" Opal shrieked

"Well apparently you lost your intellect over the years of isolating yourself from civilization. As you failed to realize, my brother managed to disable the time machine temporarily so you can't follow them," Riley said in a matter-of-fact tone. It's better if the crazy pixie shifted her attention to him instead of his badly beaten father. He is willing to take whatever physical inflicted punishment the pixie is going to give

Opal glared at the young Irish teen and pointed a finger at him, "You are as annoying as your father,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Riley answered coolly

"Now fix it!" Opal ordered and motioned for one of her minions to drag Riley to the machine no matter how much Riley resisted.

"Fix it?" Riley repeated, making it sound like it was the stupidest thing in the world. Opal glared at him, "It will take months to fix that. As you can see my brother is also a genius, he changed the entire code so no one can take access to the machine. In estimate it will take three to four weeks, in overtime mode, to get the machine working again, with the help of my father of course."

A complete lie. It will just take a week to get it working again.

"Three to four weeks eh?" Opal said then smiled, "That length will be cut short, that is, if you want to see your beloved mother and your dear sister alive, as well as the rest of your family."

Riley gritted his teeth. Opal smile grew wider and patted Riley's head like he was his dog.

"So if I were you, Riley Fowl, I'll better get started,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 3

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Temmy watched as a white Maserati parked smoothly in front of the manor's grand front steps from his temporary bedroom window. His father was already standing at the top of the steps waiting for the vehicle to arrive five minutes ago. One of the footmen open the backseat door and out came a young lady, probably the same age as Artemis II. Her curly blonde hair was arranged in a stylish ponytail and she was wearing a fancy dress that indicates that she was from a wealthy family. She smiled and nodded to the footman as a sign of thank you then she turned her attention to Artemis II. She smiled sweetly as she walked - or briskly walked - towards the Fowl heir. She gave him a hug and kissed him on both cheeks, as was the French greeting. Even from that distance, Temmy could notice the slight redness of his father's cheeks.

Of course, Temmy knew who this person is from the moment she stepped out of the vehicle. In the far future, she is known for her awards and researches and also for being the owner of numerous companies; most of them were on clothes and shoes, which was mostly her father's idea.

But unfortunately, Artemis Fowl III never liked her.

"Here are the clothes Master Artemis_ insisted_ that you should wear," Cerise said as she entered the room with the said clothes on her arms and a teasing smile on her face as she emphasizes the word insisted.

But that smile quickly faded when Temmy didn't respond, she walked over and looked at what her friend is looking at. Artemis II just led the newly arrived guest inside the manor. Cerise raised her eyebrows, glancing at Temmy's stoic facial expression.

"That was Miss Minerva, right?"

Temmy nodded.

"Don't be such a snob Tem," Cerise said and playfully punched Temmy on the arm. "You look older than your father in a matter of minutes."

Temmy smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Change your clothes before anyone sees you and faint at that bloodstain," Cerise said and gave Temmy the clothes. Temmy just rolled his eyes but took the clothes anyway. Silently he made his way to the bathroom, clearly thinking of something else because he bumped on the lamp stand, nearly knocking the lamp off.

"Temmy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the only answer before he closed the door.

**-o-0-o-**

**Flashback **

_It was a very stormy night but as usual Temmy was up late doing something on his computer. He was helping his Father and his brother with a huge project they have been working on for a couple of months now. The project, though it may sound a little absurd since a lot of people think it's already hopeless case, is aiming to minimize - if not prevent the effects of global warming. The __**project**__ as his father calls it._

_It was, of course, their Father's idea. _

_He said he didn't get the chance to finish that project because he got infected by some sort of disease. Whatever the disease was, Temmy thought it must be something serious to stop even the great Artemis Fowl II from finishing his special project. However, whenever the topic about his Father's sickness was being brought up at the dinner table, their Mother would quickly change the topic; at all cast. When Temmy asked his Godfather why his Mother likes to ignore that part of their Father's life, the answer was always the same, accompanied by a shudder; it wasn't the best experience to come across with._

_So that leaves that._

_As for now, his Father is probably in his study as usual and his brother Riley must be at the lab. And as for little Angel, she is already asleep up in her room - well that's what he thought when someone opened his bedroom door._

_"Temmy," a soft voice called_

_"Angel? Is something wrong sweetheart?" the young genius asked. As if on cue, there was a flash of lighting and a roll of thunder. Angel gave a soft whimper and hid her face on her teddy's neck._

_"I'm scared," she said. Temmy gave a sigh, walked over and carried her in his arms._

_"It's just a rumble and a quick flash of light, there is nothing to be afraid of," Temmy said trying to reassure his sister though he knew he wasn't getting anywhere._

_"I've been having bad dreams," the young girl said, adding that statement to her brother's dilemma. Temmy mentally scowled, Angel then looked at his brother with a small flicker of hope in her eyes, "Can we go to Daddy?"_

_It's been an absolute unwritten rule that whenever their Father was busy working in his study, none of them are to disturb him; not unless it's a matter of life and death. But when little Angel pulls her puppy dog look like that, not even the stoic Artemis II can resist it - on different circumstances that is._

_"I'm sure Father won't mind but I'm telling you, when he is busy it is best not to disturb him." Temmy answered as they walked out of his room and up to the study. Angel buried her face on her brother's shoulders as thunder and lightning sailed across the sky and with the manor's huge glass windows at the corridor, it was impossible to miss._

_When we reached the study, to Temmy's surprise, their father was not there; though he left the computers running and his paper works were scattered on the floor and table. Somehow a little perplexed by the scene before her, Angel looked at Temmy with confused eyes. _

_All Temmy could do is to reassure her with a smile._

_Angel then wriggled out of her brother's arms and walked across the room to pick up a fallen picture of their Mother and Father when they were in a trip in Barcelona. Both of their parents were still young then, well - at least their Father was. Temmy asked Butler once what was the story behind the picture because their Father was wearing a normal teenager clothes, which rarely happens not unless someone threaten Artemis II with a gun or something like that. _

_According to the guard, it was a family vacation. Angeline somehow repacked Artemis II's suitcase and replaced his suits with those clothes, and Artemis had no choice but to wear them._

_"Temmy?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Why did Mommy leave? Doesn't she love us anymore? I kept asking everyone where Mother is but no one will tell me. Even Butler and Aunty Juliet won't answer,"_

_Temmy sighed. Sometimes he wished not all of them were smart._

_"Of course she loves us," Temmy answered, not sure if that was a lie or not but his voice sounded almost robotically; like this was the required answer every time the question is asked._

_"Then why did she leave us?"_

_Temmy gave her a smile and carried her in his arms again, "Someday you'll get the answer you are looking for sweetheart_

_"But I want to know them now," she answered and tossed him another puppy-dog look_

_"Why don't we look for Father, okay? And don't use that puppy-dog look often. It's getting old," Temmy answered a little bit stern at the end. Angel frowned at her brother but that only made him laugh, "Maybe he is in his room,"_

_The two went to their Father's bedroom which he slept alone in since their Mother left. Temmy pushed the door slightly and was a little surprised at the same time confused when he found it was not locked. Taking a breath in, he slowly pushed the door open. Their Father was standing near the window with a phone near his ear. Even in the dark Temmy can make out his facial expression; it's dead serious like the person he is talking to is giving his some sort of bad news._

_When Artemis II saw children, he quickly changed his facial expression and casted a worried look at Angel then in Gnommish he told the caller to call him later._

_"She wants to see you," Temmy told his Father like he was giving a monthly report_

_Concern flashed across his Father's face, "What's wrong sweetheart?"_

_"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared of the storm." Angel answered. _

_And that's when Temmy left the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and was not at all surprised when he saw Riley standing out of the room, leaning on the wall and eating an apple. Apples have always been his favorite. _

_"Daddy, when will Mommy return?" the two brothers heard Angel asked inside the room_

_"I don't know dear but she will return. Now why don't you get to sleep, it's awfully late you know." Their Father answered his voice was hallow._

_The two brothers didn't hear the rest of the conversation because they returned back to the study. Temmy is guessing Angel will be asking their Father to read her a story or make a story before she falls asleep._

_"How long will we keep on lying to her like that?" Temmy asked his brother as Riley sat on a chair, immediately opening a search engine and began typing words quickly._

_"I don't know," Riley answered not taking his eyes off the monitor, "But I just hope that she accepts everything without any grudge on Mother."_

_Then he stopped just to look at Temmy, "But if I were her I would hate Mother more than I hate her now. I'm sure you feel the same Temmy though you may not admit it."_

**-o-0-o-**

"Temmy? Are you alright? You've been there for almost an hour now," Cerise said, though she was half-laughing Temmy could feel the worry in her tone. It's only then did he realize that she was knocking for a long time.

"I'm almost done," Temmy answered back. In fact he was already done; the only thing he needs to put on is the necktie.

"Gosh, Tem. Answer when I call you. I thought you drowned in the bathtub." Cerise answered.

"Sorry," was all the answer he gave and it wasn't a sincere apology

When he got out, Cerise gave him a smile - though he was a little uncertain of the meaning of the smile, Temmy gave a small and rather sheepish smile back.

"How do I look?"

"Like your Father, only younger." Cerise answered still smiling. However, Temmy frowned at the answer but Cerise could tell it wasn't just because of that answer. There was something more than that. So she asked,"Temmy, you're upset. What's wrong? I can tell this isn't just about this whole going back in time mission to save your family."

Temmy didn't answer but he just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"It's your Mother isn't it?"

Temmy open his mouth to answer but no words came out so he closed it again.

"Look. I know you hate your Mother for everything she did, leaving you behind like that without an explanation but just try to give her another chance," Cerise said. Temmy raised an eyebrow as he stared at her in a way that made her feel ashamed of crossing the line, she wasn't a member of the Fowl family after all; she was just a Butler.

"I'm sorry Tem," she added quickly "But at least try to get along with her when we meet her younger self, for me?"

"I'll try but I'm not giving you any promises. To be honest though, after all she did, I don't know if I even want to see her anymore or her younger self," Temmy answered gravely

"Don't say that. She is your mother, Tem. No matter how you try to reverse it, she is still you mother."

"Sorry," Temmy answered though he didn't sound like it.

Cerise bit her lip to keep herself from answer back. There was a long pause of silence then the sound of a hungry stomach rumbling filled the silent air. Cerise looked at Temmy, both confused and amazed at the same time.

"Well, that was embarrassing. Let's find something to eat in the kitchen," Temmy said as he opened the door.

"Do you even speak any informal sentences?" Cerise mused out loud.

Honestly, she never got used to the Fowl's way of conversing. They were always formal and always talking about something out of the ordinary. There was one time she accidentally overheard Temmy, Riley and Master Fowl talking at the dinner table and instead of talking about how their school life was or some other topic that families usually discuss over dinner; they were talking about how to their latest inventions and how it can save the world. When Angel came to join them they changed topic and they started talking about how to clone various types of animals and plants and how they will likely survive. Cerise didn't dare to eavesdrop after that.

Temmy rolled his eyes at his best friend's musings and stepped out of the room. Cerise smiled a little before following him out.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 4

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Meanwhile**

Artemis II and Minerva were playing chess near the fireplace in the Fowl Manor's huge living room. Minerva was already loosing when Temmy and Cerise came across the room. The two chess players momentarily looked up at the new comers; Artemis II gave them an inquiring look while Minerva on the other hand gave Temmy a slight confused look.

"Sorry," Temmy muttered, "We're just heading to the kitchen,"

"Butler is currently preparing something to eat, why don't you wait for him here, assuming that the reason why you are going there is because you are hungry," Artemis II answered. Temmy's shoulder's dropped a little in defeat, there was no way he could get something pass his father; past, present or future version.

"I'll go help him," Cerise said and dashed off before anyone could ask why. Minerva tossed Artemis II an even more confused look. Only a few people can get along with Butler, and Minerva herself took long time to befriend the huge guy.

"Your turn Minerva," Artemis II said after moving his knight near the queen, ignoring the inquiring look from the French girl. Minerva looked down at the chessboard; her eyes widen and began to study the board intently, already looking for possible moves or escape routes.

Since the two were busy playing chess, Temmy was looking for a way out of the upcoming boredom.

"Do you mind if I play the piano?" Temmy asked his father.

"Go ahead," Artemis II answered, waving one hand rather absentmindedly as he studied Minerva's move.

Temmy sat in front of the grand piano and lifted the cover. He played a few notes of a moment then turned to the two. Artemis II was looking down at the board while Minerva was watching him. Temmy didn't have to think hard for the reason behind that confused face; he knew that the girl's mind is flooded with questions about his appearance because he looked like his father, a complete carbon copy at some points except for the height.

"Any request, Miss Minerva?" he asked politely trying not to be annoyed with her staring.

"How about, Pachelbel's Canon in D?" Minerva answered after placing her turn. "How do you know my name?"

"Not exactly appropriate for the Christmas atmosphere but okay as you requested," Temmy answered and started playing the song. Canon in D is Cerise's favorite song so he didn't mind playing it at all.

"You didn't answer the question," the French girl snapped back

"Artemis talked about you of course," Temmy answered quickly as he played.

This time Artemis II came to the rescue, "Minerva, this is my…classmate, Temmy."

"Hello," Temmy said

On perfect timing, Butler and Cerise came with a tray full of snacks and drinks. After placing the trays on the table, Cerise immediately sat near Temmy as he continued to play the piano piece.

"Checkmate," Artemis II said in a somewhat bored tone that only Temmy and Butler recognized. He must have played several games with Minerva already and is getting a little bored at it.

"Aww, you always win." Minerva answered and pouted.

Temmy tried hard not to roll his eyes, "Well, Artemis is a chess grandmaster," he said

"Yes but I did win against him once," Minerva answered brightly

"I see," Temmy answered letting the topic drop. He can guess the reason why his father let this girl win and it's not because she really beat him. It's more like a humble effect, though Temmy never knew where that came from. As they say, a lot can change throughout the years.

Temmy's piano piece ended just in time for them to hear a vehicle stop outside the manor. Butler went to the window to check who the newly arrive people are and as he expected, it was the other members of the family with his younger sister Juliet.

"Your parents are here Artemis," the manservant said.

"Already?" he really expected them to be an hour late from their Christmas shopping, as always.

Before anyone could answer the door swung open and the twins came rushing in but they stopped dead on their tracks when they saw the three new faces with Artemis and Butler. Temmy tried not to smile at the sight of his uncles in their childhood.

"Why are there so many people?" Beckett asked innocently

Then Angeline Fowl with Artemis Senior walked in the room. Angeline smiled sweetly at them that made Temmy wonder if his Grandmother is safe in the future timeline

"Welcome back, Mother…Father," came Artemis II ever so formal greeting standing up and walking towards his parents.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Mom and your father Dad," Angeline said as the twins tackled-hugged their elder brother before he could get near their parents.

"It always slips my mind," Artemis II answered politely as he tried standing up and breaking away from his brothers' tight grasp but to no avail. After a few more attempts, the twins loosen their hold on their brother and let him stand up.

"That wasn't really necessary, you two" Artemis II said as he brushed some non-existent dust off his suit.

"We brought you a gift, big brother Arty," Beckett said happily

"And what is that, if I may ask?" Artemis asked, raising his eyebrows

Myles shook his head, "You'll have to wait till Christmas,"

That made the others in the rooms smile, excluding the huge bodyguard of course. But one look at him and Temmy could tell that he was smiling inside.

"Are you going to introduce to us your friends?" Angeline asked.

It took all of Artemis II will power not to face palm for forgetting to introduce Minerva and the others. Artemis cleared his throat as he stood up; time for introductions.

"Yes. I apologize for that. Everyone, these are my parents Artemis Senior and Angeline and my little brothers; Myles and Beckett," Artemis started, facing Temmy Cerise and Minerva. Then he turned to his parents as he gestured to Minerva, "Moth - Mom…Dad, this is Minerva Paradizo, a good friend of mine and I'm sure I've told you about her,"

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl," Minerva greeted politely. Artemis already told her from a previous mobile conversation that it was okay for her to address them that way as long as it sounds polite enough. But of course, that was Artemis II's standards. The young Irish genius knows that his mother would even allow every friend of his to call her and her husband by name; just like any normal family.

Artemis Senior nodded, smiled and shook the French girl's hand as his greeting while his wife hugged the young lady.

"It's so nice to meet you Minerva and yes Arty told us a lot about you," Angeline said after letting go.

Temmy glanced at his father for a moment and though he is hiding it extremely well, for the trained and cunning eye of a Fowl, Temmy could tell that he is blushing but just a little bit. There was something else in his eye that Temmy could place; it was like he is worried about something.

Truth to be told, though Artemis II will never admit it, he was quite worried about a certain female elf. She was already three hours late and the young Irish genius can't help but worry. After all with a deranged pixie on the loose, something bad might happen to the female elf.

Artemis II blinked a couple of times and his eyes were back to their emotionless state.

"And these are Temmy and Cerise," Artemis finished off.

"Temmy? I believe this is the first time I heard your name and so is Cerise," Angeline said, a little confused.

"Actually my full name is Timothy Van Korvstrim, Artemis's classmate," Temmy said politely though he felt bad having to lie in front of his grandmother, "But everyone calls me Temmy, and this is my best friend Cerise Walter,"

"You're Arty's classmate?" Artemis Senior asked, a little surprised that his son actually have a friend in the school, let alone invite them over for the holidays.

"Yes I am sir. Artemis, Cerise and I are on the same class in several subjects," Temmy answered. If he is not mistaken, this school year, St. Bartleby's School changed from an all-boys school to a co-ed school. Thus, allowing girls to enroll there.

"I see, I'm glad you could join us for the holidays Temmy and Cerise." Angeline said warmly.

Then before any one could say another word, Juliet came in with a phone in one hand. She was stylish as usual; her blond hair was complicatedly braided.

"Someone wishes to speak to you Master Fowl," she said to Artemis Senior.

Artemis Senior excused himself and went out of the room, talking to the person on the phone. Angeline Fowl said her final gratitude to the three for coming before leaving the living room with the twins, assuring Artemis that she will watch over them for a while.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Well that was awkward," Temmy said to no one in particular when he and his father were on their way to the study. Since card games are not really their thing, they left Minerva and Cerise together in the living room as they played some sort of card game with Butler and Juliet.

"I couldn't agree more," Artemis II answered casually.

Then there was a moment of silence.

But later on, it was Artemis II who broke the silence, "What is Minerva like in the future?"

Temmy knew his father was not a person to small talk and at this moment he didn't know if his father really wants to know about that or he is just trying to make conversation. After a few seconds of weighing facts, Temmy came to a conclusion that his father really want to know so he answered him in the best calm way he can,

"She became a successful scientist, second in rank compared to you, of course." Temmy began, "She also started on some business - or more like a fashion business, under her father's guide and ideas. She's a family friend. I can't tell anything beyond that,"

In fact, Minerva did try to be more than a family friend to them. When Temmy's mother left his father, Minerva's visit grew constant. She helped in raising Angel and she did try to comfort the Artemis II but as Riley said, there was a motif behind her actions, though Riley didn't explain beyond that. Whether it was true or not, Temmy didn't dare to know.

"And why, if I may ask?" Artemis asked in fake curiosity.

Temmy knew that his father already know the answer but he answered anyway, "Knowing too much about the future has its own risk. Pasts are the roots so if one person knows too much about the future, he or she might get conscious and might start to make mistakes that will somehow change the future," he explained in the same monotone his brother would always use when he happens to ask something obvious.

Artemis II smirked at the answer. Great minds think alike as they say.

At the study, both of them worked on separate interests. Artemis was busy on his own computer while Temmy was hacking and burning the internet lines for some possible records regarding Haven's public enemy no. 1 that might be useful.

Just then, something felt strange.

"I think I should check on Cerise," Temmy said immediately and left the room without waiting for Artemis II to answer.

Artemis let out a silent sigh.

"Hello Holly," he said not lifting his eyes from the monitor.

"I give up. How do you know I am here?" Holly asked a little annoyed as she unshielded, revealing to be sitting on an empty armchair.

"By instincts," Artemis answered this time looking at her with an annoying smile on his face.

"Who was that boy earlier?"

"A friend of mine. I thought Foaly is coming,"

Holly shook her head, "Cabelline is giving birth either today or tonight. They are expecting a baby girl,"

"I see. Remind me to congratulate Foaly later," Artemis answered with a smile on his face.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	6. Chapter 5

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Julius Riley Fowl wasn't at all surprised when he lost consciousness while working on the time machine later that day.

In fact, he was expecting it. After three days of non-stop work with barely enough sleep and food, top it off with the punishment he receives whenever he tried to slow the work down or whenever they caught him having a long rest, who wouldn't be?

The paranoid pi-man (as Riley loves to call her when he is pissed off), Opal Koboi, only gave him less than a week to work on the machine but since the human-pixie decided to show off by transferring her prisoners to her huge creepy manor in Germany, Riley used it as an excuse whenever Opal starts grilling him about the time machine. Lack of gadgets and equipment was always his answer. However, that excuse didn't last long when Opal brought all the equipment he'll ever need on the project.

That's the reason behind the three-day work that made him collapse.

What surprised him was, when he regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the face of his friend - his only friend outside the family.

Pandora Suzette Meyers belongs to Riley's class at St. Bartleby. She is a soft-spoken, down to earth girl and is often teased in class. For the reason, Riley never pried to find out. She was always paired up with him during team projects mainly because she is the only one who seems unaffected by Riley's manner of talking and his cold behavior. She is also the only one in their class who can catch up, though not immediately, to Riley's way of thinking. There was once a time when Riley got sick in school and it was only Pandora, among their female classmates who showed some concern for him. She even visited him in the school infirmary one time. And somehow, that built the bridge of friendship between them.

And that is saying something.

Riley is the kind of person who rarely socializes with people in his age. His mother often told him that he is so much like his father when he was young. According to her, the only friend he had at first is Butler and he didn't even treat him as a friend at first. But due to Artemis II's change of heart he manages to change his friendless state.

Now seeing his friend in a place like that is truly surprising. For a moment Riley thought he was dreaming but when Pandora held his hand he knew that he wasn't.

"Thank heavens you're awake at last. I was so worried when I saw you collapse," she said breathing out a sigh of relief.

Riley's eyebrows met in confusion, how long was he out and what was she doing there?

He glanced outside his window; it was nearly dawn. He must have slept the whole night.

Riley tried sitting up but the pain in his head came in all at once making him slump back at his bed with a wince. He tried to slowly sit up again but all his energy seemed to be drained away on his previous attempt. So, with not much of a choice, he just lay there letting his mind wander on random things but all of his thoughts only led him to one what if: what if he and Temmy failed, what will happen to them?

Riley unexpectedly frowned at the idea. There is no way in earth or under the earth will he give up and lose to some vengeance crazy pi-man.

"Riley?" Pandora inquired both worried and confused. She squeezed his hand that seem to bring Riley back to reality. He looked at her as if he just realized that she was there.

"P…Pan, what are you doing here?" he asked. The fact that his friend was beside him in that pi-man's home was equally disturbing. Now he had to worry about her too. Instead of answering the question, the young girl quickly looked down and stared at the floor. Riley looked at her quizzically, "Pandora?"

The young girl continued to look down at the floor as if she is trying to see beyond it. When Riley peered behind her bangs, to his surprise, she was crying. He never saw her in that kind of state before so it made him curious why a simple question like that made her cry. Pandora closed her eyes for a moment and Riley could tell that she is having a mental debate whether is going to tell the truth or not. She always does that.

Finally she took a deep breath in and gathered all her courage to look at Riley's eyes but before she could open her mouth to speak, the paranoid pi-man marched in with a complex expression of malice and mock.

"Awake, at last, young master Fowl," she said in a fake sweet tone with a matching smile that made Riley's blood boil.

"Worried that I might not finish your machine, Miss Belinda?" Riley answered back in the same fake sweet tone but pronounce her human name as if it is the dirtiest thing on the planet.

Opal rolled her eyes and flashed her evil smile as she walked over to where Pandora is sitting and gently placed her hands on her shoulder while Pandora continues to stare at the floor.

"Oh I wasn't worried at all, young master Fowl," Opal replied, shaking her head lightly for an effect, "In fact I was about to order some of my men to shock you awake but my daughter here seems to have a soft spot for you,"

Riley blinked twice at those words

"Your daughter?" he repeated, hoping he just imagined the word

Opal smile a little triumphantly, "Yes. I believe you've meet already otherwise my daughter won't intercede on your behalf,"

Riley continued to look at them in shock.

"Didn't you know?" Opal continued with glee that sent shivers down Riley's neck, "She is the one who served as my little spy during my years of plotting. She kept an eye on you by getting close to you through your school works and as I expected, through your friendship she gained your trust and everything went as planned."

"That's how I know that you are working on a time machine. When you invited her for a family dinner she was filming the whole thing. Then you were stupid enough to trust her and show her your security systems up to your inventions," Opal added in the same gleeful way, "And because of that, I developed a device that would completely paralyze you security system so I can invade your manor,"

The Opal turned her attention to Pandora. She patted her head lightly before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"You did a good job my daughter. Revenge is not far." Opal said then turned her attention once again to Riley, "You are so predictable young master Fowl,"

All Riley could do is stare at them. The truth is in front of his eyes but his brain refused to accept it. Now that he knows the more he saw the facial resemblance between Opal and her so-called daughter - except that Pandora looked more human than her.

"Pan…how could you?"

Pandora bit her lip before daring to meet Riley's gaze and to her surprise his eyes were full of expressions she didn't know. But one thing she is sure about is that it is not good.

Opal glanced at her so-called daughter and Riley could tell that she is smiling like a madman inside her mind, as if she is so happy to see her daughter so emotionally confused. If there is a mother who loves to see her children struggling, it's Opal Koboi. At that moment, the thought of being abandoned by his own mother for the last five years is not as bad as Riley thinks it is. Compared to Opal, at least his mother never did that to any of them.

"Come on my dear. I'm sure young master Fowl doesn't want to be friends with you anymore," Opal said not taking her eyes off Riley as she patted her daughter on the shoulders.

Pandora gave him a final look of uncertainty before leaving the room. Riley felt stabbed. His only friend outside the family betrayed him.

"Oh and young master Fowl," Opal called over her shoulder as she was about to go out of the room. Riley shot her a glare but of course, that didn't affect Opal, "Get back to work,"

Then she turned to her two henchmen, "Make sure he does," she ordered them.

"You won't get away with this pi-man," Riley muttered as the guards forced him to stand up.

Irritated Opal whirled around and marched towards him; the two henchmen immediately stepped out of the way as Opal walked closer. It's better to be safe than sorry because whenever Opal is irritated she tends to vent her anger on her henchmen.

"Oh mock all you want, Mud Boy, for soon I assure you, you will pay dearly for everything you did," Opal glared,

Riley raised an eyebrow in a mocking way, "Oh really? How much Mud Pixie?"

"Very funny," Opal said sarcastically, giving an obviously fake laugh then returned to her evil glaring expression again, "No one will ruin this plan anymore - no Fowl, no Holly Short, no Foaly or Mulch and not even the LEP can stop me now,"

Riley winced at the dwarf's name. He was a dear friend to the family and saved Artemis II's life in numerous cases. Despite of his lack of personal hygiene, Riley respected the dwarf as he never hesitates to do something especially when it comes to helping those who are dear to him. And one month before the Manor attack, news reached the Fowls telling them that the dwarf is dead.

Nevertheless Riley kept his stoic expression, "How sure are you on that?"

"Oh I'm sure Mud boy," Opal answered still smiling, sending shivers down Riley's spine, "With the LEP's brain out of the way I can launch my full attack on the People."

That made Riley's eyebrows meet together, in mild confusion as he replayed her words in his mind. Truth to be told, the LEP police will be totally lost without Foaly's technical guidance. Foaly is Riley and Temmy's godfather while his wife is Angel's godmother. Even though they don't visit often, the Fowl kids are really close to their godparents. When realization strikes, his temper began to rise up and resisted the urge to strangle the pi-man himself, knowing that, that certain action will just lead to further punishments not only for him but also for his family.

"What did you do to Uncle Foaly?" he asked

"Who?" Opal asked in feigned innocence

Riley raised a slender eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh that ridiculous centaur?" she asked once again like a complete idiot.

She pauses, pretending to think then after a few moments she acted as if she got an idea. Riley exasperatedly rolled his eyes. Opal once again gave her evil grin.

"Foaly is dead,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	7. Chapter 6

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Typical, normal, random and ordinary are some of the words that were rarely used to describe the Fowl family. Mainly because, on most occasions, almost everything they do is out of the ordinary and even if they act normally its still different from how the majority would describe the word 'ordinary'.

Even the simplest normal events always tends to be a little extravagant than expected. The family dinner during Christmas breaks is a perfect example of that. Sometimes, even Cerise herself can't get used to the Fowl Family's 'ordinary' dinner.

Dinnertime during special season like this is a dress-up occasion for the Fowls. And ever since Lord Artemis the First return after he got captured by the Russian Mafia years back, family time became a priority. During their own timeline in the future, dinners during Decembers are very special since it is the only time of the year where the whole family is there. Then as years passed, it became a tradition.

For Cerise, even uneasiness became a tradition as she felt the same uneasiness whenever important dinners like this happens.

"Oh don't worry, Cerise. You look great," said Juliet when she caught her suppose-to-be niece looking uneasily at herself on the mirror.

Apparently due to the obvious fact that they are going to need Juliet's cooperation, Artemis II agreed to tell Juliet about the two time travelers. At first, of course, Juliet stared at them in shock but after a few moments she returned to her usual self and was even quite happy when she learned that Cerise is actually her niece. But of course, Artemis never mentioned who his wife to be is when Juliet brought the question up. He even gave Cerise strict orders not to tell.

So that leaves that.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with those clothes?" Juliet asked, looking at Cerise as she put on a necklace. Of course, as usual, Juliet looked absolutely gorgeous and her attire that night matched her perfectly; who knew this girl can break one's bones in three seconds flat.

Cerise gave her an assuring smile and nodded. Juliet was the one who picked her attire for the night after all. Cerise insisted on wearing something with long sleeves to hide her three-inched gash on her right arm due to the 'incident' before they time traveled there. One Opal's minions manage to give wound her when she followed Temmy and much to her relief, Temmy didn't know about the wound yet or else she'll experience a sermon she'll regret. So she ended up wearing a beautiful white long sleeved dress complete with ruffles and sky blue lace lining at the helm of the skirt and sleeves. With matching hairstyle and high heels of course.

"You don't look comfortable though," Juliet pointed out with a smile

"Sorry…" Cerise mumbled, "It's just that, despite of being with the Fowls for a long time, I'm still not used at having dinner with them,"

That was the truth and the fact that she is having dinner with the younger versions of the family is not helping her either. She is sure Temmy will feel as awkward as she felt.

Cerise remembered her first time to dine with the Fowls without her parents or any of the Butlers present. It was six years ago, a few days before Christmas. Both of Cerise's parents were late that evening because of an unexpected storm, Cerise's mother was stranded and Butler needs to pick her up. Juliet's family was in Norway that time and cant make it that night because all flights were canceled due to a storm but promised to come as soon as the storm is over. The twins are expected to arrive the next day. So that only leaves the family's patriarchs, Artemis Senior and Lady Angeline and Artemis Junior's family and truth to be told, though Temmy was there to keep her company, she would rather spent the night in her room reading than having dinner with the Fowls. Even though Lady Angeline helped in breaking the tension and formality, it's still a little too formal for a normal dinner.

Artemis Junior wasn't much of a conversation starter; he always acts so formal and he always looks less cheerful, unlike his mother. Artemis II's wife, however, is like his opposite. A dangerously beautiful woman; kind yet brave, she can be like Lady Angeline on some occasions. Cerise could easily see why Master Artemis II loves her so much.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it in time. It took me quite sometime to get used to it too," Juliet said with a reassuring smile, "Besides you might be a member of the Fowl family in the distant future,"

Though she felt her cheeks grew hot, she gave Juliet a quizzical look but in return, Juliet just laughed at her niece's expression. Does being dense when it comes to love runs in both the Fowl and Butler families?

"Nothing," Juliet answered her smile never faded, "If you don't mind me asking, who is Artemis's wife?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," Cerise answered politely

"I see. Worth a shot," Juliet answered with a smile, "I'm just curious, do I know the girl?"

Cerise gave a single nod, hoping that didn't give much away.

Juliet smiled, "I'm going to check on Holly for a while. You can find your way to the dinning room, right?"

Cerise nodded again. Juliet gave her a fond smile before she opened the door and stepped out of the room. Then she heard Juliet suddenly say:

"Oh, she's just doing some finishing touches,"

Then she heard her walk off. Whoever that person she spoke to was Cerise didn't pry on. She has more things to worry about. Giving one last look at the mirror, she sighed as she put on her locket Temmy gave her for a Christmas gift two years ago.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," she muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection once more.

Giving up, she went out of the room. Though she was expecting Temmy to be waiting for her, she didn't expect him to be waiting for her outside her room. He was sitting on one of the nearby chairs in the hallway, his chin rested on his palm as his elbows rested on a drawing table, looking absent-mindedly at the floor. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved polo with a matching tie and black vest that matched his pale skin perfectly.

Cerise remembered one time when Temmy picked her up from school when the Fowls visited Japan. Majority of the girls who saw him thought he was a real version of the vampires they've read in various novels. Almost every girl in school tired to catch his attention and some were even bold enough to talk to him. However, like his brother Riley, Temmy didn't give them much attention and most of the girls who talked to him either run away disappointed or crying.

"You know," Cerise began, "You're going to bore holes on the floor if you kept on staring at it like that."

Temmy immediately looked up, stared at her for a complete five seconds before looking away, and mumbled something incoherently.

Cerise looked at him curiously, "Did you say something?"

"Finally you manage to detach your self from the mirror," Temmy said mockingly, "Did it crack?"

Cerise frowned and slapped him playfully on the arm, making Temmy laugh a little but Cerise can see through that mask of fake emotion.

"Don't tell me you're still troubled?" Cerise asked as they started walking down the hallway.

For a moment, Temmy didn't answer. Cerise was about to say something before the uncomfortable silence gets too long when Temmy beat her to it.

"You look good by the way," Temmy said in his usual teasing tone.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that. Why can't you be serious when I'm serious?"

"I am serious," he answered with a smile. Cerise could only roll her eyes at that. Typical Artemis III.

"The Homagram ring is malfunctioning," Temmy said casually as if it's a common thing to say but they both knew that its not. In fact, it is bad news, if they want to keep Temmy's secret that bad. Specially invented for the Fowl kids the Homagram ring allows them to hide their extra ordinary build up and to keep their abilities in control.

"How - ?"

"I…don't know. But I believe it has something to do with the change of time stream. The ring's power source depends on some future materials,"

"Does Master Artemis know?"

Temmy gave a nod, "Let's just hope it last long enough so I wont expose myself at dinner,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl II waited at the foot of the grand staircase for a certain female elf. Butler offered to usher Minerva to the dinner hall leaving Artemis to usher the female captain. As usual he is wearing one of his best suits. Though his mind is swarming with various thoughts, most of them focused on Temmy's situation, his face showed no emotion.

After a few minutes he heard the click-clack sound of a pair of high heels on the marble floor, making him look up to the source. No doubt, the person descending from the stair is Holly Short but her human appearance gave her a new physical look.

Foaly made a device that can temporarily change Holly's elfish features to human features. One notable change is her once pointed ears are now round. She also grew a little taller than her usual height and her physical structure is like that of a normal teenage girl. Also because of the device, her hair grew a little longer than before; reaching the middle of her back and her skin is paler than usual though it's still a little dark compared to Artemis' own complexion.

Artemis suddenly felt an uneasy feeling inside him as his heart seems to beat faster than before. He didn't even notice his mouth hung slightly open as he watched her.

"Keep your mouth shut Mudboy before something flies in there," Holly snapped

That reeled Artemis back to reality. He cleared his throat; mentally slapping himself for acting like that; after all, Holly is his friend. With his heart still beating faster than ever, he met Holly at the middle of the stairs and offered his arm like a gentleman. Holly rolled her eyes at the action but took his arm anyways.

"You seemed tensed Captain," Artemis commented after Holly gripped his arm tighter than he expected.

"Who wouldn't be? And where did all the formality come from?" Holly answered back quickly

"Holly, it's just an ordinary dinner. There is nothing to be tensed about," Artemis said reassuringly

"Artemis, your whole family will be there. Who wouldn't be tensed?" Holly hissed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We're not that bad," someone answered before Artemis could.

Both Artemis and Holly turned around just in time to see Temmy descend the stairs, one hand on the brandisher while the other inside his pocket. He was looking at someone behind him with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh they are not bad but _you_ are," a female voice answered

"Prove it," he answered back and began going down the stairs again. It's only then did he realize that his father and his companion are standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him.

Temmy stopped in his tracks and blinked trice.

"You're as bad as any criminal - " Cerise stopped her rant when she saw Temmy's expression then followed his gaze. When she saw whom Temmy is staring at, she immediately closed her mouth and ducked her head.

Cerise went to Temmy and whispered something to him, which made the young Fowl grimace. The together they started going down the stairs. Knowing how awkward this is for both of the Fowls, Cerise prayed and hoped that somehow things wont end up bad.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Cerise apologized when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Temmy gave a fake cough and looked away, not meeting his father's eyes or his companion's.

"Holly I would like you to meet Timothy and Cerise," Artemis said introducing the two time travelers to the elfin captain, "And this is my friend Holly Short,"

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Holly," Cerise said on Temmy's behalf knowing that the boy wont say a word.

"You can just call me Holly,"

Before they experience a deafening and awkward silence, Artemis II cleared his throat and offered, "Shall we proceed to the dinning hall then?"

Temmy gave his father a grateful look, "Oh yes. They must be waiting for us already," he said with a nod and nearly dragged Cerise all the way to the dinning room just to stay away from his father. He didn't even wait for them.

But when Temmy and Cerise arrived at the dinning hall, after a good five minutes of brisk walking, they came a little too early. Juliet just finished lighting up the candles while Minerva was standing behind a chair, watching Juliet with a slightly amused expression. Butler, on the other hand, just came out from the kitchen with two high chairs and placed them at the table.

"Good Evening," Cerise greeted

"Same to you," Juliet answered with a smile, "I thought you'll never leave your room."

"You might want to check your mirror later Miss Juliet, in case it has some cracks on it due to Cerise long hours of staring and fusing in front of it," Temmy teased the same moment Artemis and Holly arrived at the dinning room. Cerise automatically gave a slap on Temmy's arm, making Juliet giggle.

"Good Evening," Minerva greeted with a sweet smile, "It's been a while since I saw you Miss Short,"

"The same goes with you Minerva," Holly answered with a smile - an elf's genuine fake smile.

_This must be the time when Holly and Miss Minerva are still not in good terms with each other_, Temmy thought as he recalled the story about how Minerva discovered the existence of the People and how she wanted to experiment on No. 1.

"Where are Mother and Father? I thought they should be here by now," Artemis asked, casually looking at his watch, "I'm perfectly sure they have finished preparing awhile ago,"

"Oh, they're done preparing but those two angels are quite a hand full," Juliet answered

"Angels?" Holly and Cerise repeated at the same time.

"Oh right," Artemis muttered, "The twins"

Holly gave an amused expression at that. This is the first time she'll meet the younger members of the Fowl family. Artemis often complains about his brothers whenever he and Holly have the time to chat. He once said that one of his brothers ate his pet hamster while the other contaminated one of his Petri dishes. There was also a time when they spluttered him with paint when he refused to join them in finger painting. It would be interesting to meet two of the only few persons who can piss Artemis and gets away with it. And as if on cue, Artemis' twin brothers ran in the room and tackled their older brother as Artemis Senior and Angeline Fowl came in. Seeing Artemis being strangled by his brothers made Holly giggle.

This is surely a rare sight to see and she was sure Foaly would love to see and eventually tease the boy genius about this.

"Boys, how many times must I tell you to never tackle your brother when we have guests?" Angeline said, half-laughing.

At their mother's reminder, the twins immediately let go of their brother and went to sit on the high chairs as Butler offered a hand, helping his charge to stand up while the young Fowl brushed some imaginary dust out of his suit.

"Mother - "

"Arty, how many times must I repeat it?"

"_Mom…Dad_…" Artemis said as if forcing his tongue to say those words making Holly smirk, "May I introduce to you my friend Holly Short,"

At the name, Angeline Fowl beamed happily and gave the elf a tight embrace, "It's nice to finally meet you at last, my dear. You are very much welcome in our family Holly"

Temmy raised an eyebrow on that knowing that his grandmother already met the young captain in person. But then again, it must be a façade since Artemis Senior still doesn't know about the fairy people.

Then Artemis Senior shook Holly's hand in acknowledgement, "Arty told us so much about you Miss Holly. An interesting young lady he says. It's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

Temmy glanced at his father and if Artemis manages to hide his blush when he introduced Minerva to his parents, this time, he having a hard time in doing so; earning a few smirks from most of the Butlers while Temmy and Minerva gave no initial reaction. But Temmy knew that there is a small hint of jealousy in Minerva's eyes.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Dinner was as awkward as its going to get. Everyone is locked in a conversation. Artemis Senior and Butler are sharing their point of views on some political policy in various nations and every now and then Artemis II would join their conversation. Minerva is doing well sharing stories with Mrs. Fowl while the latter listened and occasionally tends the twins. Juliet and Holly are also having a good time catching up since it's the first time to see each other in years. Temmy and Cerise are contented in blending with the background, especially when Artemis Senior asked how Artemis Junior and Holly met. Of course, since Artemis Senior didn't know about the fairy race Holly had to improvise when she answered, telling him that she and Artemis Junior met in a conference years ago.

"What did he say to you?" Artemis Senior asked

"He gave me a lecture about biochemistry then after that, he asked my name," the female captain answered with a smile, "It really feels weird because he gave me a long lecture but he doesn't know me,"

"Well you don't have to elaborate it," Artemis II answered

Dinner went smoothly for the two time travelers but then fate decided that something must happen…

"So Timothy, am I correct?" Angeline inquired

"Yes ma'am," Temmy answered politely

"This is the first time Arty brought a classmate, how long have you been friends?"

Though the question is a simple one, it caught everyone's attention.

"As I heard," Temmy answered with a smile then caught his father's eyes, then proceeded in answering the question, "We've been friends for quite some time now,"

"Come to think of it, you haven't told us much about yourself Timothy," Artemis Senior said

Temmy gave a sheepish smile, "There's not much to tell,"

"Of course there must be something. Where are you from?" Artemis Senior asked

Temmy recalled the surname he said, "We live in Denmark. My mother is Danish but my father is Russian,"

"So how did you and Arty meet?" Angeline asked

"Oh…" that was a little unexpected. Since he is on his own on this one, he just said the first thing he could think of that he and his father have in common

"Horseback riding," Temmy answered, mentally slapping himself. Artemis II raised his eyebrows slightly, "We came across a topic about horse breeds in a biology group project. That's how I learned that he's a horseback rider."

"You are?" Holly asked

"I remembered Artemis telling me that he started horseback riding a few years ago, am I right?" Minerva said

"Yes, quite right." Artemis II answered showing no signs to elaborate.

"Maybe you can give your guests a tour outside tomorrow," Angeline suggested

"Of course Moth - Mom,"

"Mommy? Can we come with big brother Arty tomorrow when he visits the horses?" Myles asked. The twins always loved it whenever Artemis takes them to the stables to visit the horses.

"Please?" Beckett seconded

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Angeline said

Then both of the twins gave their brother a puppy dog look and said, "PLEASE!"

That was enough to make the others laugh, especially Holly. After quite sometime, Artemis eventually let out a sigh, rubbing his temples, "As long as you do as your told,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	8. Chapter 7

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**(Somewhere in the future)**

It is a stormy night and to Riley's luck, a lightning bolt struck the generator house of Opal's mansion. If his life in not in so much danger now, he would have mocked Opal about such a horrible house design but of course, Opal is not the one who designed the manor in the first place, it was her husband. Riley grimaced, what kind of human in the right mind would marry someone like Opal anyway? It must be the greatest mistake a person could make. But then again, no one knows who 'Belinda Zito' really is. Thinking about that, Riley somehow felt sorry for Opal's said to be family.

Although being a Fowl means not only riches and fame but also danger, Riley was contented with that. He'd give everything, and even do anything just to bring back the old days when they were all together. Even from what happened earlier that day, Riley won't give up in this goal.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**Flashback**_

_As usual, he was slacking in his work again when someone came in his work area to deliver his lunch. Expecting it to be Pandora or some of Opal's dumb minions, Riley didn't bother to look at the new comer. He heard the person place a tray on the table near the door._

"_Here is your food, hybrid" an extremely familiar female voice said. She pronounced the word hybrid with such distaste that made Riley's blood boil up to the boiling point._

_He turned to give her a witty insulting response but when he saw who the person was, the words he was about to say stuck in his throat, like a huge lump. He felt cold inside and his legs felt weak as his heart started to beat faster than the usual. For a moment he felt as if he lost the ability to speak. _

"_What are you looking at?" the woman asked, completely annoyed_

_For a good two minutes, all Riley could do is stare at the woman. He wanted to cry and hug her like a lost child but something kept him back. Finally he found his voice but his brain only ordered his mouth to utter only one word_

"_Mother…"_

_At first the woman blinked twice in shock before gaining back her composure and immediately snapped back in the same irritated tone she used before._

"_Who are you calling mother Hybrid?"_

_Riley rarely displays any emotion when he is surprised or shocked, maybe just a few blinks or a little widening of the eyes, nothing too exaggerated but for the first time in his life Riley's mouth hung open in shock._

"_Mother…your - tell me your joking" he said, as if to reassure himself_

"_Stop calling me mother hybrid or I'll shoot you," the woman answered ominously and to prove that she is not joking, she pulled out a fairy-type gun that Riley wasn't familiar off and pointed it at the young boy._

"_Mother, it's me Riley. Remember? I'm your eldest son," Riley said despite of the threat the woman gave him._

_Without hesitation the woman pulled the trigger, luckily Riley managed to dodge it. Who knew training with the Butler kids would be this handy?_

"_Mom!" Riley nearly shouted all formality forgotten_

"_Stop calling me that! I don't have any sons! Heck I don't even have a husband -,"_

"_What did Opal do to you?" Riley asked out loud, still looking wide eyed at his mother cutting whatever she is intending to say_

_The woman's eyes widen at the question as if it insulted her, but Riley knew better, "Don't you dare speak something vile about my mistress hybrid"_

_At those words, realization struck and it struck hard, like he has been hit by a truck. Of course, his mother is a strong woman and would not easily submit her loyalty to any person, especially Opal. It would be like waiting for pigs to fly. She would never ever call Opal her mistress not unless… "She brainwashed you," he said his speculations aloud. His eyes never left his mother; he was too confused, scared, shocked and angry to even think clearly. _

_He didn't even dare to move away when his mother pointed her gun at him, ready to shoot. _

"_How dare -,"_

"_Please stop," Pandora's voice cried out. Riley's mother held her fire, looking at the daughter of her said mistress _

"_I can take it from here thank you, you can leave us now" Pandora ordered gently. Riley's mother gave Riley one last look of disgust before marching out of the room._

_When his mother was out of sight, Riley nearly collapsed into a nearby chair but he kept his expression blank. To Pandora, the only thing that processed in her mind is that, Riley is not feeling well. He is white as a paper sheet, his hands are trembling and he is breathing faster than normal. There is a hidden expression in his eyes that she couldn't place. She saw that same expression a few days ago after he regained consciousness due to over fatigue and she doesn't know what that emotion is._

"_D'Arvit!" Riley cursed angrily, throwing a graduated cylinder to the wall, shattering it. Riley stared at it for a while before throwing a glass beaker to the wall as he muttered a string of incoherent curses._

"_Riley is something wrong?" Pandora asked, not knowing what to do._

"_Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why would something be wrong, huh?" Riley answered, his voice dripping in sarcasm glaring at Pandora._

_Still not knowing what to do, Pandora just bit her lower lip to fight her tears, "I'll just leave you alone then."_

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Riley sighed; he didn't mean to vent out his anger on Pandora. But then again, she was a traitor; she might as well deserve something like that as response. But still, why is it that somehow, he had this strange feeling that Pandora is innocent.

Brushing the idea off, Riley stood up, lit a candle before he locked his bedroom door. Then he returned to his bed and lay on his side. For weeks, he was afraid of using the communicator his father gave him in case of emergencies but the power interruption that night was a perfect opportunity to use it. Twisting it in the way his father taught him, Riley took a deep breathes in before he quietly called a person on the other end of the line.

"Cythus…"

Cythus is the third youngest son of their godfather and the closest one to Riley because they are only a few decades apart. But, of course, all of Foaly's sons inherited his love for teasing Artemis and his sons and vice-versa. There was a long pause on the other side of the line. The long pause is followed by a loud thud, which Riley assumes to be Cythus tripping over something.

"Riley?" came Cythus's uncertain tone. Riley heaved out an exasperated sigh. That seems to be an enough answer for Cythus immediately said, "You're not dead! Congratulations!"

"I'm deeply touched by your concern Cy," Riley said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process however he kept his voice low that only he could hear

"We heard about what happened. No matter how much we wanted to send someone to help you escape, we need to focus on the attack here and I'm telling you, we need all the help we could get," Cythus explained. Riley could hear that he is typing something on his computer keyboard. Knowing him, Cythus is probably working on securing the line

"How are things down there?"

"Bad…really bad," Cythus answered and his tone said it all, "So many casualties and we are lacking magic. Only a few of fairies are able to perform the ritual."

"Is it true that godfather is -,"

"Yeah," Cythus interrupted preventing Riley from continuing, "He was assassinated in his office. Mother is so devastated so she is extra helpful in treating the wounded saying something about continuing the fight whatsoever."

There was a pause; Riley didn't know what to say. He never tried comforting someone who just lost their father.

"I know Opal is behind all of this but based on the surveillance videos, a human did the murder. It doesn't make sense," Cythus continued, preventing the pause from getting too long

Riley felt a sudden cold feeling rush in him. His thoughts immediately went on a roll, thinking of the possible persons who did the murder.

"How is everyone there? Mom is the one asking," Cythus asked, snapping Riley out of his train of thoughts

"Honestly, I don't know," Riley answered, "I'm being held prisoner apart from the rest of the family because the pi-man is making me fix the time machine -,"

"You're fixing the time machine? Alone? You're bluffing." Cythus interrupted, in a fake astonished tone to tease him then he returned to his normal tone, "This is no time for jokes Riley."

"I'm not joking," Riley answered through girthed teeth. Riley heard Cythus chuckle died down so he continued, "Temmy temporarily broke it to buy some time. Pi-man wants to destroy our entire existence. Apparently, Opal doesn't trust father to fix it so she turned her attention to me."

There was a pause of silence then followed by Cythus's slow answer, "Okay"

"I'm not joking around," Riley said though he kept his voice under control

"I believe you. Julius Riley Fowl is not the kind of person to joke anyway because he is not good at it," Cythus answered. Riley nearly face palmed, even in difficult situations they still love to tease him.

"Father and Angel are being held captive somewhere in this malodorous manor while mother is brainwashed," Riley said, continuing his always interrupted report

"Your mother is there? And did you say brainwashed?" Cythus asked immediately and started typing on his keyboard for an unknown reason.

Riley did a quick summary about the events earlier that day, how his mother tried shooting him in the head for calling her mother. Of course, he left out the part about Pandora

"I have no idea where my grandparents and the rest of the Butlers are either." he added after the story

"What about Temmy?"

"He is in who-knows-where back in time," Riley answered and did a very fast forward version of the events that day when Opal came to the Fowl Manor. After that story Riley took a deep breath and continued, "If Opal continues her devious plan, Temmy will be there to stop her."

"That is if I give him the device. That's why I contacted you." Riley added and gave a sigh, "As much as I hate admitting this, I need your help on this one"

He heard Cythus chuckle at the other end of the line at the last part of what he said.

"Whooh, did I hear that right?" he teased, "You're needing my help. Well that's something new coming from a Fowl. Can you say please when you say that?"

Riley rolled his eyes, "Cythus…"

Cythus sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm all ears. What's your plan?"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Present time**

There is nothing much to say to what happened after dinner. And from the two time travelers, they were just too willing to leave the dining hall after the dinner is finished.

"See I told you our family dinner is not that bad. And it was pretty normal, if you ask me," Temmy said, glancing down at Cerise, who was humming something Temmy haven't heard before. But then again, Temmy was never a fan of Cerise's choice of songs.

"Pretty normal?" Cerise repeated

"Well it was," Temmy defended

"Oh sure," Cerise said rolling her eyes, "Disregarding the fact that there are two teenage geniuses there -,"

"Why only two? You are disregarding me? And it's genii," Temmy commented

"Plus two five year-old geniuses," Cerise went on as if not listening to Temmy

"They are six years old and its genii," he corrected once again

Cerise blinked twice before rolling her eyes at him and waved her hand as if dismissing the idea off, "Whatever…two presidential bodyguards, a fairy and two time-travelers." She finished

"And your point is?" Temmy answered raising an eyebrow

"You have a weird description of normal,"

"Only because it is not normal for it you it does not mean that it's weird. Try looking things through a Fowl's point of view and you will see that I mean,"

Cerise can feel her cheeks turn red. Of course, who was she to say something like that?

"Right, I'm sorry." she apologized and Temmy just gave a nod as an agreement. That didn't reassure Cerise though. But from various experiences, it was better to let the storm pass than to fight it.

So both of them walked in silence which was only broken when Cerise reached her room

"Good night," she said to Temmy, hoping that he will at least just say a sweet good night to her

"Yeah, night" was all the answer he gave. Cerise sighed and smiled apologetically at him.

Temmy felt a little bad for being mean to Cerise as he thought about what he said when he was on his way to the Manor library. Maybe he'll just apologize to her tomorrow, when his mood lightens up a little.

Meanwhile at the library, Artemis was looking for a good children's book to read since his father already finished reading all of the stories in their room, the twins told Artemis to find some in the library. Never did he imagine those eyes could be so powerful. Then a knock echoed throughout the room and in came a beautiful French girl. At the sight of Artemis, Minerva immediately beamed at him and walked closer.

"Hello Minerva, I hope you enjoyed our dinner awhile ago." Artemis said as he climbed the ladder to look at some books at the high shelves.

"Yes I did," Minerva answered gleefully, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow some books from you library. I just thought of reading a bit before going to sleep."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You can borrow any books you want." Artemis answered as he read the contents of a book

"What are you looking for?" the French girl asked

"A story book," Artemis answered as he climbed down the ladder

"My brother always lets me read to him too." Minerva said with a knowing nod. Then her attention shifted on the huge glass window on their right, just in time to see some fresh snowflakes coming down from the heavens.

"Oh look, it's snowing," she said a little excitedly despite of herself and walked to the window. Artemis followed her and watched the falling snow.

Artemis II is not actually fond of playing in the snow. In his whole childhood, he never played in the snow. He didn't even try building a snowman. For him it was a waste of time. As a young child he had a lot of things in mind, his father made it clear that he would soon be inheriting the Fowl wealth so at an early age he must start learning to be responsible. But of course, that is not just the reason why Artemis didn't like the snow.

"You don't like the snow?" Minerva asked, noticing Artemis's frown

"Not entirely. I just don't like the idea of getting wet," Artemis answered, not a complete lie though

"Typical Artemis Fowl II," Minerva giggled, shaking her head, "Oh it's nice to finally have a break at things." she added, stretching her arms a bit

That comment was followed by a good five-second silence. Minerva once again looked at the Irish genius and one look was enough to tell that he is deeply thinking of something.

"You seem to be thinking a lot," she commented to get back his attention

It didn't fail and Artemis was brought back to reality, "Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Many usual things that kept popping inside my head." he answered with a smile, his eyes tell a different story though. It was as if he is hiding something important

"Of course, you wouldn't be Artemis Fowl if you stopped thinking." Minerva answered, smiling as well. She took a deep breath and with her best smile she continued, "Do you think about me too?"

"Of course I do," came an automatic answer from Artemis.

"Like for example?" she pressed on in her sweet tone

"Like how you are? How are you in school? Have you discovered something I don't know yet? Things like that." Artemis answered truthfully.

"Nothing more?" the French girl asked further.

Artemis gave a slightly puzzled look as she stared into his mismatched eyes. This is one of the rare moments when Artemis's brain has one of those 'abnormalities' causing it not to function well. Minerva walked closer to Artemis, not talking her eyes off him.

Then suddenly, for an unknown reason she looked up and a surprised smile spread across her face

"Oh look mistletoe."

Artemis looked up and no doubt, there was mistletoe hanging above them. For a moment Artemis frowned, he made it clear to his mother that he doesn't want any mistletoes hanging around when someone is coming over. There was an incident a few years ago when he was young when the daughter of his father's friend nearly fainted in excitement when the same situation happened, only Artemis had no idea what do people do under the mistletoe before.

He was pulled back out of his childhood memories when Minerva reached out and touched his cheek. Her eyes twinkled that Artemis had to stare at it for a while for an unknown reason. For her it was now or never, she stood on her tiptoes and slowly lifted herself up to reach Artemis's lips.

Now or never, right?

Minerva closed her eyes and was about to give him the awaited kiss when someone cleared his throat loudly at the end of the hall and closed the door loudly behind him.

"Sorry for interrupting." Temmy said but didn't actually sound sorry at all. The two immediately stepped away from each other but since Temmy was covering his other eye, he can't tell who is redder but he was so sure the Minerva was glaring at him.

"Can I borrow some books?" he asked

"Go ahead," Artemis answered.

Temmy chose some books on the shelf and when he turned to look at his father and Minerva, the young French girl planted a quick peck on Artemis's lips, causing the latter to just stand there.

Minerva caught Temmy's eyes and gave a smile of satisfaction and left, still blushing. Temmy looked back at his father, who just reeled himself back to his usual self

"Okay…" Temmy said slowly, picking up the books he dropped, "I could have lived without seeing that."

And with that he left.

As he walked down the hall, the scene before kept replaying in his mind. Did that really happen? Was that really a part of the past? Now he knew why Riley hated the French girl and Temmy can't blame him. As he passed by a hall mirror, he caught a reflection of himself and to his horror, the Hamogram ring has totally powered down. Clear as crystal he could see his mismatched eyes; blue and hazel, like his father's. His heart started to beat faster, he must return to his room right away before someone sees him like this. His eyes would be dead giveaway of who he really is.

Then a thought struck, what if that little scene is not really part of the past, will that little scene change the future?

"D'Arvit!" he involuntarily spoke out followed by a few curses in Gnomish and hit the wall

Unknown to him, standing a few meters away from him was a certain female elf, who was on her way to her room after a drink of water. When Temmy realized that she was there, the first thing he could do is to cover his hazel colored eye. He knew that she heard what he said and for an unknown reason, Temmy felt scared, like a child caught lying.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked

"No…Its nothing," Temmy shuttered.

Okay, now he is shuttering?

Temmy shook his head lightly and walked away, never daring to look back at the bewildered expression of the female captain.

Temmy prayed with all his heart that Holly would just forget that incident that night but knowing her, he would be on her top list of people to investigate at that moment.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	9. Chapter 8

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Of course, Holly didn't forget that incident. She heard those words clear as a bell. However, she can't just bombard Foaly and ask him to do a background search on a person on the night his wife gave birth to a baby girl, so she just waited till Foaly called.

As if on cue, Foaly called that early morning and Holly took it as perfect opportunity for asking that favor from him.

"She's a beautiful baby girl. We named her Camzee," Foaly said after a long description on how nervous he was when they sent his wife to the delivery room.

"Congratulations Foaly. I'm sure Artemis will say the same if you call him,"

"Maybe later. How's your stay so far?"

"Not bad." Holly answered, and then she hesitated but decided to go for anyway, "Listen Foaly I need a favor."

"And what would that be? Don't tell you need help in proposing to him?" the centaur teased

"Heck no…" the elf immediately answered back. Foaly gave a low chuckle, "Why would I need your help when it comes to things like that."

Holly sighed and continued, "I need you to do a little background search on someone. I know you are busy with your new bundle of joy but I got the feeling that this is important."

"How important is important?" Foaly asked, picking up the captain's concerned tone

"This kid knows how to speak Gnomish." Holly said and told Foaly about what she heard that night from Temmy. "As far as I know, only one person can speak a fluent Gnomish and that's Artemis."

"Well that is something." Foaly answered after a while, "What's the name? And send in a picture so I can do a facial scan."

"His name is Timothy Korvstim and this is a picture of him," Holly said with a small frown hoping that she was right about the boy's name and attached a picture of him through mail

"Okay I got it…" Foaly said after a few minutes, "I'll just do a che -," but whatever he has to say stayed unfinished. From afar, Holly could hear some kids shouting followed by an order from Foaly's wife, Cabelline, "I'll get back on you later." He said to Holly then called out, "Coming Honey,"

"You're at home?" Holly asked, teasing but truth to be told she is a little surprised that Foaly actually took a day off from the LEP. Being out of his office is really a rare occasion but then again, this is his child they are talking about, so of course he would take the day off.

Holly gave a shrug, brushing the idea off. Why did she even ask that? She thought

"Obviously," came a sarcastic answer from the other line and she could practically imagine him rolling his eyes, "I'll just call you later for the results."

"Okay and I'll see what I can find more about this guy," she answered and ended the call

As she promised to Artemis the night before, Holly went to watch him in horseback riding. Honestly, she wasn't keen on watching people ride on animals but she manages to force herself for Artemis's sake. Besides, she wanted see how good he is in this said 'exercise' though Holly is under the impression that the reason why Artemis likes this sport is because, the horse is doing all the running around, not him.

It wasn't hard to find where the Manor stables are. She has done so many sky watches on the manor for many years now so she is quite familiar with the Manor's structure, inside and out.

The sun is just rising that time and when she arrived at the stables someone was watching the sunrise. Tall, dark haired, at first Holly thought it was Artemis but of course, this guy was wearing jeans and not unless his life depended on it, Artemis Fowl II will never wear jeans.

The guy must have heard her walking through the snow because he immediately turned around to look at whoever is coming. It was Temmy and if Holly recalls correctly, he and Artemis claimed to be classmates. Holly smiled, not believing her luck.

"Good Morning." Holly greeted leaning on the fence as well, watching the sunrise, "Your name is Timothy, right?"

Temmy nodded. "Good Morning too Miss Holly" he answered back but didn't look at her. He felt as if someone poured a cold glass of water at him and his heart was beating faster than normal. Holly Short is not the kind of girl who would just start conversations for nothing, especially with someone she hardly knows. There is bound to be something. Then Temmy remembered that incident last night.

Temmy mentally slapped himself, now he is convinced that Holly was investigating on him. She would probably go as far as using Mesmer on him to get some answers. Temmy felt a little relieved, good thing they were immune to Mesmer. But since she doesn't know that, it is best to go on with the flow.

"Please you call just call me Holly." She answered. Temmy gave a single nod as an answer. Holly eyed him for a while; something is different with this kid and if you look at him closely, he could easily be mistaken as Artemis's twin brother - except of course, that Artemis is taller and his eyes are different from normal people. Temmy looked at her then inquiringly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling better? You seem disturbed last night." Holly asked

"It was nothing. Just some…family problems," Temmy answered looking away. That was not actually a lie. The scene he saw last night kept nagging his mind.

"Where are you from again?" Holly asked acting like a normal teenager.

"From Denmark," Temmy answered, "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing," Holly answered with a smile and a shake of her head, "Where particular in Denmark?"

"Copenhagen," Temmy answered. Then Temmy immediately thought of interrogating the young fairy back, see how far she could go, "How about you Miss Holly?"

"I'm from…" she started, not expecting the question. Though she hid her emotions well, Temmy could see that she is thinking of a place she could say that she lived in, "Spain,"

"Spain, really?" Temmy asked in his perfect-feigned astonishment raising both his eyebrows for an effect, "Where in Spain?"

Holly's eyebrows met a little in the middle but she answered anyway, "Barcelona"

"Wouldn't your parents miss you? Christmas is a family this for Mu -," Holly paused, catching herself and disguised it as a cough then continued, "Most people, right?"

Temmy was not fooled though, he knew what she was suppose to say but let it pass so instead, he smiled and returned her question with another question, "Wouldn't your family feel the same?"

Holly looked away and dropped her voice, "My parents died a long time ago."

This was all an act though and Temmy knows it.

"Who do live with then?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Holly quickly answered, her patience thinning but kept her voice even, "What about you? You didn't answer my question earlier."

Temmy suddenly felt hurt and angry at the same time, remembering the first Christmas when his mother left. That was probably the worst Christmas ever because no one was in the mood for celebrating, not even their Grandmother and that was something.

"They won't miss me for sure…" Temmy answered

"Why is that?" Holly asked, adding a slight amount of Mesmer in her voice.

Temmy noticed the slight change and decided to answer a little truthfully, "My father is always busy and my mother left us when we were young and I hate her for that."

"Why did she leave?" Holly asked, still using Mesmer, now she added a few more that would make any human submit to her bidding if she used it on other people.

"I don't know," Temmy answered, adverting his gaze away from her and looked at the snowy ground.

Holly was slightly confused, normal if she used Mesmer on normal humans, they would just continue to stare at her like a complete idiot, even when she finished talking to them. However, Temmy is acting different from other humans; even Artemis looked slightly sleepy when she used Mesmer on him.

Holly stared into his eyes and noticed something she didn't in the first place. One of his eyes was wearing contact lenses. Holly frowned, why would someone use just one contact lens?

"Miss Holly, can I ask you something," Temmy asked, glancing up a little to look at the female captain. Not far from where they are, he could see Cerise and Minerva approaching, "Supposing you have a child, would you leave him or her?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I just want to hear an honest opinion," Temmy answered, looking down again at the ground

Holly was silent for a moment. Normally she would refuse to answer such questions but on this case, she felt a sudden urge to answer. She felt as if she needs to clarify something.

"Well, I guess that depends," she began. Temmy looked at her with raised eyebrows with a slight pain in his eyes; Holly was taken aback at the sudden look. Where did that come from? Holly thought for a moment but brushed it off and continued, "If staying away from my own child will keep him away from harm, I'll sacrifice distancing myself from him or her, even if it hurts me more than I could imagine. I just can't handle or even imagine my own child suffering because of me. "

Temmy looked down and didn't say anything. His hair was concealing his eyes so Holly can't see what his expression is.

"I will do the same if you ask me the same question. I know how you feel, Timothy. My own mother left us and ran away with our gardener a few years ago. You must have hated you mother very much for leaving you," Minerva answered as they came closer to them.

Obviously, they must have heard their conversation. Temmy fought the urge to glare at her and say, _no one is asking you. _But he held his tongue and still didn't say anything.

"Only because you never saw her, it doesn't always mean that she is not there. Who knows? She might be watching you from afar, helping you in ways you never know." Holly said and then sincerely added. "At least that's what I would do if that were me,"

The last part of what Holly said made Temmy's head snap up and looked at Holly. He looked at her for a while then he glanced at Cerise, who gave small smile and a shrug.

"Though it is not easy but it will do you a lot better if you just let go of that grudge in your heart and forgive her. She is you mother after all." Minerva said sincerely as well.

There was an air of an uncomfortable silence between them. Temmy looked at Minerva and Holly with an amused and surprised expression that he tried to hide. Thankfully, the silence didn't go long.

"That's the first time I heard you agree on something." Artemis commented voicing out Temmy's thoughts. He just arrived with the twins, along with Juliet, and Butler.

Temmy gave a silent sigh of relief. Everything went smoothly from there. As Artemis promised, he showed the horses to the twins, who were both excited and extremely happy. For some reason, they love it when Artemis takes them to see the horses. Then after a short while Artemis passed the care to Juliet and proceeded to go out riding. Minerva kept on asking Artemis to teach her how to properly mount a horse till he finally agreed.

Cerise was already enjoying herself while Temmy was the last one to mount his horse, which didn't go well because he nearly slipped off.

"D'Arvit.," he muttered as he got on the horse.

"You kept saying that? Where did you learn that word?" Holly asked innocently, using Mesmer again.

Temmy looked at her for a second and then looked away with a frown, "I learned it from Artemis. Won't you go out riding with us?"

"I'm not fond of riding on animals." Holly answered. Foaly will be surprised when he hears this, not only does the kid knows Gnomish, he can also resist Mesmer.

Of course, Temmy was not totally familiar with how Mesmer works; in fact, he never saw a fairy using Mesmer on humans so he had no idea how people act under Mesmer plus nobody tried using Mesmer on him because they knew it will never work.

"Okay…" Temmy answered slowly then rods away.

Holly watched everyone with Juliet and the twins. The twins were happily watching Artemis. No doubt, Artemis was getting good at horseback riding. However, Temmy can't help frowning whenever Minerva would call out to catch Artemis's attention. That girl is such a pain.

After a good ride, the twins decided to do something that is bound to make their brother miserable. Both of them started scooping up some snow and began forming them into snowballs.

"Oh Frond," Artemis said when he saw what his brothers are doing. He was about to say something to them when the twins began bombarding him with snowballs. Though it was a childish game, Holly and the others joined in. It was Holly, Cerise, the twins and Juliet against Artemis, Minerva and Temmy; who didn't much of a choice but to play defense on the snowball fight. It wasn't a fair distribution of members and because of that Artemis's group spent most of the game hiding behind trees and walls to avoid the snowballs thrown at them.

After that little snowball fight, they all went back inside the Manor. No doubt, Holly's group won the little battle and everyone was soaked. After they dried up, Butler served them with hot chocolate and cookies, much to the twins delight.

Nothing much happened that day but when dusk came, the group began doing some final decorations on the Christmas tree. Well, Holly, Juliet and Cerise did the decorating while Artemis was doing something in his laptop. Minerva and Temmy, on the other hand, were playing chess.

"Why don't you put the top star, Holly" Juliet suggested giving Holly the top star for the tree.

"I think you should put the star last though," Artemis said not taking his eyes off his laptop.

After placing the star, with no difficulty, Holly took a Santa hat, sneaked behind Artemis, and immediately placed it on his head, covering his eyes.

"Holly…."

Holly laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm, "Oh stop being a spoil Artemis and go on with the flow. Why are you so busy anyways, it's the season holidays."

Artemis was about to answer something when they were instantly bathed by a camera flash followed by a click sound.

Holly blinked twice, "What the - ,"

"That looked good. Now smile for the camera," Juliet said and rook another picture. Holly gave a wide smile but Artemis's expression stayed the same, "Artemis I said smile."

Then a thought popped inside Juliet's head and immediately gave the camera to her brother, "Why don't you take a group picture?"

"Like I have a choice," Butler muttered and complied.

They all went to where Minerva and Temmy is and struck a wacky pose. Well actually, Holly dragged Artemis to join them and everyone struck a wacky pose except for Artemis and Temmy. Not unless someone will threaten to kill them, they will never do such thing. Like father like son. After the shot Butler let them see the picture

"Oh you are such a buzz-kill, do you know that," Cerise told Temmy.

Temmy just shrugged and placed a winning move on the board. Minerva eyes the board for a long time before she stood up, stomping her foot.

"Phah, why are you both so good?" she said

"Maybe they're twins; they have their similarities if you look at them closely." Holly teased. Temmy gave a weary smile at that comment

"Then mind if I challenge you then?" Artemis said, closing his laptop. Whatever he was doing earlier, it was done now.

"No thank you. I'll accept my defeat as early as now." Temmy answered, shaking his head but Artemis was already sitting cross-legged on the floor

"That's no excuse," Artemis answered arranging the chess pieces then after that he gave the first move, "Your move"

Temmy gave Cerise a 'help me' look but she just passed an apologetic smile and shrugged. Temmy gulped and sat opposite to his father. He never beat his father at chess. Temmy sighed and gave his first move. Minerva sat near them and watched. After ten moves, no one lost a piece yet but Temmy gave up telling his opponent that he would surely lose after two more moves.

After the game, Temmy helped in pinning decorations and on a special account Temmy obtained one inch long gash on the arm. Unfortunately of all the people inside the room, Holly was the one who saw it.

"You're wounded?" she asked immediately at the sight of blood.

"No I'm not…" came an automatic lie from Temmy, immediately hiding his arm behind him

Holly looked at him skeptically, "Let me see your arm,"

Temmy waited for a moment before showing her his arm. "See…no wound"

Sure enough there was no wound on that arm but there were blood stains on his sleeve. Holly was clearly surprised but before she could speak and jump to conclusions, help came.

"Oohh…I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope you like my presents," Juliet immediately said pulling Holly away from Temmy once she saw the awkward scene.

Temmy gave her a thankful look then glanced at his father, who was looking at him. Temmy sighed and smiled apologetically at his father.

He is so busted.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	10. Chapter 9

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Holly locked the door with barely contained patience. She would have slammed it if she was in her own house but since she is a guest under the Fowl household, she controlled her temper.

A lot had happened today and she is totally confused. No doubt, whoever this Timothy was, he is absolutely not human. Holly was sure Artemis knew that already, being the observant genius he is, but based on how he acted a while ago it was as if seeing things like that were normal. Then again, Fowls have a different description of normal and ordinary.

But to Holly, what she saw awhile ago was far from normal.

Yesterday evening she heard him mutter a string of Gnomish curses. She knew what she heard. No human can speak gnomish so fluently except for Artemis and Holly doubt Artemis would actually say gnomish curses aloud for a classmate of his to adopt and memorize.

However, Holly didn't expect for more of such incident.

Being able to cheat Fairy Mesmer, it will take the work of a pure genius and so far no one has ever cheated fairy Mesmer except for Artemis Fowl II. But to completely ignore Mesmer is impossible for a human being. One may be able to fight it for a period of time, like Butler did years back, but one can't totally ignore it.

Then there was this incident earlier while they were decorating the Christmas tree. She saw the whole thing. She saw how that thing pierced through his skin, leaving behind that one-inch wound but when Holly forced him so she can look at the wound, all that's left was an inch long pink line. No wound, though the blood stain is still in the sleeve of his polo.

No one can heal that fast.

Holly stopped on her tracks as the thought came up.

No one can do all those things not unless that person is a member of the People. But then again, Timothy looked human enough.

Then realization strikes, a half-blood.

A dozen of question swam in her head as she picked up her helmet and contracted the only person she knew that will somehow shed some light on all of this.

First call….

And someone picked up immediately.

"Foaly?"

"Obviously….who else could it be?" came the answer from the other end. Holly could even imagine him rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Foaly something is not right. Did you do a background check on Timothy?" she asked straight to the point.

"I did a lot of test." came Foaly's answer, not sure whether she would continue or not.

"And?" Holly prompted

"There is no person, living or dead, named Timothy Korvstrim. I ran a scan on the picture as well, still no record,"

"No record? What do you mean?" Holly frowned. She didn't catch what he meant. How can someone have no record? This is the LEP's technical genius they are talking about.

"The person doesn't exist, Holly. There is no record of him being born." Foaly answered in a grave matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't understand."

Holly frowned. None of this is making sense.

How can someone not born even exist? Could he be a clone?

Then the worst assumptions came in her head, what if he is a spy or an assassin working for Opal to get her revenge?

That seems to be a fair enough assumption since all of those vexed Opal is under the same roof.

"I don't either but I'll find out. Can you give me a strand of his hair or something that I can use to trace his DNA?" Foaly asked sounding determined as ever. Holly can practically hear him typing on a keyboard

"Count on it."

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

After that little accident, Temmy and Cerise went with Butler to the Manor's gym.

Be with a large group of people.

It was one way to avoid the watchful eyes of Holly Short, though they know, the former female captain will get the answers she wants soon. It's just a matter of delaying it.

She is determined after all, especially after the three mistakes Temmy did later that day.

Cerise watched as her best friend walked thro and fro, obviously thinking deeply. He always does that when he is worried about something or simply plotting a next move. However, at that moment. Temmy was doing both; worry was slightly visible in his mismatched eyes.

"You'll bore holes on the floor if you kept on doing that," Cerise said but Temmy didn't pay her any attention, Cerise groaned, "Would you stop that? You're making me tense too."

The tone of the last sentence came out an octave higher than Cerise intended it to be. At least that caught the young genius's attention. Temmy stopped for a moment to look at her, his eyes slightly confused as if he just realized she was even there

"Sorry." he said

After a few minutes, he began what he was doing awhile back.

"You're doing it again,"

Temmy stopped again giving a dejected sigh and sat on a bench. He placed his head on his hands and ran it through his hair as he groaned, making Cerise slightly worried.

"What is taking Riley so long?" he asked, mostly to himself though he didn't meant for it to be said aloud, the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Temmy, we are only here for two days." Cerise reasoned out.

"Time differs," Temmy answered, waving one hand dismissively. Cerise was completely clueless of what he meant by that but before she could ask, Temmy continued talking, "I hope Riley is in a better situation than I am,"

"Let's just hope so," Cerise nodded in agreement then a mischievous smile flashed across her face.

"Temmy," she called in a sweet tone

"Wha -," Temmy glanced at her but whatever the question was it never came up as he rolled out of the way when Cerise wacked a practice sword to where was sitting at

"Cerise!"

"Combat Practice…" the Butler Girl said with a smile as she threw a practice sword to Temmy who caught it expertly with his left hand.

Cerise smiled. Temmy always favored his left hand than his right. With a sword now in hand, Cerise immediately lunge forward and swung her sword at her best friend, who immediately blocked it with his own weapon out of reflex; eyes wide in surprise.

Cerise smile grew.

"Cerise…I don't… think… this is the appropriate… time for this." Temmy said as he continued to block of Cerise's attacks. Even though Temmy knew that reasoning out an excuse is not that useful when Cerise is in the mood for something, it was worth a shot to try.

Cerise smirked as she continued the attacks adding some few kicks whenever there was an opportunity, which Temmy dodged all the time, "Scared that you'll lose this time?" she taunted

Temmy gave a small shrug as he continued to block all of Cerise attacks fluidly with slight boredom and irritation and an air of arrogance. But despite of his display of boredom, Cerise was still on full energy.

Temmy sighed, he was not fond of stuffs like this the way his brother did. He and Riley both have different view when it comes to combat, Riley is good in attacks, a useful tactic on combat while Temmy on the other hand, prefers defense than attacks - which is slightly similar to their personality.

After a few moments, Cerise successfully knocked the sword out of Temmy's hand, leaving the young genius no choice but to run after his fallen weapon. Cerise let out a small laugh as Temmy mentally groaned, he better end this now before he obtains any more injuries that will lead to further more suspicions from some of the members of the house.

After a series of running and chasing down the room, climbing and breaking through stuffs Temmy managed to disarmed the Butler girl and pinned her to a wall.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. That was until an unexpected applause echoed throughout the room. Juliet Butler was standing a few meters away from the door. Butler himself has stopped from his work out just to watch the teens' sword fight.

"Oh you guys are good," Juliet beamed, giving two thumbs up. Then, that happy face was replaced by a curious look, "Though how did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Mixed influences of you, Butler and my mother and mother insisted that we learn how to combat arts in case something terrible came up," Temmy answered casually as he placed the sword on a nearby bench then he looked at Cerise with an annoying smile.

"Let see…over all, counting the combat practice we did awhile back in the future," Temmy paused for a moment and grimaced at the irony of what he said but then continued anyway "that will be seven over six,"

Cerise frowned, "That was just a lucky move Fowl,"

"You really are Artemis' son. So formal and so arrogant," Juliet commented, shaking her head a little

"I'll take that as a compliment," Temmy answered dryly with a small smile.

"Care for another round?" Cerise asked though she already knew the answer to it.

"No, thanks." Temmy answered as he sat on a bench, "I'll just sit here for a while and think about things."

Cerise smiled a little at that.

Typical Artemis III.

"Well, you wouldn't be a Fowl if you stopped thinking, just don't overdo it." She answered as she went off to spar with Juliet.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	11. Chapter 10

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**In future**

"Well? Is it ready?"

Riley let out an exasperated sigh as he turned around to face the used-to-be pixie, "You know, Miss Belinda, I would greatly appreciate it if you won't ask that question every five minutes. It's getting annoying."

Opal only rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her truffles. Riley rolled his eyes as well and continued his work. This day was the deadline. Whether he likes it or not, he will show the obsessed pi-man the machine in good shape. But as usual, he is delaying the time as much as he could by merely using the excuse that he is doing some final check-ups.

"Why is it taking long then?" Opal asked as she popped another truffle in her mouth.

"I didn't entirely build this machine. I'm not as smart as my father," Riley answered back, irritated.

"True, and your father is not much of a genius either," Opal said

Riley bit his tongue to refrain himself from answering back. With Pandora, Opal's two dimwitted guards and his mother accompanying her, he would be good as dead.

"So how does this machine works?" his mother asked, one hand already on her gun; just in case Riley did something threatening.

"It lets you travel back in time. I'm just merely checking if the power source can handle the electricity that will be passed to the machine." Riley explained, not caring if she understood it or not. He was not in a mood for a lecture and he was not in the mood to argue with his mother.

After checking on some wires, Riley put on two watch-like devices on his wrist as he turned the machine on.

"What are those?" Opal asked suspiciously. Riley looked at her blankly

"These are homing device," he lied innocently, "The other one is a backup in case something bad happens,"

Actually, it was a half lie. Those were really homing devices but those were the devices he and Cythus had worked on. The main plan was to give that to Temmy. The first device will copy the data entered on the time machine so the user of the device can determine the exact date, time and place the user of the time machine entered and the device can also transmit the user to a specific time zone and can also return the user to the current time zone he/she came from. The second device, on the other hand, will just simply return the user back to its original time zone.

Though placing such responsibility on his brother is risky, Riley can't think of any other way on defeating the pi-man. Surely, he can't do much here and the same goes with his father. Since Opal has her mind set on destroying the Fowl family back in time, the battle will definitely be in the time stream.

Riley sighed, hoping and praying with all his heart that the favor of every deity he could think of is with them.

"Anyone wants to volunteer to try it first?" Riley asked his small audience, convinced that none of them would even try.

"What's the catch?" Opal asked still suspicious

"Simple, if it's successful you can land on the desired timeline you picked and with this device you can return safely here." Riley answered in an 'isn't-it-obvious-duh?' way that made Opal's question sound like it's the dumbest question asked.

"And if it's not?" his mother asked

Riley gave a shrug, "You get lost in the past with no means of returning back." He left out the part where if that happens, the whole future time stream would be changed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't you try it then," Opal said after her moment of thinking

Riley blinked twice and then feigned innocence, he was good at that, "Me? Why me?" he asked pointing at himself in surprise, like a normal teenage guy would do when he is unexpectedly called by his teacher.

"Because I said so, that's what." Opal answered with an evil smirk

"You trust me into going it that portal?" Riley asked, still feigning innocence Opal let out an annoying laugh that caused Riley's nerves to boil so he just bit his tongue till his temper calmed down a little.

"I won't call it trust though," she said with an evil smile as she took a bite of a chocolate truffle, "Let put it like this, like any lab rats, the researcher won't care if it dies during a test. In short, losing you in a time stream won't matter."

Riley glared at her for a moment then rolled his eyes as he walked towards the machine, "I'm deeply moved by your thoughtful explanation Miss Belinda, and secondly, it was never your research."

Opal let out a satisfied laugh as Riley dialed some digits on the time slot.

"What time zone are you going, lab rat?" Opal asked suddenly

Riley simply stepped aside to reveal the time slot, "25th of December more than twenty years before,"

"Why that specific date?" his mother asked, suspicious.

"I've heard rumors about the largest quantum physics seminar held here in Ireland during that year. Some say that it was worth attending. I want to find out if it was true," Riley lied and it came out naturally than expected.

The reason was acceptable enough that no one else asked any further questions.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Meanwhile…

Having twin brothers was the last thing Artemis expected when he returned his three-year disappearance during their adventure in Hybras. Though they sometimes get into his nerves, Artemis loves his brothers very much. However, though he may not admit it to himself, he doesn't know how to reach out to them. Of course, he knows his brothers love him too but his three-year absence somehow created a small gap between them. Artemis somewhat regretted not seeing his brothers grow to what they are now. Sure, his mother told him stories about his brothers during his absence but the feeling is different.

Artemis remembered the time when he came home after returning from Hybras. Of course, after a series of scolding and lectures, his parents called in the twins for Artemis to meet. At the sight of Artemis, the twins immediately went close to their mother and asked who the stranger was; even though Angeline kept on telling them years back that Artemis is their bother.

Artemis felt hurt, not that he can blame the twins for it but still, it hurts.

Fortunately, the twins adopted fast.

Artemis carried his brothers to their room, after being forced to do so. How Artemis managed to do it, only God knows. But little did he know, Artemis was about to do something he never did before.

"Can you tell us a story big brother Arty?" Beckett asked after Artemis tucked them both to bed. This is the first time the twins asked their older brother to read them a story.

"A story?" Artemis repeated, making sure he heard it right

"Not just any story," Myles chimed in rolling his eyes, "A Christmas Story"

Every night before the twins would go to sleep; Artemis Fowl Senior would read them a story, like he used to do when Artemis II was young. However, unlike Artemis childhood, the twins childhood were normal; no worries, no pressure and no high expectations from their father to continue the Fowl legacy. Artemis II remembered those nights when his father would read about The Crock of Gold, the story that set his mindset on gold and leprechauns.

That was the family motto before: Aurum est potestas, gold is power but after the Arctic rescue years back, Artemis Fowl Senior had a change of heart. Artemis II was actually happy that his brothers didn't get to experience the bitter childhood he had that mold him to what he is before; a selfish pampered criminal genius brat who only focuses on wealth and glory and doesn't care about others.

"Can you tell the Christmas Carol?" Myles requested

Artemis looked over his shoulders to look at his mother and father who were standing at the doorway looking fondly at their children.

"I know, why don't you act it. Like a small play," Beckett exclaimed cheerfully, "Right Mommy?"

"I would love to watch that," Angeline said with a soft smile

Artemis' eyes widen. A play?

"Mother," the young Irish genius said or more like pleaded hoping for a way out.

"Oh come one Arty, where is your Christmas Spirit," Artemis Senior said Artemis' eyes blinked twice. Is he really hearing this?

"Yeah, Arty can play _Schrudge," _Beckett said with a giggle.

"It's Scrooge Beckett not _Schrudge_ and no I refuse to be part of such a ridiculous act." Artemis answered,

"He will make a good _Schudge," _Myles murmured

Artemis' answer was firm. No ridiculous play. However he did read them the requested story despite of the distractions. His mother filmed the whole thing since it was a once-in-a-blue moon event. Artemis made a mental note to find the soft copy of that film after the story-reading session is finished. Holly, Juliet and Minerva also watched a part of Artemis' story-reading session. Juliet that time gave a phone call to Artemis senior, Holly passed by the hall in search of Temmy and Minerva was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Of course, when the story ended, only Artemis Senior and Angeline were left standing on the doorway again.

This moment was a family moment after all.

After the story the twins bade their big brother goodnight, earning a genuine smile from Artemis. It wasn't the vampire smile he used to give to everyone but a rare smile that dozens of fan girls in and out of his school would swoon and faint at the sight of it. Artemis bade them goodnight as well before he left.

"You will wake us up early tomorrow, right?" Beckett asked his mother as she kissed his forehead.

"Of course we will, it's Christmas," Angeline answered

"Do you think big brother Arty will like the gift we bought for him?" Myles asked as he too received a kiss on the forehead from their mother.

Angeline smiled. Unknown to Artemis, the twins bought a gift for their brother, a very unexpected gift it is.

"I'm sure he will"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	12. Chapter 11

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Holly woke up early that morning, for the reason, she doesn't know. She always makes up early ever since she entered the LEP.

_Guess that comes with the training_, she thought.

She glanced outside the window and smiled when she saw the snow falling down from the sky. She rarely sees things like this since she is living below ground. Though she sees scenes like this from time to time during the past decades, it always felt as if it is something new to her. As if being in that place made her feel it is different.

After getting herself all fixed up, mentally admiring Foaly's inventions that allowed her to look human during her stay, she went out of her room to look for something to do in the morning. While walking down the long luxurious corridor of the manor, Holly came across Artemis' twin brothers who looked liked they just rolled out of bed. Both of them stopped on their tracks at the sight of the female elf then looked at each other before greeting her a pleasant morning. But before the elf could answer back, the twins took her by the hands and dragged her along with them.

Holly wondered where they could possibly be going in such an early time of the day. When they stopped in front of Artemis' bedroom door, Holly had a slight idea at what is going to happen and she was sure Artemis will not be pleased by it. One of the twins, Holly wasn't sure if it was Beckett or Myles, pulled a some sort of skeleton key and opened Artemis' door.

The twins grinned at each other before running to their brother's bed.

"Good Morning big brother Arty!" Beckett said jumping energetically up and down on Artemis' bed, "Wake up big brother Arty! Wake up!"

"Yeah Arty wake up! It's Christmas" Myles said jumping up and down too.

"Time to open presents!" Beckett said,

Artemis however, despite of the racket his brothers are doing, just inhaled deeply rolled to one side and continued his sleep.

Seeing their brother's reaction, the twins looked at each other with an understanding look passed between them as they nodded then they both went near to their brother and yelled, "Wake up!" jumping on him at the same time.

Artemis eyes shot wide open as he nearly sat up in bed, as if he was startled by that sudden action from his brothers, "I'm awake,"

Holly giggled at that, it's not everyday she could see this side of the boy genius.

Artemis regained his composure and gave both his brothers a scolding look, which the twins seem to ignore.

"How many times must I tell you not to wake me up like that?" Artemis said, his eyes automatically glanced at the digital table clock near his bed. The time showed on the clock made him scowl even more, "And boys, it's only four in the morning,"

Artemis is not the kind of person to stay in bed for a long time, since he believed in the old saying that time is gold. Every minute of his time is precious and each wasted time is like throwing away money. He wasn't that angry at his brothers for waking him up early but somehow he felt a little irritated. He just got to bed at 3:30 in the morning after he finished going through the numerous preparations and final touches, as well as double-checking the guest list for the Christmas Ball, which is to be held that day. He didn't want to burden his parents in making such preparations so he took the task in his own hands thus causing his rather sleepless night.

In short, he just got a twenty-minute sleep, assuming he slept ten minutes after lying down on his bed.

"It's Christmas. Mommy said we can wake you up early because it's Christmas," Beckett said, enthusiastically

"And since you are difficult to wake up, we did the only sensible thing to do," Myles added in a matter-of-fact tone

Artemis sighed as he slumped back to his bed then turned his head to the side to look at the auburn-haired elf standing at the doorway.

"Good Morning Holly," Artemis greeted, it was always a rule to greet everyone a pleasant morning in the Fowl family.

Holly smiled, "Good Morning and Merry Christmas Arty,"

"Same to you Holly,"

Beckett looked from Artemis to Holly then back to Artemis, his eyes showed that he is slightly confused. "Arty? Why do you allow Holly to call you Arty yet you won't allow Minerva?" he asked innocently, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Because he likes her, simpleton," Myles answered for his brother.

Holly could feel her face go hot at that. She glanced at Artemis, who was watching the twins with no general expression on his face but his eyes shared a different story. As Holly tried to figure out what was going on inside the young genius' mind when suddenly Artemis chose this moment to look at his friend. The moment their eyes met, Holly immediately looked away feeling a little sheepish for her actions. Artemis however, gave a mocking grin.

"Oh….." Beckett said in realization then he beamed happily, "I like Holly too,"

Myles shook his head lightly, as if his twin is a hopeless nutcase, "Simpletoon," he muttered.

Then realizing his mistake, Myles bit his lip, hoping that his brother didn't hear. But, unfortunately, his brother is the great Artemis Fowl II. Nothing as simple as that, can get pass him.

"Boys, what did I tell you?" Artemis began, tone serious, as he sat up.

Holly, that time, chose to join the Fowl brothers, so she went to them and sat on the side of Artemis' huge bed. Holly didn't expect the bed to be softer than the bed in her room so when she sat on Artemis' bed, she was let out a small yelp in surprise because she felt as if she is going to sink in the bed due to its softness. That earned a small smile from Artemis though, no one will notice the smile if they didn't look closely.

Beckett who was the ever-cheerful one raised his hand eagerly as if he is in a classroom. Artemis mentally sighed as he looked at his brother, urging him to go on.

"Never stomp on people's foot or kick other people's legs," he said proudly

Artemis blinked twice at the answer then he remembered that incident almost six months ago. A family friend came to visit and one of the daughters of the family guest was trying to flirt with Artemis despite of his heart-breaking remarks. That's when the twins looked at each other in agreement. When the unfortunate young lady passed by the twins, Beckett kicked one of her legs and Myles stomped on her feet. The result wasn't that grand and the twins got a lengthy sermon from Artemis Senior plus a few reminders from Angeline. But of course, Artemis Junior was not disappointed at his brothers' attitude, though he may not show it, at least his brothers cared for his well-being. The following day after that incident, Artemis took his brother to Disney World in Florida as a gift much to the twins delight.

"Not what I had in mind but yes, I did say that and always remember that," Artemis said

"Always call someone with respect…" Myles answered as if he just remembered it

"Like using terms like Miss, Madam, Lady, Sir, Mister, etcetera," Beckett finished his brother's sentence.

"Quite right," Artemis said, and then his eyes traveled from the twins to Holly. Beckett immediately got what his brother is trying to convey.

"We're sorry Miss Holly," Beckett said apologetically at Holly and put on his best puppy-dog look. The one that can even make Artemis agree on something most of the time.

"You can call me Holly anytime you want," Holly answered with a warm smile then she looked at Artemis.

"You're training them to be as formal as you are, Mudboy," she added in Gnommish so the twins wouldn't understand.

"It's just a simple GMRC Holly," Artemis answered back in Gnommish then he looked at his brothers but still spoke in Gnommish, "Its fine by me if they grow up acting formal than growing up acting rude,"

"There's something else," Artemis added to the twins; now back to the English language.

"Always put on clean underwear?" Beckett suggested with a thoughtful look.

"You are such a simpleton," Myles said, with a slight shook of his head.

"Myles, never call your brother a simpleton. He is your twin," Artemis said with his air of authority, "Never call anyone a simpleton for that matter, understood?"

"Your brother is right boys," a sweet serene voice said.

There standing at the door of his room is his mother, Angeline Fowl, dressed in an elegant emerald green long-sleeved nightgown.

"Merry Christmas Moth - "

"Arty,"

Artemis mentally sighed, "Merry Christmas Mom,"

Holly couldn't help but grin at that.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Fowl," Holly greeted politely.

"Merry Christmas Mommy," the twins greeted in unison.

Angeline smiled sweetly at the people in front of her, "And also to you dears and Holly you can just call me Angeline,"

Since she doesn't know what to answer, Holly just gave a smile.

"Now boys, why don't you wait for your brother down stairs while he gets dressed up? He can't go down stairs in his jammies now, can he?" Angeline said, seeing Artemis' situation.

"Yes Mommy," the twins answered jumping down from their brother's bed and went to their mother's side.

They were about to leave when Angeline stop at the doorway and looked back at her son. Artemis held his breath; he had a bad feeling about this.

"And oh, Arty,"

"Yes Mom?"

Angeline smile at the word _Mom_, at least she doesn't have to remind him again, "I want you to wear something for me," she said, "Do you remember those clothes we bought after you recovered from your…uh…sickness?"

Oh yes, he remembered that alright. A week after he got out from therapy when the fairies were curing him of his Atlantis Complex, his mother took the whole family, along with the Butlers to an all out shopping in France. And on that certain occasion, Angeline nearly bought the entire teenage male section clothing of the Department Store for Artemis, much to his disappointment.

However, from time to time, Artemis will wear his usual attire (the suits and everything) when his mother is not around or when he forgot his mother was around. Still, though the Fowl family wants to set everything straight, Artemis can't see the reason why he needs to wear shirts with logos and jeans.

"Do you remember your promise to wear them?" Angeline said.

"I…" Actually, Artemis didn't make a promise like that. He didn't even assured his mother that he would start wearing such type of clothes his mother always insisted that it was a promise. But somehow Artemis couldn't force himself to tell her that it wasn't a promise.

Angeline continued, "I bought something I would like you to wear when we went to Italy one time. I have Holly to bring it here,"

"Alright. I'll wear them for you Mom," Artemis answered.

And there was something in his mother's eyes. Artemis couldn't exactly tell the emotion but somehow, he didn't have the heart to let her down.

Angeline went over his son and gave him a hug before kissing his forehead.

"Mother,"

"Come Holly dear. I have something I would like you to wear too,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Santa's helper huh?" Artemis said with an eyebrow raised when he saw what his mother made Holly wear.

True enough, it was a Santa's helper outfit with matching boots and hat. The whole outfit was red with some sort of woolly like material at the end of the helms and sleeves; like what Santa's elves wear when writers portray them in storybooks, only it Holly's outfit was more girly and stylish. The skirt, the hat and the shawl seem to be showered with glitters for it shimmers every time the lights hit it.

And it fits her quite wonderfully too.

"Laugh all you want, Mud boy," Holly said with a scowl in an irritated tone, clearly not at all amused with the sudden get-up.

Unfortunately, the scowl and the irritated tone made Artemis grin in a way that caused Holly to glare daggers at him. But still, Artemis wasn't moved.

"I have to say you do look astounding," he complimented with a smile

"Gee thanks," Holly said rolling her eyes in exasperation before placing a pile of clothes in his hands, "Here, dress up Mudboy and let's see how you like it,"

Artemis looked at the clothes as if it is the weirdest thing in the planet then with a dejected sigh Artemis went to his bathroom to change his clothes. Holly on the other hand lay on his bed while waiting for him. And of course, Holly was looking for the perfect opportunity to ask about 'Timothy'.

After a few moments of silence, Holly finally had her thoughts sorted out about the topic.

"Artemis, there's something about Timothy," Holly began,

"What about him?" Came Artemis' reply from the bathroom

"Have you noticed anything…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word for the term, " …odd about him?"

"Odd?" Artemis repeated then there was a pause, "Just how odd is your description of odd Holly?"

"Odd as in Fairy Odd," Holly answered, hoping she was making any sense at all.

"Fairy Odd? Holly what are you taking about?" Artemis asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Holly blinked twice as she stared at Artemis. She had to admit, as much as Artemis hates those types of clothes, he looks good in them. Angeline made him wear a long-sleeved polo shirt, its design made it look like he is wearing a white sweater underneath a navy blue polo shirt. He was wearing black jeans that went well with polo shirt and blue sneakers. He looked like a teenage model.

Honestly, Holly could not see the reason why Artemis loathes such type of clothing.

"Holly?" Artemis asked, feeling a little self-conscious, not really sure why his friend is looking at him like that. Sure enough he felt funny but he must have looked funny too if Holly stared at him blankly.

Before the situation could get more awkward, Juliet passed by the room, as if on timing. Fortunately, Holly left the door open when she walked in so Juliet got a clear view at the two. But since this was her first time to see Artemis not wearing his suit, she focused her attention to Artemis.

"Whoah, Artemis is that you?" she asked with a hand on her mouth, clearly surprised.

"Merry Christmas Juliet," Artemis greeted wryly.

"Wow Arty, you look hot," Juliet said with a giggle. Artemis felt his cheeks go hot at the complement making Juliet giggle even more. Thankfully, Juliet didn't choose to give him more of such complements, "Come on, they're waiting for you down stairs,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	13. Chapter 12

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Arty! Arty! Arty! Open ours!" Beckett nearly shouted jumping up and down when they saw their brother walk in.

Holly sat on a floor pillow near the fire place and hugged her knees close to her chest as she watched the scene while Juliet stood beside her brother. Minerva was sitting on a separate armchair, legs crossed while Angeline and Artemis Senior sat on the sofa. Temmy and Cerise on the other hand, choose to sit on the piano bench.

"Yeah, open it Arty," Myles seconded

Unknown to Artemis, almost everyone in the manor tried to keep the gift secret. The gift was bought that time when Artemis first introduced Temmy and Cerise to his parents. Juliet had to run immediately to the attic to hide it and keep it hidden from Artemis till the twins find a good hiding place for it. Since Artemis never goes to the attic, the twins kept it there.

Artemis took the red loosely tied box. Surprisingly, something moved inside it - or more like shifted a little inside it. Artemis gave his brothers a doubtful look but their eyes urged him to go on and open it. Artemis pulled at the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. What he saw inside surprised him, curled on the bottom of the box was a white Saint Bernard puppy with big brown spots. Noticing the lid was opened, the puppy lifted his head and its soulful brown eyes stared at Artemis. Then it began wagging its tail and sat up, barking in a friendly manner.

"A puppy?" Artemis asked clearly surprised by the gift.

"Yes. Isn't he cute?" Beckett said happily

"We kept him in the Attic so you won't know about him," Myles added

Angeline gave a knowing smile, "Your brothers really saved up for that one,"

Artemis looked at the twins then to the puppy, who trying to get out of the box. In his years of existence, Artemis never had a pet puppy before. The only pets in the Fowl Manor are the hamsters in Artemis' basement laboratory and the fishes in the living room aquarium; of course the horses are also counted as pets to Artemis since he started horseback riding. This is the first time someone gave him a puppy.

Artemis was sure the twins bought the puppy for the reason that they wanted a puppy too. But that's just him guessing.

"Give him a name?" Myles ordered. Artemis raised an eyebrow but decided to go with the flow.

"Alright," he said with a smile. The dog barked and licked Artemis' face causing the young Irish genius to scowl a little, "How does Doggy sound?"

Beckett made a face, "That name stinks,"

"How about…" Artemis pretended to think, and then smirked, "Nana…like the one in Peter Pan,"

"Think of something more original," Myles snapped back, irritated.

Temmy raised an eyebrow. He knew his father is teasing his brothers but the twins were so happy to even notice that. Artemis was about to tease further but Angeline shot his son a look that made Artemis stop.

"Ember, how does that sound?" he said

The twins thought for a moment then Beckett exclaimed, "I like it."

So it became official, the puppy's name became Ember. Ember once again pounced on Artemis, licked his face then ran to the twins, who were looking for more presents around the Christmas tree. Artemis smiled to himself at the scene. A lot has changed since his father returned and he was glad the twins experienced it differently than he did.

"This one is for Miss Minerva," Beckett called out, taking a beautifully wrapped box in his hands, which seemed a little heavy since Beckett had trouble carrying it. Nevertheless, the young boy managed to give it to Minerva.

The Butler siblings eyed each other as Minerva took her present. It was from Artemis, of course. She smiled at him and thanked him in French then opened the present.

"Hope you like it," Artemis said as Minerva gasped at the sight of the present.

Truth to be told, genius he may be, Artemis had no idea what to give as Christmas present to his friends. This is his first time to buy the present himself. Normally during such occasions he would order Butler or Juliet to do such things. And since he doesn't know what to buy for a Christmas gift, Artemis sought the help of his mother, Butler and Juliet.

For Minerva, Angeline suggested something that would fit her genius mind so that's what Artemis bought; a high class chess set. Its board was made of glass and its pieces are made of a mixture of glass, crystal and diamonds. A special stone decorated the top of each piece; like for example a diamond was placed on top of each king, a sapphire on each queen and so on and so forth.

"Thank you so much Artemis," Minerva said with her eyes glistening then she gave Artemis a small beautifully wrapped box.

Artemis took it and looked at it curiously.

"Open it," Minerva said happily.

And Artemis did. It was a pocket watch made of gold with the letters AF magnificently engraved in cursive on the front.

"Thank you Minerva," he said as he opened it. The bolt that held the second hand and the minute hand together was a bright blue sapphire stone. Engraved on the back of the cover was the word 'forever' in French. Artemis smiled at her, "I like it thank you,"

Minerva smiled back, Temmy could tell she wanted to do something more but is trying not to do it.

Artemis then turned his attention to the auburn-haired elf sitting near the fire. When she noticed that Artemis is walking towards her, Holly seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend. Artemis sat on the floor in front of her and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Angeline and Artemis Senior glanced at each other with barely contained smiles while the others watched intently; like it was some sort of movie scene.

"Merry Christmas Holly," Artemis said and placed the box in her hands. His mother told him that Holly's gift should be something that means a lot to both of them; something to remind them of their adventures together.

"Is it a ring?" Juliet whispered to her brother, who just shrugged since he has no idea what the gift is.

"Is he going to propose to her?" Cerise whispered to Temmy.

"Too early for that," Temmy whispered back without even glancing at his best friend.

At first Holly just stared at the box in her hands, her heart was beating faster than ever like it's going to jump out of her chest at any moment. Her hands are starting to turn sweaty and her stomach did a lot of back flips, making her a little queasy.

'_This couldn't be a ring. Could it?'_ Holly thought.

Even Minerva was slightly holding her breath. If Artemis proposed to her now, it will be too late. Then it struck her, does Artemis really like Holly?

After a few moments, she started to undo the ribbon and opened it. Her eyes widen at the object inside the box.

No it wasn't a ring.

It was a necklace, a locket to be exact.

It was made of gold, covered with some special stones that made it look magnificent. Of course, the whole thing was especially made just for her. Artemis organized some of the best jewelry makers to do it. Instead of the usual heart shaped locket, this one is in the shape of an acorn. Holly smiled as she opened the locket. Once she opened it, the soft tone of a music box filled the entire room. The tone was Pachelbel's Canon in D.

"Sorry if the locket doesn't have a picture in it," Artemis said, rather sheepishly "I hope you like it,"

For a good two minutes, Holly was speechless. Still staring at the gift Artemis gave her. When she finally reeled back to reality, she flashed him one of her rare genuine smiles.

"I love it, Arty. Thank you," she said, giving the boy genius a hug but quickly pulled away, blushing furiously mentally cursing and blaming the hormones for her actions. Then she added, "I'll…give you my gift later,"

The twins proceeded with the search for more presents for them and of course, they read out some of the presents that were not for them. From afar, Temmy and Cerise watched as the rest opened their gifts and thanking the giver while Juliet was busy taking pictures.

Seeing this, Temmy missed his family - even his mother, now that he never seen his father this happy before.

"I feel awkward," Temmy whispered into Cerise ear as they watched the scene

Cerise gave a faint smile, "Imagine how I feel, I'm not even part of your family,"

"Shall we have a group picture?" Juliet suggested

"Wonderful idea Juliet," Artemis Senior agreed.

"I'll take your picture," Temmy volunteered, taking the camera from Juliet's hands.

Joining group family pictures in the past is a big no-no in their list so it's better to volunteer on such a thing before they get dragged in such a situation. Temmy took a mental note to erase that group picture they had when they were decorating the Christmas tree as early as possible.

"Can you take a picture from my phone too?" Minerva asked, holding out her cellphone.

"I'll do it," Cerise said and immediately took the device from her hands.

Everyone went near the Christmas tree and smiled for the cameras. After a few shots (some wacky poses - though Artemis didn't strike a pose. He would rather be caught dead than do that - and some stolen pictures) Temmy and Cerise gave the cameras back to their respective owners.

Then there was a little beep from something.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fowl," Butler said with a fake cough, "Your scheduled appointment,"

Angeline's face lit up in recognition while Artemis II's face showed a slight trace of confusion, "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Butler,"

"Come on dears, we are going to the airport to fetch your Grandma and Grandpa," Angeline told the twins and took both of their hand in hers. The twins stood up and happily walked beside their mother.

"They are here?" Artemis asked

"As they always do," Artemis Senior answered, as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

Artemis II mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. How could he forget? Their relatives on both his mother and father's sides always attend the Christmas ball along with the family's other acquaintances. His grandmother on the father side died when Artemis was somewhere in Hybras. His Grandfather on the other hand died before Artemis was even born. Now the only Grandparents he has are his mother's parents.

"Sadly, it's just them I think. Some of your cousins have some appointments so they couldn't attend the Christmas Ball," Artemis Senior added, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Sad to know," Artemis said, not really sounding disappointed at the news. For some reason, Artemis didn't like his cousins' attitude. He doubts they would be on their best behavior either, especially since Holly and Minerva was there; two attractive girls who have really intriguing personalities.

"Juliet dear, will you accompany us?" Angeline asked sweetly

"Of course, Mrs. Fowl," the Butler girl answered

"We'll be back," Angeline told the rest but before she could even leave the room, she turned around with a big smile.

"I heard Cerise and Timothy didn't know about the Christmas Ball," she said. Temmy gave his father an uh-oh look for he knows what is coming next, "Do you have anything to wear?"

"I could borrow something from Juliet," Cerise answered while Temmy just held his tongue since he knows where the conversation is heading too.

Angeline shook her head, "That won't do," she said, "Come, let me buy you a nice dress for the ball. You should come too Timothy,"

Cerise's eyes grew wide as she shook her head in protest, "Oh, no, Lady Angeline, that is too much. I couldn't possibly - "

"Take it as a gift from me," Angeline said with hopeful eyes that Cerise couldn't say no. Without a word, Angeline took Cerise's hand and took the young girl with her. Of course Temmy had no choice but to go too.

When Temmy passed by Holly he felt something in his head. An itchy sort of feeling. He stopped for a moment then realization sunk in quickly. A small smile appeared on his face as he shook his head lightly.

"I don't think that was necessary Miss Holly." Temmy said calmly, not looking at Holly, "If you want a hair sample to conduct your DNA test, you could just ask me, I am willing to give you a strand of my hair,"

Then he turned around to face her, just for the effect, "However, I will warn you in advance, you will be quite surprised at the result," he said then smiled before leaving.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	14. Chapter 13

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"_However I will warn you in advance, you will be quite surprised with the result,"_

Those words played inside Holly' head like a broken record player. That was the last thing that boy said before he went to the safely of Artemis Senior's side as they left the manor. Somehow, he knew that Holly can't do anything to him as long as he is near the Fowl patriarchs.

What could that boy possibly mean by those words? It's either he is playing with her mind or he is telling the truth.

Holly shuddered at the latter thought. If this boy is hiding something, Holly doubts she would like it.

Holly just finished sending Foaly the scanned data of the hair sample she took from Temmy. The result will come in less than five hours; in maximum time, knowing Foaly's present situation. If they could just know who the boy's parents are, they can easily trace his origin.

All she has to do now is to wait; not that it was helping with Holly's mood of course.

Artemis has something to do with this whole thing or else he wouldn't just let her do this whole investigation thing alone. Holly thought of asking the said Irish genius if he does know something about this situation but a certain memory changed her mind.

She witnessed how Artemis lied in her face and how she failed to notice it. If he could do it once, he could do it again. Even though Artemis already apologized about that, Holly has been cautious ever since.

Holly shook her head slightly as if it would help get her mind off such things.

Maybe it was wrong to doubt her friend, seeing how he changed so much for the past years

Holly sighed as she walked towards a huge closet and began choosing something to wear for the occasion to get her mind off somewhere. But then instead of picking up a gown for her to try on, Holly just stared blankly at the numerous gowns hanging in the closet.

Holly made a mental note to tell Artemis that this is the last time she will attend the family's Christmas ball or any other formal parties associated with the Fowls. She would rather go on a retrieval mission or even do some office paper works than to go in this ball.

A knock from the door and the sound of someone opening it snapped Holly's mental complaints.

It was Juliet; already dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a sparkly silver gown with matching shoes, jewelry and make-up. Her hair was tied up in a stylish ponytail tied to one side. She looked more like a normal teenage girl going to a prom than a presidential bodyguard. Holly could only guess what kind of weapon she is hiding in her outfit.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked with a small smile.

"Later," Holly bit her lip, "Maybe,"

"Later, maybe?" Juliet repeated, eyes wide in surprise, like Holly said something unbelievable. Then she let out a groan and placed her palm on her forehead, "Oh Holly,"

"What?"

"Holly, everyone in the family is looking forward to this event. Mrs. Angeline has been convincing Artemis to invite you to this event for months. She really wants you to join the family in this event, Holly," Juliet explained, "You can't just throw that offer away. Besides the twins are growing fond of you,"

Holly bit her lip then sighed, glaring at Juliet playfully, "You just have to say that, don't you?"

That made Juliet laugh as she held both hands up in a fake surrender, "It's the truth" she said

"I can help you prepare and I wont take no for an answer," Juliet added with a smirk but that smirk immediately turned into a laugh when she saw Holly's facial expression - a mixture of dread and doubt.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Holly said uncertainly, shaking her head as she started backing away from Juliet.

Juliet pouted, "I said I wont take no for an answer,"

"It just sounded dangerous when -" Holly stopped and noticed what Juliet is doing, "Oh no….I'm not….You may fool Artemis with that but not me…Juliet…."

Juliet put on her best puppy-dog look, "Please?"

That's when Holly made a mistake in looking at Juliet's direction. Juliet's puppy-dog look is one of the best convincing weapon the Butler Girl has that even Artemis can sometimes give in because of that look..

"Alright, but no so much on the girly stuff," Holly said reluctantly, knowing she will regret this decision later on.

Juliet squealed, clapping her hands as she twirled around; her smile stretched from ear to ear, sending shivers down Holly's spine.

_Oh Frond, that can't be good, _Holly thought.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

After Holly washed and dried herself, Juliet immediately proceeded in applying make-up to the elf. It was not a quiet job though. Protest can be heard every five minutes till Juliet finished. After that, Juliet insisted that she needs to arrange Holly's hair first before she lets her put on the gown she picked for her. The gown Juliet picked for her was, of course, wonderfully made; one of the most beautiful gowns Holly has ever seen. It was as if it was entirely made just for her. But then again, this is the Fowls so maybe they did hire the best seamstress there is to make the gown.

However, the gown was not what Holly had in mind. Other than the fact that the gown has a tube-style top, it was also colored pink. The cloth the seamstress used for the gown was made with some sort of glittery velvet kind of fabric with matching elbow length gloves.

Juliet was brushing Holly's hair when someone knocked on the large wooden doors of the room but before Juliet could put down the brush and open the door, someone already opened it from the outside. The person peeped in to check the occupants in the room.

It was Angeline Fowl.

At the sight of the two girls, she smiled warmly then she stepped inside the room; closing the door behind her in the process.

"Almost ready?" she inquired

"Almost, Mrs. Fowl," Juliet answered politely, "Just doing Holly's hair."

"I'll do that for you," Angeline sad as she walked towards then. Holly could see their facial expressions on the large mirror in front of her. She could see that Juliet is slightly confused by what Angeline said and was about to speak out a protest but Angeline seemed to sense that. With a sigh, Angeline told the Butler Girl the reason, "Arty needs some assistance in his…erm…presents. He wants you to supervise the inspection with Timothy and I must warn you in advance it's quite a large pile."

Realization immediately crept on Juliet's face as she listened to the explanation. She let out a heavy sigh then set the brush down.

"I think they recruited more members this year," Juliet said with a weary smile while Holly casted a slightly confused look at the mirror so Juliet could see it. And she did. Juliet immediately smiled; a kind of smile that one can't really determine if it's a form of mockery or amazement.

"Oh, Artemis has his own fan club ever since his school became a co-ed academy," Juliet explained. Upon hearing the words fan club, Holly's eyes grew slightly wide and her jaw nearly dropped open in surprise.

"Timothy is waiting for you in the gift room," Angeline said. Juliet nodded then left without a word.

Angeline took the brush from the table and began doing what Juliet was doing a while back. She glanced at Holly just in time to catch her slightly puzzled looked. Angeline mentally smiled for an unknown reason.

"You seem surprised," Angeline began, in an attempt to start a conversation

"I just never thought of Artemis having a fan club," Holly answered politely

Angeline laughed, "True. I was surprised at first too. It is composed of a group of vampire crazy girls from his school who believes that Artemis is some hot vampire hero manifested to life. Or something like that,"

Holly couldn't help but smile at that. She has heard about the so-called 'Twilight Fever' that affected thousands of mudgirls over the world. Even Juliet was addicted to that vampire inspired novel and wouldn't stop talking about it for almost two weeks.

"For every special event they would send Arty various gifts in hopes that he'll date one of them," Angeline added as she began putting numerous hairpins in Holly's hair.

"What does he do with all those gifts?" Holly asked, both in order to continue the conversation and in pure curiosity. She wondered why Artemis didn't tell her anything about his vampire-crazy fan club. Then a mental image of Foaly typing away in his computer with a huge evil grin plastered on his face suddenly popped in her mind.

'_Maybe that's one of the reasons_,' Holly thought

"Honestly, I don't know," Angeline answered with a frown as she looked at Holly on the mirror, "I think it depends on the style of the gift. Sometimes he gives some of the gifts to charity houses as an anonymous donor,"

Holly frowned, "That's just harsh,"

Angeline let out a laugh; a sweet melodic laugh.

"Honestly, I can't imagine how he survives in St. Bartleby with all his fan girls nagging him," Angeline said. This time it was Holly's turn to laugh; not a fake laugh but a real one.

"I can't imagine either how he rejects every confession. I feel sorry for the girl already," Holly said, "I wonder if there is someone who can pass Artemis' qualifications for a girlfriend,"

Angeline smiled at that, "Well there is one," she said as she and Holly met eyes as they looked at the mirror, "But I don't think Arty realizes that he loves her yet."

"I just hope the girl feels the same for him when he realized his feelings," Angeline added, turning around to get a fancy ribbon for Holly's hair from the drawer near the closet.

That sent the gears in Holly's mind turning. Who could she possibly mean?

"I hope everything will turn out perfectly for them though," Angeline said as she placed some finishing touches on Holly' hair style, "There all done,"

Holly looked at the mirror once again and her eyes widen for a bit at what she saw.

It wasn't like her at all.

"Now then, lets get you dressed up,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Temmy leaned on the railing of the staircase, watching the busy caterers below him as they fuss here and there, making some final changes on things.

Temmy had seen how his family set up the usual Christmas Ball at the Manor. For the past two years, he even helped in the preparations since his grandmother convinced him that Riley can't do it alone. The Christmas Ball became a family tradition since who-knows-when but seeing it happen in his father's teenage years could only mean that the event started years before his father was even born.

As usual, the event was held in the Manor's banquet room. The decorations were nicely done and perfectly placed in their supposed positions. On the left side at the far-end of the room, about halfway between the floor and the floor of the second level of the room in a sort of high platform, musicians are starting to ready their instruments. Innumerable stuffed chairs have replaced traditional dining tables, so that people can eat and drink and do whatever they want in the utmost comfort. There was a large tiled space in the center of the room that serves as everything from a dance floor to a stage for the performers or just another spot to mingle with the guests.

And of course, the star of the evening is, of course, the food. Tables laden with delicacies from various countries line the walls cooked by world-renowned chefs. There were different kinds of roasted birds, cows, pigs and even goats. Also there were huge platters of ocean creatures like crabs, shrimps, drizzled in sauces. And of course, there were countless pastries, puddings and all sorts of desserts.

Still, even in the past, the Fowl Christmas ball has no equal. Everything was organized, as Temmy expected

So far he was ready for the event. He wore the finely made black tuxedo his grandmother bought for him with matching shiny black shoes and a dark blue necktie. His hair, however, no matter how he tried to comb it down, it was always that messy. Juliet said girls find that more attractive so he has nothing to worry about, which Temmy doubts.

Temmy once again looked at the scene before him and sighed. He could see it now; faces appear, names are exchanged, pictures taken, kisses brushed on cheeks. The typical party stuff.

After a few moments, Butler walked in, scanning the perimeter. Some of the caterers even dropped some pot and pan covers at the sight of Butler. Some froze on the spot and some never dared to look at him again. Of course, Butler ignored all of that and continued to monitor the area.

Temmy smirked at the scene. Typical.

So far, no one from the Butler kids has inherited such trait. One may look at the Butler kids for a long time and won't know that they are bodyguards in training, skilled with different combat skills. Cerise looks like a cheerleader, Theos looks like an office assistant manager (since he hangs around Riley often) and Jordan looks like a varsity soccer player.

Temmy glanced sideways, just in time to see Butler approaching him. He too, was already set for the event; wearing a black tuxedo, which probably held more that ten kinds of weapon, with a red tie.

"Everything okay?" Temmy asked casually

"So far everything is in order," the huge manservant answered, scanning the area from above.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Temmy said with a reassuring smile

Beneath that smile, however, Temmy doubt that everything will go on smoothly.

In his thirteen years of existence, Temmy was able to witness and prove that the Fowl Family is always attached to danger. Never did they experience celebrating a big event without something bad happening.

It was like the family is cursed, preventing them from having a peaceful and danger-free life.

"I hope…" Temmy muttered, mostly to himself but of course, the huge bodyguard heard him. Butler nodded once, not taking his eyes off the area he is scanning.

For a while the two watched the busy caterers from above as they went here and there. Temmy was always comfortable with Butler's presence, even though the other people around him don't feel the same.

"Temmy, may I ask you something," Butler began. Temmy looked up at him inquiringly, urging him to go on so Butler continued, "About your mother,"

"What about her?" Temmy asked quickly

"When you told Artemis who she is, how did he react to it?"

"He just looked up, blinked a couple of times then he closed his eyes again resuming to his original position. So I just continued and told him the things he needs to know," Temmy answered glumly, keeping his eyes fixed on the commotion below them. Temmy inwardly sighed and wished that Riley was the one in this situation instead of him. At least he knows what to do since it's his idea.

Butler didn't say a word for a while. True, his charge is good in masking his emotions when the situation calls it but the bodyguard couldn't help but wonder at how his charge deals with situations like this. Genius Artemis may be, he is still human. When Butler learned that Cerise is his daughter from the future, it was enough to keep him awake half the night just thinking, though me may not admit it to anyone else. Butler couldn't help but wonder how Artemis is dealing with the present situation right now.

"I'll do everything to change what happened," Temmy muttered to himself, not aware that he voiced out his thoughts. Though it was merely a whisper, Butler understood it.

"Why did your mother leave anyway?"

Temmy closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know, Butler. I don't think father knows himself. She just left,"

Butler shook his head lightly, "That's not like her at all," he said

Temmy scowled, "Since you seem to know my mother well, can you at least tell me one valid reason why she did that?"

"Maybe it was for your own good," Butler answered, no matter how painful the answer is.

Temmy scoffed, "Maybe," he said half-heartedly then he let out a dejected sigh, "I don't know what to think of her now, Butler"

"It's not yet too late to change everything," Butler said as he placed a reassuring hand on Temmy's shoulder.

Temmy looked up to him, nodded then smiled, "Thanks old friend,"

Just then, Artemis Fowl II walked in the banquet room holding a black folder in one hand. Artemis scanned the room for a moment; clearly looking for something or someone. When he spotted Butler and Temmy he immediately headed to their direction.

"How's the preparations going, Artemis?" Butler asked once Artemis reached them.

Of course, Artemis is already suited up for the event too. He is wearing a black suit (specially made for the event, Butler said) with matching slacks, shoes and accessories such as the pocket watch Minerva gave him (though only the golden chain is visible) and a royal blue necktie that matched his now blue eyes perfectly. Since this is a large social event, taking to guest with a blue-hazel eye color won't do Artemis any good so he was forced to wear blue contact lenses. Temmy on the other hand, just thought of wearing hazel colored contact lenses so that he won't look like his father's twin brother. Top it off with a rose corsage Juliet made just for the event.

"Excellent Butler, everything seems to go according to plan," Artemis answered, "But of course, the compliments will go to Juliet for the decorations. She did all the planning,"

Temmy smiled.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Artemis said to Temmy then handed him the black folder he is holding and a small communicating device, "I need to ask you a favor, I want you to help Juliet with the presents. Separate the gifts from those people whose names are printed with red ink. Call me up if you need help in anything,"

"Of course. Consider it done," Temmy said with a nod. After saying that Temmy excused himself as he went to do what he was told while Butler and Artemis watched him go.

Then Artemis turned to Butler, "I want you to keep an eye on these people, old friend" he said as he handed the huge manservant a folded piece of paper, "Father insisted of inviting them and I just couldn't say no. Don't worry old friend, they're not much of a threat but it's never wrong to be on guard,"

Butler mentally sighed but he nodded. Though he was expecting the Fowls ended all that has to do with the illegal world, there are some things that can't be avoided.

"How are you feeling about this whole situation, Artemis?"

"A little nervous and a little bit tired but that's just normal for an event like this. I'm a little sleepy too, since the twins woke me up early than expected this morning," Artemis answered and gave his bodyguard a prefect fake wondering look, "Why did you ask, old friend?"

Of course, Artemis knew what Butler meant about that question but since the manservant didn't specify, he just thought of sidetracking the topic. But Butler was not easily fooled.

"You know what I meant with question Artemis," Butler answered, "This whole situation, how is it affecting you?"

"You didn't specify what situation you meant old friend so I assumed it is about this current event," Artemis answered, pertaining to the Christmas Ball. Then he went to Temmy's previous position and watched as the musicians began to rehearse for a bit, "To answer your question, truth to be told Butler, I'm not sure. It's a complex mixture of emotions. I don't know if I'm going to be happy, angry, frustrated or disappointed about this,"

"I believe the main reason why my future self invented the time machine in first place is simply to correct the mistakes of the past - to set things right again - not my love for science," Artemis continued, then he turned to Butler, "If what my son told me is what the future holds, I can still make it better. I can still change it,"

Butler smiled in his mind as he heard those words coming out of his charge's mouth.

His young charge was determined to accomplish his goal, a goal that would make his parents proud - a goal to save his own family.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	15. Chapter 14

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

As early as eight o'clock, guest started arriving for the Christmas Ball. Luxurious and expensive looking vehicles never seem cease from entering the Manor's main gate; of course this was expected especially since nearly all of the guests are fabulously wealthy. Artemis Fowl Sr. and his wife were already down stairs, greeting their newly arrived guests when Temmy returned from his errand. Butler was in high-alert, though he may not show it. One unfortunate guest locked eyes with the huge bodyguard and nearly fainted in fear.

Temmy smiled wearily to himself as he leaned on the railing; back to his usual position before Butler and his father came moments ago.

This evening's goal is to just blend in the background and not draw attention, which is going to be quite difficult seeing how some of the guest mistook him for his father, Artemis II; as Temmy expected it. He and his father look alike, especially now that his father is only a few years older than him so it won't be a surprise if some of the family's guest mistook him for his father or his father's brother or his twin. In addition to that, some of the young ladies present were already trying to catch his attention; hoping that he'll dance with them.

Temmy sighed; this is going to be a long night.

At least no one will assume that he is Artemis' son.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

While his son just watched the scene from his spot, Artemis II spent most of his time greeting important guest he happened to pass by; engaging in casual conversations, answering and asking questions if needed - the usual doings of a host. Though socializing is not really Artemis II's area of expertise, it was better to talk to the older guest than dancing with some of the ladies present in that party - which he assumes to be the daughters, granddaughters, sisters or nieces of his father's friends. To make it worse, some of them are from his school and belongs to that wretched fan club they founded.

In fact, he would rather lock himself up in his study than be down there. Unfortunately, Angeline made it sure that his son is present in the event and won't retreat to his study until the party is over; much to Artemis' disappointment.

Another thing that kept annoying him is how the ladies present keep on trailing him, asking if he wants to dance or hang out with them. Thankfully Artemis always has an excuse ready whenever some of them tried to ask him to dance.

It's supposed to be the gentleman who would ask such questions not the other way around. What is this world becoming to? He thought.

There is also one thing that keeps worrying his mind. He hadn't seen Holly since she retreated to her room to get ready. There was a 50-50 probability that the female captain would even join a social event like this but Artemis just kept his hopes up. After all, Holly promised to come to the event.

To keep his mind off his worrying, he strolled over to a table full of assorted pastries and picked up a random tart from a platter. He wasn't really fond of sweets but it wouldn't hurt to try some from time to time.

"Arty," a familiar voice called over the sound of the music being played.

It was Angeline.

"Mother,"

"Arty, how many times must I tell you to call me Mom or Angeline. Would it kill you if you call me that?" his mother answered giving her son a small smile, touching his cheek.

"I'm trying to remember that, _Mom_" Artemis answered

"Try harder then," Angeline replied, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Artemis made a fake cough. If there was a list of subjects Artemis didn't like, dancing will be on the second slot; right next to physical fitness.

"I'm waiting for someone," he answered, though he was thinking of no one in particular when he uttered his excuse.

Angeline looked at her son for a moment that Artemis thought she caught his lie but then she let out a fond smile and hooked her arm around her son's own arm.

"She'll be right down after a few minutes. She seems to have trouble with walking in high heels," Angeline said, "It's so nice of you to convince her to join us,"

Only through that sentence did Artemis only realize that his mother is talking about Holly. Truth to be told, he was also happy that the female elf agreed to come despite of the fact that she isn't much of a party goer.

"However, would it hurt to dance with other elegant ladies here?" Angeline added, looking up to her son.

Artemis showed a small smile and bowed before his mother, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh Arty," she answered, shaking her head a little as she accepted his son's offer.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

From his spot, Temmy watched a certain Butler girl as she made her way to a table full of pastries, a smile spread across his handsome features. Cerise was always fond of sweets; where she gets that from, Temmy believe it's from her Aunt Juliet. Silently he left his spot and made his way to the said Butler Girl. Quietly he sneaked up behind her as she picks several pasties from different platters. Then Temmy poked the girl on the sides, earning a small 'eep' as the girl's body jolted in surprise followed by a hand swatting at his direction; which Temmy caught immediately and stopped it.

"Temmy?"

"The one and only," he answered with a mock bow

"Gosh. Don't scare me like that," Cerise hissed earning a laugh from the young Fowl.

Then Temmy stopped to decipher what his friend look like. Of course, as usual, she looks stylish as ever. She was wearing a sky blue gown and only two diamond hair clips adored her hair.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

Temmy blinked a couple of times, as if he just returned to the world he knew. He felt his cheeks grew hot as he realized that he have been staring at his friend.

Blasted puberty, he thought

There is no point of Cerise knowing he is starting to like her more than a friend. Besides, she never thought of him than that anyway.

"You are staring at me as if I have something in my face," Cerise said as she took a bite of a creamy muffin, which left a small trail of icing on her lips.

Temmy smiled. At least the fates are on Temmy's side this evening.

He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the icing away with a smile, "Actually there is something on your face," he said

"Well that was embarrassing," Cerise muttered,

"Nah. I think it was cute," Temmy answered, teasingly earning a glare from the Butler girl, "Like a kindergarten pupil,"

"You look beautiful by the way," Temmy added with a smile

"Gee, thanks," Cerise answered sarcastically as she shot another glare, thinking that Temmy was just teasing him. But that glare didn't stay long when she saw Temmy's sincere and not to mention confused expression. "That a joke, right?"

Temmy smiled and offered a hand, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Here we go again," Cerise muttered, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Lady Cerise?"

Cerise showed him a smile, "Of course, Master Fowl"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

After the dance, Angeline left her son to mingle with the other female guest and look for her husband; much Artemis' disappointment. But to escape from the girls who wanted to dance with him, he set out to find Butler in this huge crowd. It wasn't supposed to be hard because the manservant is huge but at this moment, he seem nowhere to be found.

"Artemis,"

Artemis spun around; it was Minerva; pulling along with her an early man, who was also nicely suited for the event. The man looked down at Artemis and smiled sincerely then looked at Minerva.

"So this is the Artemis Fowl II I've been hearing so much about," he said then shifted his attention back to Artemis and extended a hand to him, "I'm Mr. Paradizo, Minerva's father. Pleased to meet you, Artemis Fowl II,"

The young genius shook the man's hand. They were in a discussion about politics when Artemis' parents suddenly approached them. Artemis Senior patted his son the shoulder the way a father would when his son did something he should be proud of.

"Everything is going well, my boy. You did well," he said with a big grin that Artemis has often saw during events like this.

But, nevertheless, he nodded anyway, "Thank you father,"

Then that's when the patriarch noticed the two individuals Artemis is talking to a while ago. Artemis Senior gave one look at the elderly man then smiled warmly.

"Mr. Paradizo, I presume?" he said then extended a hand, "I'm Artemis Fowl Senior and this is my wife, Angeline,"

The Paradizo patriarch shook his hand with a smile, "A pleasure to meet you"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Soon after, their parents started their conversation about trivial things that Artemis and Minerva are happy to avoid so they went somewhere to get some drinks. For a moment he and Minerva just stood there watching the guests' dance here and there until finally Minerva can't seem to hold back anymore.

Since she can't wait for him to do it, so she is the one who asked.

"Will you dance with me Artemis?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes while Artemis inwardly rolled his eyes. Even Minerva, the only human close to his own intellect, is like those girls who make the first offer instead of boys.

"Alright," Artemis answered and bowed like a gentleman in front of her, "Shall we?"

Minerva gave a delighted laugh as she placed her hand on his open palm. Together they walked to the center of the dance floor and as the music began to play again the two young genii started dancing.

"You're good at this Artemis," Minerva observed, "And that's a lot coming from me,"

Artemis smirked arrogantly, "I'm a genius after all,"

Minerva rolled her eyes but kept on smiling as they twirled and swayed. At time it was Artemis who will take the lead but most of the time; it was Minerva who was leading the dance.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Alright let's get this over with," Holly muttered as she stepped out of her room

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

The dancers gave each other a final bow before the music finally stopped. Artemis led Minerva to get something do drink. While Minerva was in the middle of a rant, Artemis noticed something - or more like to say someone - in the crowd. His stomach did a stupid flip as his eyes followed the mysterious person but when he spotted her going for the food tables he made an excuse to Minerva and left - he didn't even wait for to her answer back; he just left her there and pushed his way through the crowd in pursuit for that particular person he noticed a while back.

Then finally he spotted her standing in front of a table filled with various sweets, the look on her face meant that she is having trouble choosing which one of the delicacies she is going to eat first. Artemis mentally smiled and headed to her direction

"You can taste all of them if you like," he began as he walked towards her in his usual laid-back manner.

Holly looked at him for a moment before snapping back to her senses.

"Finished dancing Mudboy?" she asked as took up a cupcake out of a tray.

"You look beautiful Holly," he heard himself say. Holly blinked a few times as a blush covered her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself," she answered trying to cover that blush away, "You look almost like a normal teenager. Almost."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Artemis answer wearily

Then the musicians started playing another slow musical piece again, couples began approaching the dance floor as the lights slightly turned dim. Artemis glanced at his companion, who was watching the scene with an unknown glint of emotions in her eyes.

He flawlessly bowed like a prince in front of Holly, "May I have this dance?"

Holly stared at him in an odd way so Artemis shot her a bewildered look.

"Are you sure you are not Orion?" she asked with a half-smile

Artemis chuckled, "I assure you I am not him,"

Holly smiled, shook her head a little but she accepted the offer.

Seeing this scene, Angeline Fowl nudged her husband and when she got his attention, she pointed at the dance floor with her eyes, right in time for the two to see Artemis place a hand on Holly waist as her arms snaked up to Artemis's shoulder. Artemis Senior gave his wife a mischievous smile while the latter returned an even wider smile.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"It never occurred to my mind that you would learn dancing, Mudboy," Holly commented as they swayed with the music.

Artemis made a face.

"On the contrary, it is more like being forced to learn it. Mother insisted that I should take up such lesson because of the family's standing," he said then smiled down at her, "She said it was to please any noble lady, as mother frequently adds,"

Holly raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And yet you seem to enjoy your forced lessons since you dance perfectly,"

"Of course not," Artemis answered as if it is the most obvious answer in the world, "But I would never miss the chance to embarrass my professors and instructors even in the minor lessons such as this. I am Artemis Fowl II after all; being perfect is what I am,"

Holly rolled her eyes, in a playful mock display of irritation, "Nobody's perfect Arty,"

"True," Artemis replied with a nod as he twirled Holly then when they resume their usual position, he smiled down at her, "However, it just so happens that I am close to perfect; compared to anybody,"

Holly smiled. Typical Artemis Fowl.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Artemis continued speaking, "But honestly speaking, why did you assume that I would enjoy dancing? Why would I enjoy such a thing that nearly takes more than half of my energy?" he asked

Holly shrugged then gave a laugh, "I don't know,"

Artemis smiled as he gave the elf girl another twirl, "I would like to return the remark to you and honestly it never occurred to me too that you would fancy dancing," he said

"It's a part of our culture Mudboy," Holly interjected, "Plus my mother made me learn how to dance. She said it's a family legacy or something like that,"

"You dance wonderfully too, Holly." Artemis said. Then he chuckled at the sight of Holly's bewildered look. For a moment they were silent until Artemis broke the silence between them, "Did you dance too during your date with Trouble?"

"Say what?" Holly interjected, with a look of confusion across her face. She looked at Artemis for some hint of emotion in his face that might give her clues to where this conversation in going but as usual, Artemis' put on his best poker face.

"Just came across my mind," Artemis answered with a shrug as he glanced at the other couples around them. So far, no one was doing really slow dances or else it would be totally embarrassing for the two as that incident back in the gorilla cage flashed across his mind, "Are you going to answer that question or not?"

"No we didn't dance," Holly answered

Artemis casted her a mild surprise look, "Really? Why?"

"Have you seen Trouble dance before?" Holly asked, eyes with a little hint of dread, "He's even worse than Foaly and that's saying something,"

Artemis frowned then shook his head a little, "I won't dare to imagine anymore,"

"Then why did you ask that sudden question, Arty?"

"Like I said it was nothing,"

"Arty," Holly began in a sweet voice that one might thought she is using Fairy Mesmer on him. Artemis then made a mistake into looking in her hazel eyes; she too was wearing only one contact to hide her mismatched eyes. Knowing that she caught his attention, Holly smiled sweetly at him "Are you jealous?"

Artemis's ears went red, "Where did that thought came from?"

Holly smiled, raising an eyebrow playfully, "That date with Trouble. It has always been an off-topic for you."

True. Ever since Artemis found out about that date; it always became a topic Artemis never liked for an unknown reason.

"Well, I'm just disappointed," Artemis said with a perfect display of mock hurt, "Your first date and you didn't tell you best friend?"

"I didn't tell because it's not even worth telling," Holly answered, in rather defensive tone "It wasn't even a formal date,"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, playing along with Holly's defensive rant, "But at least you should have told me,"

"Oh, sure," Holly answered sarcastically, "I'll fly all the way from Haven just to say, 'Hey, Arty, did you know I had a date with Trouble and it was so amazing,' Hmm?"

"Your date was amazing?" Artemis's eyebrows shot up

"Pshhf," Holly scoffed, "If you can call talking about council laws, missions that are not really that exciting and what he does in his office amazing,"

Artemis gave a chuckle as Holly continued,

"If I were to choose between you and Trouble," she said sincerely, as if it's just a normal phrase to say, "I would rather go with you," then she added quickly, "Something exciting always happens when you are involved,"

Artemis couldn't help but blush at the sudden outburst from his friend. Before he can regain his composure, Holly looked up to him and immediately noticed the redness of his cheeks. Holly looked at him in disbelief, but a smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh Gods. Arty, are you blushing?" she asked, as she continue to stare at him making the Irish genius blush even more, "Gods, he is blushing,"

Blasted puberty, Artemis thought.

As he regained his composure, a thought came across his mind. If Holly was able to make him blush like that, he is determined to fight back. He smiled at Holly, not the usual vampire smile but the rare friendly Artemis kind of smile.

"And honestly between you and Minerva, I'll rather have you than Minerva." He said with a smile then twirled his partner around, "Not only because you are my best friend,"

As expected, Holly blushed beet red. She ducked her head to cover it up, "Why, if I may ask?"

Artemis smirked his vampire grin, "I guess you just have to find that out for yourself,"

Then he twirled her and proceeded to change partners with the nearest dancing couple which happens to be Cerise and Temmy. Once Holly realized who her next partner is, she immediately gave Artemis a look while Temmy gave his father a pleading look, to which Artemis only gave a shrug as an answer to their looks.

Fate really has it course.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

After a couple of minutes of dancing, it was Temmy who broke the silence between him and Holly.

"I heard Christmas is the season of joy, love and peace but with the way you stare at me Miss Holly, I'm seeing the exact opposite," he said as he looked at her. The female elf has been glaring at him for quite some time now, as if she is dissecting him with her mind. And still she continues to glare at him, so he got into the controversial topic, "Have you obtained the DNA results?"

"Soon," Holly answered, still glaring

"You seem to act coolly about it but your eyes are clearly troubled," She added, "Why? Something to hide?"

"Nothing much," Temmy answered casually with a shrug, "Just my identity,"

"Why did you say that I would be surprised with the results?" Holly asked, eyes narrowing

"You'll see," Temmy answered,

Holly glared again, "So, everything you told me….about your mother and all….is a lie,"

"No," Temmy answered, looking into her eyes, "All of it was true,"

Then Temmy twirled his partner and when they returned to their original position, Temmy couldn't help but glance at where his father and Cerise are dancing. His father was telling Cerise something while the other just nodded and blushed. Temmy's eyebrows couldn't help but to meet up in confusion, but then he regained his composure and looked down at Holly,

"Don't worry, Miss Holly. You'll know the answers in time," he said but his voice was merely a whisper,

"Whatever you are hiding, I am bound to discover it," Holly hissed,

"I can't argue with that," Temmy answered, "You are, Holly Short, after all."

"You know nothing about me," Holly interjected, eyes narrowing skeptically

"Yes I do," Temmy answered with an arrogant smirk, "You are Holly Short, a fairy. Actually, an elf. You are also what Mudpeople would call a leprechaun, but that's just a job."

Holly gaped at him in pure disbelief, "How did you know about that?"

Temmy shrugged like a normal teenager, "Just do. I'm psychic,"

Then he twirled her around a couple of times, and when then resumed back to their position Holly noticed something she failed to notice before and voiced it out immediately,

"Your eyes are hazel," she said

"Hmmm?" Temmy inquired, though he heard her loud and clear.

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be blue, not hazel?" Holly said, as if she is thinking out loud, "You are wearing only one contact lens as usual but usually you wear that contact lens on the other eye. And when you do that your eye are blue,"

"Wow. Observant as ever," Temmy looked pleased and amazed, "No wonder,"

He only whispered that last part of the sentence though he wasn't sure if Holly heard him.

"My eyes have always been hazel and blue," he added, in a matter-of-fact tone

"Wha - "

But before Holly could voice out what was in her mind, he already twirled her back to his father while Cerise twirled back to him. Once in his arms once again, Cerise gave Temmy a confused look.

"So how did it go?" she asked

"Great," his voice dripping in sarcastically,

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

After the dance, Holly pulled Artemis near a table filled with food but before she could tell him about his conversation with Temmy, Minerva approached the two and pulled Artemis away before Holly could protest and as if in one blink they already disappeared into the crowd. Then, a buzzing sound echoed in her ear as the communicator went on,

"Sorry to interrupt your fairytale fantasy Cinderella but I have some news." Foaly said through her earrings, "It will be best if Artemis and Butler, as well as our two suspicious beings, could hear this,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	16. Chapter 15

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"So what happened to you, this past six months?" Minerva asked as they walked, "Butler told me you were in some kind of work with the People. What was that one all about?"

"It's nothing," Artemis lied nonchalantly.

Only a handful of people know about his Atlantis Complex and by a handful that meant, only his Mother, Juliet, Butler and some members of the People. Trouble made a strict order to keep it secret for some reason. That is why the only alibi Butler gave whenever Minerva called Artemis is that he is doing some sort of secret work for the People. Artemis Senior only knew that his son is sick after a few days before Artemis got out of Argons clinic. As for school, Angeline took care of the excuse letters, saying that his precious son is undergoing a therapy that concerns his childhood trauma about his father's disappearance.

Minerva gave him a look, "Nothing? You were gone for six months and that is considered nothing?"

"It is top secret," Artemis said as glancing at Minerva.

Again there was silence but there is something in Minerva that kept on nagging her mind, something that she needs to say, "Artemis?"

"Hmm?"

Minerva took a deep breath and let it out, subconsciously twirling her fingers, "Do you love me?"

Artemis looked at her for a second with a puzzled expression then answered, "Of course I do,"

It was an innocent answer; of course he loves Minerva as a friend - she's like a twin he never had or a younger sister he never had since they have both high IQ level, though Artemis knew he is still on top.

Minerva shook her head slightly then she lookd at him in the eyes, with a small glint of hope, "I mean, do you love me the way I like you?"

Artemis stopped walking and so did Minerva, "What are you talking about Minerva?"

"Ever since that day, that day when you helped me in Taipei 101, I started liking you. At first I thought it was just a simple crush because you were so incredible; having discovered the People and all and doing stuffs like that. When you disappeared, I was convinced that you were dead, but the feelings stayed there. Butler would sometimes tell me some of your adventures years back and I could help but admire you." Minerva said looking away

"Over the years I thought I would overcome this feelings, I am a genius like you after all," she continued, smiling to nothing in particular, then followed by a frown, "However, it became worse than I expected. So when your mother asked me to come and spent the holidays with you, I was overjoyed."

Then she looked up at him hopefully, "Finally I can tell you what I feel,"

For the first time in his entire life, Artemis was too stunned to speak, and this is not even a life-threatening situation. For a good half-minute, he stared at her, trying to process everything in. Did Minerva just confess?

Then his mind was flooded with thoughts. He turned down so many confessions before without feeling bad but now that a friend of his is doing this, he wasn't sure how to answer. Sure, he likes Minerva, as a friend. He had to admit he had a simple crush on her during their first encounter because she very much like him when he was in that age. However, that is just it. Nothing more.

Now a single answer will put their friendship to the test. Either she is going to accept the truth or hold a grudge on him. Artemis never wanted to stain his friendship with the French Girl, deep inside he is hoping that their friendship will pass through this test whatever his answer is.

"Artemis?"

"I'm sorry Minerva," Artemis said looking at her apologetically, "I'm afraid it is not the same,"

Minerva bit her lower lip and ducked her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, as if on cue, burying her head in Artemis's chest. Cliché as it may be, Artemis couldn't blame her. Human emotions are fragile things. Artemis tried to calm Minerva down, stop her from crying and tell her that it's not the end of everything but unfortunately, his great mind seems to be having a hard time processing this.

"I always knew you liked her," Minerva muttered, "I thought I could stand a chance but…"

Then Minerva looked up to him with a small smile. It was now or never. Standing on her toes, Minerva kissed him on the lips with all her emotions. Artemis's brain automatically went haywire as he stood frozen at the spot but before he could react, Minerva pulled away.

Both of them were blushing hard as silence engulfed them. Then before one of them could say a word, someone from behind cleared her throat loudly to catch the two's attention. Standing a few feet away from them is Holly, still in her gown. Her eyes stared coldly at the two, as if she is trying to look inside their souls and her face was dead serious. Minerva casted Artemis an uncertain look; an apologetic one with a mixture of determination and sadness, as if to say that she is not letting go that easy. Artemis opened his mouth to explain but Holly beat him to it.

"Foaly wants to tell us something," she said flatly, then finally turned away.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

They all gathered in Artemis's study after the party was over. Angeline seems to understand the situation so she kept her husband and the twins company until the said meeting is over.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Foaly's beaming face appeared on the screen. Then his gaze shifted on Temmy, who was sitting on a high stool behind a desk with a rather bored expression on his face.

"You must be Timothy Korvstrim," Foaly said to Temmy with raised eyebrows, "Or at least, that's what you wanted us to think,"

"I'm afraid so," Temmy answered with a smug grin

Then Foaly turned his eyes to Cerise who was sitting beside Juliet, "And this must be Cerise Walter or at least that's what Holly told me," he added with a nod, "The two suspicious beings,"

"Suspicious?" Cerise repeated as she looked at Temmy rather worriedly.

"Wait for the explanation. Knowing Foaly, he's bound to provide one," Temmy answered with a confident smile as he turned his gaze on the monitor. "Am I right?"

Foaly scowled, "You're smart for a Halfling, How did you know my name?"

"I always tend to differ," Temmy answered with a shrug and a vampire smile similar to his father's, making Artemis grin just a little.

"What did you just call him?" Holly asked Foaly, as if she just processed what they said.

"A Halfling because that's what he is, half-human-half-fairy," Foaly explained in a isn't-it-obvious-duh tone with one eyebrow raised.

Holly turned to Temmy in disbelief, eyes wide in surprise and slightly disgusted at the thought though it did clarify her first suspicions, "You're a hybrid?"

"Ouch," Temmy said in a flat tone, not at all showing any signs of emotion then rolled his eyes in exasperation as if he is mocking Holly, "Being called that hurts, you know."

Minerva, who was a little left out of the conversation since she has no idea what is going on, cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. Fortunately, it did, so she asked her concern, "Excuse me, if I may ask, what is going on?" she asked politely.

Foaly typed something on his computer for a moment then looked up at the screen. His eyes looked at Artemis first, grinned at him then shifted his gaze back to the French Girl, "Minerva Paradizo, yes?"

Minerva nodded once, "Yes, that would be me,"

"The reason is, well you see, Holly reported that this guy named 'Timothy' is suspicious so she asked to do a background check and no doubt he _is_ suspicious. Based on the result of the numerous tests I've conducted, there are no records of him," Foaly explained glancing at Temmy, nodding at his direction then he shifted his gaze to Cerise and nodded to her direction as well, "…or her,"

Minerva raised both her eyebrows in bewilderment then looked at the said persons, "No records?"

"None, nothing, not a bit," Foaly answered, looking down at whatever he is reading, "In short they are not supposed to exist,"

Holly walked over to Temmy and stood in front of him in an interrogating manner; one hand on her waist and the other holding her Neutrino.

"Explain yourself?" she demanded

"Explain what about myself?" Temmy asked innocently then he looked at his father. Through his expression was still feigning innocence his eyes looked as if to say 'help'

"Now, before we jump to conclusions - " Artemis began but was immediately cut short by Holly

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she ordered

Temmy knew there was no escape for this now, not unless a miracle happens.

Luckily for Temmy, before he could even think of an answer something – or someone – fell from who-knows-where and landed not far from the large screen. The person gave a groan of pain as blue sparks erupted from its body, healing whatever injury he obtained from the fall.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	17. Chapter 16

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Riley?" Cerise gasped, standing up and was about to rush over but managed to stop herself.

"Your timing is impeccable, my dear brother," Temmy said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone

"Well, timing is everything. It is quite a relief to know that I didn't land in the middle of the Jurassic Era," Riley answered as he sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly as if he just woke up.

Temmy raised an eyebrow, "Our situation might be worse than the Jurassic Era,"

Riley looked around and no doubt, they were in a tight situation. Holly was pointing her weapon at Temmy while Butler was pointing his weapon at him, eyes were merciless and knowing the big guy, he wouldn't hesitate in hurting or even killing him if he didn't explain who he is right away.

"Please, there is no need for that my friend. I assure you, I don't mean any harm," Riley said calmly to the Eurasian guard, raising his hands halfway up in a placating manner. At that time, curious little Ember, who left the comfort of Juliet's hold, walked forward and sniffed the new comer curiously; as if it is still assessing if he is a friend or a foe, "Oh, hey Ember,"

Ember wagged his tail in acknowledgement and happily climbed to Riley's lap. Temmy scowled, a few years from now, that dog will be poisoned after eating the food prepared by one of the assassins hired to kill Artemis.

"Julius Riley, I presume?" Artemis said with an acknowledging glint in his eyes and his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. The one and only," Riley answered with a polite nod earning confused looks from most of the room's occupants but Riley ignored them and went straight to the point as looked at his brother, "Am I right to assume that my brother explained everything?"

"Not everything. She wouldn't be pointing this thing at me if I explained everything now, would she?" Temmy answered in a slightly irritated tone.

"What did you do?" Riley asked looking up at his brother.

Temmy shrugged, then rolled his eyes in exasperation "Nothing drastic yet. It's one would get for being a suspicious Halfling with no record of being born and as I was about to tell her what is going on when someone from the future pops out of nowhere and made things even more complicated,"

"I asked a simple question, I didn't tell you to elaborate the answer." Riley replied, in the same exasperated tone, "But, you did tell Father everything,"

"I left out a few things," Temmy started hesitantly.

"Like?" Riley inquired

"_You-know-That _Incident…" Temmy muttered, "And some other non-important stuffs,"

Riley nodded as he stroked Ember's head as if their situation wasn't life threatening, "Why didn't you tell them about you in the first place?" he asked

"I don't want things to get awkward," Temmy answered casually

"And this is not awkward to you?" Riley snapped back

"Well, if you didn't make such a grand entrance -" Temmy answered exasperatedly rolling his eyes to show it but before he could finish the sentence, Cerise butted in. The two Fowl siblings does have the habit of engaging into a pointless banter even in a difficult situation like this.

"Stop it you two. You are not getting anywhere," she scolded with matching glare at the two. The brothers gave each other a final glare then looked away.

That's when everyone else in the room seem to start recovering from the shock of seeing a boy fall nearly twelve feet above ground from out of nowhere and watched him heal.

"Mind telling us what this whole argument is about? It might save your skins from Holly and Butler," Foaly said,

Temmy and Riley looked at each other; their eyes silently urging the other to open the topic. Cerise groaned placing her hand on her forehead. After a few seconds of staring and urging each other through sight, Riley finally surrendered and agreed that he will be the one to explain.

Riley cleared his throat and began, "You see, we are from the future. I'm sure all of us know who Opal Koboi is. Well - "

Minerva cut in, "I don't,"

Riley looked at her, blinking a few times in disbelief, as if to tell that she was crazy but then he realized who this girl was, he quickly regained his composure and looked at her apologetically.

"Oh, yes, right. I forgot. My apologizes, Miss Paradizo," he said. Minerva's eyes widen in surprise when Riley mentioned her last name since this is the first time she met him and she didn't even tell him her name. Nevertheless, Riley didn't explain the reason why he knew her, he just continued, "Opal is a pixie who became human and wishes to rule the world and exterminate all who opposes her, literally. You can ask any of this room's participants for their own personal experience with the deranged pi-man. I assure you it is not good and I hope you won't get inspired by her works. Moving on, my family is one of those who vexed her so much in the past that she wants to erase my family's existence,"

"So, technically, she's seeking revenge back in the future, no pun intended," Riley continued, "When she learned about my Father's time machine she attacked our Manor and unfortunately, succeeded in gaining control of the said device. I tried to stall the repairing process for almost two weeks but sadly, she has my family in captivity so I have to finish the job sooner or later,"

"Why did Opal want to obliterate your family if she already has them in captive? She could just kill them and get on with it," Foaly asked while Holly nodded in agreement

"She doesn't want the world to remember her numerous failures in the past," Riley answered simply

"Aren't people more famous if they failed a couple of times before succeeding?" Minerva asked.

"Opal always sees her self as a 'perfect' creature," Temmy answered this time, making quote marks on the word perfect.

"Point taken," Foaly said, nodding. The rest of them who knew Opal seem to agree with Temmy's answer, "Continue,"

"Anyway," Riley obliged, "Like I said before, Opal is again planning to take over the world. Nothing new, really, except for her tactics. Mulch Diggums is dead, and now the LEP is already crumbling to its knees when Foaly died."

"Uh, the future Foaly, I mean," Riley added quickly at the sight of everyone's faces. Almost everyone (excluding Butler and Artemis, who didn't show any initial reaction but Riley was sure they were surprised as well) was shocked with the news, especially Foaly and Temmy.

"He is dead? How?!" Temmy asked, entirely disbelieving

"An assassin managed to sneak pass his security and murdered him in his own office. That's what Cythus said," Riley explained then looked down, shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it too but I have a hunch, I think Pandora did it,"

Temmy's eyebrows went up as he began recalling where he heard that name before, "Pandora? Pandora who?" but before Riley could answer his brother immediately blurted out, "Oh, she's your girlfriend right?"

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend." Riley said, emphasizing every word as he glared at his brother, "She's Opal's daughter in disguise. I was so stupid for letting my guard down like that,"

"No doubt about you being stupid, simpleton" Temmy answered with an annoying smile. Then he turned serious again as the facts arranged themselves in his mind. Temmy faced his brother, completely ignoring the weapon pointed at him, "Opal got past the manor's security easily and we didn't even know it until she blew up our wall. Does Pandora have something to do with that?"

"I…yeah," Riley let out a fake cough, "ikndofshowedhereverything,"

Riley said that last part so quickly that it sounded like a single word than a sentence but sure enough Temmy heard it. It took most of his will power not to strangle his brother in front of everyone.

"You are a stupid idiotic moron," he told him in Gnommish, surprising both Foaly and Holly at that.

Riley held both hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry okay. Like I said I just showed her the basics of the system not everything. Pi-man must have devised something from there. How am I supposed to know she's pi-man daughter?"

Temmy sighed, wiping his face with his hand in a defeated manner.

Riley gave his father an apologetic look then he stood up. He cleared his throat once again to catch everyone's attention. Temmy perked up from his position just in time to catch a sort of wrist watch Riley threw at him. He caught it immediately and inspected it then gave his brother a questioning look.

"Cythus and I made this. It will take you to whatever time zone Opal went," Riley explained, "Sadly it can only take four persons with you per travel. Make that only two if you choose Butler,"

"Sorry we don't have enough time to upgrade it because this was done secretly. I passed this as a tracking device when Opal questioned me about it earlier," Riley added

"How bad is the situation at home?" Temmy asked, dread evident in his tone as he inspects the device.

"Really bad," Riley began, "We are short on soldiers, medicine, magic and hope. With Foaly gone, the LEP is in a loop and with father being held captive; hope is starting to diminish day by day. Cythus and the others are trying their best to fill in their father's job."

Then Riley shifted his sight on the ceiling to prevent eye contact from the others as he continued, "Cabelline, as Cythus said, was devastated over Foaly's death but she and Camzee are helping No.1 with the injured fairies that can't heal themselves due to the lack of magic,"

Then he added, "I have no idea what Uncle Trubs is doing down there however,"

"How about Father? Angel? The Butlers? Grandmother and Grandfather?"

"The Butlers are still missing. Grandmother and Grandfather are missing as well. As for Father and Angel, I don't know. I haven't seen them since Opal made me repair the time machine," Riley answered,

There was a moment of silence. Almost everyone in the room is shocked except for those form the future and Artemis. Then Riley remembered something that was sure to add up to the already heavy atmosphere in the room. But either way, Temmy must know about it.

"Mother is back, by the way" Riley said, not meeting his brother's eyes.

Temmy immediately looked up; his expression was a mixture of surprise, joy and anger, "She is?"

Riley nodded grimly then glanced at his brother, eyes full of defeat, "Yes she is. And she is brainwashed,"

"Brainwashed?" Temmy and Cerise said at the same time, eyes wide, both obviously surprised and confused.

Riley reluctantly retold the story of that very unpleasant encounter with his mother while he was fixing the time machine and left no detail out. Almost everyone in the room felt sorry for the siblings at the same time shocked that a mother will be willing to kill her own son out of loyalty - but then again, they said she was brainwashed.

Artemis on the other hand was inwardly horrified - it was like history is repeating itself as he remembered how his own mother failed to recognize him several times when she was extremely ill. But this time around, his sons' experience was far worst than his. At least none of his parents tried to kill him and none of them intentionally abandoned him.

"Opal won't tell me what happen, as expected." Riley said after he finished telling the story.

Again there was a moment of silence. Silent questions running though several minds but then, like every other silences, it was broken immediately.

"Just who is your Father exactly to make Opal so mad about him to the point that she wants to kill you all?" Holly asked, the million-dollar question that everyone in the room was waiting or dreading to hear

Temmy looked at his brother who just nodded and sighed. Temmy let out a sigh as well as he walked towards Riley. Of course, Holly and Butler were not letting their guard down. Then, Temmy took off his contact lenses, since the room was not dimly lit; everyone saw the true color of his eyes. Temmy has one piercing blue eyes and the other was hazel; just like his father's eyes.

Holly's eyes widen as Minerva gasped, "Those eyes," they almost said in the same time.

"I am Artemis Fowl III, second heir of the Fowl family," Temmy said with a gentleman like bow, then he straighten up and gesture to his brother, "And this is my eldest brother, Julius Riley Fowl. We have a sister named Angel and she's back in our time zone. You can already guess who are father is so no need to expound,"

Silence once again filled the room. Slightly recovering from her emotions, Holly turned to face Artemis; eyes full of unexplainable emotions since they are all mingled up together.

"They're your sons," Holly said in disbelief

"I'm afraid so," Artemis answered with a nod

Holly continued to stare at him, as if mortified by the fact that he -though not directly - lied to her again, "And you knew from the start,"

Artemis shook his head slightly. "Well, Temmy explain his reason for being here immediately in fear that Butler might kill him for intrusion,"

"Quite right," Temmy piped in

"And you are not planning to tell me?" Holly asked in frustration. She cannot believe she was played at - again.

"Believe me Holly, there are things that are not worth knowing, especially when it is not in the right moment," Artemis answered, praying deep inside that this situation won't ruin their already damaged relationship. He cannot imagine how his life turned out if he didn't meet Holly and now that she already considered him as her friend, he will not let go of her that easily.

Foaly decided to ease the tension a bit before Holly could grill the Mudboy with her questions. Though it wasn't like him to do so, he felt like doing it; to help the siblings in their mission; seeing how desperate they are to save their family and the rest of world that they will be willing to go back in time using a never-been-used machine to set things right again.

"Now that we know who these two are, who is this young lady?" Foaly said looking expectantly at Cerise,

Cerise perked up, "I'm Cerise Butler,"

That seem to pull Holly out of interrogating Artemis, though most them knew it will only be for a short while before she remembered. Holly was not that easily distracted.

"Juliet's daughter?" Holly asked

Temmy shook his head and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "No. Juliet is under a new surname now, since she is married but still uses Butler on special occasions,"

"So, you're Butler's?" Minerva said, not really believing

Cerise looked at Butler then back at the French Girl and smiled, "Yes, I am,"

"I never imagined Butler getting married let alone have kids of his own since he is so devoted in his work," Minerva said partly amazed.

True enough, the idea of Artemis's huge Eurasian bodyguard dating someone and later on getting married is the last thing a person would even dare to think. Even Artemis himself, was slightly surprised at that fact when Temmy told him. Temmy grinned at the different facial expressions from the room's occupants as well as Butler's rather flustered expression, though no could really tell except for Artemis, the Fowl kids and Juliet.

"Well, Butler is not as young as he used to be in our time zone, no offense big guy," Temmy said now smiling

"None taken," Butler answered. It's bound to happen a few years from now since Butler is not young as he used to be.

"Father said that it's time for the new generation. With the growing number of the Fowl Grandchildren, father said it is time for a new generation of Butlers to protect the family," Riley added

"He said that?" Temmy interjected, "I thought the reason why Butler got married is because father wants him to live happily,"

Riley smiled, "That too,"

"So even at a young age we are already trained to protect these guys and they are always getting in to trouble ever since Lady Fowl went away," Cerise said

"Lady Fowl? Where did Mrs. Fowl go?" Minerva asked

Temmy shook his head, "I believe you misunderstood Miss Paradizo. Cerise calls Grandmother Angeline Mistress Fowl. Lady Fowl is our mother,"

"Nevertheless, we are one big happy extended family," Riley answered sarcastically.

That is when Holly asked the other million-dollar question.

"Who is your mother anyway?"

Temmy and Riley locked eyes with each other. Then Riley gave look that meant might-as-well-tell so Temmy looked at Foaly, who was watching the scene with a rather amused grin, "Do you want to answer that, it's in the DNA results right?"

Foaly looked somewhat nervous as he looked down at some papers, "Does Arty knows who the girl is?"

Temmy nodded, "He knows,"

Foaly smiled triumphantly. At the least, the wrath won't be afflicted on him. So he turned to Holly and said, "Then ask Artemis,"

Artemis was taken aback by that, "What - "

But before the Irish genius could protest, he was stopped immediately when Holly shifted her attention to him; like a predator who just found a helpless prey.

"Arty…" she began sweetly that one might say that she is using fairy Mesmer, "Are you going to tell me or what?

Artemis hesitated. He looked at his sons then to Foaly, "Why don't you tell her yourself?" he told the centaur.

"The effect will be good if it came from you," Foaly answered with a playful grin. Not exactly appropriate in that situation but the urge to tease the Irish genius was irresistible.

Holly heartbeat began to race. Deep inside she knew that there is a certain possibility that….Holly shook her head, what was she thinking? But then again she didn't what to play guess all night.

"Tell me, NOW!" Holly ordered.

"I'll give you a hint," Riley said with his father's signature vampire smile, "If my father is romantically attached to a female member of the People, who would be that girl?"

Holly's eyes widen in realization while tears began pouring out of Minerva's eyes.

Everyone knew the answer now.

There is only one person who would fit that description perfectly.

Holly looked at Artemis, who was now blushing furiously, and he met her gaze.

"You mean…..I'm…I'm…"

"Yes. You are the mother, Holly or more like your future self is,"

"I can send you the copy of the DNA test if you want," Foaly added

Holly fell silent as she slowly sat on the floor; eyes wide, though they are not staring at something in particular at the moment. Minerva is sobbing through her hands as Juliet tried to comfort her. Even Artemis didn't know what to do.

Temmy looked at his brother in an I-told-you-so manner, "This is the reason why I don't want to say it not unless it's necessary," he told him with a small smile.

"How - " Holly began but never for to finish it.

Temmy interrupted immediately, "We…can't tell,"

"But you'll find out later after _that_ incident," Riley added reassuringly

Artemis looked at his sons with pure curiosity and annoyance. Curiosity because he has no idea what _that incident_ is and annoyance because none of his sons told him what it is. But, even so, he understood why but it was worth a try to ask anyway, "What is this Incident you kept on talking about?"

Temmy and Riley shook their heads at the same time leaving their father more confused than ever.

Riley smiled then cleared his throat, "I shouldn't stay long. The time here differs in the future,"

Temmy knit his eyebrows, "How long am I gone?"

"Three weeks," Riley answered as he pressed some buttons on he gadget on his wrist, "Good luck on stopping Opal. The rest is up to you now,"

Just then Foaly's face on the screen disappeared for a moment and was immediately replaced by Commander Kelp's angry features.

"What in Frond's name is going on in here?" Trouble bellowed.

Artemis passed Holly an uh-oh look while Temmy tapped Riley's shoulder and pointed at the screen. When Riley realized who the person in the screen is, he immediately beamed in a mocking way and also gave a mock salute. Then he pointed at his brother to do the same and Temmy happily obliged, copying Riley's position.

"Greetings Uncle Trubs," Riley said happily, grinning like a madman

"Hi, Uncle Trubs," Temmy greeted in the same cheerful way too.

Trouble looked as if he is about to explode, "Who the hell are you to call me Trubs, you Hybrids?"

"Ouch," Riley said as he placed a hand on his heart in a mock hurt. Then he chuckled as a portal opened out of nowhere. He gave everyone one last look, especially Holly before twirling around and bowed, "I better get going. Merry Christmas and to you too, Uncle Trubs,"

Then he stepped inside the portal. The moment his whole body entered the so called portal, it immediately closed itself, leaving the room's occupants, clearly speechless. But the reign of silence was immediately cut short by the angered commander on the screen who has no idea what is going on.

"Someone needs some explaining to do," he growled

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	18. Chapter 17

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Being a Fowl, many people think that the Fowl kids are always serious and formal. Apparently, they are, most of the time. But on some occasions they are quite annoying teasers. Like what is happening at this moment for example. General Kelp - or in this time zone Commander Kelp - is Temmy and Riley's favorite target when it comes to teasing. And now, Temmy is planning on extending what his brother had left off.

Temmy sighed then looked up on the screen, straight into the face of a furious Trouble Kelp, "Before I explain everything to you need to calm down first Uncle Trubs,"

"Call me Trubs once more and I'll stuff you inside a troll's rear end,"

Temmy made a face, "That was just gross Uncle Trubs, or would you prefer if I call you Granddaddy Trubbie instead?"

Despite of the situation, almost everyone - save Butler (though Temmy was sure he was laughing mentally), Minerva (who was too depressed to be laugh) and Artemis (who just suppressed a smile) - laughed at the nickname. Of course, the loudest laugh came from the LEP's technical genius, as his face pooped out of a nearby screen and Commander Trouble was nearing his line of patience. But before he could open his mouth to retort, Temmy spoke up with a thoughtful look on his face, "Come to think of it, I used to call you that during my younger years. That was until Father said it was not appropriate,"

"Really now Artemis?" Juliet said, slightly impress for some reason.

"That's why we resolved into calling you Uncle Trubs instead," Temmy answered

Artemis cleared his throat and Temmy caught what he is trying to convey right away. So Temmy, even though he still want to piss the LEP commander, returned to his semi-serious façade and cleared his throat before speaking - for the effect of course.

"Anyway seriously," he began, "Before you pop out a vein, you need to calm down first. I won't tell you the explanation in your current emotional state. I don't want your temper to be one of the reasons that might divert your attention or your judgment."

Trouble was silent for a while but before he could speak out a protest, Temmy beat him to it, "Counting to ten might help."

"Does being annoying run in your family Arty?" Foaly asked. Artemis immediately glared at him at the sudden use of his pet name which caused the centaur to shift uneasily, "I'm just asking,"

Temmy turned to Trouble with an expectant look in his face, "Calm enough?'

Trouble gave a grunt, "Start explaining Hybrid Whelp,"

So that's what Temmy did. He explained, though he left out a few parts, the situation on their hand. Thankfully, Trouble didn't give any unnecessary comments or any violent reactions; even when Temmy said that his mother is Holly. If he is not mistaken, Temmy remembered his godfather telling him that in this part of their history, Commander Trouble Kelp has a soft spot for Holly - he likes her, to cut the explanation short.

But the future holds something that was better off that way.

"So, you are really Holly's son?" Trouble asked after the long silence that occurred right after Temmy finished telling his side of the story.

"Yes," Temmy answered curtly, making Holly blush despite of herself. Though the situation was still a lot to take in, it was a normal automatic reaction when one learns something unexpected from the future.

"And she is married to him?" the commander continued looking disdainfully at Artemis.

Temmy inwardly rolled his eyes but resolved to just nodding as an answer. Witty retorts wont get him nowhere for time being.

"How did the council allow it?"

Everyone turned to Temmy for an answer. Temmy just looked at them in a bewildered way, "How should I know I wasn't even born at that time yet?"

"If Opal is out for revenge, as you have said, then why would she waste time in brainwashing Holly?" Trouble asked, "She could just kill her right away if she wants to,"

"For tormenting purposes, I guess. I'm sure Opal will be extremely delighted to see my father suffering mentally and emotionally when she showed my father what happened to mother." Temmy answered then he looked down, "That's what I would do if it were me,"

There was a moment of silence. No dared to start the conversation. For a while the occupants of the room seems contented with just looking at their companions from the corner of their eyes. Finally it was Temmy who broke the uneasy silence.

"Now that I've told you my story, I need your help on something Uncle Foaly," Temmy said as he fixed his gaze on the centaur.

Curiosity crept unto the centaur's features, "And what might that be?"

"I need a device," Temmy answered, "A device that can erase a person's memory ranging from two day's back to two weeks,"

For a moment Foaly just stared at Temmy as he made his request. True he can conjure something like that but for the reason why he is needing it, that's what he is thinking about. However, Temmy got the wrong message on that.

"You know like the one they use in that _Men in Black_ movie," Temmy added, hoping to shed some light on the situation. Apparently by that statement, the other in the room knew immediately what he is planning to do. Foaly looked at the young Fowl and immediately felt pity once he saw the glint of determination in his eyes; the determination of setting things right again. The centaur has seen that look before form a certain Irish genius who changed the course of the People's history a few years back.

"Let's see what I can do," Foaly said

"What's the device for?" Trouble boomed, temper firing up again, "And who say's I'm allowing Pony Boy to build it?"

"Since everything involves time traveling, we can't risk changing the future some more. If someone important in the past encounters us, it would dramatically change the entire future," Temmy explained, as if it's the most common thing in the world, "So I believe that little problem will be solved by means of that device,"

The technical genius nodded then he turned to Temmy and said, "I'll let you know if I can make something like that,"

"And who gave you permission and the fund to build it, pony boy?"

"No one obviously," Foaly answered, rolling his eyes. Trouble was about to open his mouth to say something but Temmy chose this time to interrupt him

"Please," Temmy said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Please at least allow him to build it. I'm sure it wouldn't take much of his budget - or the LEP's budget for that matter,"

"This is the future we are talking about Commander," Artemis said, choosing this time to intervene. All eyes were now on him but as usual he kept his pokerfaced facade and continued to stare at the LEP Commander on the screen, "I will help Foaly with the said device if you wish. I will even extend some financial help if you would let me,"

Again, there was a not-so-awkward silence. Of course, majority of the people inside the room were quite surprised with Artemis's proposition but only a few of the occupants immediately understood why - and Butler is one of them. One can immediately spot the proud look on his face when he heard what his charge said; it's like looking at a father who is genuinely pleased with an achievement his child did.

After a few moments of thinking, Trouble finally heaved out a sigh.

"Alright," he said, sounding like he knew he would regret his decision on the long run.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Trubs" Temmy said with an extremely relieved look on his face while the LEP Commander instantly glared at him.

"Don't make me change my mind, boy" Trouble snapped with his glare still fixed on Temmy. All the answer Temmy gave was a smile.

Then Trouble gave a grunt, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to"

And with that, the screen went black. Again, no one dared to say something and that went on for a good five minutes before Cerise broke the silence.

"So," she began hesitantly, "What now?"

"I'll let you know if I'm making progress in that device - which shouldn't be long, knowing me." Foaly said as he was typing something on his computer.

"Yes, how will the world live without you," Holly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes to give emphasis. Foaly just chuckled and then a few seconds later the screen went black. There was silence once again but it didn't last long as Holly opened up a question that she was sure that the others wants to ask it, "How does this time-traveling work using that watch?"

Temmy thought for a moment then he shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's best if we just retire and rest for the night and have a goodnight's sleep," Butler said, no emotion displayed on his face but Temmy was sure he was doing it to ease the tension.

Artemis nodded gratefully at his guard and added, "That would be best,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

To say that everything went well from there was a huge understatement. Temmy doesn't know what the others are doing or thinking right now but one thing is for sure; he can't sleep. He can only guess that the others are experiencing the same fate as he was that night. So to get his mind somewhere else he went to the kitchen for a drink of water - or anything to refresh his tired mind.

In the kitchen, who just finished drinking a glass of milk, was Minerva. She was already wearing her sleeping clothes and her hair was just held back by a simple head band.

"Miss Minerva," Temmy greeted once the French girl noticed his presence.

Minerva gave a small smile and nodded, "Oh, hello…..Artemis III"

"Please, you can just call me Temmy," the young Fowl answered with a sheepish smile

"Temmy would you mind if I ask you something?" Minerva began, her eyes were looking away from the young Fowl and Temmy had a slight idea what the question might be.

But instead he just resolved to the usual, "Of course not,"

Minerva met his glance, "What will I be in the future?"

There it was.

But fortunately for him, he can still maneuver the situation. Only three persons know about the real future and none of them is going to tell it.

Temmy smiled, "A great scientist and a fashion designer,"

Minerva was silent for a moment but before she count open her mouth to speak, Temmy help up his hand as a gesture to keep her quiet as he continued, "A few years from now you will meet your Mr. Right. He's very much like father in some ways. So, it would be best if you just let go and move on with life."

Minerva was staring at him at that moment so Temmy added, with a shrug, "Just a simple advice from a thirteen-year-old time-traveler. Remember, the future is how we make it,"

Minerva smiled, "I suppose you're right. Well then good night, Temmy"

She was about to leave when she stopped near the door and turned to look at the young Fowl. She looked hesitant at first but asked what was roaming in her mind anyways, "Just one more thing," she began

Temmy's eyebrows shot up in an inquiring manner so the French girl continued, "Why did Holly leave Artemis in the first place?"

Temmy looked down, "I don't know," he answered, then when he looked up again he was grinning, "And one more thing, to give you a hint on Mr. Right, he has brown hair and green eyes,"

Temmy knew that Minerva was no idiot and was thankful for that. She immediately noticed what the young Fowl was trying to convey in the sudden change of subject and decided to go on with the flow. She gave the young Fowl a small smile before leaving the kitchen; leaving behind the book she was carrying on the table.

Of course, Temmy didn't bother to call out to her to remind her about that.

For a while, Temmy just stared in the fruit bowl that was in front of him; clearly lost in thought. He didn't even notice it when a certain female elf came into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He only noticed it when he heard the clang sound of the glass when Holly placed it on the sink.

"Good evening," Temmy said, not knowing what to say after that.

"Yes, er…..Good Evening too," Holly answered, who was having trouble with the conversation either. Honestly, she wasn't expecting that her son a few years from now would be in the kitchen at that time of the night. But then again, she was still hoping that all of these events were just a dream.

Temmy looked down and just when Holly was about to leave the room, Temmy suddenly chose this time to speak out what is going his mind, "I'm sorry,"

Holly spun around and was about to say something when Temmy continued, "I'm sorry I acted harsh on you. I was…." Then he trailed off and just resolved to saying the apology once again.

Holly's gaze soften a bit at the apology, "I think I understand why you did so,"

Temmy looked up at her with confused eyes, but they were not as confused as his mother's own mismatched eyes.

"Though I can't understand why my future self left you," Holly continued as she looked away but the bewilderment in her eyes was evident. But when she looked back at Temmy she her eyes were gravely serious, "But I meant what I told you a few days back when you asked me that question,"

"I know," Temmy answered, sheepishly. "But I don't know the reason why you left too…"

There was a moment of silence - a comfortable form of silence compared to the awkward once that occurred later that day. Then, to ruin the mood, a sudden beeping sound was heard from inside the room. It took Temmy a few moments to realize that it was coming from the watch Riley gave him. Holly looked at Temmy cautiously as the watch continues to beep.

Then, unfortunately Minerva chose this time to return to the kitchen.

"I forgot my book," she said, slightly out of breath so Temmy could only guess she ran all the way from her room to the kitchen - which was a good 95 meters, if Temmy's assumptions were correct.

"Why is you watch beeping?" Holly asked

Temmy shook his head, "I don't know."

Then after five more beeps, everything was covered in darkness….

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	19. Chapter 18

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Time-traveling, as Temmy would describe it, was no pleasing experience. It's like free falling in a pitch black space with no certainty that you would hit any bottom though you are just standing still. It was slightly creepy compared to the last time travel he had been through and that's a lot coming from a Fowl. It wasn't long before Temmy felt his stomach do a flip before feeling like he left it a few meters up followed by the sudden urge to cover his eyes as a beam of light suddenly flashed out of nowhere. His hands turned cold as his heart beat started to speed up.

Then, finally, came the pain on his back due to the fact that he hit something hard.

It took Temmy a good ten seconds to make an assumption as to where he landed and he finally came down with a conclusion that he hit something that is close to concrete or marble - or a tiled floor. He could feel the magic flowing through as his body immediately mending himself. Despite of the throbbing pain in his head due to the fall, Temmy forced himself to stand up.

He is in a hallway of some sort of hospital - based on the structure of the hallway and the design. He looked at the device his brother had given him in wonder. Well, at any rate who wouldn't be? Riley didn't tell him the mechanics of that device and now here he is standing in a hallway of a hospital somewhere in the time stream.

Temmy was still in the middle of his mental debate when he heard footsteps not far behind him. He immediately looked at where the sound originated and immediately tensed. It was a human girl. But, unfortunately, this was no ordinary human girl. Hair, posture and eyes - Temmy knew right away who this person is at first glance.

She just got out of one of the minor surveillance room of the place; as Temmy could only guess it was. He could only guess that the room could monitor the hallways and rooms of that particular sector of the establishment. He prayed and hoped that no one got killed in there, as it would do a lot of damage in the time stream. When she caught sight of him, her eyes immediately turned cold with a murderous glint in them.

Though it is part of being a Fowl that they don't get immediately intimidated, Temmy had to admit, he felt a little scared with the way she looked at him.

It's like she is a different person. She is not the Pandora, Riley had introduced to them.

Then before Temmy could act, Pandora came charging at him with a knife. Where she got it, Temmy didn't have the time to guess. She nearly managed to wound his right eye if Temmy didn't step out of the way in time. But that didn't stop the teenage girl as she continued her attempt to wound the Halfling, who was having a slight difficulty in dodging the attack since he didn't get the chance to get on his bearings first. When he finally saw an opportunity, Temmy kicked her in the stomach. Though he knew it wasn't a gentleman's doing to hit a girl, it was necessary; his gentleman façade temporarily thrown out of the window. Besides, if he didn't attack, he would be dead in a few seconds. He can't play defense that long. With that, he sent a kick across the girl's face sending her flying to a nearby post.

"Look, I don't want to -" he was cut off when a small ball exploded and filled the hallway with smoke.

At first Temmy thought it was poisonous but as it turns out, it was just plain smoke. But he didn't let his guard down, he observed his surroundings as if Pandora might emerge from the smoke any moment; ready to attack him.

However, none came and when the smoke cleared, Pandora was gone.

Temmy frowned. Why would Pandora just escape like that? He was expecting that she would try her best to kill him - or even injure him. But after that few attacks then she ran away.

There was something that Temmy couldn't place.

He went to the surveillance room and found a pixie out-cold. Temmy checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one; the pixie was still alive at least. Temmy turned his attention to the computers. The security in the whole facility is down and it's a little amazing how come no one noticed it yet. A timer on the side of the computer caught Temmy's attention. Actually there were two timers, one showed a fixed time and it was not moving while the other timer was functioning like a stop watch.

The security system of the facility is disabled for an only an hour.

Temmy mentally sighed as he watched the timer. Then a thought came up as he muttered to no one in particular, "I wonder who came in this time zone with me,"

Only to be followed by, "Oh no, don't tell me…."

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"My head hurts," the young French girl muttered as she slowly sat up, slightly recovering from the sudden fall out of thin air. Out of instinct, she looked at her surroundings and a frown immediately crept on her lips when she saw her companion standing on her feet as if nothing happened, "How did you recover so fast?"

"LEP Training," the elf answered making it sound like it was an obvious answer. Minerva just rolled her eyes but the elf didn't seem to notice that as her eyes kept on observing her surroundings, "What just happened?"

Of course, Holly never meant it to say the question out loud. It was more like, thinking out loud. But unfortunately her mouth let those words slip out before her brain could even re-think of it; thus gaining the sudden outburst. Unfortunately, the young French girl didn't seem to think of the question as simply thinking out loud.

"Based on the sequence of events, it's safe to say that we just time-travelled," Minerva answered as she did her first attempt in standing up. It was quite better than the French girl had expected since she didn't fall back to the floor again.

"Time-travelled?" Holly repeated, as if she was just brought back to the world she knew. Actually she was not listening to what Minerva was saying, her mind was recalling the sudden train of events and the only word she heard was the time-traveled part.

"Yes. Time-travelled," Minerva repeated, exasperatedly rolling her eyes, then her gaze turned cold as she looked at the elf once again, "Temmy's watch began to beep a couple of times before everything went black remember,"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two, only to be broken right away.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked out of the blue. She knew this was a stupid question but it was the first thing that entered her mind. And it was a reasonable one. She doesn't know the details but she could tell that this girl went through a lot this day.

"No I am not alright," Minerva snapped, glaring at the elf at full force then she started inspecting her arms and elbows, "I think I got a bruise somewhere,"

Now it was Holly's turn to roll her eyes in exasperation. The last thing she needed right now is a smart close-to-spoiled French Girl who thinks of herself as a person who close to - if not - a princess somewhere in the back of her mind. All females seems think that way every once in a while and there is no exemption to that; genius or not.

Holly returned to observing her surroundings. Somehow, she felt as if she has been in this place before. It was one of those uneasy feelings one gets when one feels like they've been in the same situation before; like reliving a scene or something. And it wasn't a nice feeling to start with. Holly's stomach suddenly felt hollow inside, her mouth gone dry and her palms are turning cold.

"This hallway looks familiar," the elf muttered, obviously thinking out loud again. Then she turned her head to her companion, "What time are we in?"

"I don't know. Ask Temmy," the French girl snapped back.

Then reality strikes.

"Where is Temmy anyway?" Holly asked,

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

As for our young Halfling, curiosity is getting the best of him.

He knew the possible dangers that could occur any moment by just walking around like this, especially if someone saw him, but it was just irresistible. Something was different with this place. He knew he was somewhere in Haven - perhaps, the LEP's medical ward - but that was not it. True, the only place they are allowed to go to when they visit Haven is Foaly's house and they have to wear disguises because some of the People were still not used to seeing Halflings/Hybrids roaming the city streets but Temmy had a feeling this place was a private establishment.

To be honest, he was a bit thankful that Pandora placed the bug on the security system, even if it's only for an hour duration. At least he wouldn't have to worry about walking around without being seen. He can't imagine how he would look for his companions if the security systems were still back on track.

It really bothered him how come when he and Cerise time-traveled, they both ended up in the same place near each other but how come during this time they were scattered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the physical contact," he muttered to himself as he turned to another corridor.

Unfortunately, there was someone in that corridor but thankfully he didn't see Temmy. Instincts alive once again, Temmy hid in a small closet filled with bed sheets, leaving a small open space on the door for him to peek in. After talking to whoever it was in the room, the person from earlier closed the door and walked away, heading towards Temmy's line of sight.

Once the Halfling saw the fairy, Temmy's mind immediately made a clear guess.

Jerbal Argon - which means he is not in the LEP's medical ward. He was in Argon's Hospital, the famous hospital that treated only those who were rich enough to afford such medication.

Foaly once told him something about this said doctor but the only thing left in his memory at that moment is that he likes fame. He used to be the one treating Opal Koboi during her years of coma and he became his father's doctor when he had that sickness his mother usually refrains to talk about.

When the doctor was out of his line of view, Temmy let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back; one hand wiping his forehead.

Then disaster strikes. His watch, the gadget Riley gave, hit the edge of the shelf when he wiped his forehead. In an instant, a cloud of smoke emitted from the watch and quickly covered the room. On reflex, Temmy ran out of the room before getting suffocated by the smoke. Unfortunately, the smoke escaped from the small room and out it came, filling the corridor.

Temmy was waiting for sprinklers to activate any moment then he remembered that Pandora disabled the security system; thus disabling also the fire prevention system. Temmy cursed at himself for such trouble as he glanced at the watch. There was a button there with an etched image of a cloud- or maybe a smoke. Maybe that's where the smoke came from.

Good thing the corridor is empty, he thought as he walked down the hallway. He was only a few steps near another door when he heard a pair of wheels across the tiled floor drawing closer and closer.

Since he was already a few meters away from his previous hiding spot, Temmy just entered the nearest door to avoid the passer by - which was just a janitor who stopped at Temmy's previous hiding spot to get some blankets (clearly confused as to why the room smelled of smoke) then left.

If he hid there, the janitor might have seen him and everything is in chaos. Temmy let out a breath of relief, "Close call,"

"Greetings my good lad," a young lad said, making Temmy tense up immediately as if his soul just made a run away from his body.

Temmy knew that voice too well to be mistaking. He immediately turned to look at the speaker and as expected, instead of seeing an elf lying in the patient's bed, he saw a familiar face that doubled the panic inside him. He wasn't planning on blowing his cover this early.

As the Halfling's mind started to make alternative plans in case something worse than the current situation occurs, the young lad on the bed straighten himself up and spoke, "I do hope your intentions are good or I will be forced to do whatever it means necessary to bring you to justice,"

For a moment, Temmy found it difficult to speak but finally he forced himself to say something, "Artemis?"

He gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for refraining himself from saying 'father' instead of his father's name. But his situation was still bad to be celebrating just yet.

"Eh?" the genius said as his eyebrows went up in a confused manner with a matching titling of the head, which is very unlike the Irish genius as far as Temmy know. He continued to stare at Temmy curiously then his features returned to its usual relaxed façade, "So, you're an acquaintance of Artemis. I don't seem to recall him meeting you,"

"Yes, I am a friend of Artemis -" Temmy paused as realization strikes, "Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Huh? What are you talking about my good lad?"

"And why are you talking like that?" Temmy added.

For a moment, Temmy calmed down from his panicked state. He was curious, at the same time confused, to even think of panicking. This has to be something about his father's history that his mother always refuses to talk about. Without giving it a second thought, Temmy started to walk towards the young romantic on the bed.

"I usually talk this way. May I know the name your parents bestowed upon you?"

Temmy's eyebrow rose at the word 'bestowed' but answered nevertheless, "It's….Temmy,"

"You sound truthful enough," the Irish genius answered after a few seconds of silence, then he extended his hand, "I am delighted to meet you, my name is Orion."

"Orion, huh?" Temmy repeated at he shook his hand, as if in a trance. He heard that name before but his memories are a little bit shaken to remember correctly, and that's a first coming from a Fowl, "And you are…."

"Orion. That's my name remember?" Orion repeated, making it sound like Temmy asked the stupidest question in the world.

"No, what I meant is…" Temmy was about to launch a full force of explanation on the matter but stopped himself, seeing the pointlessness of it at the moment. It wounded his ego to be misunderstood like that but there are much more important things to shift his attention to.

"Why are you confined here in Argon's Hospital?" Temmy asked, shifting the course of the conversation. Then a thought entered his mind, did his father went crazy? Most of the patients in Argon's Hospital suffer from psychotic and neurotic diseases.

"Oh that, my good lad, is because I am being treated off a curse that an evil witch bestowed upon me," Orion answered immediately. Now Temmy's eyebrows went up, his mouth slightly open at the answer. He wasn't expecting such a childish answer to a serious question, especially if the answer came from his father. However, Orion failed to notice Temmy's confused state, "The healers and that gentle warlock are doing a tremendous job. Foaly, that noble goodly beast, told me that if I get well soon, I can leave this place and continue my quest,"

"Your quest?" Temmy repeated, still having a hard time grasping the fact that his father his blabbering such childish stuffs. Temmy could say they were metaphors. However referring to Foaly as a noble goodly beast is a little far-fetched for Temmy.

Orion nodded vigorously, "Yes indeed, my good lad. You see I'm on a great quest to kill a dreadful dragon in order to please my fair princess,"

"O-kay?" Temmy began, not sure how to continue this conversation. But as they say, it's better to go along with the flow of the river than fight the current. He can't remember who said that to him but it's the first thing that entered his mind. So going on with the flow he asked, "Do you know what type of curse the evil witch bestowed upon you?"

Orion smirked, "It has something to do with a complex,"

On Orion's defense, though he knew this young lad is trustworthy and truthful enough - for some reason - he wasn't about to blurt out some parts of Artemis's situation. That's one of the reasons why he spoke using a fairytale scene to explain his situations. He didn't care if the lad understood it or not. Besides, it was rather entertaining to see the confused face of the young lad as he listened to what Orion said.

However, if Orion was delighted by his confused state, Temmy's mind is spinning with numerous thoughts coming in all at once.

Then a light bulb moment. Temmy immediately realized what his father is talking about.

"Oh Frond," Temmy blurted out, "Don't tell me you have -"

As if on cue, someone burst through the door; both obviously a little bit tired from running and hiding. Both of them lingered at the door way as they seem to catch their breaths and took in the situation. For a moment, all Temmy could do is stare. He felt somewhat relieved - happy even; like no matter what trouble that is bound to happen, he was sure he will be alright.

"Temmy!" Holly exclaimed or more like scolded, not sure if she would be happy, relieved or angry when she saw the young Fowl in Artemis's room.

But before the elf could open her mouth to say something else and continue her scolding, the young romantic on the bed immediately made his opening greeting, "Oh my beloved princess, the sunshine in my dull day, the love of my life, my everything!"

Minerva's eyes went wide at that sudden outburst, "What happened to Artemis?"

Temmy blinked a couple of times, trying to process the phrases in. Who knew a guilt triggered disease can make someone like this?

Holly sighed. Apparently she has been through this kind of situation before, "Atlantis Complex," she answered

"Stage Two," Temmy added immediately, trying to sound and look emotionless like he saw his father do so many times.

"What?" Temmy asked immediately when he saw Holly giving him a weird look, "I may be a hybrid and may not be allowed to roam Haven but I know all there is to know for both humans and fairies. Thank you very much,"

"Would someone tell me what exactly is going on?" the French girl asked in frustration, "I may have kidnapped a demon a while back but that doesn't mean that I'm an expert on fairies like Artemis,"

Temmy and Holly looked at each other for moment. But before Temmy could start a quick brief lecture on the said disease, Orion chose this moment to interrupt and divert all the attention to him.

"Forgive me for my intrusion on you conversation but, may I just ask, you are Lady Minerva Paradizo, am I correct?" the young romantic asked. Slightly taken aback by the sudden use of the rare title, Minerva just nodded as a form of answer. Orion smiled sweetly, "I'm delighted to meet you face to face at last."

"Artemis used to think much of you a few years back but not as frequent as he did when it comes to my princess," he added with such pride that made the young elf blush despite of herself.

As everything was returning back to silence, Holly's instincts made her tense immediately. She could hear footsteps coming heading towards them and judging by the sound of the footsteps, it's someone heavy. Temmy seems to notice it too but held his tongue. Minerva, who is getting frustrated by each passing second, was about to demand what was going on when Holy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room and in to a nearby closet.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	20. Chapter 19

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Continuation:**

_As everything is returning back to silence, Holly's instincts make her tense immediately. She could hear footsteps coming, heading towards them and judging by the sound of the footsteps, it's someone heavy. Temmy seems to notice it too but holds his tongue. Minerva, getting frustrated by each passing second, is about to demand what is going on when Holly grabs her by the wrist and pulls her out of the room and into a nearby closet._

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"D'Arvit!" Temmy muttered as he hid under the bed.

He would have followed Holly and Minerva in the closet but the space of the room was only enough for two occupants. And obviously there was no time to rush and follow them. Temmy knew they got there in time because they didn't even go deep into the room like he did.

In short, they have an easy access out.

In a few seconds, someone walked in the room. Judging by the size of the feet, it was Butler; he is the only living creature that huge to be proportional to the size of the feet.

"Temmy, oh noble youth. Why must you hide so?" Orion asked making Temmy clench his fists as his brain said a silent automatic curses. Then Orion added, "Oh, Butler, my faithful knight. How does the morning find you?"

"Fine. Who were you talking to earlier Artemis?" Butler asked, making Temmy's heart beat faster.

Someone else entered the room. Temmy was sure it was none other than Holly. That time-zone's Holly for sure. The elf froze at the doorway for a moment before slowly walking in. Temmy could tell she felt uneasy for some reason and Temmy was sure it had something to do with him.

"Oh my princess, it is such a great joy to see you back," Orion said joyfully. Temmy could imagine him beaming, and if Holly wasn't capable of inflicting pain on him, the young romantic would have hugged her. "And how quick you changed your clothes too, though I prefer you in your sleeping attire earlier,"

Now Temmy knew why his mother didn't want to retell this part of his father's life. If he (Artemis that is) could see this now, he would have died in embarrassment.

His father was a complete wacko.

Temmy could imagine Holly's dumbfounded and suspicious look as Orion said that.

"What are you talking about?" the elf asked, walking over to the romantic on the bed.

"Something is not right." Butler said all of a sudden

Temmy mentally groaned. Why does Butler have to be so observant?

After mentally counting to three, Temmy rolled out of the bottom of the bed then immediately sprang into his feet and ran to the open door like a jackrabbit before anything else happens, not daring to look behind him. Despite of his situation and age, Butler was still fast, and he was already chasing Temmy down the corridor. Of course, being younger and a Halfling, Temmy had a little advantage on the speed and agility. However, that wasn't much of a reassurance. Temmy was praying that Butler wouldn't think of shooting him; a prayer that was immediately unanswered as a bullet hit the wall as Temmy turned to another hallway. He knew that Butler wouldn't kill him without even interrogating him, but being caught would be worse that being hit by a bullet.

So, since it is the only thing his brain could think of at the moment, Temmy ran as if his brain is on auto pilot, jumping over and dodging things as he ran past them.

Thankfully, there was a stack of oxygen tanks on the corner and Temmy seized the chance of knocking them over, thus blocking the hallway. He knew that wouldn't stop Butler, but it would give him time to get away. As he turned to another hallway, he accidentally bumped on two females who were running also.

"Temmy," Minerva yelped in surprise.

How they met up in that hallway, only God knows, but Temmy didn't waste any time to chat as he practically dragged the two females with him to wherever he is going. "We've got to hide! Now!"

"Who's after you?" Holly asked, managing to free herself from Temmy's grip but it didn't affect her running speed.

Temmy risked a glance behind him as they took another turn, "Butler,"

Both Minerva and Holly's eyes went wide. "What?"

When they took another turn, a female figure met their sight at the end of the hallway. The girl gave a devious smirk before speeding away.

"Who is - "

In a blink of an eye Temmy was already running after the girl.

"Temmy…get back here," Holly shouted as she and Minerva followed him.

"Sounding like a mother now, are we?" Minerva muttered to herself but sure enough Holly heard sent a glare towards the French girl's direction as they continued to follow the angry Halfling.

The girl led them through various loops and turns which eventually brought them back to the room Artemis is using. Butler was in the hallway that time and at the sight of the girl running he immediately sent a bullet firing at her direction which she easily dodged as she shifted to the left; thus making Temmy the target of the bullet.

Luckily for Temmy, he acted swift enough to move out of the way so the bullet just grazed his right shoulder. For some reason, which even Temmy couldn't comprehend at the moment, Pandora managed to pass Butler without any trouble while Temmy has to use the smoke property of the watch just to get the huge manservant off guard.

"Excuse me," Temmy muttered as he glided to the side to get pass the huge bodyguard with Holly trailing not far behind, "Thank you,"

When the smoke cleared a little the first thing Butler saw was a certain French girl who looks frustrated over something at the moment.

"Miss Minerva," Butler said, completely surprised to see the French genius belowground.

"Bonjour," Minerva said cheerily, since she doesn't know what to say to him at that moment, as she ran past the huge guard without even looking back leaving the guard to his disoriented thoughts.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

As they ran to a next hallway, Temmy wasn't expecting to see Holly - the time-zone's Holly - sprawled on the floor; unconscious, earning a loud gasp from his companions.

Temmy felt his stomach drop as he immediately went to her and looked for a pulse. Thankfully it was there, though it was faint. Relief washed over him as he let out a breath. He gave his mother, who was a little worried seeing her past-self sprawled like that, a reassuring nod.

The moment was only broken by a high-pitched chuckle like that of a witch. Temmy immediately bolted and looked for the source of the sound. Unfortunately, the owner of the chuckle already left, and to make things worse Butler appeared at the end of the hallway, obviously in pursuit of the three. The glint in his eye changed when he saw the sprawled elf on the floor.

"Uh-oh. That is not good," Temmy muttered as they ran for their lives.

Turning to another corner, Temmy suddenly stared in surprise as his legs continued to run. At the far end of the corridor, in a strange storage area, Pandora was pushing some buttons on her watch then in a few seconds an indigo colored sort of vortex appeared out of thin air

Pandora turned to the Halfling for a brief moment, flashing a mocking smile at him (which caused Temmy to run even faster) before stepping in the vortex, disappearing as she did so.

When Temmy and Holly were only two feet near the vortex, it suddenly vanished out of thin air; same thing that happened when it appeared.

Temmy skidded to a stop as he shifted his frustration to a pile of cans in the storage area. He was about to say something when a bullet hit his left shoulder. Due to the sudden impact, Temmy lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

Butler was not far behind them. Holly and Minerva immediately rushed over and closed the huge doors of the storage area, blocking it with all the things they found suitable to block the door with.

"D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit!" Temmy said as blue sparks healed his arm

"Watch your mouth," Holly snapped, sending a glare to her suppose-to-be son, which caused him to mutter out an apology without even realizing it.

Minerva on the other hand was getting frantic as she kept on repeating, "Hide! Hide! Hide!"

Holly stood there for a moment and stared at the French girl with raised eyebrows. One reason, is that it's a rare sight to see her emotionally distressed over something. Another thing is that, she was totally not herself. True she has been through a lot but Holly didn't expect that her emotional walls would crumble that fast.

Of course, Temmy was slightly amused at this also.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a frustrated yet mocking way. Minerva immediately caught what was whirling around his mind and gave him a venomous glare.

"Here," Holly said as she opened a chute that immediately filled the room with a smell that gave the occupants a clue to what lies down there.

"A garbage chute?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow, putting on her I'm-not-doing-this-no-matter-what façade. "Really?"

"We _don't_ really have a choice now, do we princess?" Holly answered back, putting an emphasis on the 'don't' though it didn't change the French girl's mind.

"Where does this go?" Temmy asked

"Garbage dump outside the compound,"

Temmy thought for a while then he shrugged. "That's better that getting caught by Butler."

And with that he jumped in.

"After you," Holly said, gesturing to the opening of the chute as if it is the door to an expensive restaurant.

"Oh no…I'm not-" Minerva stopped when she saw the look on the elf's face. On instinct, she started to back away as the elf took a step forward. As her last resort, Minerva said ominously - though it didn't do much, "Don't you dare Holly,"

When she saw that it was no use, Minerva tried to run away, but since the elf is skilled, it was no trouble pushing the French girl down the chute earning a rather satisfying frustrated yet frightened scream as she slid down the tube. Holly took a deep breath in before jumping in herself.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Minerva shrieked as Holly rolled her eyes in response while Temmy just groaned and looked above as if he is expecting some sort of miracle to happen, "You -"

"I just saved our lives, thank you so much," Holly interrupted her.

"Enough!" Temmy said, before the two could start another pointless argument, "Please, fighting won't solve anything. That plus I'm getting tenser if you keep on arguing like that."

Both females looked - or more like, glared at each other for a while before looking away, not saying a word. Temmy had no intentions guessing whatever thoughts that are roaming their minds right now but he was quite relieved of the silence.

Which didn't last long, unfortunately.

"So what are we going to do? Rot in this dump with the rest of the garbage?" Minerva said, kicking a can lamely.

"Who was that girl from earlier?" Holly asked, as if she just remembered it.

"Pandora," Temmy muttered then he kicked a small container so hard that it was sent flying a good three meters away from them. "It didn't occur to me that she would be such a skilled fighter."

"She went through a vortex," Minerva stated, not looking at anyone in particular but her now-dirty shoes.

Temmy snorted as he sat on the dump. "Back to whatever she came from."

There was a moment of silence. Then the two girls eyed each other but it was Holly who voiced out both of their questions to the young Halfling.

"So how would we get back?"

Temmy looked at then in the eyes then looked down in defeat, "To be honest, I don't know."

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	21. Chapter 20

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

It had stopped snowing at last. The sky that night was perfectly clear; a few stars twinkled brightly like gems across the evening sky as the moon bathed the world below with its radiance.

Artemis Fowl II heaved out a deep sigh as he stared at the night sky through the huge glass window near his bed.

It was such a peaceful night yet he couldn't find the will to rest despite of such serenity. The turn of events that day was far from Artemis's own definition of interesting and that is saying something. As far as he is concerned everything was just as it should be. He felt like he did the right choices but somehow he felt like something is not right.

Artemis leaned on one side and sighed once again.

Normally when he can't sleep he would look for something worthwhile to shift his attention to. It was rare for him to be wasting valuable mind space thinking about something not related to his great schemes.

When he was about to close his eyes and force sleep to come, someone knocked on his door.

"Artemis?" he heard his mother call, "Are you still awake dear?"

The Irish genius heaved out another mental groan. Somehow, though he couldn't seem to figure out the reason, his mother always knew if he had trouble sleeping. Most of the time she would just let it slide, but on rare occasions, like this for example, she would go to his room and ask him what's wrong.

"Yes, moth - Mom?" Artemis answered, correcting himself at the last second.

Angeline Fowl, in her beautiful lilac colored dressing gown that made her look like an empress, came in the room. Artemis immediately sat up from his resting position as his mother made her way to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Artemis was about to ask her what is wrong when his mother beat her to it.

"Is something wrong Arty?" she asked

"I should be asking you the same question Mom," Artemis answered, remembering to add the word Mom on the last part of the sentence.

Angeline looked into her son's mismatched eyes then glanced away as she sighed, worry evident in her eyes, "I know there are things that I am not allowed to know but pray and tell, my dear, what is going on?"

"Mother," Artemis began ready to go on full-acting force to reassure his mother that he is fine but Angeline shook her head as she continued to speak, ignoring her son's gaze.

"I'm worried, dear." Angeline said, taking her son's hand, "I've never seen you so stressed out since that big PROJECT of yours,"

Then she let out a dejected sigh, "I don't know how long can I stall your father about this either. He is getting suspicious, as you already know." She added before looking back at her son's eyes, "I want to help Arty,"

Artemis blinked twice before shaking his head, "Mother I don't want you to get -"

"Arty, please." Angeline said with determination in her eyes, "Think of it as reliving the times I've neglected you when I was sick,"

Artemis felt a pang inside him; though he wasn't sure what triggered it. Maybe it is because of that incident with Opal a few years ago and that instance with his Atlantis Complex. As much as Artemis doesn't want his mother to be involved again, he can't bear lying to her in that state. Sure he keeps secrets every now and then but sometimes a part of him wants to just let it go. For some years now, the family is changing from the cold money-loving criminal mastermind family to everyone's typical loving family.

It seems like he is the only one at that moment who is still having a hard time to let go.

Artemis sighed in defeat before smiling warmly at his mother, "Very well then."

And he began the story upon Temmy's arrival up to the present. Of course, he did leave out a few parts like the part about Holly leaving his future-self behind. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother about his future broken family and since Artemis can't give any logical reason as to why he would tell so he choose to kept that part a secret for the time being.

"Oh Arty…." Angeline began as she covered her mouth delicately with her hands in mild astonishment. Soon tears began streaming down her eyes.

"Mother, why are you crying?" The Irish genius asked, half of his great mind wondering what to do. Artemis often sees her mother cry in his years of existence, most of it when his father disappeared years back, but for this situation, however, it was different.

It was not the tears of grief he often sees when his mother cried; it was something else.

"Because…." Angeline began but paused right away when she can't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. When she finally got a hold of herself and wiped her tears away, she continued "I can't explain this. It's pure motherly intuition, I presume."

"Oh, Arty…." Angeline said as she pulled her son into a hug, "Despite of what you're going through… "

Then she pulled away from the hug to look at her son, holding him firmly on the shoulders, "I'm so proud of you," Then she frowned, "But you don't have to face this alone,"

"I know. That's what friends and family is for," Artemis answered with a smile, a genuine smile that a few people are privileged enough to see.

"That's right," Angeline beamed, nodding. Then a thought popped in her head and smile grew wider, "So that means….Timothy is actually my -"

"Your Grandson, yes" Artemis interjects with a small blush, which he quickly hid as he added in his usual a-matter-of-fact tone, "And his name is not Timothy, actually. It's Artemis III,"

"Oh, another Arty…or maybe I should call him Temmy since your father is Timmy and you are Arty -" Angeline stopped her ramblings, looking at her son with big innocent eyes, "Wait, he's already called that, right?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes he is mother,"

Angeline frowned, "Stop being so formal once again, Arty." She said, then another light bulb moment "And Holly is your - Oh Arty!"

Artemis mentally gawked at his mother's reaction. Mentally, since he never shows such vulgar reaction in front of a living soul, not even if his life depended on it. This is the first time in years since he last saw his mother in such state. The last was when Beckett announced during dinner table that he had a crush on one of his classmates. Their mother was so overjoyed to the point that she took them out for a day-out in Disneyland France and invited the girl's family to dinner that night.

Artemis never dared to know what is going on inside her mind right now but for some reason, his stomach keep doing flips; making him feel funny.

Thankfully before Angeline could say another word, there was a knock on Artemis's door; a rather shy knock at that so Artemis assumed that it is a female.

"Come in," Artemis said, a part of his mind was wondering why someone was up at this time of the night.

Slowly the door opened and in came Cerise, looking guiltily for some reason. When she saw Angeline she immediately bowed in recognition to both Fowls.

"May I help you, Miss Cerise?" Artemis said, earning a look from his mother, probably mentally scolding him for being so formal, but Artemis brushed that aside, "Is there a problem, Miss Cerise?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Artemis." The Butler girl answered sheepishly, "Uhm, have you seen Temmy? I can't find him anywhere,"

Then, as if on cue, Butler entered the room. For normal people, no one would notice but for Artemis Fowl, he knew there is something else behind his bodyguard's mask. The Irish boy knew there was something wrong; out of the ordinary.

Since he doesn't want to infuse panic to his mother, he just cleared his throat and asked calmly, "Problem's Butler?"

"Something doesn't feel right," the huge manservant answered.

"What is it Butler?" Angeline said, standing up immediately in such authority that people might mistake her for someone with a noble - if not royal - blood.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Fowl." Butler answered. That immediately made Angeline Fowl tense; her eyes instantly became alert and serious, making the huge manservant tense slightly. There are very few people who can render the huge manservant speechless and slightly edgy at the same time (which many people find impossible), and one of them is Angeline Fowl.

"I'll check on the twins," Angeline said and left without waiting for someone to answer her back.

Artemis looked at the huge manservant and the guard immediately caught the message in his employers gaze. He gave a curt nod at the Irish youth.

"I'll do a quick patrol inside the manor," he said and with that he left. Cerise followed her father, closed the door behind her as she went out, leaving the genius with his thoughts.

"_Did something just happen?"_Artemis mused

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Meanwhile in a different time zone:**

It was now or never.

He can't bear it if Opal made a move on his sister again like he did earlier.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_YOU PATHETIC FOWL!" Opal screeched as she pulled Riley by the hair and tossed him hard to a shelf. The impact caused the laboratory apparatuses displayed on the shelf to fall on him, earning a few cuts from the broken glasses. Her actions weren't much of a surprise to Riley, after all she found out about the device. It was just an expected reaction._

"_You think you can outsmart me," the pi-man continued, tossing a couple of books at him._

"_I already did, didn't I?" Riley answered with an annoying smirk as blue sparks healed his wounds._

_In her rage, Opal took a knife from who knows where and threw it at Riley's leg, burying deep in his skin. At the sudden force of pain, Riley didn't have the time to control his emotion; he just yelled in pain._

"_Riley!" Angel shouted trying to get free from her captor's grip, "Let go of me"_

"_Stop moving or you'll have the same punishment as your brother," the red-haired woman said._

_Angel stared at her for a moment; eyes full of contempt and anger._

"_Leave Angel out of this!" Riley shouted to Opal._

_The deranged pi-man, however, was smiling like a complete idiot. She pulled the knife off Riley's leg and in a blink of an eye; she left a long gash on Angel's arm. The young girl, of course, didn't know what else to do so she just cried and cried as blue sparks mended the wound._

_By that time, Riley was no longer thinking, he let out some colorful words then when he tried to attack Opal the red-haired woman shot him on the shoulder._

_But, fortunately, before any attack finds its way to the Halfling's body, one of Opal's minions burst through the door. Opal was about to yell at him but the minion spoke immediately preventing the yells, much to Riley's relief. That woman was such a pain in the ears._

"_She's back mistress," the minion said._

_Opal's expression changed from angry to an eager looking one; as if the result of an awaited lab test has come at last._

"_Lock them up," she told the red-haired woman and with that she left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's why he asked the LEP to do whatever they can to rescue Angel. He knew it would take much force and attention if all of them were rescued so he just decided to let Angel go first. His father is already two days unconscious so it will be hard to let him escape. Plus it would be obvious.

So right now, they are headed for the basement of the mansion. Opal, her trusted minions, Pandora, and the Halflings' mother were all asleep due to the knock-out gas he sent earlier. Riley didn't bother knocking out some of her minions because majority of them were dimwitted so he just knocked down the one who was in-change with the surveillance. The gas will give them a maximum of fifteen minutes before it wears off.

"Riley?" the little girl in his arms asked, slightly hesitant.

That brought Riley's thought back to the present, "Yes, Angel?"

"Where is Temmy?" the girl asked. Riley sighed as he set Angel on the ground.

"Don't you worry about him. He is perfectly safe," he said trying to sound reassuring

"I miss him," Angel said as she hugged her stuffed bear in her arms tightly.

Riley momentarily paused to think for a moment before smiling a little to himself, "It's hard to admit but I miss him too," he said.

Silence enveloped the two siblings as Riley cleared the door way, getting all the huge boxes out of the way so that they can open the door. It was already arranged; the rescue, that is. Since that door leads to an underground path to the mansion gardens, Riley made arrangements to Cythus to help him in slipping Angel out.

When the final obstruction is gone, Riley pushed the door open.

"Riley, I'm scared." The girl said.

Riley sat down so they were on the same eye-level, "You're a big girl now, Angel. It would make me and Temmy extremely grateful if you are safe and sound,"

"But -" the girl started to protest

"Angel…." Riley said, a little sterner then he intended it to be, causing the girl to wince. Riley sighed and touched his sister's cheek lovingly and added, now in a gentle voice, "Angel, you know what the situation in our midst is about. You are a Fowl; I know you figured it out earlier than Opal assumed you would. I need you to be brave, okay? For me. For Temmy. For Dad. For everyone, okay?"

Angel nodded but her eyes were still doubtful, "What about daddy?"

"Daddy will be fine. I'll protect Daddy," Riley answered, trying hard to sound reassuring

"And Mommy?" Angel asked, eyes filled with something Riley didn't want to see; anger and fear. Riley opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he can't find the words to say as Angel continued, "Mommy is that red-haired woman, isn't she?"

Riley looked away. Yes, Angel may not an obvious genius like he and Temmy were but since she is a Fowl, she too has their father's genes even if she looks more like their mother; she's smarter than she looks.

"Yes, that's Mommy," he answered

"Then why did she -"

"Shhhhhh….." Riley said, stopping the young girl from her protest. Then he smiled, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Angel stared at him for a moment then she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Will you protect her too?" she asked, "Even if she tried to hurt us?"

Riley patted her head affectionately. "Yes. I will protect her too,"

"But why?" Angel asked, clearly a little confused. Riley smiled and pulled her sister in a hug, as if this is the last time they'll see each other again - which probably is as much as the turn of events is concerned.

"Because family is everything, Angel. Family is everything, and don't you forget that." Riley said then he pulled away, "Someday I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive mother for what she did,"

Realization soon crept into Angel's features as she nodded and hugged her brother once again. Recovering from their emotional state, Riley turned serious again.

"Now I want you to follow the tunnel's path. When you reached the gardens run towards those patch of trees," Riley instructed, looking at his sister in the eyes, "Camzee will be there to meet you,"

Angel raised both eyebrows, "Miss Camzee?"

"Yes, Miss Camzee." Riley smiled as he kissed her sister in the forehead, "I'll see you later,"

"Four more minutes," a voice from a small device said.

"Go," Riley said and with that the young girl went off.

"Never thought you to be so dramatic Ry," Cythus said from the device.

"Oh shut up," Riley said rolling his eyes as he started fixing things so it won't be obvious that he did that mess. He returned the boxes to their original position and placed any spilled content back to their respective boxes.

When he was on the last box, he noticed a hardbound covered book near it with the title "PROJECT PANDORA" printed in gold letters in front. Without a second thought, Riley took the book after placing the box back to its original position. Having a photographic memory helps sometimes.

Now back to the book. Somehow, he felt that this book is important but what lies inside will have to wait because he was sure Opal will not be pleased when she found out that Angel is gone.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Meanwhile in another different time zone:**

"D'Arvit!" Temmy said for the nth time, and it was starting to annoy his companions.

"Say it again and I will stuff your mouth with garbage," Holly interjected

"Sorry," Temmy muttered, not really paying attention to what the elf said. He was busy fiddling with the gadget in a desperate gesture to get home.

"Argh! What is the point of giving a device if no one explained how it works? Oh that guy is going to hear it from me…." The Halfling trailed off and began fiddling with it again that Holly had to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"I think my nose is shutting down completely with the stench," Minerva said all of a sudden to no one in particular. She was getting bored each passing moment.

"At least they are not letting out a search party for us," Holly said without her realizing it.

Temmy paused for a moment to look at his companions before continuing with whatever he is doing. It's amazing what depressing situations can do to people.

Since he had nothing else to do, Temmy just continued to experiment on the watch. There were so many hidden buttons so there is no doubt that the watch is capable of something more than what Riley told him. There was a button on the upper left of the watch, which he pressed without thinking. A green hologram screen appeared a few inches above the watch. The words were written in Gnommish, as Temmy expected it to be. Displayed on the center of the screen was an image of the time machine with all of the possible important information flashing on the upper right side of the screen. On the side of the screen is some sort of number pad, which Temmy immediately recognized as the number pad of the machine.

His heartbeat started to go faster.

Exploring a bit further, he finally found the main controls on how he can open a vortex using the time machine in the future. It was like he is partially borrowing the energy, the syntax and pretty much everything from the machine and transfers it to the watch; thus allowing him to open a portal to whatever timeline he wishes.

Though he may not admit it in front of their faces, Temmy is mentally impress and in fact praising the genius work of his brother and Cythus.

They could go home, at last.

"Aha!" The Halfling shouted in triumph as he jumped up, startling his two companions in the process. If Artemis was there to see his son's behavior, he would have blushed to the roots.

"Holy Frond! Don't do that!" Holly shouted. Half of her was about to hit him with something for that but the other half tried to keep her calm. That sudden outburst, however, brought Holly some memories. Artemis II did the same things when they were in that shuttle during their adventure when they first discovered his Atlantis Complex.

"I'm under the impression you figured it out," Minerva said walking close to the Halfling.

"Yes," Temmy answered but his eyes were still doubtful, "Though I'm not sure…but hey what fun is that."

Both his female companions gave him a look at that last statement. Temmy was about to laugh and tell that it was a joke but seeing that this is not the best course of action at the moment since both of his companions are already pissed off and one is capable of inflicting numerous ways of pain, so he decided to just let it slide.

"Ready?" he asked, not really sure why he said that but it wouldn't hurt if he gave them a heads up.

"Like we have a choice," both of his companions said simultaneously; one was rolling her eyes and the other was glaring.

Now it was Temmy's turn to give them a look, "Would it kill you if you play along?"

But before either of the girls could answer back, Temmy already pushed the button and in an instant a vortex already appeared a few meters away from them.

"Ladies first," Temmy said

His two female companions eyes each other doubtfully but nevertheless stepped in the vortex. Soon after, Temmy followed them, praying to any deity that heard him, that he did the right thing as everything was covered in darkness.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Did we make it?" Temmy heard Minerva ask. He immediately opened his eyes to study his surroundings.

"You better have a good explanation for it too." A familiar voice said with only a few hints of relief evident in his tone.

Temmy looked and found himself looking at his father's mismatched eyes. Temmy knew right away that they were back. His mind was so busy making mental notes and praises that he failed to notice Artemis's piercing gaze; obviously wanting answers.

Unfortunately, both his companions noticed it, making Holly flinch and Minerva immediately tense.

They can't blame Artemis for being like that. After patrolling the manor earlier, Butler reported that Holly and Minerva were missing along with Temmy. Who wouldn't be worried at that? He was about to let Foaly know about their disappearance when they suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"We're back," Holly said weakly. Temmy seemed to return to the world he knew.

"And we are not dead," he added, beaming in triumph as he stood up then he heaved out a relieved sigh before collapsing on the foot of the bed, completely unconscious.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	22. Chapter 21

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room watched the young time traveler collapse at the foot of Artemis's bed. Artemis was, of course, clueless as to what happened before they suddenly popped out of nowhere so he just raised an eyebrow to the two females in the room. The once criminal mastermind's eyes softened at the sight of Holly gazing lovingly with a hint of respect at the unconscious boy on the bed; like the boy did something to make someone proud of something.

But then a couple of someones just had to ruin the moment.

As if sensing that something is out of the ordinary, the Butlers - namely Juliet and well…Butler - came rushing in; though quieter than everyone except Artemis expected. Then before Artemis could say something, Minerva let out a frustrated groan for some dense reason; Artemis was sure of it. She may be a genius but she is still a bratty girl at heart.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, though not loud but completely mortified, "I reek worse than a skunk. I'm going to take a long bath,"

Everyone watched her dash off without a word. Then once everyone got over that sudden display of outrage, Artemis looked at Holly expectantly, who in return only looked inquiringly at him, slightly baffled, though Artemis can't see the reason why. He was the one in need of answers after all.

"Well?" Artemis inquired, raising an eyebrow expectantly at her

"What?" Holly asked immediately

"Aren't you going to clarify something?" Artemis asked. At least this time, Holly caught what he meant.

"Tomorrow," Holly answered wryly then she turned around and headed to the door, "I'll take a long bath. Who knew time travelling could be so tiring?"

Artemis blinked once and looked at the Butlers, by which Juliet replies with a shrug.

"Holly," he called her once again, with his usual air of authority. It was enough to make her face him but happy was not the right word to describe the elf's expression.

Annoyed and irritated might be a little more fitting to describe it.

"What?" she asked, obviously exasperated, "Do you actually expect me to give you an outstanding report in this situation?"

Artemis was about to answer back when Holly interrupted him.

"I need to clear my mind a little, Arty. It will only take a while," She said with a sigh as she turned around and headed to the door once again.

When she was about to go out of the door she looked back at the Irish genius and gave a smug smile as she added, "Besides, you don't need to wait long till dawn comes because technically it's already morning."

And with that she closed the door behind her. Artemis blinked a couple of times before shaking his head lightly.

"Women," he muttered to himself but the Butlers heard him though because the statement made Juliet giggle.

"Artemis," Butler began, expecting orders from his charge. Of course, being Artemis, that is what he did.

"Can you carry Temmy to his room and give him a change of clothes, old friend?" the Irish genius asked, not taking his eyes off the sleeping boy on his bed.

Butler nodded and wasted no time in doing his task. Without a word he scooped the boy in his arms as if he weighs nothing and left the room leaving his charge and his sister behind. Juliet looked at Artemis inquiring, expecting an order as well. Artemis II was massaging his temples with his fingers, eyes close; obviously thinking about something.

"Artemis?"

"Can you get a change of bed sheets, Juliet?" he asked the girl, who just nodded in response and left without a word.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Cerise Butler sat on the edge of Temmy's bed, one foot up on the bed and the other was dangling at the edge. So far, he is alright; no bruises of some sort. But then again, Temmy never had bruises or fractures before because of his half-heritage. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. Cerise heaved out a sigh and smiled a little at her friend's peaceful looking sleeping figure. Artemis Fowl III is a really attractive guy and she can't deny that. It was as if the heavens blessed the Fowl family with riches, brains and beauty for everyone in the Fowl family is both attractive and intelligent.

The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped Cerise out of her train of thoughts and immediately turned her head to the source of the sound.

There, standing not far away from where she is, is Artemis Fowl II; all dressed in his usual attire of black suits. Both of his hands were inside his pockets and his skin was paler than usual; match it off with his trademark vampire smirk.

Cerise immediately tensed.

"Master Artemis…I…I didn't hear you…enter," she shuttered, completely caught off guard by the Irish genius sudden appearance.

Artemis gave a chuckle, "Oh, no need to fret, Miss Cerise. I just came to check if he is alright,"

Cerise stood up from the foot of the bed.

"You should get some rest. You've been up for almost the whole night," Artemis said with a faint smile, trying to ease the tension the Butler girl is feeling. He was sure that Butler would feel the same if he was in Temmy's situation. But compared to his adventures, Temmy's adventures are much less dangerous.

"I could say the same thing about you, Master Artemis," Cerise said with a soft smile then she turned serious again as she turned to the Irish genius, "But if I may, if you permit, can I stay here to watch over Temmy till he wakes up?"

Artemis looked at her for while then he grinned, "As long as your father approves then it's alright with me. Besides I can't separate a guard from the employer,"

"Oh no. I'm not Temmy's official bodyguard, my cousin is. I'm actually Angel's bodyguard, being both girls and all," Cerise blurted out defensively as her cheeks turned slightly pink which Artemis found slightly amusing. Then when Cerise seemed to calm down a bit she added with a fond smile, "But being his best friend made it an unspoken responsibility to protect and worry for him,"

"I'm glad he found a friend like you, Cerise." Artemis said, though he didn't intend it to sound that casual but nevertheless, Cerise smiled warmly at the comment but there was more to that smile. That's when Artemis thought of teasing the Butler girl to ease her worry over the unconscious teen on the bed, "If things go well in the future, I'm sure you'll be a part of the Fowl Family soon so I will welcome you in advance."

The statement immediately made the Butler Girl blush an even darker shade of red at that statement, causing Artemis to raise an eyebrow in amusement. But before Cerise could open her mouth and say something on her defense, someone chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Come in," Artemis said casually on Cerise's behalf seeing that she needs some time to clam herself down.

Artemis was expecting the new comer to be Butler since he did ask the huge manservant to bring something in Temmy's room but as it turns out he was wrong. Instead of a huge bodyguard, in came a petite, fragile-looking female elf in her sleeping clothes.

"Arty I thought you were already in bed," Holly said as she walked across the huge room. They looked at each other's eyes. An understanding passed between them that Cerise could not decipher but whatever it was it made Holly blush; even if it is only for a little bit.

Then a grin broke across the elf's face as she added, "I was about to volunteer to watch over Temmy for the night in case something happens but it seems that I was beaten to it,"

And with that she casted a meaningful glance at Cerise, who blushed even more; if possible. Artemis gave an approving smirk of his own on that matter and as childish as it may seem, Artemis found it rather amusing to tease the Butler Girl regarding that matter.

"No…I….I...was just…" Cerise stuttered as she tried to formulate a good alibi but nothing seems to come out.

Holly let out a giggle at the young girl's flustered reaction. But it was only for a short moment because her cheerfulness died away and her features returned to her usual serious façade as she remembered something. She walked even closer, her eyes looked like she going to inspect something. That action made Artemis raise an eyebrow skeptically but didn't comment about it and just watched.

"Did you take off his watch?" Holly asked as she took out the boy's right wrist from under the blanket then after seeing that it wasn't there she immediately switched to the left wrist.

"Huh?" Cerise said obviously baffled as Holly took off the gadget from the unconscious boy's wrist.

She has a good reason to take off that gadget.

If that thing beeped while Temmy is still unconscious, it will be extremely bad for all of them; especially since the last encounter with Pandora. Holly just can't risk Temmy teleporting to an unknown time zone with a crazed person ready to kill as soon as he appeared out of thin air.

So as a pre-caution, she handed the watch to Artemis. On his defense, Artemis didn't take the gadget right away. Of course he needs to learn the situation he was about to put himself into first.

"I believe its time you told us what happened, Holly." Artemis said once he was certain that the elf was willing to wait for a while until he took the gadget from her.

Holly blinked twice then she gave small smile in an attempt to delay the retelling till Temmy wakes up, "As in now?"

"I'm asking now aren't I?" Artemis answered, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not going to take that gadget from you till you told me what happen. I'm not going to take things without something in mind,"

Holly bit her lower lip. If she knew how to use the gadget she would have taken it so it wont bother the rest of the household but since she doesn't know how, Holly was determined to hand the gadget over to someone who knows how to use it. After all she doesn't want to be stuck in an unknown time zone forever.

"And besides," Artemis added with his trademark smirk, "I'm sure Cerise would like to know what happened also since it does involve Temmy,"

"I would like to know what happened too," a new voice added before Holly could speak. All turned to the new comer and honestly saying they didn't know if they were pleased or not. But either way, Artemis gave a wry smile while Cerise quickly gave a polite bow.

"Lady Angeline," she said in the way she was trained to speak to the Fowl matriarch.

"Just Angeline will do dear," Angeline Fowl said reassuringly with a warm smile. Then she turned to Holly, took a hand in her own and guided the elf to sit on the edge then ever so gently told her, "Now Holly, dear, pray and tell what happened when you were gone?"

Holly quickly stared at the Artemis as if to say 'You told her?' in which Artemis raised his eyebrows as if to answer 'I have no choice'. Holly sighed in defeat as Artemis gave a triumphant smirk. Why can't they bother Minerva about this? She seems capable of retelling the whole thing.

Holly threw the watch at Artemis who amazingly caught it. Then with a small smirk she took a deep breath in as she started to retell the story.

"I don't know what Temmy saw or learned but," Holly began. Honestly she doesn't know why she was avoiding this but somehow it feels right if Temmy was the one retelling it because he was the one who saw much and know much about the matter. But now that she is cornered she had no choice but to tell them.

And so she did.

Artemis appeared to be not paying attention on some parts of her story because he was studying the watch but Holly was sure a part of his mind is listening intently to what she is saying. Angeline and Cerise, on the other hand, were both wide-eyed and completely speechless by the tale.

After the story there was a moment of silence but it was quickly broken by an uncontrolled yawn from Holly.

"Sorry about that. I guess I really am tired," Holly said sheepishly. A little teary eyes for surpassing another yawn, then she gave them a sleepy smile. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night,"

"Good night dear," Angeline said

"Good night Miss Holly," Cerise piped up cheerfully

"Good night," and that came from the ever formal Artemis Fowl II. Angeline looked at her son in a scrutinizing way with one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Good night everyone," Holly answered sweetly as she opened the door. One might even think that she actually laced it with Mesmer.

And with that statement, she left.

Angeline sat closer to her future grandchild and smiled fondly before asking, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine m'lady," Cerise answered with a reassured smile then she added with a giggle, "Though he might wake up in a bad mood. But that's normal,"

"Well then I trust you to take good care of him then," Angeline replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Then as the room slowly dropped into a comfortable silence, a beeping sound was heard. It continued going on and on like that.

"What's that beeping sound?" Angeline and Cerise asked simultaneously.

Artemis looked at the gadget in his hand and immediately knew what that meant but before he could warn everyone, everything went pitch black.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Even though he already travelled back in time a few times before, the feeling in this time-traveling was different from what Artemis felt before. Even Cerise find it a little different than her first time-travel, there is no telling what their new companion felt. Well, after all, no one expected Angeline Fowl to be caught in this situation. After that sickening feeling and the darkness accompanied by it, the three new time-travelers landed on the concrete floor with a thump; immediately followed by a few groans of pain. Thankfully, unlike the first batch of time-travelers, the impact on falling from thin air wasn't that painful; mainly because of the height of the fall.

"Never. I will never like time-traveling," Cerise said in her effort to sit up.

The sight of her companions made her momentarily forget about her throbbing headache; Artemis was laying face first to the floor, slowly reeling in front the sudden events.

"Master Artemis!"

"I'm fine," Artemis muttered, involuntarily clutching his head. Just like Cerise, the image before him made him temporarily forget his aching head and quickly bolted to the woman sprawled on the floor.

"Lady Angeline," Cerise gasped as she followed Artemis's example.

"Mother, are you alright?" Artemis asked, slightly frantic

Angeline let out a groan and rubbed her forehead, "My head hurts,"

Artemis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and instinctively wrapped his arms around his mother in what may seem to be his way of being thankful, relieved and reassured that she was okay. Despite of her slightly dazed situation, Angeline let a smile grace her face as she hugged her son back.

"Arty, what did just happen?" Angeline asked as if she is in a trance; completely mesmerized at what she saw around her.

Artemis and Cerise looked at each other. At least Cerise knew what happened since she doesn't look completely shocked of the fact of falling out of thin air but explain it to someone who didn't do something extreme like this before; the two were a little hesitant.

"I believe we just time-traveled," Artemis answered, choosing his word carefully, "Though I don't know exactly where in the time stream we landed,"

At that answer, Angeline's eyes soften a bit as she seemed to understand their situation.

"Perhaps Cerise knows where we are?" she inquired innocently, looking at the Butler girl who was observing her surroundings.

"No. I don't," she then answered, shaking her head, "I'm sorry,"

"No harm done," Angeline replied reassuringly as Artemis helped her stand up, "Thank you dear,"

Artemis nodded his reply and did a single look over the whole place they were in. Sure enough it was a corridor and was thankful that it was deserted.

"Well, based on the structure, we are at some kind of hospital. But before we start to figure out how to get out of this time-zone, we should first look for a suitable disguise so we wont look suspiciously familiar to someone we might know," he stated confidently then he turned to his companions.

As if they rehearsed it both Angeline and Cerise's eyes landed on the white door at the end of the hallway. Without even missing a beat, Angeline immediately went to it and opened the door without hesitation. Cerise could only stare at her gracefulness even in situations like this as she and Artemis walked closer to the Fowl matriarch.

A smile crept on Angeline's face.

"What about this Arty?" she said as if presenting what is behind the door. Just their luck, behind the door was an employees changing room.

Artemis cautiously walked in and inspected the nearest uniform. Sure he was fond of dressing up when he was little but he didn't dare to imagine being in situations like this. Usually he would bring his own disguise, not take some random clothes from wherever means necessary.

"Perhaps this will do," he said with a frown that could match Temmy's own scowl; on Cerise opinion. But then again he was his father.

"It will fit you just fine Arty dear," Angeline said reassuringly, "Now let's get dressed,"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. _"Well, someone is enjoying this,"_

Artemis has all the rights to be skeptical. For someone who is suppose to be experiencing her first time-travel, his mother is taking things calmly; too calm. And yet her actions seem to be childish for Artemis. Either that is a side-effect of time-traveling or his mother is just that giggly during certain times. Artemis just then resolves to his second conclusion seeing that there is nothing wrong with Cerise and him to say that it was a time-traveling side-effect.

But is he really that clueless to his family's behavior to not determine any differences even if they are acting strange?

He gave the employees uniform a look over once more and internally winced. However, this was no time to be picky.

After all it can't be that bad, can it?

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"I feel ridiculous," Artemis muttered obviously irked as he arranged his cap.

"You look fine Arty. Trust me," Angeline said. She herself didn't look bad in her nurse outfit but then again, she looks fabulous on any outfit; as Artemis Fowl I implied.

Artemis didn't know how fool proof their disguise was but at least on his mother's case, it was well enough. He didn't recognize her at first glance when she walked up to him earlier.

But then again, maybe it's just her mother's talent for disguising. His father would always say that Angeline was always full of surprises.

Artemis let a smile grace his face. Though it appeared to be his usual vampire smirk, Angeline was glad that her son is starting to loosen up; even if it is only for a short while. As quick as lightning, the smile faded away and was replaced by that usual frown as his gaze fell on the Butler Girl.

"Problems Cerise?" the Irish Genius inquired

Cerise looked up immediately as if she was pulled out of a trance. Replaying what she thought Artemis just said, Cerise shook her head slightly as she answered politely, "Nothing Master Artemis. I think I just saw a familiar face…" then she trailed off as she continued to scan her surroundings thoroughly with silent eyes to the peak of her abilities.

True enough there was a suspicious someone in the crowd. Cerise saw her pass by earlier and all she need right now is a better look at that person. As if someone heard her mental mantra of 'look sideways, look sideways' the lady that she was watching looked sideways. Cerise couldn't help but gasp as her suspicions were proven.

But still, why her?

"Cant be…" Cerise mumbled mostly to herself as she made her way to the lady. The lady herself was in a hurry to go somewhere and Cerise was determined to know where.

Ignoring Artemis's call, she followed the lady as stealthily as she could since so far she hasn't discovered that she was being followed yet.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	23. Chapter 22

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Her blood turned cold, like one would feel when someone brought up a horrible reminder of some sort in the past.

That face. Who could ever forget that face?

It was the same face that haunted her numerous nightmares since they got caught up in that time travelling predicament a few days ago. It was the face that scared her that sometimes she just lay in bed till dawn comes, afraid of sleeping. Of course, Temmy didn't know anything about that or the nightmares. Cerise didn't tell her best friend anything about it because it would only worry him. Temmy already had too much in his mind to deal with and dealing with her nightmares would just give him trouble. A part of her believed that if she just shrugs it off, those nightmares would minimize if not go away.

And, oh, how foolish was she to even think that.

Instead, they were getting worse to the point that sometimes she thinks she is having delusions; seeing and hearing things that are not really there. To put all of this in a simple statement, Cerise developed a trauma after their near encounter with that woman and she is having delusions.

That's one of the main reasons why Cerise is following that woman she saw earlier; to prove something to herself, whether it's the fact that she is going insane or that her assumptions are correct that somehow that woman managed to time-traveled to this time zone herself.

Though she is not yet officially serving the Fowl family as their bodyguard, she always had this uneasy feeling when something bad is going to happen; a bodyguard's intrusion some would say. She quietly followed that woman through the shadows. Luckily she didn't notice her yet but Cerise mentally frowned at that. Though being able to blend in her surroundings was something she prided herself of since she is the best in her class in that aspect but considering that the woman is a genius of her own right, Cerise had a feeling that she is just feigning ignorance.

And that is what's scaring her. But that's not the only thing she is scared of. It was all the "_what ifs" _that's keep nagging in her mind. What if something went wrong?

She knew it was wrong to leave her companions without even a simple warning of some sort but id she paused even for the slightest fraction of time; she might loose sight of that woman, who now entered a sort of storage room.

Cerise took a deep breath in. Though following this woman is a bad idea, there is no turning back now. Gripping the door handle tightly, she let go of the breath she is holding and slowly turned the handle.

Her heartbeat sped up.

"Cerise," she heard someone call that nearly made her soul jump out of her body. Though she doesn't know how Artemis managed to find her that fast, considering his physical fitness abilities, Cerise wasn't trilled to see her employer, at least not at that moment.

"Cerise, you shouldn't run off like that. We need to stick together. It's too dangerous to go on alone not knowing what we will encounter," Artemis was saying but Cerise blocked the rest of his words as she tried to calm herself down from the sudden surprise she just had, "What, if I may ask, are you doing?"

Ignoring that statement, Cerise once again slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. So far, the room seemed to be empty. But that didn't reassure her. Where did that woman go?

Cautiously Cerise stepped inside the door frame. Luckily, on pure reflex that she didn't know that could function well, she managed to dodge the pipe that was about to hit her on the back of head but unfortunately, the blow landed on her left shoulder. Though the attack was diverted, it's still enough to knock Cerise off balance.

"Cerise," Angeline gasped and was about to rush towards the Butler girl but Artemis held his mother back.

"So the experiment was telling the truth," Artemis heard a voice say. He looked up just in time to see the woman Cerise has been following kick the Butler girl on the side making her wince.

Cerise eyes widen in mortification as she gazed up to her attacker. For a while, she just stared, like a deer stuck in the headlights. Artemis was about to do something when Cerise suddenly bolted up, blocking another blow that was about to hit her with her arm. Without missing a beat, Cerise immediately gave a kick in the woman's stomach.

Once the woman was currently preoccupied with the pain, Cerise took the chance to run outside the room. Unfortunately her attacker recovered fast, throwing the pipe she was holding to Cerise, hitting her on the back really hard, causing her to stumble and loose her balance.

"How dare you - ' the woman snarled but the rest of the statement died on her throat as a smile crept on her features once she caught sight of Cerise's companions, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Artemis clenched his fist to control himself. Yes, she may have aged, grew taller and everything but the woman's face and eyes were a dead giveaway. Her whole appearance screamed the name Belinda a.k.a. Opal.

Artemis kept his poker-face façade on with his usual air of authority that made most people cower at his gaze. In one swift move, he stood protectively in front of his mother, protecting her from anything that might happen. He nearly lost her to Opal years ago; he will not let her hurt his mother again.

"Remember me Arty dear?" Opal said in a sweet tone laced with venom. Artemis glared at her but didn't say a word.

"I got to hand it to you Mudboy," Opal added, clearly enjoying herself for some reason, "Your boys are pretty much like you, extremely annoying by nature; especially the first born"

Cerise glared daggers at opal as she stood subconsciously in front of the Fowls. She already had a hint as to what the woman was doing in that time zone. She knew what date it is that time zone for she saw it on the calendar on a desk earlier. With that statement being said, there is now a 70-30 probability that her assumptions are true.

"Yes, well, I'm delighted my offspring is doing something that will benefit the future generation," Artemis said with his annoying smirk, "I hope your descendants are not as pathetic as you are or else you would produce such a waste of humanity, "

Opal let out a frustrated growl and lunged for Artemis but Cerise quickly prevented that by tackling her to the floor, sending her gun, which may have been inside her jacket, skidding across the floor.

"Mother run! " Artemis ordered but Angeline didn't move a muscle.

Opal quickly made a move to retrieve her fallen weapon, only to be stopped by Cerise; pinning her to the ground this time putting all the force she could muster at the moment. Opal quickly kneed Cerise in the stomach causing the poor Butler girl to clutch her stomach in pain but nevertheless Cerise tired to recover fast. Despite of the pain, she ran and beat Opal in retrieving the gun. Opal let out a frustrated groan as she tried to get a hold of the weapon in Cerise's hand; one hand was pinning Cerise's right wrists while the other hand was reaching for the gun in the Butler girl's hand.

"Master Artemis," Cerise said and tossed the gun to Artemis's direction but due to the lack of force in the throw, the gun just slid on the floor and stopped not far from Artemis's feet.

Without missing a beat, Artemis quickly scooped the gun in his hands, loaded the bullet in the barrel then pointed it at Opal.

Angeline gasped at her son's action but given that he went on so many life-threatening adventures with fairies, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Opal let out a frustrated growl as she looked at Artemis with a murderous glint in her eyes. Cerise then took this chance to knee Opal in the stomach. Subconsciously, one of opal's hands held her stomach, freeing one of Cerise's hands. With that advantage, Cerise immediately punched Opal as hard as she could with her now free hand, sending the woman sprawled on the floor.

Wasting no time, as Opal was trying to stand up, Cerise kicked her in the face sending her sprawled on the floor again. Cerise then held out her hand to Artemis, asking for the gun though her eyes didn't leave the sprawled woman on the floor.

"Think clearly," she heard her employer say as he placed the gun on her open palm.

The statement seems to faze Cerise a bit. But nevertheless she kept her cool and pointed the gun at Opal.

"You can't protect them forever girl," Opal growled as she started to stand up, pushing something on her watch in the process. Immediately a bluish-violet swirling vortex appeared behind her. Opal took a step back with an evil smirk on her face.

"It's no use girl. You're still too soft for a Butler," Opal said in her usual mocking tone, "You might as well give up. After all, the youngest is already dead, the eldest will be next then the only problem will be the second,"

Cerise fired the gun but the bullet only hit Opal's arm. Though she is hurt, Opal didn't let it show. Instead, her irritating smirk grew wider then she laughed like a crazy person as she let the vortex such her in till she disappeared.

Cerise dropped the gun and collapsed on the floor, panting. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath throughout the whole ordeal. She knew she made a mistake. The sound of a gunshot is bound to alert the guards of the facility. Her hand was shaking violently and pain immediately rushed throughout her body. But that's the least of her worries.

"Well, at least they're safe," Cerise thought as she snuck a glance at Artemis and Angeline, taking in another breath in to calm her self a little.

"Cerise," she heard her employer say and then she felt her employer's hand on her shoulder. Cerise looked up at her best friend's father, the man she always thought to be made of ice but at that moment she saw something different. He patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Well, the best reassuring smile he could muster. Cerise had a feeling that only Miss Holly and Lady Angeline can make him smile genuinely without making him look sinister.

"Everything will be fine. You've done well. Thank you. I sure Butler would be proud if he saw you," Artemis said, though it was a bit casual for a normal praise but it was enough to make her heart soar.

Cerise smiled, "Thank you Master Artemis,"

Artemis patted her shoulder once again and offered a hand for her to grab on as she stood up. Though hesitant, she took he offer. Artemis slightly tensed at the coldness of the Butler girl's hand as is she was stuck in a freezer for hours though her appearance doesn't look like it. The only indication that she is pretty shaken up is her cold trembling hands.

"Cerise, oh my God, are you alright?" Angeline blurted out, finally out of her trance at seeing Opal again, and hugged the girl tightly. Then she checked if Cerise had any injuries. Of course, saying that she doesn't have any scratches or bruises is a huge lie; she had dozens of scratches with a few bruises but thankfully no deep wounds.

"I'm fine lady Angeline," Cerise said politely, trying hard to stop her hands from shaking but to no avail.

Angeline immediately encased the Butler girl in a motherly hug, kissing her head in a soothing manner. For a moment, statuses were thrown out of the window. To Cerise, the person in front of her is not the current matriarch of the Fowl family but the person she considered as a second mother. Cerise could only hug her back as she fought the tears that threaten to flow from her eyes.

Artemis looked at the two for a moment then he leaned on the wall, placing both his hands in his pockets in the process. He closed his eyes as he sighed in relief. He did this several times as if he is trying to calm his mind to think more logically than he usual does.

There were so many questions that needed to be answered and unfortunately, there are some questions that cannot be answered. Knowing much is as lethal as knowing less.

Artemis opened his eyes and started studying the watch in his hand. If there were just going o wait for the real time-traveling machine to function before they could time travel, it will only make things slow. Temmy and Cerise are already stuck in one time zone for too long. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the company of the two but staying in a certain time zone for a long period of time is not good. It may damage more of the time stream or, on some cases, it may have a bad effect on the time-traveler's well-being; both physically and mentally.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Cerise, who now returned to her normal state but Artemis, knew deep inside she still pretty shaken up. Forgetting an incident or at least trying to ignore an incident requires a great deal of self endurance.

"I believe, since the threat is already prevented, we can go back to our time zone," Artemis answered as he straighten up, brushing off some dust in his prized suit, "But first, we need to make sure there will be no record of us being here,"

Upon saying so, he casually pointed his finger up to the camera positioned on top of him. Cerise frowned. She must have been so caught up with the whole situation that she forgot about the security cameras.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	24. Chapter 23

** -o-o-o-0-o-o-o- **

Finding the surveillance room was not that difficult, especially with Angeline Fowl's help. Cerise can clearly see why Artemis Senior took an interest on her. She has a way with negotiation and persuasion; add that to the air of authority and grace that almost every noble blood possess. Asking for directions is not a big problem to begin with; the real trouble is the person inside the surveillance room.

Artemis, much to Cerise's surprise, managed to open the door by picking the lock with the use of a single strand of hair; something Angeline Fowl is not very pleased about but she didn't voice out her objections, the situation calls it after all. Artemis just hoped that his mother will eventually forget about that certain event when they returned back to their time zone.

Artemis took a look inside as he slowly opened the door so it won't create a sound. Cerise was pretty amazed on how the Irish genius managed to be as quiet and as stealthy as that. The ability to blend in was an asset every professional bodyguard must have and so far the only way Cerise knew how to achieve this is through training and Cerise doubt that the great Artemis Fowl II would 'waste time' (as she often hears the term used) on something like that for time was everything in the Fowl Family.

As it turns out, the person in charge in the surveillance room was sleeping. Cerise can believe some people actually get paid for doing almost nothing. She could only roll her eyes in exasperation as she knocked the guy to unconsciousness earning a horrified look from Angeline so she quickly explained that the guy she knocked out is still alright and won't suffer any internal problems when he wakes up.

"I'm not sure how long will the guy stay unconscious though," Cerise said

"This will only take a few minutes," Artemis answered, eyes fixed on the computer as he began typing on the keyboard in such speed that Cerise felt sorry for the computer keyboard.

"Arty dear," Angeline began as she watched a screen on the upper left "Isn't that Holly?"

That single statement alone caught her son's attention. Artemis froze in his actions, hands hovering over the keyboard as his eyes searched for the screen his mother is looking at. It took him quite a few moments to find it but sure enough, the person on the screen was indeed Holly.

Artemis had no trouble distinguishing her because the only difference between her appearance there in the monitor and her appearance back in the present is the hair, which is much longer than he ever seen her in. Though he may not say it out loud or that he might rather be caught dead than to say it, the former elfin captain is much more attractive with her hair like that; her beautiful and feisty character stood out more.

Artemis shook his head as he tried focusing on the matters at hand.

Immediately logic surfaced. Artemis already concluded that, based on his observations when he and his mother were tailing Cerise moments ago, the facility is a hospital; a human hospital to be exact. And by that single fact dozens of questions are already swimming in his mind but there is one particular question that baffles his great mind: why was Holly confined in a Human hospital?

Artemis glanced at Cerise, who at that time chose the moment to glance at him as well. When Cerise saw that expression on his face she just smiled apologetically and said, "Just ask Temmy when we get back,"

Curiosity eventually got the best of Artemis. After typing a few more keys, the once muted conversation in that particular room was finally heard through the speakers of the surveillance room.

The Holly in the screen was humming a lullaby to the baby in her arms. Artemis involuntarily smiled at that but since his two companions' eyes were fixed on the screen, they didn't notice it; much to Artemis's relief. The last thing he wanted right now is someone teasing him about his relationships.

Artemis can get a glimpse of the baby in Holly's arms but he can't tell which of his future sons is the baby and it seemed a little far-fetched if the baby is his youngest child, considering the future problem that occurred between him and Holly.

He once again glanced at Cerise, who somehow knew that the Irish genius would be looking at her so she glanced at him as well. The moment their eyes met, Artemis immediately asked what was in his mind, "Temmy?"

Cerise shook her head and looked at the screen again, "That's not Temmy. That's Riley,"

As if on cue, Holly suddenly spoke in her baby voice, obviously talking to the baby, "Who's gonna be like mommy when he grows up? Who's gonna be like mommy? My little Riley will be like mommy, yes he will."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at that. It was indeed a rare sight to see Holly acting like that. Then suddenly they heard someone open the door then closed it again. After a few footsteps a man came into view. He was tall with ink-black hair dressed in a very expensive looking suit and even through the camera it was clear that the man's skin is sickly pale though it is likely not the factor.

All of them didn't have to guess who the newly arrived person was. His clothes alone were a dead giveaway but once again, as if on cue, the Holly in the screen voiced out the answer for them.

"Arty dear," she greeted in the same tone only Angeline Fowl was allowed to use towards his son.

Angeline couldn't help but smile at the scene before her but also she couldn't help but exclaim, "That woman was trying to kill Riley,"

Artemis and Cerise didn't bother to answer for they already knew that fact the moment Opal disappeared, Angeline was simply still in shock to process everything out.

"He's Beautiful," Arty on the screen said as he sat beside his wife. Artemis felt his stomach do a flip, as if he just missed a step in the stairs.

Holly gave a cheerful laugh, "Here you hold him,"

Arty on the screen looked slightly terrified at that sudden statement, though he tried to mask it. Holly was about to hand him the baby but Arty on the screen just raised his hands halfway, shaking his head; clearly refusing. Holly gave a confused and slightly hurt look as she cradled the baby closer to her. That's when Arty on the screen sighed dejectedly.

"It's just that…." He began though can't seem to continue he knew he has to, so he took a deep breath in and exhaled, "I don't know how,"

Holly's gaze soften and an understanding smile graced her lips, "You don't know how to hold a baby."

Artemis on the screen shook his head as Artemis in the surveillance room felt sheepish.

"Well, I don't have any experience on the aspect, that's a start," Arty on the screen began with a sheepish smile, "I've been a single child for a long time Holly and when the twins were born we were struggling to stay alive in Limbo. By the time we returned to the present they were already more or less three years old."

Then Arty on the screen gave a nonchalant shrug the he bowed his head a little, "Besides, holding babies is something outside my social boundaries in my early years Holly. I didn't have the time or the motivation to learn it. Now I'm regretting it,"

Holly placed on delicate finger under his chin and slowly lifted it so his gaze would meet hers. Holly smiled warmly, "I'll teach you,"

Arty on the screen seemed hesitant, "What if I hurt him?"

"You are not going to hurt him Arty now stop being so scared," Holly answered in a matter-of-fact tone as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Holly gently placed the baby in the Irish Genius's arms, tutoring every now and then how to hold the baby properly, how to make sure the baby is comfortable and soon enough, the baby on the genius's arms was already snuggling close to him. Arty on the screen looked at Holly with the most joyful glint in his eyes that Angeline Fowl has ever seen.

Meanwhile Artemis in the surveillance room was feeling uneasily warm. He could feel it deep inside his stomach but thanks to his very present poker face, his companions didn't seem to notice.

"He is so tiny," Arty on the screen said with his rare sincere smiles in which Holly, in return, gave a sweet warm smile of her own.

"But he'll grow up sooner than you know it," Holly answered then she gave her husband a quick yet sweet kiss, making Arty on the screen smile widely while Artemis in the surveillance blush uncontrollably, breaking the poker face façade he tried to maintain. Holly then gave a giggle, "When that happens, you will start wishing that he was still a young boy again,"

Arty on the screen gave an amused chuckle and kissed his wife on the forehead. Artemis felt his stomach do that ridiculous flip again. He really wished time would flow fast so he won't have to put up with puberty any longer. Honestly, it is starting to be a liability for him at some points. In order to get his mind off this, he decided to give his older self some privacy by turning the loud speaker off. Besides, he already heard too much already.

"You know, you can be sweet if you want to be Arty," Angeline commented as Artemis returned to his previous activities.

"Mother," Artemis protested looking accusingly at his mother but his fingers continued to type in the keyboard. But that's all Artemis said for his full attention was brought back to the computer screen and began deleting some selected video footages from before.

In the silence of the room, in which only the noise produced by the low humming of the computers and clack-clack of the computer keyboard, a groan was heard. Cerise immediately turned to the direction of the man and knocked him unconscious before anyone could blink; much to Angeline Fowl's horror.

"Sorry. Situation calls it," Cerise answered trying to sound apologetic enough for the Fowl matriarch

"Done," Artemis said staring into the screen, probably checking for some things he misses but Cerise doubt that.

"Sooo," Cerise began as she shifted her weight from side to side like some elementary school girl, "How will we get back?"

At this Angeline raised one delicate eyebrow at her son, "Arty?"

Artemis straighten himself up as he pulled the watch from his pocket and held it out as if he is demonstrating how to use it, "These buttons are bound to do something so our only option is to try them all, correct?"

"I guess so," Cerise muttered

Without any warning Artemis pushed the first button his fingers landed on and coincidentally, it was the button that can take them back. Since none of them expected that the first button is right, they didn't have the time to brace themselves for that uneasy time-traveling feeling again.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	25. Chapter 24

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

And after what seems like forever for Cerise Butler, the three of them finally fell on solid ground once again. Unfortunately for Cerise though, as much as she wanted to land on a tangible surface again, she was the only one who didn't land on something soft for she landed on the edge of a table; earning an automatic yelp of pain from her as she collided with the floor.

"Why do we have to fall out of nowhere every time we time-travel?" she asked exasperatedly as she tried sitting up but failed as her vision is slightly blurry and everything seems to swirl around her because of the fall, so, with not much of a choice, she immediately closed them again.

"Mother, are you alright?" she heard Artemis ask, hearing some shuffling sound somewhere around her. It was safe to just assume that the Irish genius was rushing to his mother's side to see if she was hurt.

At that thought, Cerise opened her eyes once again and much to her relief, her normal vision was back. Cerise sat up and glanced to where she heard the Irish genius's voice. Sure enough, Artemis was beside his mother, who was already recovering from the sudden fall. Cerise mentally sighed, feeling a little relieved knowing that the pain the matriarch is feeling is less than the pain she is feeling.

"Yes, I'm fine Arty." Angeline said reassuringly as she patted her con's cheek affectionately. Then she grimaced as she took a glance at her leg, "Though I think that first fall is going to leave a mark. I hope your father won't notice or else I would have to resolve on lying to him,"

"We can get Holly to heal that bruise for you," Artemis suggested without missing a beat. Angeline nodded her head slightly, as if doubting her decision. Ever since the previous incidents, as much as she trusts Holly, Angeline was still a little hesitant when it comes to magic from the People.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Angeline then subconsciously glanced at a nearby clock. It was already three o clock in the morning, "…or maybe later. I don't want to disturb her sleep because of that,"

Artemis raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "Are you sure Mother?"

"No need to worry Arty dear," Angeline said, patting her son's cheek affectionately once again. Then she slowly stood up, not bothering to ask for Artemis's hand to help her up. Artemis automatically did the same, prepared for anything that might happen. Angeline wobbled a bit but she caught herself just in time, causing her to smile at her son, "Now I better get back to bed. Your father might alert an entire squadron if he notices that I'm not sleeping beside him,"

Artemis gave a smile at that. "Have a nice sleep then, Mother"

Angeline raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Have a nice sleep, Mom" Artemis repeated though it sounded slightly deadpanned.

Cerise just has to laugh a little at this though she tried hard not to so it sounded more like a combination of a cough and a whimper. When her superiors shifted their attention to her she quickly covered the sound with another cough and added sheepishly, "Good Mor-night Lady Angeline,"

Just like that, Angeline gave her merry laugh that captured the heart of Artemis Fowl I and dozens of men that Artemis doesn't want to know about. She gave both of them a soft kiss on the cheek then she started to walk away from the two, with a smile that neither guard nor genius can decipher. It was one of the mysteries of Angeline Fowl and as far as Artemis knows, only one person can decipher her mysterious smiles and unfortunately, it's not him.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Cerise let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding once Angeline Fowl was out of eye sight. She was about to collapse and sit exhaustedly on the floor when she remembered that she was not alone in the room; catching herself in time before she even tried to make a move. Since she will be a bodyguard soon, Cerise thought that if she is going to enhance her endurance during situations like this; this occasion is a wonderful opportunity to do so.

"I don't know about you Miss Cerise, but after that sudden adventure, I don't think I can will myself to sleep anymore." Artemis Fowl II said in a musing tone as if he just voiced his thoughts aloud. Cerise looked at him; he was looking at the watch resting over his left hand while his other hand rested inside the pocket of his trousers.

Cerise mentally opposed to that. She was dead tired and she felt like collapsing as her bed already. Though she already had a feeling that Artemis knew about her discomfort, she struggled to keep on a brave face.

"Care to join me for some tea?" Artemis offered in his usual casual tone as he gestured to the general direction of the kitchen, "It will help you calm down your nerves,"

Honestly, Cerise would prefer to sleep but the genius's invitation was considerable and well enough for her so she accepted; nodding in appreciation to him as a form of answer. Together they walked toward the kitchen, no words were spoken between them but the silence was bearable enough to make both of them feel at ease with it. Once they arrived at the kitchen, Artemis immediately went to work on making some tea while the Butler girl just sat on an empty stool watching as the genius moved about. True Artemis still lacked a bit in his culinary skill but he managed to learn simple things like preparing tea and other less complicated dishes in case an emergency occurs (meaning Butler wouldn't be around to cook food for him).

As the young genius moved here and there doing his task, the Butler girl sitting behind him wasn't fully turning her attention to him. In fact, only half of her mind was paying attention to what Artemis is doing, answering the occasional questions asked by the Irish youth and most of those questions where about the tea he was preparing. However, the more Cerise's mind wondered in her own thoughts, the more she felt scared; Opal's words replaying inside her head.

"_The youngest is already dead," _the deranged pixie said a while back. Cerise shook her head lightly as she tried to think about something else but no matter how she tried to get her mind of that certain topic but no matter how hard she tried, it would always revert back to her previous horrible thoughts.

To be honest, she doesn't know how to tell Temmy about it.

Cerise wasn't sure if she would even have a heart to tell Temmy about it.

As there was a possibility that the whole thing is a lie, Cerise can't risk saying something that might endanger Temmy in any form. If she did tell him about it, whatever emotion it is that came forth, whether it was depression or anger, it can't cloud Temmy's better judgment. She's with him long enough to know that.

"You seem to be thinking a lot," she heard Artemis say, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. She looked up just in time to see Artemis place a silver tray containing two cups of tea, a teapot and some muffins to go with it on the table.

As she didn't have enough time to deny it or even think about an excuse to deny it, Cerise just smiled sheepishly at the Irish genius.

"Thank you," she said when Artemis placed a cup in front of her and filled it with tea.

"You can add something to it if the taste doesn't suit your standards," Artemis said as he sat across the Butler girl, taking a sip from his tea on the process.

Cerise gave a small smile, a nod and took a sip of her own tea as well. Once the taste of the tea registered in her brain, she gave a small smile, making Artemis quirk his eyebrows inquiringly at her.

"It's like how Temmy does it," Cerise answered immediately and that was no lie. The way Temmy makes his tea is the same as Artemis II. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't a wonder why Temmy was named after his father, hence marking his 'the third' in the family.

Artemis looked up at her for a second then gave a curt nod, taking another sip of his tea. She may not be a genius like them but Cerise can tell that something is brewing in Artemis II's mind. He was just only waiting for the right moment to voice it out; just like Temmy and Riley but mostly Temmy. When the Fowl kids had that far away look in their eyes, Cerise knew that his great mind is working on something she may or may not understand.

Without hesitation, Cerise took a muffin off the tray to stall her mind from all the thoughts that came swarming in all at once. She took a bite at it but kept her gaze glued on the table.

"About that incident earlier in the surveillance room," Artemis began as he placed his cup back on the table in such a way that his manners would equal that of a prince's. Cerise looked up inquiringly, "How did you know that the baby on the screen was Riley and not Temmy?"

On Artemis's part, he had several of hypothesis and guesses on the matter the moment Cerise pointed out that his guesses were wrong but of course, he prefer hearing the real answers coming from someone who knew the situation well.

Cerise stared at her cup once again with a worried expression on her face. The Irish genius could tell that she is mentally debating with herself on whether she would tell him or not. If he was still his selfish, immature self he wouldn't hesitate to extract information from the young girl and get what he wants but now was a different story. He didn't go completely soft, as he is still stubborn to the core and selfish in some way, but the events that occurred during the years somewhat made an impact on him.

"You don't have to tell if you know it will cause problems. I don't want you to do something against your will," Artemis added and it was the first time Cerise heard him sound so sincere.

Cerise looked up and stared at him for a moment then she gave a small smile. Maybe Miss Short is the one to be blamed for the change, she heard her father once said. It was always her who had a big impact on the great Artemis Fowl II's life.

A thought entered her mind and grimaced as she thought bitterly, "_Always the one to give an impact; whether they are good or bad._"

"You should go and get some rest. You've been through quite a lot," Artemis said as she poured himself another cup of tea.

"Well, I already saw the date that time while I was following the crazy woman but I wasn't sure," Cerise said with a small shrug not meeting Artemis's eyes as she decided to answer his question, "But when I saw that video, my guesses were correct after all,"

Though she is not looking at the genius, Cerise could feel his gaze on her and its making her uneasy.

"Before Temmy was born, Master Artemis was on a special mission to help the People. It was Aunt Juliet who accompanied him that time because my mother was already pregnant of me and wants father to be close to her in case I decided to come early,"

A sad smile crept up on her face as she recalled the events told to her by her own father and aunt. True it was a little personal but if she is going to be the Fowl Family's guard in the future, knowing a little history about the family is important.

"Then news reached Miss Holly and the rest of your family. The thing you were riding on crashed and you and Aunt Juliet, along with the rest of your companions went missing, As a result, Miss Holly went into labor earlier than expected."

She smiled once again as she gazed down on her now empty cup of tea. But then that smile as immediately replaced by a small grimace, "Everyone in the family was so devastated about that news,"

"It was one of the reasons why Temmy was named after the young master, making him Artemis III, because of his appearance. Aside form that, Miss Holly believed that some day his new born son would be like the person he was named from," Cerise took a deep breath and continued, "Fortunately, Master Artemis managed to send a message telling everyone that they were alright but will still be away for a while. From what I've been told, Master Artemis disappeared for a very long time. But then again, it wasn't the first time he disappeared like that for so long,"

There was silence. This time Cerise risked a chance to look up and thankfully, Artemis chose this moment to take a sudden interest in his own cup. Cerise cannot see his eyes but she could feel that something outside his usual mask of emotions was there. She knew it was a sensitive topic. She knew that the young genius in front of her travelled through time before their encounter moments ago. Her father told her about Artemis's three-year disappearance while he was in Limbo and his travel to the past to save Angeline Fowl, thus saving the world in the process.

Honestly, how can so many people say that he is such a cruel person? Surely one act of kindness is enough to counter a bad deed, right?

"Yes that wasn't the first time," she heard Artemis said

Cerise nodded once and once again looked down for no apparent reason, "In the end, everything turned out alright. Master Artemis saved the world once again."

Silence once again reigned in the room and its uneasiness is making Cerise slightly self conscious. Then she heard Artemis take a deep breath in and then exhaled. Cerise immediately looked at him and once again Artemis had his usual poker face façade on.

"Thank you for that information, Cerise. You can go ahead and rest now," he said

Cerise hesitated, "But what if the watch beeps again?"

"Every enemy needs to take a rest after putting on with an attack and failed after that. Melodramatic as she is, Opal wouldn't attack gain soon," Artemis answered in such confidence that it was impossible for Cerise to doubt his statement.

She just nodded and stood up, bowing appreciatively and gratefully to Artemis before turning around to leave the room. Just when she was about to reach the doorway, she turned around, looking rather nervous that Artemis had to raise his eyebrow inquiringly, though he already had a hunch as to what the matter is.

"Can….Can I… Can I stay with Temmy tonight? " she asked timidly, playing with her fingers subconsciously. The request was enough to make Artemis smile teasingly, which more looked like a threatening smile than a teasing one since it came from Artemis, Cerise felt extremely uneasy and she felt her face heat up for some reason.

"You may. As long as you behave yourselves," he answered in a slightly stern way, putting in an act that made him sound like the usual protective-father; all for the purpose of teasing the young Butler girl.

Cerise immediately turned red as she stuttered her reply, "Oh no, no. no. no. no….its not like that…I would -"

"You can go," Artemis said, cutting of her rant, amusement visible in his eyes.

Cerise gave him a resistant glance before leaving the Irish genius to muse in his thoughts

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	26. Chapter 25

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Temmy woke up with a start, breathing heavily as he gulped. His mouth taste like sand and for some reason he felt extremely exhausted, as if he battled with an invisible force in his sleep. His limbs and arms felt numb and his head was pounding with a slight headache. He drew in a shaky breath as he flexed his fingers to feel them again. He did not know why but somehow his heartbeat started beating faster than usual; like he participated in a marathon.

Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and then exhaled, trying to calm himself down. It was not an easy task, so, in order to take his mind off his predicament, he rubbed his eyes to wipe off any trace of tiredness in it then eventually ran his left hand through his hair, untangling some of the knots caused in his sleep. It took a few moments before it finally sunk in his mind that he is back in his own room. He was not that surprised. In fact, he even has a perfect guess on how he ended up there, even though he knew that the last place he remembered before he passed out was his father's bedroom. What surprised him is the sight of one Cerise Butler asleep on one of the sofas in the corner of the room; all curled up in a deep sleep.

Temmy could not help but smile at her appearance despite of his current dilemma. Her hair was messy and it was hiding a portion of her face but from his current position, he could tell that she was peacefully sleeping. However, he could not place that uneasy feeling off him.

Something was not right.

He could tell but somehow cannot understand why.

Shaking his head a little, he forced back any negative thoughts in the back part of his mind. Sighing, he forced himself off his bed, careful and quiet enough so he will not wake up the sleeping butler girl, and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. Temmy relaxed a little as the warm water rained down upon him; washing away all the tensions and problems weighing on his shoulders for the time being.

Once he finished cleaning himself up and getting a change of clothes, he once again sat on his bed and found himself staring blankly at the window; replaying his previous experience the night before. He was sure that his father already knew about what happened already so there is a possibility that he will not have to retell it. He felt a little relieved at that thought because honestly, he was not in the mood to answer questions at that moment.

A soft groan coming from the sleeping Butler Girl brought Temmy out of his musings. He looked shortly at her, expecting her to wake up but instead she just inhaled deeply and made her position comfortable - if that was even possible, considering where she is sleeping on - then returned to her sleep. Temmy shook his head slightly. Without any second thoughts, he went over and carried his best friend in his arms, placing her gently on his still unfixed bed; careful enough not to wake her and risked punched or kicked at for disturbing her sleep. Cerise moved a little at the sudden change making Temmy hold his breath as he watched; daring not to move in fear that it might cause him some misfortune. Fortunately, for him, Cerise didn't wake up.

"Heavy sleeper," Temmy mumbled after he let go of the breath he is holding in relief. He then pulled the covers up to her chin for her. As he did so, he did not fail to notice the slight bruise on Cerise's cheek. Temmy narrowed his eyes as he hesitantly reached out to touch it but drew his hand away before his fingertips could even touch her skin.

The bruise looked as if something had hit her hard. Temmy frowned. He cannot remember any incident where she can get the injury. Making a mental note to ask her later once she woke up, Temmy took one more look at her before standing up to leave and get some breakfast.

"_If there is still some left_," he thought. The idea of making his own breakfast wasn't at all appealing to him at the moment but unfortunately, he was hungry so he didn't have much of a choice.

With a growl from his hungry stomach, Temmy left the room and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before everyone in the manor can hear his stomach grumble. A large part of him was expecting the room to be empty for he was not in the mood to converse with anybody before he could start eating.

However, unfortunately, that was not so. There, already occupying the kitchen was his father along with his ever-trusty bodyguard.

Artemis Fowl II was sitting calmly reading the morning newspaper without any initial expression written on his face. His tea was still steaming but it seems that it had been momentarily forgotten by the Irish genius while his manservant, on the other hand, was busying himself with preparing something to eat to whoever might think of having breakfast. If Temmy was not used to seeing the huge man making his breakfast for years, he would have been generally surprised at the sight of him cooking some bacons and eggs.

While Temmy having a mental debate with himself, Artemis chose this time to flip the page of the newspaper he is reading; ever so slightly glancing up for no real reason and caught sight of the boy standing at the doorway. That's when Artemis lifted his head up to look at the new comer fully; acknowledging his presence.

Temmy mentally raised his eyebrows but kept his poker face on. He would often see his father in his stressed state than his usual one so Temmy can quickly tell if his father lacks sleep over a certain matter. This situation was no different. One look at him and Temmy could easily tell that his father hasn't sleep a bit since last night. Aside from the lack of sleep, Temmy could also tell that there is something else bothering Artemis II's great mind.

"Good morning," Artemis II greeted casually with a curt nod ad an even tone.

"Good morning too," Temmy replied in the same casual way with a single nod of his own.

For an average onlooker or anyone outside the family secret, no one will assume that the two boys are father and son; not only because of their appearance and age difference but also because of the way they acted to one another. They act more like business acquaintances than relatives do; actual flesh and blood.

Temmy sat opposite of his father and immediately Butler placed a plate of breakfast he prepared just for the Halfling in front of him. Temmy beamed at the huge manservant to show his gratitude, mumbling a 'thank you' as the said manservant walked away from them. In a few moments, Butler was already asking Artemis II if he can leave them as she wants to train in the dojo. The huge manservant even offered the young genius if he wanted to train with him too.

"Or do you want to join me, Artemis. I can wait for you to finish your breakfast. I won't mind," was the manservant's exact words to which Artemis II dismissed almost immediately telling his guard that it won't be necessary and that he can go, to which the bodyguard replied by just a smirk and a nod.

The two young geniuses watched the huge bodyguard leave and once he was out of sight, Temmy heaved out a sigh. Being alone with his father was not what he had in mind; especially this early in the morning and especially after that time-traveling incident last night.

Temmy tried hard to suppress a yawn as he stood up to get a cup of coffee.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Artemis asked, still not looking up from whatever he is reading.

Temmy inwardly sighed as he returned to his seat. Like his father, Temmy wasn't one to enjoy small talks yet he takes refuge in them when things get awkward. Like this situation for example.

"Not really. But this headache is getting on my nerves," Temmy answered as he poked his breakfast with his fork as if he just lost his appetite.

Artemis didn't answer but showed a sympathetic smile; at least he wasn't the only one with that problem. When it comes to other people Temmy was good at making small talks or starting conversations but when it comes to someone inside the family - with an exception to his siblings on most occasions - he always felt awkward and most of the time he didn't know what to say.

"Is everyone awake already?" Temmy asked, thanking every existing deity that Riley wasn't there to hear his lame attempts to start a conversation. Usually, he would just let the silence engulf them but for some reason, toady was an exemption.

He was beating around the bush and both of them knew it. Fortunately, both of them preferred to humor one another.

"Only two people are still asleep, as far as I know; Cerise and Minerva. Holly went somewhere early this morning and hopefully will be back soon so we won't jump to any ill conclusions. Butler is in the dojo," Artemis answered, glancing up from the newspaper to look at Temmy then he frowned as he continued, "As for mother and father, they went out to jog while the twins went cycling with Juliet as their guard."

Though Artemis II wasn't supposed to make a big deal out of it, he was slightly troubled with the fact that his parents were acting like hormone-crazed teenagers. Many times, he would walk in on a scene he really wished he never had. It was not that intense projection of their emotion but nevertheless, it was not something a child would want to see from his parents on most occasions.

It was one of the reasons why he instructed Juliet to be with them. Other than guarding them, he also instructed her to keep the public show of affections to a minimum level.

"I see," Temmy said with a small smile, as if he just remembered an inside joke, "After last night, almost everyone is full of energy. Did anything interesting happened last night?"

No matter how hard he tried to lie to himself that he wouldn't open this type of conversation, he would eventually came around and do it anyway. Since he already knew that Artemis II knows about their little adventure that night, he didn't need to emphasize the real question behind that statement, which is: 'What happened after I passed out?'

At the question Artemis closed his newspaper, folded it in two then set it beside him; a ghost of a smile playing on his lips before he replied, "You could say that,"

Temmy frowned, looking inquiringly at his father. Artemis II was no psychic but he can interpret what that look meant; mostly because he used it so many times whenever he doesn't feel like voicing his thoughts. Artemis reached out to grab the teapot not far from Temmy and poured himself a cup of tea as he began.

"Well, after you lost consciousness (Temmy mentally winced at that) Butler cleaned you up and took you to your room. A few moments after we went to check on you, to see if you were really alright," Artemis paused to take a sip of his tea. Temmy did the same with his coffee, mentally frowning. His father was giving him the silted version of the night's event.

"After Holly explained your little time-traveling adventure to us, your watched started beeping," Artemis continued, looking at Temmy as fished out the device from his coat pocket and placed on the table between them.

Temmy's eyes widen a bit at the sudden realization.

He unconsciously touched his wrist. How could he forget about that watch? He didn't even remember or even notice that it was not on him when he woke up or took a bath or changed his clothes.

How can he be so stupid?

What if someone else took it?

He could have caused a big problem or worse; he could be the reason if someday the Fowl family would stop existing.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he managed to pen his mouth to speak, though what came out of it wasn't intentional; it wasn't meant to be spoken out loud but unfortunately, his mouth complied to his first thought before he had the chance to take it back, "You time-traveled? On what time?"

Having said that, Temmy just closed his eyes and sighed at how embarrassing his question sounded.

"According to Cerise, it was a few days after Riley's birth," Artemis answered in his usual matter-of-fact-tone.

Temmy's eyebrows rose up as his eyes went a bit wider than before.

'_Cerise was with them?' _he thought, slightly worried. No wonder she looked so tired. Temmy made a mental note to ask Cerise about the whole incident later when she regained her energy.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Temmy's reaction. Unfortunately, Temmy saw his father's amused expression and managed to regain his composure quickly; blinking a couple of times hoping to erase any the traces of all frantic thoughts in his appearance. In a blink of an eye, Temmy's expression changed quickly; from being an embarrassed teenager his expression morphed into his thoughtful scheming look.

Artemis just had to smirk at that.

"I'm sure Pandora tried to kill Riley when he was still a baby," Temmy mused out loud.

It was a logical conclusion. Riley's existence alone was a huge hindrance in Opal's main plan. Riley, being alive, gave Temmy the device he needed and Temmy was sure, without a doubt, that Riley was doing everything he can to prevent or if not, divert any of the pi-man's plans wherever he can.

"True they wanted to kill your brother but it wasn't Pandora who met us there," Artemis replied with a grim look. Temmy involuntarily raised an eyebrow in mild confusion but before he could voice out a question, Artemis continued what he was saying, "It was Opal,"

Temmy nearly dropped his fork at the sudden news, "D'Arvit."

Artemis immediately gave him an stern look, "Manners on the table, please,"

"Sorry," Temmy muttered half-heartedly only a portion of his mind was listening to his father, the rest was already making guesses about the pi-man's motives. No one can blame him though. The thought itself was suspicious Temmy shook his head slightly; baffled and disbelieving, "Why would the pi-man be there? She would usually sent Pandora on risky or life-threatening task,"

"That's exactly what I thought but given that she is a deranged person, no can really predict her accurately," Artemis answered with a knowing nod, "However, she did day something, and I quote, _'The experiment told me something and I wished to see it for myself,'_"

"What did happen last night?" Temmy muttered, no matter how he tried not to jump into conclusions he just couldn't help but do it.

Artemis mentally sighed. If himself, Artemis Fowl II, extracted the story of their adventure before then Temmy has the right to know what happened to them

"Why not ask Cerise?"

Temmy shook his head, "She would be in no right condition to retell properly. A part of her may still be scared,"

Artemis smirked for some reason and unfortunately, only he and God himself knew the real reason why. Artemis took a deep breath in and exhaled, clearing his mind then he began to retell their adventure, sugar coating some of the events involving Cerise engaged in a battle with the crazed pixie-human. He also left out some of the conversation being exchanged and the video they watched from the surveillance room. On the other hand, Artemis did utter some truth in the story like his conversation with Cerise for example when he asked how the young Butler girl knew that it was Riley they are targeting and not Temmy.

Throughout the whole retelling process, Temmy didn't say a word; he just several blinks and that's it.

On Temmy's part, it's as because it became an unspoken rule, after his mother left, not to interrupt his father when explaining something. Another reason for his silence was the flashbacks he was having from the previous time-travel he had. Never did he expect that the person in front of him, his father, suffered from Atlantic Complex to the point that he reached phase two.

"You are awfully quiet,' Artemis II deadpanned

Temmy blinked and smile sheepishly. Maybe it was better if he didn't let his father know that he knew about his temporary insanity.

Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically at Temmy but then it melted and turned into that annoying smirk that always made Temmy scowl, "Despite of doubting her skills, Cerise is a good guard. Always keep an eye on her; she is always watching your back so do the same for her,"

"I know," Temmy muttered with a scowl, annoyance evident in his tone; silently wishing that he wasn't blushing at that moment or else his father would find another reason to keep on teasing him. Then a small smile crept up on his annoyed feature with a proud and amused glint in his eyes, "Though it did surprise me that she shot Opal, never thought she could do it, but nevertheless I am not disappointed,"

Artemis smirk grew, "Mother doesn't seem to approve of it either but fortunately she didn't say a word about the matter when we returned so Cerise and I just let it go,"

Temmy attention doubled immediately. He looked at his father disbelievingly as if he just said 'I am going to wear t-shirts and jeans from now on'. Temmy blinked twice, still gaping like a goldfish, and then he blinked again; trying to convince himself that he didn't imagine what he just heard.

Finally, after a few seconds more, he regained his composure.

"Grandmother went with you?" Temmy asked, raising both of his eyebrows in a mixture of shock and amusement in his tone. Artemis raised an eyebrow as if to say '_do I need to repeat myself_?' but Temmy just brushed that look off as he continued to ask, "She really went with you?"

Temmy had a good reason for looking his composure. It was still hard to believe but seeing that his father is dead-serious about it and he didn't seem to deny it then it must be true. Besides, Artemis II was never one for making jokes in inappropriate times.

"How did it go?" Temmy asked when he finally convinced himself that the previous statement was not a joke.

However before Artemis could say a thing, the object of their discussion, Angeline Fowl, just walked in the kitchen; still wearing her jogging attire. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and even though she was slightly exhausted from her morning jog, she still looked beautiful.

"Well, if you are expecting hear that I screamed louder than a banshee then I'm sorry to disappoint you my grandson because I didn't," Angeline said as she got herself a glass of cold water.

With that being said, Temmy's eyebrows immediately rose even higher in surprise. Not because of the fact that Angeline didn't scream; no, it wasn't. It was the fact that Angeline knew that he is her grandson from somewhere in the future who wasn't supposed to exist in that time-zone. Temmy looked inquiringly at his father then to his grandmother then back to his father, as if waiting for him to say that it was all a joke and that Angeline Fowl was just sleep talking. Or better yet, that this is all just a dream; a bad dream that he needed to wake up from.

"She already knows," Artemis said in his matter-of-fact tone; dropping the bomb. He inwardly smirked at Temmy's reaction, as the latter regained his composure once again but there is still a trace of surprise in his features as every muscle of his body tensed at that sentence.

Seeing Artemis's facial features, he immediately raised an eyebrow at his; his face reverting back to its confused look. Artemis just grinning with a knowing glint in his eyes, "Mother has a way with extracting information out of other people. But, of course, you already know that,"

Temmy grinned while Angeline pouted.

"And to answer your previous question," Artemis continued, mildly ignoring Angeline's deepening frown, "She took it rather well,"

Angeline immediately gave his son a stern look at his remark. However, the stern look seemed harmless to both boys once they noticed the smile that was threating to appear on her lips.

"I may be shocked at first but I don't scream my lungs out for no apparent reason," she said as she walked over to the sink to put the glass she used. However, she failed to notice Ember, who suddenly appeared under the table to sniff the newcomer's shoes, was there. Immediately, upon taking another step, Angeline accidentally hit the poor puppy with her foot causing it to give a cry and a whimper as it ran back underneath Artemis's chair; taking refuge under his master while the Fowl matriarch was trying hard not to shriek in her surprise.

The two boys, however, didn't show any effort to hide their teasing smiles and grins.

"It's not funny," Angeline said firmly, in an attempt to save her dignity at that rather embarrassing situation.

"Sorry," Temmy said, still trying to fight the smile that kept creeping on his face, "I'm glad you're alright, grandmother."

Angeline's eyes twinkled in delight for some reason. Then, quick as it appeared; the glint vanished and immediately changed from delight to concern, "Are you feeling well sweetheart? You were in a pretty bad shape last night. I was so worried,"

Temmy felt sheepish but answered with such confidence that showed nothing of what he is currently feeling; physically, mentally and emotionally. "Yes. I'm feeling much better now; thank you for your concern and I do apologize for worrying you,"

Angeline shook her head disapprovingly, "So formal; just like your father,"

Artemis and Temmy instinctively glanced at one another at that remark. One of them was supposed to say something but Angeline beat them to it.

"I guess it runs in the family. Even Myles sometimes act formal for his age," she said with a sigh and a shake of her head. Then an idea popped up in her mind as she smiled sweetly at Temmy in a way that made the young time-traveler dread what she is going to say next, "I want you to call me Mommy from now on,"

"But -" Temmy tried to reason out but Angeline help up her hand; an international Fowl Family gesture that meant '_I don't want to hear about it so don't bother trying_'.

"No buts," Angeline said calmly

"I'll try," Temmy said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmmm," Angeline said, not entirely convinced but nevertheless, let it slide, "I'll leave you boys then,"

Then she glanced at Artemis, "Your father wants to walk around the Manor gardens for a bit so check on the twins from time to time,"

Artemis immediately frowned while Temmy just smirked.

"Tell Juliet to watch them and tell Butler to keep watch on you. We can't get to cocky with the security," Artemis said, his frown deepening. True, it wasn't normal for a child to hand out instructions to his parents in such a way but on Artemis's case; he wasn't like any other child.

Angeline smiled, "Yes, of course, Grandpa."

And with that the Fowl matriarch walked out of the kitchen leaving her son scowling even more while her grandson was trying hard to contain his smirk.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Temmy watched his grandmother walk out of the room; relief washing over him when she was finally out of sight. True, the situation not awkward as letting his father know that he is his son from the future during the time when his father was just bold enough to acknowledge - only acknowledge it - some feelings for his mother but nevertheless, it was still awkward.

His insides were churning in some uncomfortable knots that made him feeling uneasy. Temmy finished his breakfast in silence and after drinking his cup dry; he waited a few moments to pass by for no apparent reason then casually cleared his throat to catch his father's attention. Though Artemis looked like he is interested in re-reading the newspaper he folded earlier, Temmy could easily tell that his thoughts were somewhere outside the four corners of the room - or outside the manor on that matter or even outside reality. One can never exactly guess what Artemis Fowl is thinking.

Artemis's head snapped up in acknowledgement the moment he heard Temmy's attempt to catch his attention; breaking his train of thoughts.

"I'm going to see if Cerise is already awake," Temmy said.

"If you must but a question first before you leave," Artemis said as he folded the newspaper again and looked at Temmy; his poker face was on again. Temmy had a feeling that he is not going to like what is going to happen next. Putting on his own poker face façade which wasn't much compared to his father, Temmy gave a nod to encourage his father to continue.

So he did, without hesitation; mismatched eyes looking at each other.

"Did you ever hate me - or rather my future self - for disappearing for so long during your birth and early childhood?" Artemis asked. Temmy was impressed at how confident his father sounded even though it was below his to ask something like that.

Temmy looked away as he thought bitterly, "_Doesn't make any difference since you are gone most the time,_"

Temmy kept his gaze hidden from his father as his mind reformulated the answer he was going to give. While lying to any member of the Fowl Family is hard, it was nearly impossible to lie to Artemis Fowl II; especially when one meets his gaze.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Artemis added, using the same tone and gesture he did when he said that sentence to Cerise the night before.

Temmy took a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment; organizing his thoughts and keeping his emotions in check as he made a double effort to keep his poker face façade on. He doubt he can even answer his father's questions without faltering when he is looking at him so Temmy just kept his gaze on the window in front of him.

"Hate is such a strong word," Temmy replied, his voice merely a whisper but the silence around them turned longer as the tension in the room doubled. Unable to take the uncomfortable silence between them, Artemis opened his mouth to say something but Temmy beat him to it, though he still didn't look at him.

"I was too young to remember clearly but Butler told me I was persistent to know where you were since you were gone for years. Sure I was angry at you for being gone for so long. You couldn't blame me for that. But as time went on, I finally let go of that anger," Temmy said with that far-away look in his eyes. A part of his story wasn't exactly true. In fact he did remember it clearly but chose not to tell his father everything. It would be best to just leave it like that so he just continued, "I understood eventually. It wasn't your fault. You had no choice and in the end you saved all of us. How can somebody stay mad after that?"

And with that Temmy finally looked at Artemis with a small smile. Artemis released his breath he didn't even notice that he is holding as he gave a small approving smile in return.

Then Artemis raised his eyebrows as he nonchalantly asked, "And Holly and Butler?"

"I don't know. I guess you have to wait for the future to unfold itself," Temmy answered with a nonchalant shrug, "Like I said. I was too young back then."

Temmy's answer wasn't exactly a full lie but a lie nevertheless.

Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically and in return Temmy raised both of his eyebrows in bewilderment. They stared at each other's mismatched eyes for a while but in the end it was Temmy who broke the staring match between them; seeing how pointless it seems.

Temmy raised his eyebrows as if to ask, '_Can I go now?_'

"Very well," Artemis said with a sigh then he smirk; his usual vampire like smirk resurfaced once again, "You can take your leave,"

At that, Temmy didn't hesitate to leave right away.

Artemis inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, recollecting his self for a moment. True, he was quite relieved to know that Temmy didn't hate him (or rather his future self). He trusts Temmy enough to reassure himself that Temmy was telling the truth. Butler would somehow find a way to forgive him; he was sure so the only mystery left was that certain female elf.

Maybe his disappearance may have caused a part in Holly's sudden decision to leave them for good sometime in the future. Maybe it was the start of their gap. Maybe, that if he tried to fix things, he might be able to prevent it from happening. Or maybe he will just make it worse.

Artemis sighed as he glanced to his right, "Did anyone tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation,"

With that said, an audible sigh was heard as the person came out of hiding.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	27. Chapter 26

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

With that being said, the person stepped out of her hiding place to reveal herself. On her defense, she wasn't even trying hard to hide herself, as a matter of fact; she just simply crouched down away from the other's line of sight. However, considering who she is up against, it's better to leave the accusations as that; eavesdropping as he put it.

That plus she wasn't quite in the mood to argue with the young genius at the moment.

Holly short, energized and refreshed with no trace of her adventure the night before, smirked as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and took a bite at it; smiling even wider in mild contentment at the deliciousness of the fruit. She turned around to face the Irish youth after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"You can out it that way if you want but as far as I know, it is not considered eavesdropping if both of you knew I was there," Holly answered, raising a delicate eyebrow before taking a seat in front of Artemis as she took another bite out of her apple.

Artemis just smirked at her remark, "Good Morning Holly,"

"Good morning too, Arty" Holly replied in the same teasing tone Artemis used as she lifts an eyebrow up, a smile threating to show itself on her features, "So, you had your own adventure last night. Care to share them to me Mud Boy?"

Once the thought was brought up, Artemis tried his hardest not to blush, only to be betrayed by the reddening of his ears, as a certain scene replayed in his mind.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl III stared absentmindedly at the scenery outside. Despite its natural calming effect the young Halfling seems to ignore it fully. No matter how he tried, his mind kept on wandering back to those memories triggered by his father's question.

Temmy, unfortunately, doesn't forgive easily especially when the damage already left a scar; it was one of the negative things about him that he can't seem to get rid of. He can't understand why he judge things the way he did. He had his reasons, of course, and being brought up in a childhood that is far from normal just holds a partial reason for it but sometimes it felt wrong yet at some occasions it felt right.

Temmy didn't intend to tell his father a half lie; he was actually planning on lying completely to him, tell him that he accepted him with open arms because he missed him badly, but for some reason, he had a sudden decision to at least add something truthful to his statement. Besides what harm can it possibly do. White lies, half lies, full lies; a lie is a lie no matter how small or big the lie is.

Of course there are other downsides of telling his father about that certain matter but, for now, that's the least of his worries. Unfortunately for him, now that those memories are back in the open, Temmy had a hard getting those thoughts out of his mind and the longer they continue to linger in his thoughts, the more its taking all of his logical reasoning away and paralyzing them.

**-o-0-o-**

**Flashback:**

"_He's not coming back Foaly. For all I know, he could be dead before he even returns," 2 ½ year old Artemis Fowl III heard as he stood behind the large wooden doors of his mother's room. _

_Even as early as that age, Artemis III already had trouble with sleeping. Sometimes he would sleep like a rock and other times he would wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and couldn't sleep even if he tried to. And, unfortunately, this was one of those nights. Like what the usual occurrence, he woken up by something in his sleep and within a good ten minutes of trying to return to his slumber, Temmy found it harder and harder to sleep once again._

_Since the idea of staying in large room that night wasn't pleasing for his young mind, Temmy went to his brother's room but unfortunately his big brother locked his door and it would be near impossible to wake him up by just knocking at the thick wooden door with his small hands._

_Unfortunately, he didn't know where Butler's room is since he never got to explore the manor on his own and his grandparents are said to be away that time. So the only person left to go to was his mother._

_But most of the time, his mother was too distraught to even care about trivial things anymore so young Temmy was quite hesitant in approaching her, but nevertheless, a child is a child after all and like every child, they need the comfort of their mother._

_But it seems like he picked the wrong moment to arrive._

_His mother was talking to someone on the phone. He watched as his mother stopped talking to listen to what the person is saying on the other line before she cut in with anger and contempt in her tone that made even Temmy to shiver involuntarily._

"_This is all your fault. If you have just let me on that stupid mission, I could have helped and he wouldn't be missing right now and the boys won't worry about not having a father." Holly ranted, running a hand through her already messy hair but that didn't even affect her overall appearance, if anything, it just made her more attractive. Holly then gave a dejected sigh, like she was starting to lose all the hope she managed to contain for a long time now._

"_If he didn't return within a year, we have no choice but to declare him dead. The family reluctantly agreed on it since the media kept on pestering the family members about it. It's the only way they'll leave us alone." She continued almost robotically as if she was rehearsing it for a press conference. She then heaved another shaky sigh as she tilted her head up, probably to stop her tears that were threatening to fall any moment, "Foaly, what if Temmy turned out to be like him? Or what if Riley did? What would I do?"_

_The young boy slowly backed away from the door, staring at the shadows created through the gap of the door then like the child he is, he ran back to his room; his mother's cry still echoing in his ears and that question still hung in his mind._

'_Foaly, what if Temmy turned out to be like him? Or what if Riley did? What would I do?' _

_Just who exactly is his father?_

**-o-0-o-**

Now that Temmy thought about it, what _will _happen if his father didn't return?

Will he and Riley revive the criminal profile of the Fowl Family and continue the family legacy once again just to gain the answers they wanted or will they turn out the way they are now?

Quite honestly, Temmy would assume that he would turn out to be the first option. For his judgment, it seems to be reasonable enough. Nevertheless, he was thankful he didn't turn out like that.

And they have Butler to thank for that. Not his parents, no, because apparently they weren't exactly there for them during those times; their father was missing for years while their mother was in such a distraught state that sometimes she doesn't know what worth it anymore. When in public their mother showed a brave face, the face that Temmy grew to adopt during difficult times, but at night behind closed doors, they could hear their mother cry. Their grandparent's constant overseas trips are not helpful as well.

It was quite difficult growing up like that. When his father returned from his long disappearance, it didn't make any difference. And it wasn't long before his mother was getting busier with her job; whatever it was.

For Temmy, it's better not to know about your parents and live with a complete stranger that cares for you than knowing who they are and live with them yet they don't seem to care or notice you. Their mother was always like that, physically present, emotionally absent.

Of course, the situation wasn't like that. Artemis would sometimes reach out to them but that attempt would either fail upon initiating it or it will only lead to further misunderstandings.

Thankfully, the huge manservant saved them just in time; just when they were about to go down a different path.

It was Butler who explained everything to them, he made them understand, and he made them change their mind and point of view of everything.

Somewhere along the line, Temmy felt slightly guilty at his past actions. Instead of calling him 'Father', Temmy would always refer to him as 'Sir' - at least that was better than calling him 'Mister' - and when asked a question, he would either answer them in the shortest way possible or just give a shrug or just ignore him totally; not even a blink of an eye to indicate that he was even listening. He was acting bratty, he knows, but nevertheless, the emotional wound brought by his father's years of disappearance was still there.

It was only after three after his father's return did he began to warm up to him; little by little. However, their relationship may have been fixed but not entirely; there was still a gap somewhere in there that never got fixed.

Temmy, now reeling over from all those thoughts, sighed and shook his head as if it would help in clearing his thoughts. In another attempt to distract his thoughts further, he walked to a nearby book shelf and pulled out a random book from it.

_The Count of Monte Cristo, _it read. Temmy raised his eyebrows then mentally shrugged as he returned to his previous seat; thankful to at least have something to keep him distracted for a while.

"Page 1," Temmy muttered as he leaned back into a more comfortable position and began reading the book he already read numerous times that he can even recite it without stuttering

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

Temmy was already on page 45 of the book when he noticed Cerise was starting to wake up, stretching herself to satisfaction before slowly sitting up. She didn't seem to notice that Temmy was there and Temmy didn't bother making himself known at the moment.

Cerise looked at her lap for a moment as if recalling something, then her eyes widen in slight panic. She was halfway in bolting out of the bed when she finally noticed the young Halfling sitting in the corner of the room, watching her with the usual amused and teasing look on his features.

"I'm delighted to know that you haven't completely forgotten about me," Temmy said, raising an eyebrow the same time his left hand closed the book he is reading.

Cerise let out a groan as she let herself slump back to bed, mentally scolding herself for acting in such a way that Temmy would not live it down unless she pays him with an incredible price, whether that was in the form of a favor or money. But even though she knew Temmy will keep on teasing her about it for who knows when, Cerise couldn't deny that she felt extremely relieves at the sight of the Halfling.

"I have to say, I am deeply touched at your display of concern about my momentary absence," Temmy continued.

"Shut up," Cerise groaned. She takes her assumptions back. He will definitely never live this moment down, no matter what price. She threw a poor-aimed pillow at Temmy, who just dodged it effortlessly by tilting his head to the side.

Temmy beamed once more, "Good morning Cerise,"

The Butler Girl rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms again before breathing out a sigh. After a few moments of staring into off, Cerise finally stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Temmy asked almost immediately

Cerise spun around and gave him an 'are-you-serious' look but seeing his facial expression, Cerise then decided to say something other than just give him that look., so she added, "To my room? To wash? To brush my teeth? You know the usual morning rituals?"

It wasn't supposed to come out like that but the young Halfling's question seemed out of the common sense that it made Cerise wonder why Temmy even asked such a thing in the first place.

Apparently, the statement finally hit a realization point because Temmy immediately blushed after that then mumbled something incoherent as he looked away from his best friend. As he tried to regain his composure, his ears still felt as if it was burning. Even if the blush on his cheeks died down, the redness of his ears weren't.

Cerise tilted her head to the side in confusion and amusement, "What?"

"Nothing," Temmy answered almost immediately, waving his hand dismissively. He blinked and then the flushed expression on Artemis III was gone and was replaced by that usual teasing smirk, "Go ahead and do your morning rituals but please minimize the time you spend in front of the mirror. Imagine its torture."

Cerise glared then rolled her eyes before walking out. But before closing the door, she gave Temmy a small smile, which grew wider when she saw him still mumbling about something as he opened his book again. Finally she closed the door, a sigh escaping her lips.

Talk about small gratitude.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

Temmy was already at the 87th page of the book he is reading when Cerise finally returned back to the room. As usual, she donned a simple turtle-necked sweater and jeans, topped off by a pair of read sneakers. However, though she used some concealers to hide some of her injuries from the previous evening venture, they were still quite recognizable - for the observant eyes of the Fowls, that is. Any normal observer might have a chance at spotting it if they quint and stare long enough to notice some differences.

And that was quite a trouble. If anyone in the Fowl family that is outside the secret, specifically Artemis Fowl Senior, noticed it, they would be in a difficult and not to mention awkward situation.

But of course, it wasn't just the clothes or the concealer that Temmy noticed. Cerise was staring off into space again; as if something as troubling her so much. Temmy knew that look too well. He has seen her in that expression numerous times before. Temmy was about to ask her what is going on inside her mind when Cerise snapped out of her trance and noticed him looking at her.

"What?" Cerise asked sounding almost irritated though Temmy could tell she was caught off guard.

Temmy blinked, not taking his eyes off her, ""What 'what'?"

Cerise suddenly felt very uncomfortable at his gaze but she kept a firm face, it was not much but it was all she can put on in front of her best friend, "I mean, what are you looking at?"

"You're spacing off," Temmy answered, still not looking away

Cerise raised an eyebrow, "So?"

That is when Temmy finally put down his book and stood up, walking towards her yet never taking his eyes off her at the same time. He could obviously see Cerise inwardly fidget and that only confirmed his suspicions. Cerise took a deep breath in, waiting for the unexpected to come. Temmy stopped just a few steps away from her.

"What are you not telling me Cerise?" Temmy asked seriously, his mismatched eyes still staring at her as if he is staring at her own soul. Cerise was always afraid to answer him whenever he pulled that expression so she just kept her mouth shut and put on the best innocent face she could muster but of course, knowing her too well, Temmy did not buy it, "You are hiding something from me, I can tell. And you are debating within yourself, weighing the right decision. Cerise you can tell me anything. Please, I want to help,"

Opal's words replayed itself immediately inside Cerise's memory. No, she couldn't possibly tell that to him right now.

Cerise shook her head, as she muttered, "Not anything."

"Cerise,"

Cerise closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in before releasing it as if it would calm her down, "I'll tell you in time but for now I can't. I can't risk….." she trailed off and shook her head, then she gave him a small wry smile, "For now, I want to have some breakfast first before you ask me the details about what happened last night,"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

So down to the kitchen they went.

Apparently, the two time-travelers chose the wrong moment to come down to the kitchen. Even when they were in a good distance, Temmy could hear an argument of some sort though it was indistinct, the tones really sounded like that of an argument. The young Halfling assumed it was just a childish discussion between Holly and his father - or as childish as Artemis II can make it.

However, as he and Cerise, got closer his assumptions were proven wrong - or half-wrong True they were arguing but the matter was far from childish.

It was something to do with their current predicament.

Well, sort of.

"Why wouldn't Foaly ask for help?" Temmy heard Artemis say.

Temmy could actually picture Holly's eyes rolling in exasperation when she answered him back, "Well, you're not exactly the People's choice for a visitor. We have to hide the fact that you were confined there when we treated you off your Complex,"

"But still," Artemis answered. Temmy could tell that he was scowling at Holly when he said that.

Cerise gave Temmy a gentle pull on his arm, implying that they would just return later so they won't interrupt the two but Temmy brushed it off. He just gave her a return glance as he just stood in his place. Cerise on the other hand just glared at the young Halfling in annoyance.

"How are we going to take Temmy and Cerise down to Haven?" Holly asked out of the blue, surprising the two eavesdroppers. Cerise let out a gasp, not loud enough but it was enough to say that she is clearly utterly surprised, while Temmy on the other hand just stood there, eyes wide and his heart beating faster than usual.

"Getting one Mudboy there is already troublesome. How much more if three non-fairy folk came there? The Council will have a fit. What was that centaur thinking?" they heard Holly add, now obviously rambling. Temmy can tell she had a good reason to do so. The council members were not the most approachable people to begin with, getting on their watch list is not a good thing either.

That is when Temmy decided to make himself known to the two. So with both hands in his pocket, he casually walked in the kitchen. Cerise blinked a couple of times before following suit, not entirely sure of what the young Fowl was planning.

"Good morning Master Artemis….Lady Holly," Cerise greeted almost automatically. Temmy gave her an amused look.

Artemis nodded his head in response, "Good morning to you as well Cerise and please, you can just call us by our names,"

"Yeah, I'm never used to being referred to as Lady Holly," the elf said. Something lit up in Cerise's eyes, as if she remembered a personal joke and had no intention to share it. Temmy raised an eyebrow at her expression, already debating within himself if he should ask her about it later. Temmy always respected her secrets but there are times when he can't help but feel uneasy when she has one; like that incident earlier. Cerise was surely hiding something from him.

"Here for breakfast, I presume?" Artemis said with his usual vampire smirk then he looked at Temmy but said nothing. That gesture alone was enough to make Temmy tense up and mentally raised his mental eyebrows I slight confusion.

"I think Temmy already had his breakfast so I guess it's just me," Cerise answered, stating the obvious but it seemed that no one was in the mood to point it off; even Temmy.

Artemis then made a general gesture, indicating to the entire kitchen, "Then, please, don't be shy just because we are here."

That's when Temmy decided to join the conversation, "He's right. Don't hold back on our account. Besides, modesty can starve you to death, you know."

Cerise immediately glared at Temmy while Holly gave a chuckle

"Annoying, are they?" she asked the Butler girl with a wide grin

"Beyond description," the Butler girl answered with a nod and a smile

"And yet, you like that about me," Temmy shrugged, "Besides, those are the qualities that made us Fowls irresistible."

Cerise pretended to cough then she rolled her eyes exasperatedly before opening the refrigerator to find something to eat. But, of course, the reddening of her cheeks didn't escape the observant eyes of the three.

"How long have you've been listening?" Artemis asked casually while Cerise as pouring herself some milk for her cereal; nearly spilling it when she heard the question.

"Starting from the '_Why wouldn't Foaly ask for help?_' from you. I thought it was one of your live quarrels," Temmy answered as he read the contents of the cereal box with only an ounce of interest.

There was no point of lying anyways so he just told the truth; to save time. Though he intentionally did not look up to see it, he knew both the elf and the genius were holding - or more like masking - their blushes as much as they can. Temmy inwardly smiled, for mixed reasons. He never seen this side of his father and he never teased him. It was quite unexplainable yet it feels right.

Maybe if everything went smoothly back then, he would have experienced this soon

Temmy mentally shook those thoughts away. "So, what was that about anyway? I only eavesdropped on some parts of it and it's not really that helpful in guessing the situation at hand."

Cerise paused for a moment to glance at Temmy, clearly surprised and slightly amused that he could say things like that bluntly.

"It's better if Foaly was the one who will explain things to you. It was his idea after all," Holly interjected

Temmy raised his eyebrows then gave a casual shrug, "Okay," then he gave his annoying smirk, "After all, I don't want to disappoint the old guy after taking all those preparations to just show off his intelligence to us. I'm sure Foaly is already working on how we are going to arrive at Haven without being spotted by the robbed hypocrites,"

Artemis just gave a smirk at that comment while Holly just rolled her eyes.

Just then in came a still sleepy French girl with her curly locks tied in a bun. She was preventing a yawn from escaping but failed miserably as she turned her head to the side for some reason. After she was done with her yawn she looked back at the four again, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Good morning everyone. I didn't mean to interrupt you little family meeting, I thought everyone was done eating breakfast so I assumed this room is empty. I guess I'm proven wrong." She said.

She then went to get her own breakfast which consists of some fruits, a yogurt and a bagel. She gave another yawn before pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Do you mind if I eat here?"

"Not at all," Temmy answered on behalf of everyone.

Unfortunately, today wasn't Minerva's lucky day. The moment she sat on the chair opposite to Cerise, a familiar beeping sound was head. At first it sounded like it was just a mere timer. It was only a matter of time when they realized that it was from Temmy and before they could stand up, they were already gone.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

For the record, it was actually bearable once one gets the hang of traveling through time; with an exception to Cerise. In a matter of moments, they already reached their destination; landing painfully on a solid ground. In quite fortunate that only Temmy was the one who landed on the edge of a sharp rock or else it cause much trouble.

Temmy let out a hiss of pain as he rolled over to the side, clutching his injured shoulder. Blue sparks were already mending his wound but the pain he felt has yet to die away. A series of c\groans followed after, implying that his companions were at least conscious. Temmy forced himself to open an eye to survey his surroundings.

The first to stand up fully recovered was, of course, Holly Short. She wouldn't be the best in class for nothings. Second to stand on their feet was Cerise. Temmy let out a mental snort at the sight of that; of course, military training. Not wanting to remain useless any longer, Temmy sat up. Apparently, he and Minerva probably had the same thought since they sat up almost together. The last to sit up and stand was Artemis II, eyes scanning the place thoughtfully.

The huge hemispherical structures at the end of the tunnel remind him of something. They were constructed of hexagonal panels welded together along the seams. Some of the said panels were opaque, some were transparent. Then it finally struck him like lightning. Holly seemed to realize something too for her eyes were big and alert.

"Holly, this place -" the Irish genius was about the say but the sound of someone - or more like a group of someones - were headed their way.

"Oh Frond,"

They quickly turned to find a good hiding spot to save their lives. They barely just made it to their hiding spots when a voice that most of them knew so well echoed throughout the hall

"The Eleven Wonders of the Human World," Opal Koboi said theatrically

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	28. Chapter 27

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"The Eleven Wonders of the Human World," Opal said theatrically, "Ten thousand years of civilization, and you only manage to produce eleven so-called wonders,"

From their spot, the group managed to take a peek at the scene before them. It's only then did Minerva saw who the infamous Opal Koboi was; the one whose intelligence rivaled that of Artemis II and Foaly. To the you French girl, the pixie turned human looked nothing more like an ordinary spoiled rich kid; not really that intimidating if you haven't heard the stories about her.

"You know of course that there are only seven wonders on the official list." Artemis, the past Artemis said.

Minerva gave Artemis of the present an amused look, eyebrow raised to prove its point, "I can't believe you. Your lives are in danger and still you try to irritate your captor,"

Unfortunately, nobody paid any mind to her because their attention is either focused on the scene before them or something else. Totally miffed by the reaction, - or rather, the lack of reaction - she received, Minerva gave a grunt then a glare to all of them. That is when one unfortunate time-traveler chose that moment to look at her direction; thus being he receiver of the glare.

Temmy just looked at the French girl warily before diverting his gaze to observe his surroundings. Something just doesn't feel right. Disregarding the fact that they would soon be trapped in a dome full of nasty creatures, Temmy felt extremely uneasy that it made his skin crawl. His eyes darted almost everywhere it can lay itself on; like a paranoid psychopath.

"Looking for pi-man or her lackeys," Cerise said, her voice merely a whisper. Temmy gave her a look of mild astonishment. Last time he checked, she was positioned between Holly and Artemis a while ago and now here she was, sitting beside him. Despite of the situation, Temmy let a small smile grace his lips.

However, the smile was short-lived as a frown immediately replaced its place, "I know someone from the future is here, but who might our attacker be and if so, where is she?"

"I know that," they heard Opal said testily. "But humans are so narrow-minded. Fairy scholars studied video footage and decided to include the Abu Simbel Temple in Egypt, the Moai Statues in Rapa Nui, the Borobudur Temple in Indonesia and the Throne Hall of Persepolis in Iran."

"If humans are so narrow-minded," commented Holly. "I'm surprised that you want to be one of them."

Temmy once again scanned his surroundings and that's when he caught sight of a girl clad in black. She was positioned a good fifteen feet away from them but even from afar, Temmy could feel the cold smile she is showing. For a moment, he was relieved; at least it was Pandora, not the psychotic pi-man. Beside him, Cerise let out a breath, obviously relieved as he was.

"Pandora. Just Pandora," she muttered under her breath. Then her eyebrows met, giving a questioning glance at the young genius beside her, "But why isn't she attacking?"

Temmy shook his head, "I don't know,"

Opal paused through the arch; the unknown group following silently behind. "Well, I would prefer to be a pixie, no offense Artemis, but the Fairy People are shortly to be wiped out. I shall be seeing to that personally as soon as I have dropped you off in your new home, in ten minutes I'll be on my way to the island, watching you two get torn apart on the shuttle monitors."

They proceeded through the theme park, past the first hemisphere, which contained a two-thirds scale model the Great Pyramid of Giza. On the way, while trying hard to stay couched down and stay undetected, Minerva tripped over a piece of metal that was sticking out of the ground, causing her to tumble and thus making small pieces of rocks fall.

Everyone stopped and held their breaths.

"Did you hear that?" one of the Brill brothers asked, Temmy was not sure if it was Merv or Scant but he didn't dare to try to look to find out.

"Hear what?" asked the other.

They heard the sound of footsteps echoing, nearing their hiding place but stopped abruptly then they heard the sound of someone turning around; with the soil, it was very audible.

"Something…" the first brother said, trailing off and Temmy could imagine him scanning the area looking for something that is out of place.

"It's probably just your stupid imagination," the other one answered

There was a long pause before they heard a sort of kicking sound, one of the brothers kicked a stone, "Yeah,"

As the footsteps started to get a little fainter, the group let go the breaths they were holding. Holly, in particular, threw a glare at Minerva who just gave her an apologetic look in return.

Temmy sighed and took the chance to look at the sight before him. Several of the hexagonal panels had been ripped out and Temmy could see the remains of the model through the gaps. Temmy looked down and saw that Artemis of the past was looking at the same thing; same impressed expression. It was an impressive sight after all, but at the sight of the scores of shaggy creatures scrambling across the pyramid's slopes, Temmy's heart sank to his foot.

Several gasps escaped the mouths of some members of their group, implying that they finally noticed the impending doom they were about to face. It was Minerva who gave the loudest gasp; her face was as white as a sheet of paper. Finally she found her voice and managed to ask, in a rather small and shaky tone, "What is that?"

"Trolls," explained Opal, right on cue, as if she heard the young French girl's question. "They have taken over the exhibits. But don't worry, they are extremely territorial and wont attack unless you approach the pyramid."

Temmy was beyond amazement at this point, he had never seen so many of these creatures in one place. It truly was an amazing sight and he was sure that his father's past self is amazed by it too, but even so, the sight of these magnificent carnivores preying on one another was enough to speed his heart up a few beats and his sweat turn cold.

Deep inside, he wondered how the said pi-man managed to control these creatures to carry out her orders the night the Manor was attacked. If these creatures are supposed to act this way, then one could easily be confused with the obedient monsters Opal brought with her that fateful night.

He saw his father's past-self pause to study the nearest specimen and Temmy found himself studying the creature too, even from afar. It was a terrifying creature; at least eight feet tall, with grimy dreadlocks swinging about its massive head. The troll's fur matted arms swung below its knees, and two curved serrated tusks jutted from its lower jaw.

"I'm getting goose-bumps," he heard Holly mutter from somewhere behind him, then she added, "Why do look so calm?"

"Well, panicking is not really an option, Holly." Artemis answered and Temmy could tell that he was rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Besides, did you possibly think that I enjoy reliving this moment?"

The beast watched them pass, night eyes glowing red in their sockets and Temmy shivered at that sight.

The group arrived at the second exhibit.

The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus.

Temmy raised an eyebrow at the irony of it. The hologram by the entrance displayed a revolving image of the Turkish building. Temmy had a feeling he knew what was coming next so he tried to hide his smirk once he saw Opal reading the history panel.

"Interesting," they heard her say. "Now, why do you suppose someone would name a male child after a female goddess?"

"It's my father's name," said Artemis of the past wearily, having explained this a hundred times. "It can be used for girls or boys, and it means _the hunter_. Rather apt, don't you think? It may interest you to know that your chosen human name, Belinda, means beautiful snake. Also rather fitting. Half of it, at any rate."

Temmy looked absolutely amused at his father, both past and present, Cerise gave a soft giggle, Artemis of the present smirked at his own pun while Holly just rolled her eyes. Minerva, on the other hand, gave Artemis of the present an incredulous look.

"You really have the talent of annoying Artemis, and you're not even trying." She said

Artemis of the present shrugged, "It's a gift,"

"You are a very annoying creature, Fowl. I do hope all humans are not like you." They heard the crazy pi-man say. They turned their attention to the scene once again just in time to see Opal nod to one of the Brill brothers, Scant maybe.

"Spray them," she ordered

Scant took a small atomizer from his pocket and doused Holly and Artemis liberally with the contents. The liquid was yellow and foul smelling.

Cerise did her best not to gag at the smell, "What is that?"

"Troll pheromones," said Scant, almost apologetically. "These trolls will take one whiff of you and go absolutely crazy. To them you smell like females in heat. When they find out you're not, they'll tear you into a thousand little bits, then chew on the pieces. We've had all of the broken panels repaired, so there's no escape. You can jump in the river if you like the scent should wash off in about a thousand years. And, Captain Short, I have removed the wings from you suit and shorted out the cam-foil. I did leave the heating coils. After all, one deserves a sporting chance."

"Females in heat?" Cerise asked aghast, "Seriously? How do they even manage to get that stuff they just sprayed?"

Temmy and Artemis of the present met eyes but it was Temmy who voiced out whatever it is that was in their minds. "You know, honestly, that is one thing I don't want to know. It can remain a mystery for all I care,"

"Okay. We're clear." They heard another voice said. Temmy scanned the room again, spotting Pandora immediately. They were already close to her, maybe a few meters apart and yet she was just watching them with interest; like she was debating on how she is going to finish them off the best way possible.

Temmy returned her gaze with a death glare that made most of the members outside the Fowl and Butler family shriek and go running for the hills.

The sound of something opening brought Temmy's attention back to the scene. His gaze immediately found the pixie holding something that looks like a remote. Despite of the sound the opening of the entrance produced, distant howls still resonated from inside the exhibit.

Temmy felt the hair on his arm stood up.

"Best of luck," said Opal, as the door slid shut. "Remember, you're not alone. We'll be watching you on the cameras."

The door clanged shut ominously. Seconds later the electronic locking panel began to fizzle, as one of the Brill brothers melted it from the outside.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

As soon as the door was clammed shut, chaos broke through; not only for Past Artemis and Past Holly, who were now busy trying to get their cuffs off, but to the five young time-travelers as well. Due to the fact that they are so absorbed in watching the happenings that is unfolding in front of them, they have almost forgotten about Pandora. It was already too late when they remembered and when Temmy looked at the direction where they have last seen her, she was already gone.

Mistake.

Temmy breathed a curse in Gnommish that made Minerva frown in confusion, but as usual nobody bothered explaining it to her. For a moment, they just stayed at their position, seemingly at lost in their own personal thoughts.

And that was their mistake no. two.

The moment she saw the opportunity, Pandora didn't even hesitate or even thought of taunting her opponents with the usual you-are-gonna-die speeches her mother was prominent of; no - she just attacked them without hesitation and the first assault she delivered was aiming something that looked like a gun, must be a new fairy type of weapon (Temmy wasn't sure) and shot at them; almost hitting Artemis's shoulder if he didn't ducked just in time.

"Take cover," Holly ordered and no one was needed to be told twice.

But unfortunately, Pandora had no intention of continuing her first assault. Without warning she launched at Cerise, landing an accurate blow on her causing the young Butler girl to lose her balance sending her rolling to the ground. Holly immediately went to Cerise's aid, dodging an attack in the process by doing a flip and landed a kick on Pandora's left shoulder as she turned. Then she crouched as she landed and knocked Pandora out of her balance with one kick.

Though it was just a simple attack, it was enough to help Cerise regain her bearings and soon she was helping Holly in battling Pandora. In a way, the battle would have been surely won in a matter of minutes given the Holly-Cerise combination, both trained in combat skills, but somehow even with their combined efforts, Pandora was still standing - not even winded from the two girl's attacks. Pandora was not merciful with her attacks either; she would deliver each blow without much hesitation.

As trilling it was to watch a full force live hand-to-hand combat between professionals, they knew the girls needed an extra help and so reluctantly, Temmy left his spot once he saw a good opportunity to strike and help. But even so, three against one hardly seemed fair at that moment. In a way, they felt like they were still outmatched.

There was one point wherein Temmy was caught off guard and as a result he was knocked over, hitting Cerise in the process. As if the force of them hitting each other wasn't painful enough, they just have to land on a rocky ground with Temmy on top of her. Cerise let out a hiss of pain while Temmy did his best to get off his best friend as quick as possible.

Pandora looked at Temmy for a moment then she let out an empty smirk, as if she was forced to show that kind of emotion during battles. Temmy felt his brows met in slight confusion. Surely, the girl wasn't like that during his last encounter with her; either she was holding back during that encounter or that she had improved a lot.

Pandora was like a robot with the way she moves and landed her blow. Temmy wondered if Opal did something to her precious daughter to make her end up like that and knowing how sick and crazy Opal is; it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Artemis III," Pandora said, speaking for the first time since they have encountered her. Her voice was a total contradiction to what they expected; it was soft, calm and somewhat innocent. Disregarding the fact that she beat the crap out of them and the fact that Opal is her mother, one could assume that she was just a normal innocent goody-goody teenage girl, "You are Artemis III correct?"

Temmy blinked before finally returning to reality, "Yes, that's me. And?"

Pandora frowned at Temmy's tone. Then that frown turned into a confused look, lasting only for a few seconds before returning to her usual expression; robotic.

"You fought like your brother but you are not as good as he is when it comes to offense," she stated as if she was reciting a line she memorized from a book, "My mother wants to deliver a message to you, Artemis III."

At this, Holly thought it was a good idea to attack while Pandora was distracted, only to be proven wrong when she intercepted the elf's attack and landed a blow of her own causing the elf to land near Temmy and Cerise.

"What does the pi-man want, Pandora?" Temmy demanded; tone laced with anger.

Once again Pandora shot his that confused look; like a lost puppy. Temmy mentally cursed; what did Opal do to the girl? She wasn't even like this when they first met her when Riley introduced her to them.

"Mother wanted you to know that whatever effort you are putting up is useless," Pandora said in complete monotone that could have rivaled that of an android and would have made Opal disown the girl without any second thoughts. Despite of having a very theatrical mother, Pandora was her exact opposite, "Your father and brother are in a bad shape; barely alive even. Your sister however…"

Cerise gasped.

"Ah, just as I thought, the Butler girl knows." Pandora said, still in monotone as if she was reciting a phrase with clear disinterest, "You tend to hide it but you cannot hide the truth."

"What are you blabbering about?" Temmy demanded

"You sister, your beloved little sister is dead. She was killed by mother to keep you brother in line," Pandora answered, eyes still holds that confused glint in them that didn't go with her innocent expression, her monotone soft voice and the poison like news she is saying.

Then there was a roar in the distance; a blood-chilling roar that made the hairs in almost everyone's neck stand-up.

"What was that?" Minerva asked.

Pandora let out another empty smirk, "Perfect timing,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**I have returned. Did anyone miss me?**

**Anyway, even if I put this story on hold for more than two months, I'm still receiving loads of favorites and follows as well as reviews (reminding me that I shouldn't forget this story and thus they are waiting for an update) from you dear readers. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and honestly, I didn't expect for it to reach a hundred. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Hope I didn't disappoint you much in this chapter, as most of it was taken from the book. Oh do forgive me if this chapter is bad because after not writing for almost more than two months, whatever inspiration I have when I last updated was gone now and I have trouble with certain things. **

**Anyway, I'm babbling.**

**I'm still holding the half of this chapter, as clearly I'm not contented with it. I don't know when I will put that chapter up but I'm sure it wouldn't take too long, two weeks in maximum.**

**Anyway, be a dear and tell me what you think.**

**-juniperfalcon17**


	29. Chapter 28

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl III's combat skill is something one mustn't take lightly; although he may not seem to look like it due to his lean physical figure. The young Halfling started combat training as soon as their huge Eurasian bodyguard gave the confirmation that he was very much ready for it. Even though he wasn't much when compared to his older brother, Temmy bypassed the majority's expectations by actually showing progress and promise in his lessons with the Eurasian guard. He was, after all, named after his not so athletic father thus everyone expected him to be just like him.

However, there is one small matter. Focus.

For some reason, the young Halfling always has a tendency to momentarily loose his focus. When something came up that his mind decided it was worth pondering on, he would subconsciously delve deeper in his musings regardless of the situation. It was a very dangerous flaw that always needs to be checked; an aspect that his mentors keep on reminding him off.

Like that moment for example.

Despite of the danger of the situation, Temmy made the mistake of turning his attention to the direction of that spine-chilling roar; he didn't even seem to notice what the psychopath girl known as Pandora was saying or what she is amused about. From where he was standing, he could still distinguish two figures climbing up a - what seems to be - rope ladder from a hole in the ceiling. Of course, he knew what already transpired there and as far as he knew, history hadn't changed its course yet.

It was still as it should be. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

The moment they battled with Pandora, Temmy already had a hunch that the two persons who just escaped this troll infested prison, namely his parents' past selves, wasn't her main goal. Clearly it has to be something about them, him and his companions, but what actually.

Then, there was another matter that kept bugging his mind.

"_Your father and brother are in a bad shape; barely alive even. Your sister however…Your sister, your beloved little sister, is dead. She was killed by mother to keep you brother in line_,"Pandora had said.

But clearly, that can't be true. The girl was just messing with his mind. But still, though he did not want to admit it or even think about it for that matter, there is still that feeling of dread that kept on making its way into his mind. He is certain that Cerise knew something because she was the only one who gave a visible reaction to that statement. If they managed to get of that place in one piece, he is definitely going to ask her about it.

"_Angel can't be dead. Knowing Riley, she would be the first one he will save,_" he told himself. Temmy shook his head, trying his best to shake of those disturbing images that suddenly made themselves known in his imagination.

"Temmy!" someone, probably Cerise, shouted in alarm; successfully breaking him out of his musings and dragged him back to reality.

As a reflex, Temmy immediately went to a defensive position. Unfortunately, since he wasn't paying attention, he failed to notice that fairy type sort of gun in Pandora's hand. In a bat of an eyelash, the girl pulled the trigger and the said weapon reached its target; successfully hitting the Halfling's right side.

Temmy stumbled back; the sudden pain took him completely by surprise.

Pandora then immediately launched another attack towards him, aiming the gun at his torso. Fortunately, before she could move her finger to pull the trigger, Holly managed to knock Pandora to the ground. However, the elf's victory was short-lived. Because of that counter attack, the shot that was originally intended for Temmy was redirected to Holly. Through his slightly blurry gaze as magic mended his injury, Temmy watched with stilled breath as the elf manage to move fast enough to partially dodge the attack towards her; moving out of firing range just in time so she only grazed her left arm. Maybe it was due to her fast reflex or her years of training in the LEP or just sheer luck; whatever the reason behind it, Temmy was inwardly grateful she was alright.

He may hate her for what she had done - or about to do - but that doesn't mean he is heartless.

Temmy watched as Holly sat up; blue sparks of magic quickly worked in mending the wound. The young Halfling let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until the said elf finally stood up, already recovered. In the midst of it all, Pandora had managed to roll away from the group; effectively placing a distance between them. Not near enough to be quickly apprehended but not far enough to give an attack.

Another roar echoed throughout the vicinity; a rather frustrated one of that by the sound of it that immediately sent an unintentional sense of dread to those who heard it.

"I don't like the sound of that," Cerise muttered but Temmy understood otherwise due to his ability to lip read despite of the distance.

"I would start running if I were you, Miss Holly. They have already picked up the scent. It will only be a matter of minutes before they will start chasing you. I doubt that would be a pretty sight," Pandora said. However, despite of the threat she just stated, her tone was calm and innocent as if she was portraying the role of a villainess of a movie and is acting badly.

Silence.

It was as if somebody pushed the temporary truce button for they were just stayed there, cautiously looking at each other. Whatever was the task given to her, Pandora seem to take her time in accomplishing it. For some reason the girl just stood at her position watching the persons in front of her, eyeing each of them in slight anticipation; waiting for the one to finally realize how dire their current situation really is.

It actually took a few moments before those words finally made sense to one of them.

"D'Arvit," Artemis muttered, his eyes widening slightly in realization, a slight tinge of incredulity mixed with dread in his mismatched eyes but other than that, his face showed no emotion.

Give the current situation at that moment, it was no surprise that only one person noticed the Irish's genius's sudden outburst. After all, he is the only one who had his attention wandering around elsewhere. But of course, with their current predicament, it was indeed but normal if one of them let out a string of curses either. If it wasn't for the unmasked tinge of dread (though it was barely unnoticeable) in his father's voice, a thing that he may or may not have the intention of making it known, he would not have paid the matter any close attention.

Those facts were enough to make his mind wander again.

Then it struck him; like a sudden electric shock. Now he understood what his father seems to be alarmed about. Even he have to mutter that Gnommish curse himself only a little louder.

Temmy stared at the girl incredulously, "I thought that was just a bluff,"

In response, Pandora then did something unexpected. She giggled; a girlish delighted giggle as if her crush just complimented her. A gloating laugh would have been expected right off the bat, but a giggle was definitely not. However the giggle sounded hallow for some reason; either way it was annoying Temmy.

"I wasn't bluffing. Those - what was the term again? Oh yes, - lackeys were telling the truth. Even if Master Fowl did manage to get out of this place alive, I doubt he would live long enough for it to actually wear off. It's kind of funny, don't you think." Pandora said and the she giggled again

But even with her unusual display of emotion - though Temmy wasn't sure if she was really doing it as a form of a distraction or if it was natural - the change in her stance didn't go unnoticed by the observant eyes of him and some of his companions. She was preparing for an attack, just waiting for the opportunity to strike. However, the girl already knew that they caught her little shift of movements so she looked at them smugly, silently challenging them to make the first move.

Having dropped too many clues, Holly finally got what the two Fowl geniuses realized and wished she hadn't. There are some things that are better off not knowing.

"Oh Frond! You mean to tell me that I will smell like this for a thousand years?" she blurted out, completely mortified and grossed out at the same time.

At that, Pandora gave a laugh (though it sounded a little bit empty to Temmy) as if Holly said an all-time funny joke. Then without a word, she once again trained all her attention to the young Halfling. In a bat of an eyelash, she launched an attack on the boy. It was only on pure reflex did he manage to dodge her attack. Slightly winded by the sudden quick movement, Temmy's reflex wasn't as sharp as it was during the first attack but fortunately for the boy, the second attack didn't hit its target. Holly managed to block the attack and immediately shifting her position from defense to offense; though how she managed to do that quickly, nobody had the time to know.

Once again Pandora gave another empty laugh, though nothing about the situation was funny - even for her part.

"Crackpot," Temmy muttered wryly as he sat up. The young Halfling looked at the girl as if she had transformed into an entirely new species in the animal kingdom.

Again another roar was heard, one that sounded as if it were calling for someone to pay attention. Temmy felt an involuntary shiver down his spine and tired his best to shake it off. He looked at Pandora and his mother battling each other like they rehearsed it.

It was obvious that Pandora was very keen on the idea of getting to Temmy. The unusual glint in her eyes became more visible whenever she looked at him (which made the young Halfling uneasy). Why she does so is the real question.

"Care to explain what the three of you just realized?" Minerva asked, obviously trying hard not to sound irritated but failing right off the bat.

Clearly she was upset…or irritated…or frustrated about something and Temmy had no intention of finding out. When females are irritated for unknown reasons, it is usually the males who get the burn - even if it is generally the girl's fault. But even so, the young Halfling could help but raise an eyebrow at the French girl because she was clearly acting outside her usual demeanor. However that simple movement just ruffled the French girl's temper more for she immediately glared at him.

Temmy sighed, "You are seriously waiting for an explanation?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes even more so she looked like she is peering through them than glaring, "No I'm waiting for something to kill me,"

"This is really not the time to argue," Artemis II deadpanned

Temmy rolled his eyes, "Can I explain it later when we are not struggling to live?"

"Well, this is new," Cerise teased as she helped him stand up, "Artemis Fowl III, brushing off the chance to explain something. Incredible."

"Hey, I have every right to ignore what I want to ignore," Temmy snapped, and then he turned to Minerva. Seeing that she was still looking at his expectantly with an extra amount of glare at the side, he looked away and muttered to himself, "And she is seriously waiting for an answer,"

In all fairness, he never meant to be rude but the stress and the dread that was building up inside him is making him act that way. Well, it was said that aside from depression and lots of other stuffs, fear can be a great contributor for someone to act unlike ones normal self. And obviously, he felt bad about it.

"That's substance smell," Temmy began, involuntarily glancing at a certain direction. As if on cue, a roar was heard and it was definitely closer than it was the last time they heard it. "If the Artemis and Holly of this time zone had already escaped…."

"Then all of their attention will be directed to us" Minerva finished. Thankfully, she had already put everything together once she saw what Temmy was looking at earlier.

"Glad you finally got it, now we can think of a way to prevent ourselves from dying." Temmy said, rolling his eyes. Inwardly, he wondered why the French girl was so keen in demanding an answer if she can realize things that fast.

"We need to cross that other river to put some distance between us," Holly instructed. She had her left hand clutching a part of her right arm that attained a new deep cut from landing on the sharp rocks where Pandora managed to land her to. Even with the covering, one can easily notice the blue sparks of magic that was already weaving the open flesh together, "They will only follow our scent so -"

"No!" both father and son protested at once.

"We can't split up. It will make going back harder," Artemis II clarified while Temmy just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please. It will make my task easier if you split up. Mother said that if I came back early, she might give me a present." Pandora said, her tone a little bit cheery and hopeful than the usual as if someone promised to give her a cookie.

Temmy was about to say something witty in response but something made him momentarily forget that he was about to mock the girl that is standing just a few feet away from him. It might just be him imagination or the stress building in his mind but he is positively sure he can feel vibrations, faint ones of that, on the ground. Immediately he glanced at his father to see if he noticed but based on his facial expression and actions, it is clear that he didn't. Temmy's eyebrows involuntarily met in slight confusion.

Was it really just him who felt that?

Then he heard Holly cuss. Temmy looked at her direction and sure enough, the look he was looking for in his father's features is clearly visible in his mother's face.

"_Then it's a fairy thing then,_" Temmy thought dryly

"We have to hurry," Holly said, her features unwavering but Temmy could tell that her energy is starting to drain but thankfully not her magic.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Temmy heard Cerise whine.

The Butler Girl took it as an unspoken duty to keep the deranged girl at bay while Holly is recovering her strength. It was how they work, once one is winded by the continuous assault, one would take over. Thankfully, the injury the elfin captain took during that encounter was minimal, something that can be easily mended by fairy magic, or else they would have one person less in their guard. But even with Holly helping the Butler girl out, Pandora is a hard opponent to take down. She didn't look even slightly winded by her continuous assault.

Pandora tilted her head to the side as if the term was completely foreign to her, "Tired?"

"Now, you're just mocking." Cerise glared; clearly frustrated as she ducked in order to avoid the sharp projectiles that Pandora threw at her. Where she got those, no one had the interest to know.

In the midst of the fight, the group somehow managed to move father away from the main part of the temple of Artemis exhibit in hopes of putting some distance between them and those blood-thirsty creatures as fast as possible. But with the noise and the trail of havoc they left behind and not to mention the huge distraction known as Pandora, Temmy hope they still have the time to make it to the said river before those creatures reach them.

"Uhm, people, we really need to start running for our lives now," Minerva said, trying her hardest to sound calm and collected and failed miserably on the spot for her voice was shaking and a few octaves higher.

That's when Cerise made her mistake; a mistake that would have earned her a lengthily scolding from the Butlers if they were watching at that moment. Temmy watched as curiously took the better of her focus. Upon hearing what the French girl said, Cerise immediately whipped her head to the direction where they all knew those creatures will be coming from. What she saw at that moment might have made the hairs of the back of her neck stand up and sent Goosebumps all over her skin. (Temmy knew, he already looked). Those creatures _were_ getting closer; closer in the sense that if they failed to move fast enough, those things would reach them in a matter of minutes.

"Cerise!" Temmy shouted to break her out of her mental panic. He could have come to her aid but the current distance between them at the moment made it hard so shouting was his best option. However, he knew it was too late.

Taking advantage of Cerise's suddenly distracted state; Pandora aimed her gun at her and released its load. Thankfully, the shout was enough to snap Cerise out of it so she managed to dodge a little so the target hit her on the shoulder instead of her chest. However, on the process of dodging that attack, Pandora quickly launched herself at the girl and in one swift blow; she rendered the Butler girl unconscious.

Since the nearest person to Cerise at that time is Artemis Fowl II, he quickly rushed towards her. But that attempt was rather fruitless because the moment the Irish genius reached the Butler girl, Pandora had already aimed her weapon at their location and in two quick pulls of her finger, the weapon's load hit Artemis II on his right thigh and his left shoulder. Pandora was then about to shoot Minerva when Holly charged at her, successfully knocking the gun out the girl's hand. However before Holly could land at her feet, Pandora landed a kick on her side; effectively tossing her to the side with whatever attack in mind gone.

And still, the whole effort seemed nothing to Pandora.

Since Holly had momentarily caught the deranged girl's attention, Temmy ran to Cerise and Artemis II with Minerva following not far behind. Since the Butler girl was completely unconscious, Temmy was the one who carried her while Minerva supported Artemis II in walking since she couldn't possibly carry him.

"Something is wrong with this girl" Temmy said, mostly to himself but unfortunately, he didn't notice that he said it out loud.

"Finally you noticed," he heard his father say. At that, Temmy glanced at his father but didn't meet his gaze for his father was currently watching the fight between Holly and Pandora. Temmy studied his father's features for a small fraction of time before taking a tentative glance at the fight between the two girls. His father continued, "Given our circumstance, I think it will best if we send her back to her time-zone."

Temmy once again looked at his father, not entirely sure if he heard his father right. Rather than being met with the sight of his father still watching the fight, he was met with a pair of calculating mismatched eyes that automatically made him slightly tensed. He must have looked ridiculous for his father automatically raised an eyebrow upon making eye contact with him. Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Temmy looked away and gave a curt nod; a sign of complete submission even though he had no idea on what is going to transpire next. Of course he trusted his father's plan more than his own but most of the time his father's plan is not easy to execute; mainly because it is easy to imagine its outcome than to actually go through the process of obtaining that outcome. Like the situation for example, if they were to bring back the crazy girl to her own time, they would have to get close to her to activate her own time-travelling device. And by the looks of things, that would be a very, very, hard task.

By then, he knew he wasn't supposed to let his attention wander but even so, Temmy momentarily stopped his mental planning on how to subdue the crazy girl and send her back to her time-zone just to look at something he already had a vague idea about. But unfortunately, it was worse than what he thought of. If it wasn't for the sake of his dignity and his pride, he would have run away as fast as he can. They were already that close to their position. If they didn't make a move now, they would definitely be caught and killed.

The beasts must have sensed that their prize is already that near to them. One of them gave a roar that stood out above all the others; very much like how an alpha wolf would call the attention to its followers. That single roar alone sent an automatic wave of fear and dread to Temmy and his companions and with a single glance at each other, all thoughts about pride and dignity was thrown out of the window of care.

Without a single word uttered, they ran.

Unfortunately, that sudden movement gave those creatures the more reason to pick up their pace. To make things much worse, Pandora was still behind them with Holly holding her at bay.

They made their way through the numerous stone pillars to direction of the river. Fortunately, they were able to use the pillars to their advantage as the creatures were partially blind; some of them accidentally bumped or on some cases ran straight into the pillars thus somewhat slowing them down. But even if the pillars were buying them some little time against the trolls, it wasn't doing much to slow down Pandora.

"Temmy watch out!" Temmy heard Holly yell with all her might to make her voice stand out above the noise of their surroundings.

Unfortunately, though Temmy heard her loud and clear, his body reacted late to the warning. In a blink of an eye, he and Cerise tumbled to the ground. Temmy felt an arm around his neck; choking him as he felt a sudden surge of pain on his left side. With the lack of oxygen entering his lungs and the stinging pain on his left side, Temmy felt like his body went on auto-pilot mode; moving on its own without him really thinking over it. He jabbed his elbow against the deranged girl's stomach with all the force he could muster at the moment then stomped on the place where he assumed the girl's foot was. That little movement somehow managed to make Pandora loosen her hold on him so taking the chance he used all of his force to back her up to a stone pillar; not really caring if he himself will be hurt in the process. Fortunately, and he have to thank whatever deity was compassionate enough to make it happen, Pandora lost consciousness after hitting her head hard on that stone pillar.

Temmy held out breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt Pandora's body lean in limply on his back. For a quick moment, he looked at his companions. Artemis II held no visible expression on his face, as the usual, but his eyes gleamed with slight amusement and something Temmy will just have guess as pride. Minerva was staring at him wide-eyed. Holly was smirking as she assisted Cerise on her feet, as she just regained consciousness.

"Lucky move, Fowl." he heard Holly say. Though she meant to pass it as a teasing comment, one can't miss the proud tone in her voice.

Temmy smiled despite of the situation, "Thanks,"

Of course, that moment was ruined by the sound of Minerva's terrified scream. Being held up by Pandora, the trolls managed to gain closer to them; the one in the lead was just more or less than thirteen feet away. Despite of how exhausted they felt, the group forced themselves to run towards their destination but unfortunately, they have so many handicaps to make them move faster. Cerise was already the one assisting Artemis II, seeing as she is much capable of doing it that the French girl. As for Temmy on the other hand, though he was indeed trying his best to move as fast as he can, carrying Pandora on his back wasn't that much of a help. Even Holly, though extremely exhausted from the fights she had with Pandora, was trying hard to move as fast as she can.

"Temmy!" Cerise called, "Can't you just teleport us out of here?"

"I can't manipulate this thing with her on my back. We just have to do it on the other side of the river," Temmy answered, wincing at the growing pain on his side. Being that exhausted and injured, the magic within him was running low for it was barely mending his wound. He inhaled deeply, "And also, teleport is not the proper term for it, Cerise."

"You are worried about that at a situation like this!" Cerise automatically shrieked in response.

For what felt like eternity to them, but in reality it was just a few seconds, they reached the river bank. They were just a few meters away from the river bank when on some sheer luck (not), Minerva tripped on a small sticking piece of metal thus causing her to lose her balance and fall; injuring her ankle in the process.

"Lady Minerva" Cerise called the French girl's name, momentarily stopping with a sudden urge to help the fallen girl. Even Temmy stopped and was already thinking of leaving Pandora behind to save Minerva instead but before any of them could move, Holly was already rushing to the girl's side.

"Just go," the elf ordered

The two reluctantly moved on, their weary legs fighting the current o the river. They were already that close to the other side - just a few more walks and they have already made it.

An angry roar tore through the place. Automatically, Temmy looked back just in time to see Holly and Minerva roll away from the angry ball of fist that was about to smash them. In one swift motion of her arm, Holly managed to get some water in the nearest troll's eyes, momentarily causing it to look away shrieking in pain.

Taking advantage of the moment, Holly dragged Minerva up her feet, "Stand. Quick"

Unfortunately, the French girl, try as she might, was never anywhere close to Holly's recovery skills. She was raised like a princess not a soldier. Though she tried her best not to sound whiny or complain much during the whole ordeal, the current situation was just too much for her to just bear quietly.

At the pain that she felt once she put some pressure on her injured ankle, she immediately sat back to the muddy waters, "I can't,"

The trolls were getting so much closer. Holly doubts that splashing water on them for a long time will help in keeping them in line.

"Light." The elf said shakily, "Anything that emits light."

Like a prayer answered, a beam of light it a troll in the face just when it was about to swung its monstrous arms towards the two girls. Temmy came running towards them, two cellphones in hand with their flashlights on. The moment that small beam of light came in contact with the trolls' face, they would immediately recoil, shielding their eyes away from the painful light. Making use of the advantage, Holly pulled Minerva along with her as they treaded deeper into the water and crossed the river with Temmy bringing in the rear as he held the trolls back. When they made it on the other side of the bank, almost majority of the trolls that were chasing them were already roaring loudly on the river bank, throwing large rocks at them; luckily none of them reached their target.

"Trolls hate water," Holly said as she gasped for breath, even though it was obvious

Minerva was gasping for her breath as well but nevertheless she let out an answer, "Explains the smell,"

Without wasting any time, Temmy brought them back to Fowl Manor

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

For quite a long time, no one uttered a single word. They just lay on their backs, staring at the cloudy sky above them. A few birds, flying pass their line of view every once in a while. A few more moments passed and snow started to slowly fall from the heavens, companied by a soft gale blowing across the place making it chillier than before but none of them cared.

The only thing that matter was they were alright and very much alive.

"Never have I've seen such…." Minerva muttered, though she might have said it to herself, the silence around her made it clear to those who paid attention to it.

"That's going to haunt me in my dreams for a while," Cerise said then she looked at Holly who was lying not far from her, "How did you and Master Artemis manage to sleep after that, Miss Holly?"

Holly gave a small smile, still watching as snow fall from the sky, "Good question,"

"Well, I have a question," Temmy began as he sat up. Once he was sure that the world around him was not spinning anymore, he looked around then when he found what he was looking for; he jerked a thumb at Pandora's direction, "What should we do to her?"

Surprisingly, in the midst of all that Pandora remain unconscious; like somebody turned the off switch of her body. At the question, Holly immediately sat up with no signs of struggle that made Temmy a little intimidated. By that, one by one, their other companions started to sit up except for Artemis II, who was still watching the falling snow. But even so, he was the one who answered Temmy question.

"Let her stay in the surveillance room. Temmy, find Butler and have her clean the girl's wounds. Hopefully she would be in a cooperative mood when she wakes up. As for the rest, let's try not to get noticed by my family looking like this," he answered with complete authority despite of his position.

With a big smile, Holly walked over to the Mudboy and looked down at him, holding out her hand to help him sit up. A gesture in which he accepted without any second thoughts, "If all else fails we will leave the explaining to you,"

"Hilarious," Artemis II, tone dripping in sarcasm but there was a sudden flash of amusement in his mismatched eyes.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**- AT ANOTHER TIME ZONE -**

"Filthy cockroaches," the crazed psycho woman said with disgust evident in her tone as she lowered her hand gun to her side, her cold eyes not wandering from the two still bodies on the floor; a pool of red fluid was slowing starting tm form beneath them.

Opal stifled a yawn as she pointed her gun to the body on the left, implanting another bullet inside. As expected, no reaction came, much to the woman's disappointment. She was really looking forward on torturing the person. Suddenly remembering the reason that led her into this scene, she pulled the trigger once again, adding another bullet in the body.

The nerve of this cockroach.

Her masterpiece, her magnificent masterpiece, easily corrupted by such a revolting creature.

It was perfect, all so perfect but then this low-life cockroach just had to speak and in a few moments her marvelous creation was already crumbling down. Finally realizing the threat, the woman had no choice but to destroy what she had created along with the one who destroy her creation.

It wasn't much of a lost.

She was planning to dispose of that creation of hers anyway. This situation just speed things up.

Then a sick thought popped up.

She smiled wildly as she patted her pockets, looking for a device that everyone is very familiar of. When she finally found it, she managed to smile even wider than possible.

"This will make a wonderful postcard,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. :P**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

**I'm back. I'm not dead!**

**I know it has been forever since I last updated but I managed to squeeze the making of this chapter in my schedule. To the majority who didn't know, I'm busy at school so I had a lot of trouble updating. **

**And I just had my laptop fixed so that I can type again.**

**Also, thank you to all the readers who still left some reviews and favorite and followed this story even though it seemed inactive. Don't you worry I will see this story until the end. Count on that.**

**So, a recap, if you may,**

**From the previous chapter:**

**Temmy and the gang (Artemis II, Holly, Minerva & Cerise) were whisked away back in the time when Artemis and Holly were held captive inside the Temple of Artemis (the goddess) exhibit in Haven (****book 4: the opal deception**). There they (Cerise, Holly and Temmy) battled with Pandora, Opal's little girl. While the three were busy defending themselves from Pandora, who seems so keen in attacking them, the trolls that inhabited the area managed to catch their scent (that lady-troll-in-heat-extract thingy that was sprayed on Artemis and Holly) and went to attack them. So there was a chase and Pandora lost consciousness along the way when she hit a stone pillar, curtsey of Temmy, thus allowing the group to bring her back in their time for questioning. 

**And so, here we are and the chapter begins **

**-juniperfalcon17**.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl II sat unmoving in his chair with his head resting on the tip of his fingers as his arms were propped up on the each side of the chair; his mismatched eyes stared blankly at the tall wide windows before him. Though it was already quarter to ten in the evening, the glow of the radiant full moon that bathed the silent world below made it possible for anyone to see the snow covered lands of the Fowl estate. However, though the scene outside may be quite remarkable, the young Irish genius was paying little attention to it. He even didn't seem to be fazed by his unnatural appearance because instead of wearing his usual formal suits, he was donning a dark green long sleeve polo with its two top buttons open, half of its hem was tucked out and its sleeves rolled up until it almost reached his elbows and a now loosely tied red necktie; his jet black hair was in a unnatural mess. The reason for this is because of the family dinner that ended a few hours ago and an eventful dinner it was. As the other occupants of the manor retreated to their own rooms to retire early for the night, the young Irish genius, on the other hand, went straight to his study to think; his mind reliving what has transpired earlier that day

_Knock…knock…knock…_

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Luckily, they didn't run into Artemis's parents. However, a certain Eurasian bodyguard isn't at all pleased when he found them and given everyone's current state, Butler had a very good reason to be. And so, after telling the huge guard what had happened and assured him that they were all fine - well, except for Minerva who was complaining about the smell that seemed to have clung to her - Butler was instructed to put the still unconscious Pandora in one of the manor's confinement rooms (a.k.a. the room where Artemis placed Holly before) while the huge guard instructed them to get cleaned up and get some rest before anyone else sees them._

_Blame it on the exhaustion but the moment Artemis's back hit the soft bed after a relaxing shower, he immediately fell asleep. He woke up late in the afternoon and immediately checked on Butler to see how the situation is but since the huge guard is currently out with Artemis Sr. on a town trip, the Irish genius turned to Juliet._

_From what he had gathered from the female guard, Pandora is still lying unconscious thus giving them no choice but to wait until she wakes up to start interrogating her, Temmy is still fast asleep, Cerise is training at the dojo and Minerva haven't left her room since returning. Holly, on the other hand, was with Angeline Fowl somewhere in the manor. For some reason, Artemis wasn't at ease with that idea._

_Of course, the moment the twins found out that their big brother is awake, they immediately dragged him along with them in their world of play without giving Artemis any room to argue and object._

_Since it was snowing outside, he can't take them horseback riding and he flatly refused in participating in any of the games the twins presented. So, to pass the time till someone notices Artemis's predicament and pick the twins up from his care, the brothers settled themselves in the library. However, before Artemis could suggest that they should make most of their time there by actually studying something new, the twins insisted that they want to finger paint; not really wanting to argue anymore, Artemis relented. At first Artemis was determined to just sit it out and watch them but the twins seem to notice this so they kept on pestering him until the young Irish genius finally agreed. _

_And so, there he was, on the floor - finger painting._

"_Look Arty. I drew a turtle," Beckett Fowl exclaimed enthusiastically as he proudly held up paper with both hands. _

_Artemis tore his gaze from the blue macaw he was painting to see what his younger brother just held for him to see but instead of a drawn image of a turtle - or any associated parts of a turtle, for that matter - all he saw was a large splotch of green paint at the center of the paper. The young genius then looked at his brother's beaming face; the young boy was expecting a reaction from him._

_'Wonderful,' he thought sarcastically._

_Fortunately, he was saved from giving judgment for the said art work._

"_It doesn't look like a turtle to me," Myles Fowl answered all Artemis like, who was now looking up from the rather nice picture of Professor Primate he was painting. _

'_Not unless it got run over by a bulldozer.' Artemis added in his mind as wiped his hands with a cloth._

_Beckett pouted immediately, "Does too."_

"_Does not," Myles countered back, "It looks like a blotch of green paint."_

"_It's a turtle," _

"_How did that become a turtle?" _

"_It's just is." Beckett retorted back, voice on the same level as his brother as he held the paper closer to his twin, "Can't you see its head?"_

_Myles face was impassive, "It's a big blotch of green paint simpleton."_

_And somewhere along the argument, the twins started throwing paint at each other with Beckett being the most likely one to make the first move. In his attempt to intervene and stop the ruckus before they made mess that would certainly not please their father, Artemis got caught up in the fight as well and became the receiving end of the colorful projectiles._

"_Stop this ridiculousness this instant." He said, in his best authoritative tone. Artemis was rewarded with a desired effect for his brothers stopped the moment they heard the sudden change and sternness in his tone, "You two know better than to act like that."_

_Both boys looked down before giving him the apologetic puppy eyes to ease in an attempt to somewhat placate him. However, Artemis seemed unfazed as he continued, "Beckett, you are never to throw paint on your brother again, understood?"_

"_But he started it." Beckett protested, pointing a stubby finger at his twin._

"_Regardless of who started it," Artemis answered, taking a deep breath in to compose himself and check his temper, "And Myles, how many times must I repeat myself, do not call your brother a simpleton. No buts. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, Arty." The twins said in perfect unison._

"_But it does look like a turtle, right Arty?" Beckett asked meekly._

_And now, he was placed in a deep predicament. He knew for a fact that he can't have favorites between his brothers so when being asked (usually from the twins themselves), he would just answer truthfully that he can't have favorites and that he liked both of them on a same scale. However, that didn't stop his younger brothers from competing for his attention. _

_Disregarding the fact that he had a rather bitter childhood and a cold upbringing, Artemis believed that it would be better for the twins to see and act ahead of their years in a young age. Of course, he doesn't want them to experience what he had experienced but at some point, sooner or later, they would have to realize their social standing. Being who they are, the Fowls have gained so many enemies and competitors that some of them would even go as far as public criticisms and insults in an attempt to get under their skin; he had a lot of experience with that as a child and he couldn't bear the thought of his brothers being laughed at or ridiculed for something they have absolutely no clue about. True, it was still early to be thinking of that but it never hurts to guide them along; dropping subtle hints as they come._

"_Well, on my opinion, it doesn't look like a turtle physically," Artemis answered, "But if you view it in a psychological sense, it might look like one."_

_"Throwing paint is fun," Beckett suddenly commented with a wide grin on his face, turning to face his twin. _

_Myles met his brother's gaze and grinned as well, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, it was very entertaining,"_

_"Well, as entertaining as it seems, you have created quite a mess," Artemis responded with a light scowl, an expression that slowly melted once he saw the wide grins still present in their faces. _

_'That can't be good,' Artemis thought, he can tell the twins are planning something that will involve him entirely._

_"Let's make Arty look like an Indian..." Beckett told his twin, then his expression turned into a clearly delighted one, "...or we can make him look like a clown,"_

_"I like the Indian better, it matches his seriousness." Myles answered in a matter-of-fact tone. _

_Artemis shot his brothers a warning look, "Don't you even dare,"_

_However, the threat fell on deaf ears as both boys started making their way to the table where they left the recently remembered paint. Beckett had already plunged his hand into the small bucket when the library doors swung open and in came Angeline Fowl, with all her grace and poise that rivaled those of noble blood. Artemis could help but breathe out a sigh of relief as he strained himself up to look at least presentable to his mother._

_A suppressed laugh caught Artemis's ears and his eyes immediately shifted to the figure trailing not far behind his mother. There walking towards them with a smile, wearing one of his mother's dresses back when she was still a maiden, was no other than Holly Short. Being in her human form, thanks to Foaly's invention, the dress complimented her very well. Her hair was styled in a loose braid, the workmanship of one Juliet Butler. _

"_Goodness, what happened here?" Angeline asked immediately at the sight of his paint encrusted sons. As expected, the twins immediately went over to their mother's side to tell her what they were doing all hyperactively that Artemis just kept his distance and watched them. _

_However, that didn't stop Holly from looking seconds away from rolling on the floor laughing. Artemis had a feeling that if Angeline wasn't there, she would have done that the moment she laid her eyes on him. For some reason, Artemis felt self-conscious; involuntarily wiping what he felt was a blob of paint sliding down the side of his head - of course, he was not mistaken. _

_"...we're trying to make Arty look like an Indian," was the last thing Artemis heard from the story Myles told their mother._

_"Or a clown," Beckett interjected happily, "Which do you think is better mum?"_

_Angeline laughed and pinched the twin's cheeks lovingly, "I think you should stop tormenting your brother and get yourself cleaned up before that paint dries off. We are having tea in a few hours." _

_Upon hearing that, Artemis can't help but breath out a mental sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought their mother was going to encourage the two with their idea. A giggle escaped Holly lips by which she tried to hide it as a cough when Artemis shot her a look. Fortunately, the exchange was unnoticed by the Fowl matriarch for she has her full attention on the twins' disturbing messy appearance as she started ushering the twins towards the door. _

"_You should get yourself cleaned too, Arty." Angeline called back once the twins were out of the room, "I expect you to show up at tea later on and I won't accept any excuses."_

_And with that she was gone, leaving him with only Holly for company. To somewhat ease the growing uneasiness and ridiculousness he was feeling at the moment, Artemis busied himself with cleaning what his brothers left off. However, knowing that a certain female elf behind him was watching his every move with unmasked amusement is not helping him at all. _

"_You seem to have something to say," Artemis said as he began stacking the books the twins took for no apparent reason. Even with his back facing her, he could tell that she was holding back the laughter that was threatening to burst out. _

"_How can you tell?" she asked rather defensively. _

_Artemis mentally sighed and had to resist rolling his eyes at her attempt to stay innocent so instead he just resorted in placing the books he collected on the nearest table; giving himself a mental note to place them back to their respective shelves when he had some free time later. _

_Then he proceeded in gathering the scattered papers, "I just can,"_

_At this Holly laughed, Artemis mentally rolled his eyes as he crumpled the not needed papers in his hand as he inspected the damage the twins bestowed upon his beloved suit. Much to his dismay, most of it was still repairable but it will leave a stain on the left shoulder of the said clothing. _

"_Sorry. I couldn't help it. It's just too precious. Imagine the great Artemis Fowl II," she said, trying to stop her giggles but failed, "If only Foaly could see this,"_

"_Which I'm glad he can't," Artemis answered, then he sighed as he shook his head as he eyed the carpet, "This will probably leave a huge a stain if it's not cleaned immediately and father is not going to like this one bit,"_

_As he was saying this, he walked over to a chair to drape his ruined suit with a decision that he will just have to throw it away if the stain didn't come off. However, in doing so, he failed to notice that Holly came closer to him as well. Without any hesitation, Holly reached out for the sleeve of his suit and very gently, she wiped the remaining paint off Artemis' face; subconsciously leaning in and standing on her toes to get a better look if she cleaned it or not. As Holly may not seem to be aware or concerned at how close their faces are from one another, Artemis, on the other hand is fully aware of it. The closeness was already making his insides twist and flip uneasily._

"_I can't take you seriously with such a mess on your face," she said when she finished her work._

"_Thank you Holly," Artemis managed to say, thanking whatever deity above him that he sounded confident as if nothing happened. For sure, Holly will not live it down when he stuttered and made a fool of himself so to rid himself of that awkward moment, the young Irish youth busied himself with picking up the paint tubes on the floor._

"_I never thought you'd be good with children," Holly said as she leaned on the table and continued to watch him._

"_I'm not," Artemis answered quickly, without even a glance._

"_You're good with the twins," Holly countered_

"_They're my brothers," Artemis deadpanned, finally picking up the last of the paint tubes and placed them on the table near the compiled books. _

_Holly tilted her head slightly to the side with a fond smile, "So? What's the difference? They are still kids,"_

_Artemis was about to answer when someone knocked on the huge wooden door of the library. However, before either of the occupants could move, the door swung open and a casually dressed Minerva entered the room. Upon seeing the two, though she was slightly baffled by the messy looking Artemis, she immediately stopped on her tracks._

"_Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I hope I didn't come on a bad time," the blonde French girl said then immediately she directed her gaze to Holly, "Can I have a moment alone with Artemis for a while? There is something I want to talk to him about,"_

_Holly looked at the two for a moment, eyeing the situation before giving a shrug and straightens herself up from her position on the table, "Sure go ahead,"_

"_Thank you," Minerva said cheerfully with smile to match. However, Holly can sense that she was masking that cheerful façade she put up in front of them and if she can sense it, Artemis could have sensed it as well._

'_Humans are such dramatic creatures,' Holly thought as she walked towards the door. "I'll be with Juliet if you need me,"_

_And with that she left, gently closing the door behind her in the process. For a moment, the two geniuses looked at the wooden door as if they were expecting someone to come rushing in to take something from the room but after two more blinks from both geniuses and still none came, Minerva took it as a cue to speak; turning her head towards the only occupant in the room._

"_I really hope I didn't interrupt something important," she said rather sheepishly._

"_No, you didn't," Artemis answered truthfully, "What is it that you want to talk about?"_

_Minerva muttered something that Artemis failed to decipher for she didn't move her lips much and then she smiled sadly before looking up to meet the Irish genius's eyes, "I'm heading back to France tonight,"_

_Artemis looked at the girl for moment, studying her carefully for any hints as to what is going on inside her mind. He knew based on experience that one cannot really tell what is going on inside a girl's mind and honestly, he wasn't keen on finding out either but the situation, however, is a different case. The French girl wasn't supposed to return to her home country until the family's New Year celebration is over and given the situations at hand, Artemis could easily narrow down the reasons that lead to the sudden decision. The Irish genius opened his mouth to speak but Minerva held up a hand to silence him, that sad smile still lingered on her lips._

"_Don't worry. It has nothing to do with what is happening right now," she said. Artemis's eyebrows slightly met together and when he was about to say something, he was interrupted yet again by the French girl as she continued to talk, "And no, it has nothing to do with you rejecting my feelings,"_

_Artemis grimaced after a few moments of silence, "Am I that predictable now?"_

_At this Minerva giggled, "No. You are still unreadable as always but you seem to forget that I am a genius as well. I have my guesses. As it turns out, they were correct,"_

"_Minerva, about the - "_

"_Stop," Minerva said calmly as she placed a dainty finger over his lips to keep him from interrupting, "I already had a premonition of your answer. Even so, I foolishly held on the hope that the might be a chance that you might return my feelings. I told myself that I would respect and accept your answer, whatever it may be, but still rejection hurts. I think even prodigies like us can't be prepared for that."_

_Minerva smiled sadly after saying that. Then she sighed, "But that is not what I came here for,"_

_Since the French girl still had a finger placed over his lips, Artemis just gave her a questioning look, urging the girl to continue, and so she did; removing the finger that kept the Irish genius silent for a while. _

"_My mother is back. Father called me earlier to inform me that. He claimed that she insisted on discussing something important to us, to our family. That is the reason why I'm heading back." Minerva said, her voice devoid of any emotion; like she just recited a statement from an extremely boring book._

_Silence._

_Artemis knew the story behind the Paradizo family that the general public doesn't know. He also knew the distain and anger the Minerva harbored towards her mother. Therefore, hearing that she had decided to go and mingle with her mother must not have been an easy decision for her. _

"_I see. I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions," Artemis answered. However, the Fresh girl didn't give any answer; she just avoided his gaze, "Perhaps be she has changed these pass years and realized what she did,"_

"_Perhaps. Perhaps not," Minerva answered spitefully then she sighed and shook her head, "I guess I will just have to find out later,"_

"_I'm glad you're giving her the opportunity to explain herself," Artemis said, sounding genuine enough as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. _

_The effect of his action must have influenced Minerva for she smiled as well, a real smile, "Staying here and be a part of your wild adventures taught me something important. Actually, it was your son who made me consider thinking about it,"_

"_Temmy?" Artemis' eyebrows shot up_

_Minerva nodded. Then once again the sad smile reappeared and made itself known, "You have a wonderful future ahead of you Artemis. Putting danger aside, you have love, happiness and contentment; many would kill to have those."_

_At the Artemis allowed a real smile to grace his features, "I know."_

_Again a moment of silence filled the room. But unlike the first, it was rather comfortable, just like before the whole event started._

"_Have you told her how you feel?" she asked him._

_The question caught the Artemis off guard and it actually took a few moments before he answered, "No. Not yet. A lot has happened lately and for some reason we always tend to try and avoid talking about such matter. Blame it on awkwardness, I guess."_

"_You are afraid something will happen," Minerva said, stating the obvious. _

_Artemis didn't answer for a while. Instead he walked towards the window and stared outside; feeling the calculating eyes of the French genius who was standing silently not far behind him. The reflection on the window gave a vague view of the apathetic expression he displayed. _

"_You're going to save them Artemis. Don't worry. Just do what you feel is right. The future is not written on stone," Minerva added, in a slightly hesitant tone. _

_Artemis knew that Minerva was feeling uneasy; he could see it in her eyes. However, he didn't do anything to acknowledge what she said. The longer the silence dragged on, the more uneasy she felt and tense the atmosphere became. On his defense, he took this time to recollect and reflect on his thoughts; managing to gain control of his conflicted emotions and judgments. After what felt like hours, Artemis finally spoke. _

"_Doing what I feel is right is not always the best choice for me," he began. Minerva was about to open her mouth to argue when Artemis spoke once again, now turning to face the French girl, "But that's what friends and families are for; to guide you to the right footpath…as I have been told. I believe that's also the reason why Temmy is here,"_

_At that Minerva smiled in agreement and the room fell into a comfortable silence once again. A girlish giggle broke through the silent room and Artemis had a badgering suspicion to what caused such action. Now that the matter has been discussed, Minerva's attention was diverted elsewhere; namely his disheveled paint splattered appearance. The French genius covered her mouth with her hand in a delicate manner, attempting to stifle her amusement but failing miserably._

_Artemis sighed. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"_

"_You should probably wash that off before it dries," Minerva suggested, smiling, "Your brothers must be quite a handful. More than they perceive to be,"_

"_Oh, you have no idea," Artemis deadpanned making Minerva giggle some more._

"_I know the feeling. Beau is quite the same on some instances and I'm thankful there is only one of him," she told him. Artemis looked at her, and then he looked away and smirked as if he was recalling an amusing memory of Holly saying something about the young boy causing the French girl to frown and ask, "What?" _

"_Nothing," _

_Minerva eyed him suspiciously but didn't press the matter anymore. Instead she asked, "Do you mind if I stay here for a moment?"_

"_No. Go ahead. I don't mind," Artemis answered almost automatically._

"_Good. Now off you go and get yourself washed before that paint really dries off," Minerva ordered, waving one hand as if shooing him away. Artemis raised an eyebrow at her but obeyed anyway. He was already a few steps to the door when Minerva called his attention once again._

_Artemis immediately turned around to face her, "Yes?"_

_Minerva then smiled, the genuineness of it shone and reflected in her eyes, "Thank you for everything,"_

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_Knock…knock…knock…_

At the sound of the study door being opened, Artemis immediately spun his chair around to face the door just in time to see a certain female elf walk in clutching a worn out copy of The Treasure Island close to her chest. The moment the two made eye contact Holly paused for a bit, as if she was stunned to see him there - which was probably the case.

"Good evening, Holly." Artemis greeted. Finally regaining her composure, Holly closed the door behind her.

"I thought no one is here. You didn't answer when I knocked," She stated after sliding the book she was holding back on a gap between some random books on a nearby shelf. Once that was done, she walked closer to him but as she did so, her facial expression changed into that of concern. As soon as she was near enough she immediately asked, "What's wrong Artemis?"

"I'm fine," Artemis answered, acting indifferent, "I was just thinking,"

"Well, it must be really something important since you decided to ignore whoever it was that was knocking on your door." Holly pointed out, raising an eyebrow to show him that she didn't buy his excuse.

However, instead of answering or defending himself from what Holly just stated Artemis evaded the topic all together and just eyed the general direction where the elf placed the book back on its shelf. Holly subconsciously followed his gaze as well.

"Story time?" Artemis inquired, his tone laced with genuine interest Holly looked back at the Irish genius for a while before sighing in defeat. Typical Artemis Fowl II; if he wanted you to know what he is thinking, he'd say it to you freely, no prying or questions required.

"Your brothers are quite persuasive with those eyes, believe it or not. Now I understand how they manage to make submit to their will," Holly answered, sitting herself on the arm of one of the armchairs of the room; crossing her arms and legs as she did so.

Artemis gave a nonchalant shrug, "It's a family gift,"

"Them I can believe, but you?" Holly retorted, a mocking disbelief evident on her face, "I can hardly imagine you, of all people, using such method to make others submit to your bidding. It must a sight to behold,"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Artemis assured smugly.

"Oh I will be, that's for sure." Holly countered, determination flashed across her still hazel eyes, "So, care to share what has been bothering the great Artemis Fowl II a while ago that he practically spaced out,"

Artemis relented, "You are not going to let this slide, are you?"

"Not a chance, Mudboy." Holly answered stubbornly.

Artemis looked at her for a moment before turning away again; his mind brought him to a memory that afternoon, back to the moment when Minerva was picked up by a helicopter her father had just purchased to take her back to France.

The Fowl family, minus the twins, went to see her off at the vast back-lands of the Fowl estate. Minerva shook Artemis Sr.'s hand politely, thanking the Fowl patriarch for allowing her to stay in their manor to which the latter replied that it was nothing and that she was welcome to visit anytime. Next, the French girl shook Angeline's hand then she gave her a warm hug; very much like what a mother and daughter would share. After expressing her gratitude and assuring the Fowl matriarch that she would come for a visit someday, Minerva turned her attention to Artemis II. At first they just looked at each other then it was Artemis who first made the move; holding out his hand for her to shake. Minerva looked at his hand for moment before shaking it, a smile gracing her beautiful face. Then she did something very much unexpected, she kissed him on both cheeks; as was the French tradition. Even with that action, the message she conveyed was clear; they were just friends. The parting between the two were mostly composed of promises and claims to best the other in any known field except sports and the culinary arts. Just when the French genius was about to board the helicopter, she turned around and mouthed these words to him: _**Tell her now. **_Then she gave a melancholic smile, though the intensity was not enough to impose guilt, before turning around.

Artemis mentally sighed as he stepped out of that sudden memory.

How could such small words hold so much weight?

Artemis felt his chair being turned to the side and in an instant he found himself staring at Holly's eyes that seem to glimmer with so many mix emotions that he didn't bother to decipher at that moment; he didn't even bother to look away.

Even in her human form, Artemis can't deny that she is beautiful.

He tried to think back and remember that fated day when he started seeing her in that light; the day when he saw her more than just a friend and a companion. However, the longer he tried to think back, the more he realized that it didn't really matter. If he was being honest with himself, he'd say that from the very start, he had always liked her, interested in her, since they day he kidnapped her. He has grown attached to her more than he became aware of; having been through much must have nourished whatever emotion and feelings he tried to bury and hide inside him.

"Artemis? You don't seem like yourself. Tell me what's wrong?" Holly asked in genuine worry, concern flashing across those hazel eyes that Artemis couldn't help but stare.

However, the longer he stared the more he seemed to become enamored by it. Those alluring captivating hazel eyes that saw too much sadness and fear yet found a way to see things optimistically. Those eyes that held so much anger and hate and yet those are the same eyes that showed so much affection and forgiveness.

Holly held his left cheek, worry still present, "Artemis, what's wrong? Tell me,"

But instead of answering, Artemis subconsciously closed his eyes as he leaned on Holly's warm hand; a soft smile forming across his lips.

There was no denying it anymore. He can't ignore the truth anymore, not when he finally understood all of the uncertain emotions he had been feeling:

The sudden uneasiness he felt whenever she would look at him with those intense hazel eyes.

The sudden awareness he felt whenever she was in the same place as him.

The sudden jealousy he felt (and denied at some point) whenever he heard of a certain commander interacting with her.

The sudden protectiveness he felt, despite his limited physical capabilities, whenever he sees her getting hurt.

The sudden pain he felt inside his heart whenever he sees her helpless and injured.

The sudden rush relief he felt whenever he saw that she was safe and out of harm's way.

The sudden fondness he felt every time he saw her smile.

The sudden care he felt at each touch.

The sudden comfort he felt, knowing that she was there with him.

All those emotions, the so many emotions that seemed indescribable before, all of them seemed so clear now.

He loves her.

He truly loves her.

"Nothing is wrong Holly," Artemis answered, his voice almost like a whisper but the quietness of the room and the night made those words known. Without opening his eyes, he reached up to his face and placed his hand on top of Holly's hand.

Artemis gave a mental melancholic sigh. He loves her and yet a part of him is preventing himself from telling her that. He was too afraid, though he won't admit it out loud, of what would happen if he uttered those words to her; those short words that would either pull her close to him or push her farther away. Yet, even so, even with the risk of shaking their already unsteady connection, he was willing to take a step forward.

"Artemis, you're acting weird." Holly stated.

"I feel weird," Artemis answered truthfully. He could sense the worry and confusion that reflected in Holly's eyes doubled in intensity at that answer, "I feel that I can't breathe, my heart is beating really past and my thoughts are in disarray."

A hand immediately shot up and set itself on Artemis forehead; her eyebrows automatically meeting in obvious confusion when she realized that there is nothing wrong with his temperature.

"I just realized something," Artemis declared suddenly

Artemis pursed his lips as he brought Holly's hand down from his face but didn't let it go; his mismatched eyes meeting her hazel ones. Holly's eyebrows met in bewilderment, meeting the genius' gaze as if looking for some clues to what he is thinking.

If anything, Holly became more confused, "Realized what?"

"I've never acknowledge it before in fear that I might lose the one person who understood me better than anyone. The person who always stood by my side when it matters the most," Artemis continued, as if not hearing her. A small hint of recognition flashed across the elf's hazel eyes, and that alone gave the Irish genius the signal to go on and continue, "I'm not a romantic or anything close to it. I grew up as an indifferent and cold person. However, I know what I am feeling. It's something that I have been ignoring for a very long time now. I'm not going to say anything poetic or some cliche lines to express what I am feeling right now. I don't think I can express it clearly, even if I tried, to be quite honest."

"Artemis, what are you talking about?"

'_That is a very good question_,' the Irish genius thought to himself.

Tell her now, Minerva had instructed him but it was easier said than done. Artemis had to mentally laugh at his predicament; who knew figuring and sorting out one's emotions would be more mind boggling than figuring out the correct solution in an advanced physics formula.

However, a Fowl doesn't back down; stubbornness, even in the most inappropriate situations, is clearly a dominant trait.

"Artemis -"

"The future is not set on stone; I would do all I can to have that future where we can live together, along with everyone. I want that future Holly," Artemis confessed in genuine sincerity and warmth, those mismatched eyes that seemed impossible of holding such an affectionate gaze were staring at her hazel ones. "I love you and I couldn't imagine the future without you,"

Holly stared at the Irish genius in complete shock, her face flustered with the sudden revelation from the person in front of him. At first she didn't say anything; she just stood there staring at his; her eyes staring into his very soul if it were possible. Then, her eyes widen in realization, the weight of what was uttered finally got to her. On impulse she bit her lip before looking down.

Artemis felt his heart drop to what seems like a never ending pit in his stomach as his blood run cold. Subconsciously he gripped her hands tight in fear that she would start to disappear, much like what he imagined to be. He had taken the risk, now he just have to face its consequence, whether it was in his favor or not.

"Holly," he managed to whisper but to his surprise his own voice sounded broken and distant.

Upon hearing her name, the female elf looked at him immediately; revealing her the tears that were threatening to pool out at any moment. Artemis blinked in mild surprise; he knew that elves are emotional creatures but he didn't expect them to be like this.

"Holly, why - "

"I…I love you too, Arty. More than you think you do," Holly blurted out, the tears she was trying to hold back ran down her cheeks freely.

And that did it.

Without a word, Artemis reached out and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace as if she would disappear immediately if he let her go. Artemis took a deep breath, smelling the fragrance of her hair; that unexplainable rush of relief washed over him like the rain after a drought. She accepted, she felt the same and that's all what he needs to know.

Holly let out a giggle, "I finally managed to say it. I love you Arty."

"You better do because I don't know what I would do or how would I will handle it if you didn't," Artemis answered, his tone was soft that it was like he was whispering it in her ear. He felt her shudder at those words before pulling away from their embrace but instead of letting go, Holly sat on his lap and snaked her arms around his neck.

Artemis immediately tensed at the action but didn't do anything to stop her; especially when she started leaning towards him with those mesmerizing hazel eyes staring directly at his mismatched ones and those alluring lips inching closer. Artemis tried to, he really did, but even if he was a prodigy that saved the world multiple times he is still a teenager and so, he just followed his instincts the moment he saw the chance. Both closed their eyes, all too caught up in the moment in their own world.

"OH SHHH-WHAT THE FROND,"

Like a magnet of similar poles, the two separated from each other; faces flustered as they looked at the person who just made such a remark.

Artemis Fowl III, or also known Temmy, stood at the door way in utter shock at the scene he just stumbled across. The moment he realized that he interrupted something important, his face immediately became apologetic with a mix of slight horror.

"Err….Sorry. I…Sorry. Wow, this is awkward." Temmy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I hope I didn't stop Riley from existing."

_Silence._

Temmy shifted his weight from foot to foot, still feeling awkward about the situation he just walked in, "Well, I'm here to tell you that the big guy wants to inform you that Pandora is awake,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **

**And so, the chapter ends. I deeply apologize if you, dear readers, find the quality of my writing unsatisfactory. It's been a long time since I last wrote something in this site. The next chapter will be really interesting because Artemis Sr. and Angeline Fowl will be in it. Then a few more chapters (maybe 3 or 5 more) then this story will end. :'(**

**I don't know when will be my next update though. Busy, busy, busy. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**But still, I would still love to hear what you have to say, so be a darling and leave a review. **


End file.
